Maldita Suerte
by Ceci22
Summary: Kagome es la unica mujer de 5 hermanos, podra hacer algo a escondidas de ellos...
1. Chapter 1

En Japón, Tokio, en un templo donde vivía la familia Higurashi, la cual se componía por el abuelo, que era el que se encargaba de el y atendía a los visitantes que iban por amuletos o a rezar.

También vivía con el su hija Naomi con su esposo Takemaru y sus 5 hijos, Naraku, Bankotsu, Kouga, Kagome y Souta.

Era un hermoso y soleado día lunes 7:15 hrs.

Kagome, la única mujer de los 5 hermanos, tenia 14 años era alta, tez blanca, cabello negro hasta la cintura con risos en las puntas, delgada, ojos color chocolate, alegre y soñado, dormía plácidamente en su habitación, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta.

Kagome, Hija levántate que se te hará tarde para la escuela-Dijo Naomi, la madre, era una mujer muy bella a pesar de los años y tener 5 hijos, era una mujer pacifica, siempre con una sonrisa, pero que daba miedo cuando se enojaba, entonces todos templaban

5 minutos mas Mamá- Dijo Kagome tapándose hasta la cabeza

No hija o llegaras tarde- Dijo Naomi, pero al ver que no obedeció, le dijo seria- Que te levantes ahora mismo

Si Mamá – Dijo Kagome, quien se levanto como resorte de la cama y corrió al baño

Apresúrate que el desayuno esta servido- Dijo Nomi para después cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de su hija

Cuando Kagome salió ya estaba con el uniforme, peinada, ósea lista, pero miro el reloj de su mesa de noche y vio que eran las 7:40 hrs. Si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a la escuela, tomo rápidamente su bolso y bajo corriendo las escaleras para ir directo a la cocina a desayunar.

Hasta que bajas- Dijo Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome, tenia 8 años, quien era muy consentido con ella

Hola Pequeño- Dijo Kagome revolviendo el cabello del pequeño

Kagome, si note apresuras llegaras tarde a la escuela- Dijo su madre

Si Mamá-Dijo Kagome comiendo su desayuno

Hola hijos como están- Dijo Takemaru el padre de Kagome

Hola Papá- Dijeron los dos chicos

Apresúrense- Dijo Takemaru

Papito ya que estoy atrasa me podrías llevar a la escuela- Dijo Kagome con la cara de suplica

Para que poner esa cara si sabes que siempre te lleva- Dijo Souta

Si es la consentida de Papá- Dijo Bankotsu, el tercero de los hermanos, era un joven de 16 años, alto pelo largo negro que se lo amarraba en un trenza, tez blanca, muy apuesto.

Deja de decir tonteras, pesado- Dijo Kagome inflando las mejillas, aunque sabia que era cierto.

Ya dejen de pelear y apúrense o sino se tendrán que ir solos caminando a la escuela- Dijo Takemaru, ya que era verdad como era la única mujer de sus 5 hijos la consentía en todo, aunque era bien estricto.

Si Papá, pero es verdad- Dijo Bankotsu

Bankotsu, cállate- Dijo Naomi

Esta bien- Dijo resignado, siempre molestaba a su hermana pero en realidad Kagome era la consentida de todos incluyéndolo, además de que eran muy cercanos y confidentes

Jaja ahora te quedas calladito- Dijo Souta

Cállate enano- Dijo Bankotsu

No me digas enano, antipático- Dijo enojado Souta

Bueno yo los espero abajo en el auto, no se demoren y dejen de pelear que se les hace tarde- Dijo Takemaru para ponerse de pie y salir de la casa despidiéndose de su esposa.

Chicos por favor cuando salgan de la escuela vénganse directo a la casa- Dijo Naomi a sus hijos

Pero Mamá yo quede con las chicas después de la escuela para hacer un trabajo- Dijo Kagome

Yo que de con mis amigos para ir a jugar futbol- Dijo Bankotsu

Yo no tengo nada, pero me tienes que ir a buscar por que hoy salgo mas temprano y es mucho para espera a que Kagome me recoja- Dijo Souta

No hay problema y padre te pasara a buscar, ya que yo estare muy ocupada- Dijo Naomi a Souta- Y en cuanto a ustedes- Dijo apuntando a Kagome y Bankotsu- se vienen directo a la casa

Pero Mamá- Protestaron los dos

Nada de pero, me obedecen y punto- Dijo Seria

Esta bien- Dijeron ellos

Pero Mamá por que tanto interés en que nos vengamos de inmediato?- Pregunto Kagome

Si porque- Esta vez preguntaron Bankotsu y Souta

Es una sorpresa así que no pregunten- Dijo Naomi con una sonrisa

Mamá- Dijeron los tres chicos

Nada de "mamá" y apúrense que su padre tiene que estar esperándolos con los nervios de punta- Dijo Naomi

Ok- Dijeron los tres para ponerse de pie y despedirse de Noami, salir de la casa y bajar las escaleras del templo, en la puerta estaba esperándolos su padre en el auto, tal y como había dicho su madre estaba nervioso por que estos no bajaban

Hasta que aparecen, ya lo iba a dejar que se fueran caminando- Dijo Takemaru, poniendo en marcha el auto, ya que sus hijos se subieron y se aseguraron el cinturón

Bueno ya estamos aquí- Dijo Souta

Oye papá no sabes para que quiere mamá que nos volvamos al tiro- Pregunto Bankotsu

Si, si se- Dijo Takemaru con una sonrisa ante la curiosidad de sus hijos, ya que los otros dos estaban atentos a lo que el digiera

Entonces dinos- Dijo Bankotsu curioso

Me preguntaste si sabia y te dije que si- Dijo Takemaru riendo

Bueno entonces dime porque- pregunto Bankotsu

No te lo voy a decir, tu madre te dijo que era una sorpresa- Dijo Takemaru

Que eres malo Papá- Dijo Bankotsu resignado

Mas respeto estas hablando conmigo- Dijo ahora Serio Takemaru, no le gustaba que su hijo le faltara el respeto

Lo siento papa´- Dijo Bankotsu

Ya llegamos- Dijo Takemaru a Kagome y Bankotsu, ay que Souta no iba en la misma escuela, ya que era mas pequeño

Adiós Papá- Dijo Kagome besando la mejilla de su padre

Adiós Hija cuídate- Dijo Takemaru sonriendo, Kagome era la luz de sus ojos

Chao papá, chao enano, nos vemos en la casa- Dijo Bankotsu

Ahora a dejarte a ti Souta- Dijo Takemaru a su hijo menor

Los dos chicos se fueron a sus respectivos salones, pero igual habían llegado tarde a clases, pero se les permitió entrar igual.

Ahora estaban en el receso y Kagome estaba con su grupo de amigas que están compuestas por, Ayame, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka

Oye Kagome, que no se te olvide que tenemos que hacer el trabajo de Historia- Dijo Aayame una chica linda, pelo castaño claro y ojos verde esmeraldas

Lo siento chicas hoy no podre, mi mamá quiere que me valla de inmediato a casa

Porque paso algo en tu casa- Pregunto Eri un chica pelo hasta los hombros, castaño oscuro y ondulado y ojos negros, una casamentera, ya que siempre trataba de buscarle novios a sus amigas.

No que yo sepa- Dijo Kagome- Pero nos dijo eso, asi que me tendrán que disculpar

Esta bien- Dijo Yuka, una chica de pelo corto hasta la altura del mentón y ojos negros

No será que quiere darles alguna noticia- Dijo Ayame

No se- Dijo Kagome

A lo mejor esta embarazada- Dijo Ayumi, una chica muy ingenua, algo parecida a Kagome en ese sentido, pelo melena castaño oscuro siempre con un listón amarillo, ojos café claro.

Espero que NO- Dijo Kagome asustada- ya somos 5

Ayumi no la asustes- Dijo Eri – Aunque seria divertido

Eso es lo que ustedes creen- Dijo Kagome

Pero no te gustaría una hermanita?- Pregunto Yuka

Si, pero también a veces me gusta ser la única mujer, aunque a veces no – Dijo Kagome

A verdad que eres la concentida al ser la única mujer- Dijo riendo Ayame

Bueno no pensemos en eso – Dijo Kagome cortando el tema, ya que era verdad

El receso termino y tuvieron que volver a clases, para cuando terminaron, Kagome iba a irse con sus amigas caminando, pero alguien la llamo desde un carro

Kagome- Grito Bankotsu en el asiento del copiloto – Sube te llevamos

Si, Kagome sube- Dijo Gatenmaru, el mejor amigo de Bankotsu, aunque tenia apariencia de delincuente, no lo era

O si no te dejamos- Dijo Bankotsu – y le digo a mamá que te quedaste platicando con las chicas

Ahí voy y ni se te ocurra decirle eso a mamá. Dijo Kagome subiéndose al carro y pegándole en la cabeza a su hermano- Adios Chicas

Adios – Dijeron todas sus amigas

Oye me dolio- Dijo Bankotsu sobándose la cabeza- te hago lo mismo para que veas que duele

No seas lloron es para tanto- Dijo Kagome en el asiento de atrás riéndose de la queja de su hermano- Gracias por llevarme Gatenmaru

No hay problema- Dijo riendo de su amigo mientras le respondia a Kagome- Siempre es muy grato llevar chicas lindas en el carro

Mas respeto que es mi hermana- Dijo Bankotsu celoso

Eso ya lo se, por eso me sorprende que una chica linda pueda ser tu hermana- Dijo Gatenmaru a su amigo

Estas insinuando que soy feo?- Pregunto serio Bankotsu

Tu solo lo dijiste- Dijo Kagome riendo de la situación

Gatenmaru los dejo en el frente del templo y estos empezaron a subir las escaleras, ya había llegado su padre, ya que estaba su carro, cuando entraron a la casa se escuchaban risas provenientes del salón, por lo tanto se dirigieron para allá, cuando entraron se encontraron con 2 personas mas que no esperaban. La Sorpresa!

**CONTINUARA**...


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku, Kouga- Gritaron los recién llegados a la casa corriendo a abrazar a sus hermanos

Kagome- Exclamaron los dos nombrados levantándose de sus asientos para abrazar a su única hermana

Claro el abrazo solo para la PRINCESITA de la casa pero no para el HERMANO par de ingratos- Dijo Bankotsu celoso

Pero mírate que grande estas- Dijo Kouga cuando termino de abrazar a su hermana, ignorando a su otro hermano

Estas mas bella- Dijo Naraku todavía abrazando a Kagome, también ignorando a Bankotsu

Yo también estoy aquí, pero el par de ingratos solo tienen ojos para Kagome, Imbéciles- Dijo Bankotsu dando media vuelta- Mejor me voy

Bankotsu cuida esa boca- Dijo Takemaru a su hijo

Estos si habían visto a Bankotsu llegar con Kagome, pero como ella era la consentida querían saludarla a ella primero, además les encantaba molestarlo, ya que siempre reaccionaba así.

Déjalo papá no le hagas caso- Dijo Kouga haciéndole señas a Naraku

Si papá, déjalo que se vaya, si total es un tonto- Dijo Naraku riendo y entendiendo las señas de Kouga

Cuando Bankotsu escucho a sus hermanos se sintió mal, ya que no solo se sintió ignorado si no que excluido, pero de repente fue derribado por los dos ingratos de sus hermanos.

Salgan de encima mío par de bestias- Dijo Bankotsu en el suelo con sus hermanos aplastándolo

No querías que te prestáramos atención aquí la tienes- Dijo Naraku que era el que estaba encima de los dos

Si te quejas por todo ahora te estamos prestando atención- Dijo Kaouga que era el del medio

Levántense pesan- Dijo Bankotsu ya mas repuesto de animo

Te queríamos saludar hermanito- Dijo Kouga

Esa no es manera de saludar, párense pesan- reclamo Bankotsu

Ya chicos párense que lo van a dejar como estanpilla- Dijo Naomi

Aquí voy- Grito Kagome tirándose en la pila de hermanos en el suelo

Ahora yo- Dijo Souta, también tirándose

AHHH, PESAN BAJENSE- Grito como pudo Bankotsu

JAJAJA- se reían todos

Sus padres y el abuelo que veían la escena sentados en los sillones y los 5 hermanos, también reían, ya que Bankotsu también se termino riendo de la situación, desde hace mucho que no pasaba algo así en la casa y el sabia que era por la llegada de sus dos hermanos mayores.

Ya hijos levántense del suelo- volvió a decir Naomi, pero esta vez a los 5 hijos

Esta bien- Dijeron y se empezaron a levantar

Hasta que puedo respirar- Dijo Bankotsu – pesan el cuarteto de quinta

Ya deja de quejarte y dale un abrazo a tus hermanos que no ves desde hace mucho- Dijo Kouga abrazando a Bankotsu

Kouga era el segundo hijo de la familia Higurashi, tenia 18 años, el cabello negro largo, pero lo usa con una coleta alta, lo mas llamativo son sus ojos azules, su piel era totalmente diferente a la de sus hermanos, ya que el la tenia bronceada, es muy alegre.

Kouga me asfixias- Dijo Bankotsu con un sonrisa abrazando a su hermano

Y para tu hermano mayor no hay un abrazo- Dijo Naraku ahora abrazando a su hermano en saludo

Naraku era el mayor de los cinco hermano, tenia 20 años, al igual que Kouga y Bankotsu tenia el cabello largo, pero este hasta la cintura y lo usaba suelto, sus ojos eran grises, tez tan blanca como la de Kagome.

Ya se te paso el enojo?- Pregunto Naraku

Sip- Dijo contento Bankotsu

Pareces niñita enojándote por que no te saludan de los primeros- Dijo Souta

Cállate enano- Dijo Bankotsu revolviendo los cabellos de su hermano mas pequeño

Bueno y a que se debe que ustedes estén aquí- Pregunto Bankotsu

Que tan rápido nos quieres echar- Pregunto con un sonrisa Kouga

No es eso, pero porque no nos avisaron que vendrían- Dijo Bankotsu

Si avisamos- Dijo Naraku- Le avisamos a Mamá, pero le dijimos que no les dijera a ustedes

Si Papá también sabia- Dijo Kouga

Queríamos darle una sorpresa- Dijo Naraku

Y vaya que nos la dieron dijo Kagome, que estaba abrazada a Naraku

Y por la llegada de este par me perdí de mi juego de futbol- Dijo riendo Bankotsu

No será que lo que te perdiste fue la cita con una chica- Dijo Naraku

Si yo creo igual que Naraku, a ver Dinos la verdad

De repente Bankotsu se puso rojo como tomate y todos se rieron, ya que el par había acertado, por que de lo contrario no hubiera reaccionado así.

Dejen de decir estupideces, solo quieren molestarme- Dijo Bankotsu

No son estupideces- Dijo Naraku riendo- es verdad por eso te pusiste rojo

Si es verdad lo del partido de futbol- Dijo Bankotsu serio

Yo no digo que sea mentira, eso te lo creo porque eres un cabeza de pelota, pero de seguro que tenias una cita después del partido con una de las chicas que van a verte jugar- Dijo Kouga

Eso no es verdad- Dijo Bankotsu poniendo se nervioso

Viste que si es verdad o no te pondrías nervioso, admítelo- Dijo Kagome riendo

OH, mis niños ya están grandes, como pasa el tiempo si parece que fue ayer cuando estaban correteando a los pájaros del patio o haciendo travesuras en el templo- Dijo Naomi- pronto se van a casar e ir de la casa

Mamá no es para tanto- Dijo Naraku

Como que no- Dijo Naomi- Si ustedes ya no están en la casa

Pero nosotros estamos estudiando, por eso solamente vivimos en otra cuidad- Dijo Kouga

Bueno y hablando de chicas que les apuesto que ustedes ya dejaron varios corazones rotos por ahí- Dijo Bankotsu

No digas tonteras- Dijo Naraku – nosotros estamos estudiando

Si solo tenemos tiempo para eso- Dijo Kouga

Yo no les creo nada- Dijo Souta

De seguro que tienen novias- Dijo Bankotsu, era el momento de la venganza

Eso es cierto- pregunto el abuelo

No, nosotros solo salimos para ir a la universidad- Dijo Naraku

Mamá tengo hambre- Dijo Kouga

Si claro hijo ahora sirvo, les prepare una deliciosa comida de bienvenida- Dijo Naomi

Me muero por probar una comida decente Mamá- Dijo Naraku

No cambien el tema el parcito, cuéntenos de sus novias- Dijo Bankotsu

Quien dijo que las teníamos- Pregunto Naraku

Ustedes al tratar de cambiar el tema, creen que no nos dimos cuenta- Dijo Kagome- Kouga se puso nervioso, aunque lo trato de disimular y tu Naraku te pusiste tenso de inmediato sacamos el tema

Si, si Kagome tiene razón- Dijo Bankotsu creyendo las palabras de su hermana

Yo no me puse tenso pequeña- Dijo Naraku serio

Recuerda que estamos abrazados y sentí el cambio- Dijo Kagome riendo ya que su hermano mayor la soltó de inmediato

Jaja ves que si- Dijo Souta

A si que tus hermanos tenían razón- Interfirió en la conversación de hermanos por primera vez Takemaru con una sonrisa

Papá, no te pongas del lado de ellos- Dijo Kouga- Yo no soy el que tiene novia

Cállate pedazo de animal- Dijo Naraku a su hermano, ya que con eso confirmaba lo dicho por sus hermanos menores

Entonces es cierto- Dijo Takemaru riendo

Kouga te voy a matar- Dijo Naraku tratando de agarrar el cuello de su hermano

Lo siento se me salió- Dijo Kouga tratando de zafarse de su hermano mayor

De repente se escucho un grito y todos miraron en la dirección en la que venia y vieron a Naomi que era la que había gritado

Mi hijito, mi bebe ya tiene novia- Dijo Naomi con lagrimas en los ojos

Mamá ya no soy un bebe, soy el mayor- Dijo Naraku

Pero para mi siempre serás mi niñito- Dijo Naomi abrazando a su hijo mayor

Jaja – todos reían de la situación

Bueno querida que esperabas que el muchacho se hiciera moje y que no mirara a las mujeres- Dijo Takemaru a su esposa

Si mamá ese seria un problema en realidad- Dijo Kouga-

Kouga te recomiendo que si quieres seguir respirando te quedes con la boca cerrada- Dijo Naraku con mirada asesina a su hermano delator- mamá porque no mejor nos sirves la deliciosa comida que nos preparaste- trato nuevamente cambiar el tema

Esta bien, pero en la comida nos contaras todo a cerca de esa chica- Dijo Naomi

Mamá yo no he dicho eso sea cierto- Dijo Naraku serio

Ya lo confirmaste con tus actos, así que ahora tendras que contarlo todo- Dijo el Abuelo

Por favor no te pongas de parte de ellos y defiéndeme- Dijo Naraku a su abuelo

Ya pasen a sentarse mejor- Dijo Takemaru

Si papá- dijeron los 5 hermanos

Cuando estaban todos en la mesa Naomi les sirvió la comida a toda su familia y empezó el infernal interrogatorio, como lo dijo Naraku

Bueno y dinos como se llama la afortunada- Dijo el Abuelo

Si quiero saber el nombre de mi cuñada- Dijo Kagome

Pequeña no seas tan curiosa y ponte de parte mía- Dijo Naraku tratando de que su hermana lo ayudara

No, no, tienes que contarnos todo, quiero saber todo de la chica que logro conquistar el corazón de mi niñito- Dijo Naomi

Niñito jaja- Rieron todos, a excepción de Naraku claro esta

Ya Naraku, tendrás que decir toda la verdad, así que confiésate- Dijo riendo Kouga- Auchhh, me dolió- se quejo este ya que su hermano mayor y objetivo de sus burlas, le había pegado una patada por debajo de la mesa

Esa era la idea, lengua suelta- Dijo Naraku enojado, no quería responder al interrogatorio

Dejen de pelear ustedes dos y Naraku, te conviene responder si no quieres que tu madre se siga molestando- Dijo Takemaru tratando de parar la discusión de sus dos hijos mayores y también con curiosidad de saber de la misteriosa chica

Ya dinos quien es la chica que conquisto el corazón de hielo- Dijo riendo Kagome

Oye no me digas así, tu menos que nadie me puede decir así- Dijo Naraku ofendido de lo dicho por su, en este momento lo dudaba, consentida

Ya responde y deja de dar vueltas al asunto- Dijo Bankotsu

Se llama Kikyo- Dijo Naraku, al fin revelando el nombre de la chica

Que lindo nombre- Dijo Naomi- pero dinos mas, como la conociste

Es mi compañera de la universidad- Respondió Naraku, no tenia caso seguir cambiando el tema, ya que sabia que no se libraría de las preguntas de sus familiares, así que al mal tiempo darle prisa

Y desde cuando que son novios- pregunto Takemaru

Desde hace 6 meses- Respondió Naraku mientras comía

Y porque me habías dicho nada- pregunto Naomi

Como te lo iba a decir mamá si vivimos en otra ciudad- Dijo Naraku

Hablamos casi todos los días por teléfono, me podrías haber dicho así- Dijo Naomi regañando a su hijo

A mi no me gusta hablar de esas cosas por teléfono- Dijo Naraku, rogando que se terminaran las preguntas, quejas y reproches

Bueno ya mamá deja que nos diga contando de mi cuñadita- Dijo Souta

Enano si no la conoces y la les dices así- Dijo Bankotsu

Pero no importa es mi cuñada igual- Dijo Souta restándole importancia a lo dicho por su hermano

Bueno yo quiero saber si es simpática- Dijo Kagome- Yo no quiero a una cuñada pesada

No te preocupes Kagome, es muy agradable- Dijo esta vez Kouga

Cállate boca suelta- Dijo Naraku

Deja de decirme así, además estoy diciendo algo bueno- Respondió Kouga

Mas te vale, después de delatarme es lo menos que puedes hacer- Dijo Naraku con la mirada asesina hacia su hermano, recordando que el era el culpable del interrogatorio

Bueno y cuando la conoceremos- pregunto el abuelo

Todavía no- Dijo Naraku- ella esta con su familia ahora

Pero y cuando piensas presentárnosla- Dijo Naomi

En dos semanas mas- Dijo Naraku- le voy ha pedir que ella venga para que la puedan conocer

Que bien- Dijo Kagome- y como es físicamente

Eso será una sorpresa- Dijo por lo bajo Kouga

Por que dices eso- Pregunto Bankotsu que fue el que alcanzo a escuchar los dicho por Kouga, ya que estaba al lado de el

Por nada- Dijo este rascándose la cabeza nervioso

Bueno ya la conocerán- Dijo Naraku

Pero dinos mas de ella, que le gusta hacer en sus tiempo libres- Pregunto Kagome

Aparte de estudiar, le gusta practicar voleibol- Dijo con una sonrisa Naraku, la cual impresiono a sus familiares

Que bien le gusta el deporte- Dijo Bankotsu

Sip-Dijo Naraku

Pero a parte de eso, que mas- Dijo Souta- se va de parranda

Claro que no- Dijo Naraku sorprendió a todos por lo rápido que respondió y se puso serio

Solo sale a fiestas con Naraku- Dijo Kouga

Así que la tienes bien controladita hermano- Dijo Bankotsu

A ella solo le gusta salir conmigo, pero lo hace para acompañarme, ella es tranquila- Dijo Naraku

Bueno yo creo que estuvo bien por hoy de preguntas para Naraku- Dijo Takemaru

Menos mal- Dijo Naraku aliviado de que su Papá lo ayudara- Gracias Papá

Ahora Kouga cuéntanos, que pasa contigo- Dijo Takemaru

Si, si cuenta tu que pasa contigo Hermanito- Dijo Naraku con una sonrisa de burla

Conmigo no pasa nada- Dijo Kouga nervio- que va a pasar

No seas mentiroso cuéntale a la familia que haces- Dijo Naraku era el momento de que Kouga pagara por el interrogatorio

No me vengas con que no has salido con ninguna chica- Dijo Bankotsu

De que hablan, yo solo estudio- Dijo Kouga

Seguro de eso- Dijo Naraku

Naraku por favor no me ayudes tanto- Dijo Kouga sarcástico

Con gusto te ayudo hermano, si quieres cuento yo- Dijo Naraku con una sonrisa

Eso si que no- Dijo Kouga nervioso

Entonces cuéntanos tu- Dijo Souta

Bueno yo no tengo novia- Dijo Kouga

Eso es verdad- Dijo Naraku y cuando vio que su hermano dio un suspiro agrego- tiene novias

Cállate- Dijo Kouga asustado

Kouga Higurashi, que es eso de novias, explícame ahora mismo- Dijo Naomi seria, no le gusto nada lo que había escuchado

Mamá no te enojes- Respon dio nervio Kouga y le dio una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor por delator

No me mires así, no te gusto ir de lengua larga, ahora me toca a mi, así que no escondas nada- Dijo Naraku riendo

Explícate jovencito y mas te vale que sea una buena- Dijo seria Naomi

Yo yo yo que pasa mamá es que no ha llegado la chica de la cual me haya enamorado- Respondió nervio Kouga e intentando ser lo mas sutil posible

Entonces- Dijo Takemaru para que su hijo aclarara lo hijo por su otro hijo

He salido con algunas chicas, pero nada mas- Dijo nervioso Kouga, ya que ahora era su padre el que preguntaba y le temía a los dos, pero a su padre con mayor razón y sabia el sermón que le esperaba

Algunas, no seas mentiroso, has salido con cuanta chica se te atraviesa- lo delato Naraku

Como esta eso Kouga y mas te vale que expliques bien- Dijo Naomi

Mamá deja que te explique antes de regañarme- Dijo Kouga mirando asesinamente a Naraku- he salido con todas esas chicas por que estaba tratando de buscar a la indicada pero ninguna era

Y por causalidad has salido con mas de una al mismo tiempo- pregunto serio Takemaru

Papá podríamos cambiar el tema- Dijo Kouga sudando frio

No cambiamos nada y ahora me explicas porque ese comportamiento, nosotros no te educamos así- Dijo Naomi enojada

Si los mandamos a una universidad fuera era para que estudiaran no para comportarse así- Dijo Takemaru

A mi no me metan en el mismo costal que este, yo soy mujeriego, yo solo he salido con Kikyo- Dijo defendiéndose Naraku- Kouga es el mujeriego de la familia

Naraku mantén tu boca cerrada, por favor- Dijo Kouga en suplica

Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano mayor, ya que el tiene una solo novia desde hace meses – Dijo Naomi

Mamá, Papá déjenlo respirar por favor- Dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente- se supone que estamos dándole la bienvenida a ellos dos

Esta bien, pero después tendremos una larga charla jovencito- Dijo Takemaru a Kouga

Gracias hermana- Dijo Kouga agradecido de la intervención de su hermana, ya que sabia que sus padres lo hicieron porque ella se los pidió o sino estaría en esa larga charla ahora mismo

No me agradezcas tanto porque a mi tampoco me gusto lo que escuche- Dijo Kagome enojada, no le gustaba que su hermano jugara con las mujeres

Mamá yo quiero postre- Dijo Souta

Enano goloso- Dijo Bankotsu revolviendo los cabellos de su hermanito

Clara hijo en seguida los trigo- Dijo Naomi levantándose para ir a la cocina a buscarlos

Yo te ayudo Mamá- Dijo Kagome también levantándose para ayudar a su madre

Cuando terminaron de comer, se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a seguir la conversación en el salón.

Ahora conversaban de los estudios de Naraku, ya que Kouga parecía mudo, así pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde, conversando de los dos recién llegados, ya que con el tiempo Kouga fue de apoco conversando.

Cuando dio la hora de la cena Noami se levanto a prepararla sola ya que sus hijos estaban muy entretenidos conversando.

Bueno y tu pequeña no nos has contado que has hecho con las chicas, si tienes muchos pretendientes o no- pregunto Kouga

Por supuesto que no tiene pretendientes, no preguntes idioteces, tarado- Dijo Naraku serio

Que no puedo tenerlos- pregunto Kagome, que estaba abrazada a el

No- Dijeron todos los hombres de la casa, los 4 hermanos, hasta Souta que era el menor, el padre de estos y el abuelo

Oye entonces para que preguntas, si no te gusta el tema- Dijo Kagome a Kouga

Para saber a que atenerme- Dijo Kouga

Y si los tuviera que-Dijo Naomi desde la cocina, salió en defensa de su hija

No esta en edad para tenerlos- Dijo Takemaru serio

Así es muy pequeña – Dijo Naraku

Oye su ya tengo 14 años- Se defendió Kagome

Ni lo sueñes pequeña- Dijo Kouga

Si quiero los puedo tener- Dijo Kagome enojada

Ni siquiera lo pienses- Dijo Naraku serio

Eso no va a pasar con Naraku- Dijo Bankotsu – primero lo mata

Verdad, pura y santa verdad- Dijo Naraku confirmando lo dijo por su hermano

Oigan, oigan yo soy la que decido no ustedes- Dijo Kagome

Sobre mi cadáver vas a tener novio- Dijo Takemaru

Aunque no sirva de mucho- Dijo el abuelo – sobre el mío también

Y sobre el mío- dijeron los 4 hermanos de Kogame

A este paso me quedare sin familia- Dijo Kagome en un suspiro

Ya sabes princesa, no puedes- Dijo Kouga

A caso quieren que sea monja- Dijo Kagome fustrada

Buena Idea, no lo había pensado – Dijo Takemaru con los ojos ilusionados

Excelente idea- Dijo Bankotsu

Creo que es exagerada, pero buena- Dijo Kouga

Entonces es un hecho- Dijo Naraku

Ni lo piensen, yo no voy a ser moja - Dijo Kagome enojada y lamentándose hacer sido la de la idea, mira que decir eso enfrente de los hombres mas celosos en la fas de la tierra- yo quiero una familia

Nosotros somos tu familia- Dijo el abuelo

Mi propia familia- dijo Kagome frustrada- o no quieren que sea feliz

Feliz si, pero para eso no necesitas de un hombre- Dijo Bankotsu

Es lo mejor, ningún hombre te hará sufrir de ese modo- Dijo Kouga

El que las hace se las imagina no? - Dijo Kagome enojada a un sorprendido Kouga, ya que este no esperaba esas palabras de su hermana - no todos son igual que tu

A mi me sigue gustando la idea del convento- Dijo Naraku- así no tendré que matar a nadie

Prefieres ir a la cárcel?- pregunto Kagome a su hermano mayor

Prefiero ir a la cárcel que un hombre se te acerque - Dijo Naraku- si tengo que matar a alguien que se atreva a querer ser novio tuyo

Así que es mejor lo de la monja- Dijo Takemaru - y no me preocupo

Así no me voy a la cárcel y ella esta protegida- Dijo Naraku

Así ningún hombre la hace sufrir- Dijo Kouga

Así no tengo que vigilar que algún hombre se le acerque- Dijo Bankotsu

Así los visitantes del templo no la miran- Dijo el abuelo

Así no preguntar por ella los hermanos mayores de mis compañeros de escuela- Dijo Souta

Oigan, oigan, yo no voy a ser monja- Repitió Kagome

Era el colmo, 6 hombres discutiendo su futuro y ni siquiera le consultaban, solo los veía confabular para que ningún hombre en la fas de la tierra, que no fueran ellos por supuesto, se le acercaran.

Ya basta de decidir el futuro de Kagome, ella tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera con su vida y nosotros no somos nadie para decidirlo por ella- Dijo Naomi apareciendo en escena a ayudar a su hija

Somos su familia- Dijo Takemaru a su esposa

Ya córtenla con amenazas de asesinatos y cosas por el estilo- Dijo Naomi enojada- después seguimos este tema

Pero Mamá - protesto Naraku

Nada de peros - Dijo Naomi - ahora la cena esta servida, así que siéntense en la mesa en este mismo momento y la cortan con el tema, quiero cenar en paz.

Entonces la charla a regañadientes se termino y prefirieron hacer caso a Naomi y dejar el tema, para enfocarse en los planes en familia

Después de la cena cada uno de los integrantes de la familia se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habia pasado la semana desde que Naraku y Kouga habían llegado.

Kagome al otro día tuvo que contarles a sus amigas la sorpresa, ya que la estaban esperando fuera de la escuela para que les contara. las cuales se alegraron por ella, solo a Ayame tuvieron que explicarle, ya que ella era la única que no los conocía, por que ella era nueva en la escuela.

Por su parte Kuoga tuvo la conversación, mejor dicho el regaño del siglo, por su comportamiento, por parte de sus padres además de advertencias de cambio en actitud o si no se quedaba sin dinero.

Además de las actividades de la escuela, estaban las en familia, ya que todos los días había algo que hacer para compartir con Naraku y Kouga, además de que Naraku la iba a buscar todos los dias a la salida de la escuela.

Con Naraku, ninguno de sus compañeros u otros hombres se atrevían a siquiera saludarla, ya que la fama de Naraku era grande, todos lo conocían por sus peleas que tenia, era algo así como el matón, ya que no siempre las peleas eran para defenderse a el o a sus amigos cuando alguien quería pegarles por alguna estupidez que habían hecho, si no porque el era muchas veces el que las buscaba, además de que Naraku también había ido a la misma escuela. Cuando este la iba a buscar y estaba conversando con algún compañero lo fulminaba con la mirada y ellos corrían para alejarse.

Cuando llego el día domingo les anuncio que iban ir a visitarlos algunos amigos, así que se quedarían en casa, sin planes en familia.

Lo que nadie sabia era que desde ese dia cambiaria completamente la vida de Kagome.

Cuando eran al rededor de las 5 de la tarde empezaron a llegar los amigos de Naraku y se los iba presentando a su familia, acorde iban apareciendo.

Kagome decidió salir al patio para tomar aire y leer un libro con tranquilidad, ya que con el alboroto que había dentro de la casa era imposible concentrarse, además de que ella pensaba que no llegarían mas amigos de su hermano, también salió un poco molesta por como se había comportado se hermano mayor, cuando bajo y le empezó a presentar a los amigos el decía "ella es Kagome mi hermanita", la hacia sentir como una niña mas pequeña que Souta, como de 5 años, además de terminar la presentación con "no la miren, esta prohibida", ni que fuera un objeto.

Además ella no estaba interesado en ninguno de los amigos de Naraku, eran mucho mayores que ella, tampoco se le había ocurrido mirar a estos como mujer, solo los miro como los molestos amigos de su hermano.

Ella soñaba con enamorarse de un muchacho de su edad o algo por el estilo, no por una persona que fuera mayor que ella por mas de 5 años, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas.

-Disculpe - Dijo una voz masculina - Este es el templo Higurashi?

Kagome casi se va espaldas al ver a la persona que le había hablado.

Era un joven de unos 18 o 19 años , alto tez trigueña, pello largo y plateado, nunca había visto a alguien con ese color de cabello, mentón fuerte, labios sensuales, nariz perfecta y lo que la dejo mas impactada fueron sus ojos, eran dorados, era totalmente imposible que alguien tuviera ese color de ojos, pudo ver mas allá de ellos, eran cálidos y alegres también se fijo que el extraño tenia un cuerpo espectacular, su ropa hacia que se le notaran los musculosos brazos y torso, ya que la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo y con sus pantalones también podía ver las musculosas piernas (músculos pero no para exagerar, solo lo normal de una persona que se cuidaba)

Disculpe señorita, le sucede algo?- pregunto el extraño, ya que ella no respondía. Eso la saco de su ensoñación  
>Eh, no disculpe- Dijo Kagome muy sonrojada<br>Que bien, entonces, me puede decir si es o no el templo Higurashi?- volvió a preguntar el extraño  
>Si perdón- Dijo kagome - Este es el templo Higurashi, pero esta cerrado, tendrá que volver otro día<br>No se preocupe no vengo a visitar el templo- Dijo el extraño - busco a una persona  
>Si me dice quien es esa persona le puedo ayudar - Se ofreció Kagome extrañamente se sentía atraída hacia el joven<br>Se lo agradecería - Dijo el joven con una sonrisa que dejo a Kagome noqueada- Busco a Naraku Higurashi, yo conoce?

A Kagome casi se le cae el libro que tenia en la mano cuando escucho lo ultimo, no podía ser amigo de su hermano, era completamente diferente a los que estaban reunidos en el salín de su casa.

Si por supuesto que lo conozco, viene a reunirse con el y sus compañeros no?- pregunto Kagome  
>Si efectivamente, pero creo que llegue un poquito tarde- dijo el joven que aun desconocía su identidad<br>No se preocupe ellos todavía están en la casa- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- es por allá- apunto el lugar

Lo que Kagome no se dio cuenta de como la miraba el joven, ya que así como ella, el también se llevo una impresión al verla, era una joven hermosa, se le notaba que era de unos 14 o 15 años, pero eso no quitaba su belleza, el la miro de arriba a abajo, ese día Kagome vestía un pantalón blanco ajustado y una polera rosa y su pelo lo llevaba suelto, se veía muy bien con esa ripa.  
>La vio sentada en la mitad de las escaleras del templo y quiso hablarle, por lo tanto busco una escusa, algo tonta ya que sabía de sobra que ese era el templo que buscaba, ya que en la puerta salía, pero cualquier cosa por hablarle a la joven, además ella no pareció notarlo.<p>

Disculpe, no quiero incomodarla, pero podría pedirle un favor- Dijo el Joven  
>Si puedo ayudarlo con gusto- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa que lo derritió<br>Me puedes acompañar no me quiero perder- dijo el joven tuteándola, lo que la sorprendió  
>Eh, claro no hay problema - Dijo Kagome - Vamos lo acompaño<br>Disculpa si te incomode al tutearte- Dijo el joven al ver la sorpresa en la chica  
>No hay problema, no me molesta - Dijo Kagome con la sonrisa tallada en sus labios<br>Ahí, pero que tonto soy no me presente, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho- Dijo el fin el joven revelando su identidad  
>Yo tampoco me presente - Dijo Kagome sorprendida, ese nombre lo había escuchado de su hermano muchas veces en la semana - Mi nombre es Kagome<br>Que lindo nombre - Dijo Inuyasha- no te molesta acompañarme Kagome  
>No, para nada- Dijo Kagome<br>Por cierto conoces a Naraku - pregunto Inuyasha mientras subían las escaleras  
>claro que lo conozco, de toda la visa- dijo Kagome, algo desilusionada que no lo supiera - Naraku es mi Hermano<br>QUE- Casi grito Inuyasha- tu eres su hermana?  
>Si, al parecer el ingrato no te ha hablado de mi- dijo Kagome semi molesta<br>Claro que me ha hablado de ti, siempre lo hace- Dijo Inuyasha  
>Entonces por que te sorprende tanto - Pregunto Kagome curiosa<br>Lo que pasa es que siempre me habló de su "hermanita" y pensé que tenias como 5 años - dijo sorprendido Inuyasha  
>Ese Naraku- Dijo Kagome enojada, su hermano la trataba como una niña de 5 años, pero que hablara de ella como una, le molestaba<br>Disculpa que lo pregunte Kagome, pero- dudo si preguntar o no, pero la curiosidad le gano - cuantos años tienes?  
>Tengo 14 años- Dijo Kagome<br>Ah- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido, de verdad penso que la hermana de su amigo era una pequeña, aunque era mas pequeña que el, pero no una niña, es mas era una jovencita muy bella.  
>Bueno ya llegamos, vamos te llevo adentro de la casa- Dijo Kagome, pero al ver que el no le respondía lo llamo - Inuyasha, ya llegamos<br>Eh, si lo siento- dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la ensoñación

Kagome lo acompaño dentro de la casa y ahí estaba su familia con los amigos de su hermano, cuando este vio a Inuyasha se levanto a saludarlo inmediatamente y lo presento al resto de su familia.

Familia este es Inuyasha- Dijo Naraku- Inuyasha esta es mi familia

Naraku se los presento uno por uno, pero cuando llego a Kagome, le dijo

Y ella es Kagome, mi hermanita - Dijo Naraku  
>Ya la conocí- Dijo Inuyasha - fue ella quien me trajo hasta aquí, para que no me perdiera.<p>

La tarde paso y de apoco se fueron los amigos de Naraku, el cual no se dio cuenta, en realidad nadie lo hizo, de como se miraban Kagome e Inuyasha, cuando este se fue se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Kagome que hizo que se sonrojara

Al otro día, como era escuela, Kagome les conto lo que paso a sus amigas y ellas se sorprendieron de ver a Kagome tan entusiasmada hablando del joven

Kagome no me digas que te gusto el amigo de tu hermano?- pregunto Yuka  
>Yuka, pero que dices- Dijo Kagome roja<br>Si Yuka, a Kagome no solo le gusto, le fascino el amigo de Naraku- Dijo Ayumi  
>Si, quedo mas que claro- Dijo Ayame<br>Yo no he dicho eso- Dijo Kagome  
>Pero si no hace falta que lo digas, se te nota- Dijo Eri<br>Mejor volvamos que casi termina el receso- Dijo Kagome cortando la platica, solo por vergüenza de sus amigas se hayan dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Inuyasha y eso que solo lo había conocido el día anterior

Para cuando terminaron las clases Kagome ya sabia que Naraku la estaría esperando a la salida de la escuela, pero se llevo una sorpresa, no solo estaba Naraku, sino que estaba Inuyasha con el.

Oye Kagome, tu hermano vino a buscarte con alguien mas- Dijo Ayumi  
>Quien es el, lo conoces- Pregunto Ayame<br>Si, el es Inuyasha - Dijo Kagome roja  
>Es el- dijo Eri sorprendida - con razón te gusto, el es bastante guapo<br>Concuerdo con Eri- Dijeron las otras 3

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA ...<strong>

**hola espero que les alla gustago el capitulo**

**dejen sus review**

**nos vemos  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome se adelanto a sus amigas para ir donde los 2 jóvenes que la esperaban.

-Ey, pequeña, mira quien me acompaño- Dijo Naraku cuando Kagome estaba cerca de el

-Hola - Dijo Kagome saludando a su hermano con un beso en la mejilla y después de igual manera a Inuyasha

-Hola, como te fue en la escuela?- pregunto con una sonrisa Inuyasha

-Bien gracias- Dijo Kagome

-Que bueno- Dijo Inuyasha aun con la sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos

Kagome trato de mirar para otro lado, ya que se iba a poner mas roja de lo que ya estaba si seguía mirando a Inuyasha, sus amigas tenían toda razón Inuyasha no solamente le gusto, le fascino. Cuando miro hacia la calle de al frente vio una automóvil conocido.

-Oye Naraku, ese no es el carro de Papá?- Pregunto Kagome a su hermano

-Sip, me lo presto- Dijo Naraku - es que vinimos a buscarte, así que andando, porque te dejamos en la casa y después nosotros vamos para otro lado

-Ah, esta bien- Dijo Kagome algo desilusionada, ya que pensó que Inuyasha se quedaría en la casa toda la tarde

-Te sucede algo?- pregunto Inuyasha al ver la cara de kagome

-No, nada, mejor vamos, no quiero que se atrasen por mi culpa- Dijo Kagome, pero en realidad eso era lo que quería, aunque su hermano sobraba

En el camino a casa se fue callada, escuchando a su hermano e Inuyasha charlar, cuando llegaron, se bajo rápido del carro y se despidió de los 2 jóvenes con un gesto con la mano, entonces empezó a subir las escaleras, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Oye Kagome, se te olvido tu chaqueta- Dijo Inuyasha casi atrás de ella

-Oh, gracias- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa - también despedirte- susurro este

Kagome no entendió lo dicho por este, hasta que el se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla, entonces el bajo los pocos peldaños de las escaleras, que los subió corriendo en cuanto Kagome se bajo del auto, el se iba despedir de ella, pero esta ya se había adelantado, entonces vio su chaqueta, la cogió y se bajo del carro rápido y corrió para entregárselo.

Kagome quedo confundida en las escaleras, pero su abuelo la volvio a la realidad cuando la llamo desde arriba, en el templo, entonces subio, lo saludo y entro a la casa.

Por otra parte a Naraku no le había dado ni tiempo de encender nuevamente el carro, cuando Inuyasha se bajo, lo que lo confundió, entonces vio que le entrega algo a su hermana, espero a que se volviera al carro y encenderlo.

-Oye porque te bajaste?- Pregunto a Inuyasha

-Es que a tu hermana se le habia quedado su chaqueta y fui a entregársela- respondió Inuyasha

-Y solo por eso bajaste tan rápido?- pregunto Naraku

-Si- Dijo Inuyasha

-Pues la hubieras dejado- Dijo Naraku conduciendo - se la hubiera entregado cuando volviera

-No se me ocurrió- Dijo Inuyasha, restando le importancia

En realidad Inuyasha lo uso de pretexto para despedirse de Kagome como corresponde, tenia que reconocerlo, esa chiquilla le había gustado y el ver que salió del carro sin despedirse, aunque sea con un simple beso en la mejilla. No sabia porque le importaba tanto si la había conocido desde hace un día.

Ya cerca de la hora de la cena, Kagome estaba en su habitación haciendo su tareas escolares, cuando su madre entro.

-Kagome, ya va ser la hora de la cena, termina luego tus quehaceres- Dijo Naomi

-Si mamá, ya estoy terminando- Dijo Kagome

-Que bueno hija, te aviso cuando sirva, espero bajes a la primera llamada- Dijo Naomi divertida

-Mamá- Dijo Kagome, ya que sabia que su madre la estaba molestando

-Si es verdad, siempre tengo que llamarte como 5 veces, para que de dignes a bajar- Dijo Naomi a punto de cerrar la puerta

-Oye mamá, ya llego Naraku?- pregunto Kagome antes saliera

-No hija de hecho llamo y dijo que no llegaría a cenar- Dijo Naomi cerrando finalmente la puerta

Kagome pensó por un momento que Naraku estaría en el salón con Inuyasha, pero al parecer no era su día.

Después de la cena, Kagome se quedo viendo televisión en el salón, tratando de no quedarse dormida, quería ver llegar a su hermano, y si en un milagro llegaba con su amigo, pero el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida en el sillón del salón.

Al otro día despertó en su habitación, como siempre, o ese creyó ella, ya que al sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta que estaba con la misma ropa que usaba ayer y supuso que su padre la había llevado a su habitación mientras dormía.

Cuando bajo a desayunar, todos se sorprendieron cuando la vieron, así que empezaron las burlas.

-Hoy llueve- Dijo Souta burlonamente, ya que estaban en verano

-Yo creo que va a ocurrir una catástrofe- Dijo Bankotsu

-Pero que les pasa?- Pregunto Kagome- porque dicen eso

-Como que porque?- Dijo Bakotsu - no viste la hora te levantaste temprano

-Y sin que mamá te haya ido a despertar- Dijo Souta

-Si que es milagro- Dijo Takemaru aportando

-Pero que pesados- Dijo Kagome enojada - no me puedo levantar temprano sin que me molesten

-Ya dejan de pelear y desayunen- Dijo Naomi riendo

-OK- dijeron sus 3 hijo

-Oye mamá, quien me llevo a la cama ayer- Pregunto Kagome a su madre

-Naraku, llego tarde y te vio durmiendo, así que te fue a acostar- Dijo Naomi

-No deberías quedarte hasta tarde viendo televisión- Dijo Takemaru

-Es que no vi la hora- Dijo Kagome

-Si eso nos dimos cuenta- Dijo Takemaru - menos mal Naraku te vio, ya que nosotros ya nos habíamos acostado

-y a que hora llego Naraku?- pregunto Kagome

-No se, pero bastante tarde- Dijo Naomi

-y no se va a levantar?- pregunto Kagome

-Para que se va a levantar temprano si esta de vacaciones- Dijo Naomi restándole importancia

-Bueno, ya apúrense para que por una vez lleguen temprano a la escuela- Dijo Takemaru

La mañana paso volando y llego la hora de salir de la escuela, pero Kagome se sorprendió al no ver a su hermano mayor esperándola en la salida, así que se fue caminando con sus amigas, algo desilusionada, ya que tenia la esperanza de que el la fuera a buscar con Inuyasha.

Cuando llego a la casa Naraku no estaba y pregunto a su madre por el y esta le dijo que se había levantado y salió de inmediato, que se iba a juntar con sus amigos y que llegaría tarde.

Entonces entendió que no vería a Inuyasha, no sabia que le pasaba con el y eso la desconcertaba.

Llego el día sábado en la mañana, Kagome se levanto para desayunar con su familia, estos días casi no había visto a Naraku, ya salía desde temprano y volvía muy tarde, incluso ella ya estaba dormida cuando volvía, eso sin contar que no había visto a Inuyasha en todos esos días, lo que le apenaba.

Cuando termino de desayunar, ayudo a su madre con el aseo de la casa, después de mucho rato, bajo Naraku, que era el único que no se había levantado, este solo la saludo y se metió a la cocina a comer algo, pero Kagome lo siguió para sacarle algo de información.

-Oye Naraku, que te has hecho estos días?- pregunto a su hermano que estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina

-Muchas cosas, por eso no te he ido a buscar, he aprovechado de salir con mis amigos- Dijo Naraku

-Entonces hoy también vas a salir?- pregunto Kagome

-No hoy lo dejo, para estar con la familia- Dijo Naraku

-y ese milagro a que se debe?- otra pregunta por parte de Kagome

-es que mañana llega mi novia- Dijo Naraku sorprendidos- y voy quiero estar con ustedes hoy

-ah- dijo Kagome

-Y tu desde cuando tantas preguntas- Pregunto esta vez Naraku a su hermana

-No, por nada, solo preguntaba- Dijo Kagome- te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Si claro- Dijo Naraku

-Estas Enamorado- Pregunto Kagome

Kagome creyó que el mundo se iba a acabar, Naraku se sonrojo cuando escucho la pregunta

-Pero que cosas dices princesa- Dijo Naraku

-Entonces por que te pones rojo- Dijo Kagome riendo- entonces es verdad estas enamorado  
>-Yo no e dijo eso- Dijo Naraku nervioso<p>

-jajaja- se reía Kagome

De repente Kagome se puso seria, al entender algo, si iba a llegar la novia de su hermano, el la pasaría solo con ella, ya no habrían momentos de amigos, eso quería decir que no volvería a ver a Inuyasha.

-Oye Naraku, cuando llegue tu novia, vas a pasar todo el tiempo con ella?- pregunto Kagome, tenia que saber

-Puede ser, pero no te preocupes, no tienes que ponerte celosa voy a estar contigo también- Dijo Naraku, pensado que Kagome estaría celosa, por eso la pregunta

-No lo decía por eso- Dijo Kagome- lo decía por que si estas todo el tiempo con ella no veras a tus amigos

-Ah, era eso, no a Kykio le gusta pasar el tiempo con mis amigos también- Dijo Naraku

-Por cierto, ella se va a quedar aquí?- pregunto Kagome

-No como crees, mamá me mata, ella se va a quedar con sus padres, ella también es de aquí- Dijo Naraku

-Entonces porque no la has visto en este tiempo- pregunto Kagome

-Lo que pasa es que ella, se fue de viaje con su familia- Dijo Naraku - y llega mañana por eso la traeré mañana

-aaa- dijo Kagome

-Por cierto Kagome, hoy Inuyasha viene a traerme algunas cosas que le encargue- Dijo Naraku, llamando la atención de Kagome - debe estar por llegar, yo me voy a bañar, si llega lo haces pasar y le dices que me espere, por favor

-No hay problema, anda tranquillo- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, eso era lo que quería ver a Inuyasha

-Gracias hermanita- Dijo Naraku dándole un beso en la frente a esta y saliendo de la cocina

-Bien- Dijo Kagome haciendo una señal de victoria

Kagome siguió con los quehaceres de la casa, con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que tenia la oportunidad de ver al joven, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, corrió a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba el culpable de sus recientes desvelos, se veía realmente apuesto.

-Hola- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa que lo derritió

-Hola Kagome, como estas?- Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-Bien, pasa Naraku se esta bañando, me dijo que lo esperaras- Dijo Kagome haciéndose a un lado para que Inuyasha pasara

Inuyasha antes de pasar se inclino hacia Kagome para darle una beso en la mejilla, que la hizo sonrojarse, después entro a la casa y se sentó a esperar a Naraku, pero se ofreció a llevarles las cosas a su amigo para poder ver a Kagome y ella estaba sola en la sala, así que aprovecho el tiempo.

-Como te ha ido en la escuela- Pregunto Kagome

-Bien- Dijo Kagome- y a ti como te ha ido con sus vacaciones

-Bien, aunque he salido mucho, no he descansado casi nada- Dijo Inuyasha

-Si, ya me di cuenta, Naraku casi no pasa en la casa- Dijo Kagome- tampoco me ha ido a buscar a la escuela

-Creo que esa es mi culpa- Dijo Inuyasha contento de entablar una conversación con ella

-No hay problema, ya que así puedo conversar con mis amigas mientras me vengo caminando con ellas- Dijo Kagome, también contenta de poder conversar con el

-Solo con tus amigas?- pregunto curioso Inuyasha, era la oportunidad de sacarle información- no tendrás un novio por ahí

-No, como crees- Dijo Kagome roja

-Pero porque no, una chica tan linda tiene que tener muchos jóvenes tras ella- Dijo Inuyasha aunque esperaba que le dijera que no

-Con hermanos como los que tengo crees que podría tener novio o algo así- Dijo Kagome divertida de la cara que puso el

-Creo que tienes razón, te sobre protegen, no es así- Dijo Inuyasha, algo mas aliviado que no tuviera novio

-Y tu no tienes una novia por ahí, que te reclame por pasar mas tiempo con tus amigos que con ella- Pregunto Kagome rogando que la respuesta fuera una **NO**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA ...<strong>

**Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo**

**gracias a las personas que dejanron sus reviews**

**nos vemos en el prox capitulo**

**dejen reviews**

**Besos Ceci22  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha sonrió ante la pregunta de Kagome, ya que noto el interés de ella, además que esperaba se respuesta.

- Inuyasha, amigo que bueno que estas aquí- Dijo Naraku interrumpiendo la platica- llegaste hace mucho?

- No, no te preocupes, llegue hace muy poco, además estaba conversando con Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha

- Gracias por entretenerlo- Dijo Naraku a su hermana

- No hay problema- Dijo Kagome desilusionada de que Inuyasha no le alcanzara a responder- Bueno yo los dejo, par que platiquen a gusto- se levando del sillón en el que estaba y se fue del salón

Inuyasha siguió con la vista a Kagome, hasta que desapareció, se molesto un poco de la repentina aparición de su amigo, ya que estaba muy cómodo conversando con Kagome, aunque también le gusto dejar a la expectativa su respuesta con ella.

Pero Inuyasha tuvo que volver a la realidad al darse cuenta de que Naraku le seguía hablando

Por su parte Kagome se frustro al ser interrumpida por su hermano, justo cuando Inuyasha le iba a responder.

Había pasado al rededor de media hora desde que Kagome había dejado a los 2 muchachos en la sala de la casa, cuando termino de asear la cocina salió al patio a barrer las hojas y poder pensar un poco, ya que desde la cocina podía escuchar la risa de Naraku e Inuyasha, por lo tanto aun tenia dando vuelta en la cabeza la pregunta que le había hecho.

Al cabo de varios minutos escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse, pero no quiso mirar, porque pensó que seria su madre buscándola y si la miraba le preguntaría que le pasaba, ya que ella la conocía muy bien y no le podía ocultar nada, además ella no quería responder preguntas, ella quería que le respondieran.

- Aquí estas-Dijo Naraku al ver a su hermana en el patio- te estaba buscando

- Dime, necesita lago hermano- Dijo Kagome agradeciendo que no fuera su madre

- No nada, lo que pasa es que te llame y como no me contestaste, te empecé a buscar- Dijo Naraku

- Y para que me llamabas- pregunto Kagome riendo- me dices que no es nada, pero me buscabas

- Cierto, te buscaba para avisarte que llamo una de tus amigas por teléfono, creo que era Ari o Eri, algo así- dijo Naraku adivinando el nombre- la verdad no me acuerdo

- Es Eri, gracias, ahora la llamo- Dijo Kagome caminando hacia la casa

Cuando entro a la casa Inuyasha estaba de pie mirando las fotografías de una repisa, eso si que la avergonzó, ya que una de ella salía ella cuando era bebé.

Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de su presencia, por lo tanto siguió viendo las fotografías sin problema, es mas esta muy divertido mirándolas.

Naraku había entrado detrás de Kagome y busco a su amigo, ya que no estaba donde lo había visto antes de salir a buscar a Kagome, cuando se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba viendo las fotografías, se acerco a el, pero este no se dio cuenta, por lo tanto le quiso hacer una broma

- INUYASHA QUE HACES AHI- Grito Naraku detrás de su amigo para asustarlo

Inuyasha se había asustado, una por el grito y otra por que lo habían pillado viendo las fotografías familiares. Cuando se dio vuelta, se dio cuenta que no solo su amigo lo había pillado, si no que también Kagome y esta lo miraba sorprendida, que imagen dio de curioso, que vergüenza! pensaba el.

-Jaja - reía Naraku - si vieras tu cara jaja, amigo estas tan pálido- seguia riendo a costa de su amigo

-Yo, yo lo siento- Dijo Inuyasha un poco mas repuesto al ver a su amigo reír en vez de estar molesto

- No te preocupes- decía un poco mas calmado Naraku- pero deberías ver tu cara

- Es que no quería- trataba de decir Inuyasha pero fue interrumpido

- Ya, que no te preocupes, además no tiene nada de malo, por algo están ahí y no guardadas - decía a su amigo-aun que no nos gusto, si mamá las puso ahí no hay manera de sacarlas, nos mataría, así que ya estamos acostumbrados

-Entonces no te molesto-pregunto Inuyasha

-Por supuesto que no- Dijo Naraku

-Entonces pedazo de idiota, para que me gritaste- dijo Inuyasha en reproche

-Es que estabas tan entusiasmado mirándolas que no te diste cuenta de que habíamos entrado - dijo Naraku, refiriéndose a el y a Kagome - y quise hacerte una bromita

-Un bromita, si claro, casi me da in infarto- dijo Inuyasha en broma

- Por poco lo pensé, estabas tan pálido, que pensé que habías visto a un demonio- dijo Naraku en broma

- No solo lo vi el muy estúpido me grito - Dijo Inuyasha en broma, pero algo de cierto en sus palabras

-Bueno ya no es para tanto- dijo Naraku - por cierto esa foto - apuntando la que Inuyasha estaba viendo cuando entro - es cuando Kagome cumplió 10 años.

Kagome que había permanecido en silencio, quedo de piedra cuando escucho cual fotografía estaba viendo Inuyasha, que vergüenza, en esta salía disfrazada de Princesita.

Inuyasha se había quedado viendo esa fotografía porque en ella había reconocido a Kagome y le pareció tierna, ya que a ella se le veía riendo con inocencia y alegría, y a pesar de que era una niña se veía hermosa.

-Debo decir que te veías muy bien - Dijo Inuyasha a una sonrojada Kagome

- gra gracias - Dijo Kagome por el cumplido - yo voy a llamar a Eri - tomo el teléfono y salió al patrio para hace dicha llamada

-Creo que le molesto - dijo Inuyasha

-No, es que le da vergüenza - dijo Naraku restándole importancia

Cuando Kagome salió, hizo la llamada y hablo con su amiga, al terminara iba a volver a la casa, pero en ese momento iban saliendo Inuyasha y Naraku, pues al parecer el primero se iba.

- Bueno amigo nos vemos, mañana- Dijo como despedida Naraku - adiós

- si no vemos, adiós- dijo Inuyasha apretando la mano de su amigo

-te vas - pregunto Kagome aun avergonzada

- si nos vemos pequeña- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla tan necesario para el y le susurro - No

Kagome de inmediato entendió que ese no, era la respuesta a la pregunta acerca de si tenia novia, lo miro y este le guiño el ojo, para después desaparecer escaleras abajo del templo.

Kagome se olvido de la vergüenza, reemplazándola por alegría de que no tuviera novia.

Así paso el día sábado en la casa de los Higurashi, compartiendo actividades en familia

Cuando amaneció, el día domingo, Naraku fue el primero en levantarse y fue a despertar a toda su familia, ya que había invitado a su novia a almorzar con ellos, por lo tanto los quería a todos levantados desde temprano.

Después del desayuno Naraku desapareció anunciando que iba a buscar a su novia y que llegaría a la hora del almuerzo.

En la cocina Kagome ayudaba a Naomi con la comida, ya que este insistió que tenia que estar todo perfecto y que necesitaría su ayuda.

-Ay mamá, no exageres, solo es la novia de Naraku - Dijo Kagome

-Por eso mismo, tu hermano nunca ha traído una novia a la casa - dijo Naomi

-y por eso estas tan emocionada?- pregunto Kagome

- Si, quiero que se lleve una buena impresión de nosotros - dijo Naomi

La comisa estaba lista, la mesa estaba preparada, pero aun no había llegado la pareja, por lo tanto la familia conversaba en la sala.

-Y como crees que será? - pregunto Bankotsu a Kagome

- No se, quizás sea una pandillera- Dijo Kagome con tono de broma- con Naraku nunca se sabe}

-Yo creo que es igual de mandona que el - Dijo Souta

-Kouga tu que la conoces, porque no nos hablas de ella- dijo Bankotsu

-A mi no me metan- dijo Kouga - solo les diré que se sorprenderán

-por que lo dices- pregunto Naomi

-Solo esperen y verán - Dijo Kouga levantándose - voy al baño

- Y a este que le dio- dijo Souta

- No se pero creo que anda raro - dijo Kagome

- Debe ser porque todavía no perdona a Naraku por decir que se estaba comportando como un mujeriego- dijo Bankotsu

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada del mayor de los hermanos, junto con una joven que estaba detrás de el, por lo tanto aun no conocían su rostro

- Familia ya llegamos - Dijo Naraku, con una asombrosa sonrisa - ella es mi novia Kikyo Ibuka, Kikyo ellos son mi familia.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA ...<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Adios Ceci22**


	6. Chapter 6

Todos se sorprendieron al mirar a la muchacha, cuando salió detrás de Naraku, ella era alta, delgada, tez blanca, su cabello negro y liso, ojos negros, pero lo que tenia a todos sorprendidos, era el gran parecido que tenia con la única mujer de los 5 hermano, ósea con Kagome, no eran iguales, pero se parecían mucho.

- Porque se quedan mudos- Dijo Naraku al ver a su familia que no decia nada

- Buenas tardes, mucho gusto - Dijo Kikyo hablando por primera vez

- Oh, disculpa - dijo Naomi caminando hacia su nuera - yo soy Naomi, la madre de de Naraku, es un gustoconocerte - por ultimo la abrazo

Entonces todos reaccionaron y empezaron a presentarse uno por uno a Kikyo, cuando llego el momento de que Kagome se presentara, Kikyo se adelanto.

- Tu debes ser Kagome verdad?- pregunto Kikyo sorprendiendo a todos - Naraku me ha hablado mucho de ti - la saludo y la abrazo - es verdad que nos parecemos

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la muchacha, ya que hasta el momento había dicho "Mucho gusto soy Kikyo" y había respondido el saludos de todos con un abrazo, peo esta en cuanto vio a Kagome, no se sorprendió del parecido es mas la reconoció de inmediato e hizo alusión a su parecido físico.

- Ves, te dije que se parecían - Dijo Naraku

- Si amor, tenias toda la razón - Dijo Kikyo - en vez de cuñadas parecemos hermanas

- Que pasa princesa saluda, te quedaste muda - Dijo Takemaru a su hija, aunque recién se había repuesto de la sorpresa

- Hola - dijo Kagome, pero Kikyo la volvía a abrazar

- Es un gusto conocer a la consentida de Naraku - dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa

- Oye - protesto Naraku a su novia

- Acaso es mentira- dijo Kikyo en respuesta a la protesta

- jaja - rompía en risa Souta para después contagiar a todos

Ya todos se encontraban mas repuestos, si que los había sorprendido el parecido, pero si ella no le molestaba, debía ser por algo, que estaban seguros que del almuerzo no pasaba.

- Bueno, ya que llegaron, por favor siéntense en la mesa para servir- Dijo Naomi

- Yo te ayudo mamá- Dijo Kagome

- Yo también le ayudo Sra. Higurashi- dijo Kikyo sorprendiendo una vez mas a la familia, menos a Naraku

- Oh, por favor dime Naomi- dijo esta- pero tu eras la invitada así que siéntate nomas

- que le parece si le digo Sra. Naomi - dijo Kikyo- no me gusta llamar a las personas que no sean de mi edad por su nombre

- Gracias por lo de vieja- dijo Naomi divertida al ver a la chica sonrojarse

- Disculpe no quería ofenderla- dijo Kikyo apenada

- Kikyo mamá esta bromeando- dijo Kouga

- Si kikyo mi mamá esta bromeando- dijo Naraku riendo porque su novia había caído en la broma

- jaja, no te preocupes, era una bromita, me puedes decir como te sientas mas cómoda . dijo Naomi

- Mamá tengo hambre- dijo Souta cansado que no sirviera el almuerzo

- Enano glotón - Dijo Bankotsu a su hermanito

- Enseguida sirvo- Dijo Naomi

- entonces le ayudo Sra. Naomi

- Pero eras la visita, nosotros te tenemos que atender- dijo Naomi negándose

- Mamá te lo advierto, Kikyo es mas terca que yo- Dijo Naraku a su madre

- gracias yo también te quiero- dijo Kikyo a su novio y después se dirigió a su suegra- pero tiene razón

- Esta bien, gracias- Dijo Naomi rindiéndose

Después de la pequeña charla entre las 3 mujeres sirvieron la comisa entre risas por los comentario de Kikyo, ya que se sentía muy a gusto con la familia de su novio, se sentaron para comer en familia y para el interrogatorio.

- Kikyo quiero escuchar tu versión- Dijo Naomi - como se conocieron

- Bueno somos compañeros de carrerea en la universidad, los dos estudiamos Derecho- dijo Kikyo- el primer di yo estaba perdida y no encontraba el salón de clases, estaban angustiada que no me fije que había alguien frente a mi, por lo que choque, ese era Naraku, cuando me ayudo a levantarme, aun no me miraba, entonces cuando me disculpe, el recién me miro, se quedo de piedra al verme y yo me asuste y el solo dijo "Kagome"

- Oye Kikyo no es necesario contar con lujo de detalles - dijo Naraku algo avergonzado

- Déjala- dijo Takemaru a su hijo mayor y este asintió, ya que no desobedecería a su padre

- sique querida- dijo Naomi sonriente y muy curiosa

- Bueno, como les estaba contando, me dijo el nombre de Kagome, por lo que yo no entendí, además de que a mi me pareció un hombre muy atractivo, el reacciono y nos presentamos, yo quede muy curiosa, pero empezamos a buscar el salón y resulto que buscábamos el mismo, así que seriamos compañeros, fue así como nos conocimos

- Oye y porque sabias mi nombre, si nos me conocías aun- pregunto Kagome

- Eso es simple - dijo Kikyo - cuando ya empezábamos a hablar, note que me miraba extraño, entonces le pregunte la razón, me explico que yo me parecía mucho a su hermana, ose a ti, entonces recordé que había dicho tu nombre en cuanto me vio, Naraku me conto cual era su relación y entonces entendí porque siempre me andaba cuidando, yo le recordaba mucho a ti, además me mostro una fotografía tuya que siempre carga y yo misma me sorprendí del parecido

- Entonces si te recordaba tanto a Kagome, porque es muy claro que se parecen - Dijo Bankotsu- como pudiste hacerte novio de ella

Naraku suspiro frustrado, tendría que contar todo, no le gustaba dar explicaciones de sus actos, pero para dejar a su familia tranquila tendría que hacerlo.

- Nos hicimos muy amigos con el tiempo, hacíamos los trabajos juntos, pasábamos casi todo el día juntos- Dijo Naraku- por lo tanto me di cuenta que eran distintas en la forma de ser

- Pero ese fue merito mío, ya que yo le hacia ver que éramos diferentes personas, me costo mucho tiempo para que dejara de verme como la amiga que se parece a su hermana, a mi me gustaba, por eso me frustraba que no me viera como mujer

- Si es verdad, fue merito de ella- dijo Kouga- a este le empezó a gustar mucho después

- Como Naraku no se daba cuenta de que a mi me gustaba como hombre y no solo como amigo, yo lo invitaba a fiestas, pero seguía cuidándome como amiga, entonces empecé a sacarle celos con otros chicos, el no reaccionaba mucho, así que un día hable con Kouga y el me ayudo

- Como esta eso?- pregunto Kagome a Kouga

- Me confeso lo que sentía por Naraku, claro que yo ya me había dado cuenta, al ver que era sincera en sus sentimientos, decidí ayudarla, hicimos un plan para que el la dejara de ver como amiga, ya le hablaba de cosas como que la había visto conversando muy animada con otro chico que estaba enamorado de ella, hasta que me canse de que no hiciera caso y le dije que un amigo de la universidad le iba a pedir que fuera su novia- dijo Kouga

- y que paso?- pregunto Souta

- El me dijo que "mas le vale al imbécil que la cuide", yo me enoje por que sus celos se notaban, pero no hacia nada, y le dije que era un ciego y que por eso la iba a perder, entonces le hice que me confesara que si le gustaba o no- dijo Kouga

- la manera que me hizo confesarle no fue la mas adecuada- dijo Naraku enojado

- Era la única forma- dijo Kouga divertido

- y cual era?- pregunto el abuelo

- empezó a gritarme, insultarme y a aventarme todo tipos de cosas, yo me enfade y no me di cuenta cuando le confesé que si me gustaba Kikyo, hasta que dejo tomar las cosas que me tiraba y tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción- dijo Naraku enojado

- Jaja- reía Kouga al recordar esa parte

- y que paso después- pregunto Takemaru

- Nos sentamos a conversar - dijo Kouga- me explico que si le gustaba, pero se sentía raro porque ella se parecía a Kagome, entonces le pregunte cuales eran las diferencias y empezó a enumerarlas, cuando termino, le dije que eso era lo que importaba, ya que todas las cosas que me dijo le hizo ver que se fijaba hasta cuando respiraba distinto

- pero fue lo que hizo después lo que nos junto- rio Kikyo y Naraku gruño

- que hizo?- preguntaron toso, a excepción de Kikyo, Naraku y Kouga

- Llame a Kikyo y le dije que era urgente, que fuera al departamento, cuando llego le dije que Naraku estaba enfermo, ose en cama, cuando fue a verlo los encerré con llave y les grite desde afuera que mas les valía hacerse novios o si no, no los sacaba- dijo Kouga divertido

- En serio los encerraste- pregunto Kagome

- Si el tonto nos encerró a las 9 de la mañana y se fue a una cita- Dijo Naraku

- y cuento tiempo estuvieron encerrados- pregunto riendo Bankotsu

- 6 horas- dijo Kikyp sorprendiendo a todos pegaron un grito

- y el muy tarado no nos dejo nada de comer, me moría de hambre- dijo Naraku

- bueno se me olvido, además para situaciones difíciles medidas drásticas- dijo Kouga

- Eso nos sirvió para hablar tranquilamente, luego de gritarle por mucho rato a Kouga para qué nos abriera, pero nos dimos cuenta de que había salido del departamento, aclaramos todo y desde ahí que somos novios, eso paso hace 6 meses- dijo Kikyo

- Que lindo- dijo Naomi

- que paso cuando llego Kouga- pregunto Souta a Naraku

- nos pregunto desde afuera si ya éramos novios- dijo Naraku- les dijimos que si, entonces abrió la puerta y estaba con una sonrisa de satisfaccion

- y te fuiste encima del para golpearlo por encerrarnos- Dijo Kikyo

- y tu no le hiciste nada?- pregunto Kagome a Kikyo

- en ese momento se lo agradecí, ya que nos sirvió de mucho- dijo Kikyo- pero después de hacer otro comentario, también le pegue

- que comentario- pregunto Souta atento

- se enojaron porque les dije, que con el tiempo que los deje encerrados, solo esperaba que no me hicieran tío todavía- dijo Kouga

- y te parece poco- dijo Naraku

- Mas te vale que no sea así- Dijo Naomi seria

- claro que no mamá, Kouga es el de la mente pervertida- dijo Naraku ofendido

- pero después vino la venganza- dijo Kikyo interrumpiendo algo incomoda

- y cual fue- pregunto curioso el abuelo

- un día domingo Kouga se levanto al baño, ya que eran como las 11 de la mañana y el día anterior había ido a una fiesta, cuando cerro la puerta le pusimos llave, además de antes haber instalado un parlante del equipo musical en el baño, como estaba medio dormido no se dio cuenta- dijo Naraku

- le pusimos la música y salimos a pasear- Dijo Kikyo

- lo encerraron en el baño con música- dijo Bankotsu no viéndole mucho problema

- El problema fue el volumen de la música- dijo Kikyo

- Casi me dio un infarto cuando empezó a sonar el parlante, trataba de abrir la puerta, pero esta no abría y me empecé a desesperar- Dijo Kouga enojado

- pero la música no estaba tan fuerte- Dijo Naraku inocentemente

- pero la música que me pusieron fue lo peor- dijo Kouga reclamando - me pusieron todo tipo de música infantil, además en diferentes volúmenes de sonido, cuando me acostumbraba y me empezaba a quedar dormido empezaba otra canción un poco mas fuerte y me espantaba el sueño

Todos rieron por lo dijo por Kouga, ya que sabían de sobra que esa era la música que mas le molestaba

- y hasta que hora nos encerraron- pregunto Souta

- En realidad nos olvidamos y cuando llegamos en la tarde, como a eso de las 7, escuchamos la música y nos acordamos- Dijo Naraku

- tanto tiempo lo dejaron encerrado- pregunto Takemaru alarmado

- Si me dejaron casi todo el día- Dijo Kouga

- era la venganza- dijeron Kikyo y Naraku a la misma vez

- así me pagaron haberlos juntado- dijo Kouga

Luego del relato, ya todos terminaron de almorzar y fueron al salón a pasar la tarde, con la nueva integrante de la familia.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA ...<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **

**Dejen sus reviews **

**Nos vemos pronto Ceci22**


	7. Chapter 7

Ya era miércoles en la tarde, Kagome estaba saliendo de la escuela, cuando vio a su hermano con la novia, estas se habían llevado muy bien, por lo tanto eran algo así como amigas, era muy pronto como para decir amigas, camino hacia ellos un poco nostálgica, ya que desde el día sábado que no había visto a Inuyasha y temía que no lo volvería a ver.

- Hola preciosa, como te fue en la escuela- Pregunto Kikyo, ella siempre la trataba así de bien

- Bien gracias y tú como estas- Dijo Kagome

- Bien, pero te vengo a invitar- Dijo Kikyo

- Invitar a donde?- pregunto Kagome curiosa

- Un día de chicas- Dijo Naraku sarcástico

- Amor no seas pesado- Dijo Kikyo a su novio – pero eso es verdad, quería invitarte al centro comercial

- Claro, me encantaría- Dijo Kagome emocionada – pero no quiero hacerla de mal tercio

- Pero eso no te preocupes linda- Dijo Kikyo sonriente – Naraku nos deja allá y después se va con sus amigos

- Oh, está bien- Dijo Kagome

- Entonces andando- Dijo Naraku apresurándolas a subirse al automóvil de su padre

Cuando llegaron, al centro comercial Tokio, Naraku las dejo en la puerta principal y se fue.

- Que te parece si vamos primero a la tienda de ropa de este lado- Dijo Kikyo apuntando la tienda de ropa juvenil

- Me parece bien vamos- Dijo Kagome

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de ropa juvenil, ingresaron rápidamente y empezaron a ver toda la ropa

- Oye Kagome, que te parece este vestido, te quedara genial- Dijo Kikyo mostrándole un lindo vestido color lila con flores rosadas – porque no te lo pruebas – sugirió

- No creo que sea adecuado- dijo Kagome al nerviosa

- Porque no te gusto, yo pensé que era de tu gusto- dijo Kikyo confundida

- No es eso, el vestido me encanto, pero no me gusta probarme ropa que no puedo comprar- Dijo Kagome

- Porque no?- Pregunto Kikyo

- No ando con dinero- dijo bajito Kagome con vergüenza, además ella no manejaba mucho dinero

- No te preocupes por eso, por algo te invite, quiero regalártelo si te gusta y te queda bien- Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que no era lo que ella pensaba, por un momento creyó que no le había gustado

- Pero no es correcto- Dijo Kagome

- Oye que es un regalo, los regalos no se desprecian- Dijo Kikyo – o me sentiré ofendida- trato de convencerla de ese modo, ya Naraku le había dicho como era Kagome

- No te enojes, pero me da pena- Dijo Kagome aun no muy convencida – es tu dinero

- En realidad no es mi dinero – Dijo Kikyo – me lo robe – bromeo, pero al ver la cara de espanto de Kagome aclaro – es broma, el dinero es de mis padres- vio que se relajaba – es como compensan su ausencia

- Su ausencia- pregunto Kagome sorprendida de las últimas palabras de su cuñada

- Lo que pasa es que soy hija única – dijo Kikyo nostálgica – y ellos son profesionales dedicados a mantener la empresa de la familia, por lo tanto, si no están en la oficina, están viajando fuera de la ciudad o fuera del país

- Yo no sabía- dijo Kagome sintiendo pena por lo que escuchaba

- En realidad pocas personas lo saben- Dijo Kikyo- por eso me siento tan bien cuando estoy en tu casa con ustedes, son como la familia que siempre quise, no hallaba la hora de conocerlos, Naraku siempre me hablaba de ustedes, no me lo tomes a mal pero hasta me daba envidia, por eso me puse tan contenta cuando él me dijo que me los presentaría, yo tuve que ir a ver a mis padres que estaban en Francia cerrando unos negocios y los socios querían conocer a la hija, por eso me hicieron ir hasta allá, yo aproveche ya que casi nunca los veo, además de que ir a Francia no lo hacía desde que era una niña, si no hubiera sido por eso, yo hubiera estado sola en casa

- No sé qué decir- Dijo Kagome sorprendida de lo que escuchaba- seguro te sentías muy sola

- Si siempre me sentí sola- dijo Kikyo- mi nana era mi única compañía cuando era niña, pero ahora está visitando a su familia, por eso no está conmigo, pero bueno después seguimos conversando de eso y mejor te pruebas el vestido- cambio de tema

- Está bien- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que ella había cambiado la mirada triste por otra de alegría

- Entonces ve a los probadores- Dijo Kikyo contenta de que aceptara- yo por mientras voy a ver uno para mi

Kagome entro al probador pensando en lo que su cuñada le conto, ahora entendía porque ella parecía admirar cuando estaban todos reunidos, se sentía bien y alegre, como nunca se sintió con su propia familia. Se puso el vestido y salió a verse en el espejo de fuera del vestidor, ahí estaba Kikyo con varias prendas en las manos.

- Guau, te queda estupendo- Dijo Kikyo – una vuelta- le hizo señas para que se diera la vuelta

Kagome obedeció y se dio la vuelta y se miro en el espejo, era verdad le quedaba de maravilla, su cuñada había escogido muy bien, tenía un excelente gusto, aunque eso ya lo sabía, ya que ella se vestía muy bien y con cosas de marcas.

- Creo que lo llevamos- Dijo Kikyo- Kagome te traje unas cosas más para que te pruebes y no quiero quejas, yo me voy a probar unas cosas también.

Kikyo entro a otro vestidor, pero antes le entrego las prendas mencionadas, Kagome las vio eran por lo menos 5 poleras, 3 pantalones, 2 faldas y 2 chaquetas, todas eran muy lindas, a si que termino por convencerse de aceptar, además vio en los ojos de Kikyo ilusión cuando se las paso.

Las 2 muchachas se probaron toda la ropa elegida por Kikyo y se la iban mostrando a la otra para su opinión, cuando fueron a pagar la vendedora se sorprendió de la cantidad de ropa que llevaban, era la venta del mes para ella.

- Gracias por la compra- Dijo la vendedora entregándole las bolsas, ya que habían pagado todo

- Gracias hasta luego- Dije Kikyo y Kagome sonrió ayudándole con las bolsas que eran varias

- Espere señorita- Dijo la vendedora deteniéndolas

- Que pasa, hay algún problema- pregunto Kagome asustada

- No, no se preocupe, lo que pasa es que a su hermana se le estaba quedando la tarjeta de crédito- Dijo la vendedora

Tanto Kagome como Kikyo se sorprendieron de que pensaran que eran hermanas.

Kikyo sonrió y recibió la tarjera que le pasaba la vendedora

- Gracias- Dijo Kikyo a la vendedora, que le sonrió, se dirigió divertida hacia Kagome- Vamos hermana nos queda mucho por recorrer

Kagome miro sorprendida a Kikyo por lo dicho, pero después sonrió y le siguió el juego

- Si vamos hermana- Dijo Kagome saliendo de la tienda y las dos rieron a carcajadas por la situación- fue divertido que nos hayan confundido como hermanas

- Sí, aunque a mí me gustaría que fuera verdad- dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa

- A mi también, siempre quise una hermana, pues con 4 hermanos no están divertido, me la paso muy bien contigo, pero creo que sería un problema para ti- Dio Kagome divertida

- para mí porque?- pregunto confundida Kikyo

- Porque entonces Naraku también seria tu hermano- Dijo Kagome divertida- no puedes estar enamorada de tu hermano- termino de decir riendo por la cara que puso Kikyo

- Tienes razón, seria incesto- Dijo Kikyo ahora divertida- pero en lo queda del día déjame soñar que eres mi hermana menor, si

- Bueno yo no tengo problema- Dijo Kagome

- Entonces hermanita vamos a seguir con las compras- Dijo Kikyo arrastrando a Kagome a otra tienda

Así pasaron toda la tarde, entre tienda y tienda, Kagome tenía un nuevo guarda ropa y Kikyo también, aunque Kagome trato de protestar, Kikyo no la dejo, era bastante terca.

Se divirtieron bastante, ya que en cada tienda se probaban ropa entre bromas y bromas, además que en todas las tiendas las personas pensaban que eran hermanas. Ellas prácticamente ya se consideraban así.

Cuando se cansaron de comprar, fueron a tomar unos helado

- Creo que es hora de volver, se nos hizo tarde sin darnos cuenta- Dijo Kagome comiendo su helado

- Tienes razón no había visto la hora, llamare a Naraku para que nos recoja- Dijo Kikyo sacando su celular- además necesitamos de alguien que cargue las bolsas y que mejor que un hombre, para lo único que sirven- dijo en broma Kikyo causando la risa de Kagome

Kikyo hablo con su novio y le pidió que las fuera a buscar, este de inmediato fue por ellas, pero no llego solo.

- Aquí están, las estamos buscando- Dijo Naraku detrás de ellas

- qué bueno que llegaste amor- Dijo Kikyo dondese la vuelta para saludarlo

- Gracias por venir-Dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta para ver a su hermano, pero al que vio frente a ella fue a otra persona

- Hola Kagome, hace días que no te veía, como estas- Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

- Hola, bien gracias- Dijo Kagome roja al recibir un beso en la mejilla por este

- Traje ayuda- dijo Naraku- me imagine que habían comprado varias cosas, como Kikyo es peligro con una tarjeta de crédito- Bromeo

- Oye-dijo Kikyo dándole un golpe en el brazo a su novio- Hola Inuyasha- saludo al acompañante de su novio

- Hola Kikyo- Dijo Inuyasha, pero este no la miraba, solo miraba a Kagome, pero después desvió la vista hacia las bolsas que están al lado del asiento de Kagome y Kikyo – Naraku creo que te equivocaste – se dirigió a su amigo

- porque?- pregunto Naraku confundido

- Ellas no compraron varias cosas- Dijo Inuyasha, causando que Naraku lo mirara con incredulidad- se compraron todo el centro comercial- dijo apuntando las bolsas

Naraku miro a la dirección que apuntaba Inuyasha y casi se va de espaldas al ver tantas bolsas

- Guau- Dijo Naraku- creo que debimos venir con todos los muchachos

- Amor no es para tanto- dijo Kikyo – mejor ayuden a llevarnos las cosas que están pesadas, o mejor podrían ir ustedes a dejarlas al auto y luego regresan por nosotros, mientras terminamos nuestros helados

- Mas encima nos mandan- dijo Naraku a Inuyasha en broma- pero creo que está bien, es lo mejor, fue una mala idea dejarlas solas

- Ya no reclames tanto y apresúrense- Dijo Kikyo- o tu mamá se enfadara por la demora

Cuando Naraku e Inuyasha se fueron con la mayoría de los paquetes para llevarlos al carro y las dejaron solas, Kikyo no se aguanto y le hizo una pregunta a Kagome, ya que para eso los mando a ellos primero

- Oye Kagome te puedo hacer una pregunta- Dijo Kikyo

- Claro, la que quieras- Dijo Kagome sonriente

- Te gusta Inuyasha cierto?- pregunto directa Kikyo

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Con respecto al capitulo anterior, un dia me dijeron que los hombres algunas veces les gusta una mujer que tenga un cierto parecido con las madres o hermanas, entonces se me ocurrio eso, ya que en la serie el parecido con ellas se hace presente.**

**Dejen Reiews **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Ceci22**


	8. Chapter 8

Kikyo no necesito de escuchar una respuesta por parte de Kagome, ya que esta parecía un tomate y miro para otro lado avergonzada.

- Porque preguntas esas cosas- dijo Kagome- no sé que estas pensando, pero te equivocas- trato de negarlo

- No necesitas mentir y negar algo totalmente evidente- Dijo Kikyo sonriente

- Evidente?- pregunto Kagome claramente asustada

- claro, pero no te alarmes- dijo Kikyo en cuanto vio la cara de Kagome- tranquilízate, que no diré nada

- Por favor- Dijo Kagome más calmada- pero como te diste cuenta

- Fácil, la cara que pusiste en cuanto lo viste, es la cara que ponemos cuando nos gusta la persona que tenemos al frente- dijo Kikyo sonriente- si yo también pongo esa cara cuando tu hermano esta frente a mi

- No le digas nada a Naraku- dijo Kagome, aunque por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en ella

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, confía en mí, será un secreto entre hermanas- Dijo Kikyo cómplice y recordando del parecido, por el cual en todas las tiendas pensaban que eran hermanas

- Bueno Hermana- Dijo sonriente de lo dicho por Kikyo- entonces dime, como esta eso de la cara

- Fácil, te sonrojaste, además de que cuando lo viste solo existía el y tus ojos se iluminaron- dijo Kikyo – oye pero no crees que es un poco mayor para ti?- pregunto

- Si lo sé que es mayor que yo, pero no sé, desde que lo vi algo me paso con el- dijo Kagome

- Que emocionante, pero creo que es mucha diferencia de edad- Dijo Kikyo

- Se que es mayor, pero no se qué edad tiene- Dijo Kagome sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

Antes de que Kikyo le dijera que edad tenia Inuyasha, llegaron Inuyasha y Naraku, por lo tanto interrumpieron la charla

- Bueno chicas, creo que ahora nos pueden acompañar al carro- Dijo Inuyasha- ahora llevamos el poco que nos queda

- Si entre los dos tuvimos que llevar las bolsas y creo que también las que quedan- Dijo Naraku- ya que las señoritas, por lo visto no pensaban ayudarnos

- Oh, lo sentimos - Dijeron las 2 chicas riendo - porque no dijeron y le hubiéramos ayudado

- No se preocupen - Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

- Amor deberías aprender de Inuyasha, el no sé a quejado - Dijo Kikyo a su novio

- Si hermano, Inuyasha es el fuerte al parecer, ya que tu solo te quejas- Dijo Kagome siguiendo el juego

- Ya, ya dejen de molestar-Dijo Naraku serio

Los 4 jóvenes se fueron al automóvil, las primeras en subir fueron las chicas en la parte de atrás, luego de dejar las bolsas que les quedaban, subieron Naraku como conductor e Inuyasha como copiloto, así partieron rumbo al templo Higurashi, de repente a Kikyo se le ocurrió pasar por una pastelería y llevar un pastel de postre para la cena en el templo, Naraku estaciono el carro frente a la pastelería y solo se bajo el junto a su novia, dejando a Kagome e Inuyasha solos.

- Parece que se divirtieron de compras- empezó la plática Inuyasha

- Si, pero creo que Kikyo se paso de la raya, compro demasiadas cosas- Dijo Kagome

- Solo Kikyo, no me digas que no te compraste nada para ti- Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido

- En realidad no traía nada de dinero, porque me fueron a buscar a la escuela- Dijo Kagome

- Entonces son solo cosas de Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha serio- entonces no hubiera ayudado

- No, en realidad, son la mitad cosas mias, Kikyo me compro todo- Dijo Kagome sorprendida de la reacción de Inuyasha

- Ah, yo pensé que no te había comprado nada- Dijo Inuyasha más relajado

- No como crees- dijo Kagome - si tuve que pedirle que me dejara de comprar cosas, ella es peligrosa con una tarjeta de crédito

- jajá, creo que tienes razón, solo hay que mirar la cantidad de paquetes que trajimos- dijo Inuyasha riendo- y eso que solo fue una tarde, no quiero ni pensar que haría el día completo en el centro comercial

- Creo que eso si que sería peligroso- dijo Kagome riendo también

- Solo espero que te haya comprado ropa muy linda- Dijo Inuyasha

- Si todo estaba muy lindo-, Kikyo al parecer conoce mi gusto- Dijo Kagome

- Espero entonces verte con la ropa, me encantaría- Dijo Inuyasha picaronamente, lo que hizo sonrojarse a Kagome que miro por la ventana del auto

Kagome al mirar por la ventana vio a Naraku y Kikyo abrazados dentro de la pastelería, por lo que ella se imagino estar así con Inuyasha, se sorprendió de lo que estaba pensando, no podía pasarle eso tan rápido, de repente Kikyo miro hacia el carro y le hizo una señal y le guiño el ojo, si no estaba mal esa señal era para que hablara con Inuyasha, ya que tenía la oportunidad, eso la hizo recordar algo.

- Por cierto Inuyasha - Dijo Kagome de repente- te puedo hacer una pregunta

- Claro, las que quieras - dijo Inuyasha sonriente

- Cuantos años tienes?- Pregunto Kagome

Inuyasha se sorprendió por la pregunta, él pensaba que ella ya lo sabría y eso lo desilusionó un poco, ya que eso quería decir que no había preguntada nada de el, porque ahora que lo recordaba no se lo había dicho el y si no pregunto entonces no le importaba

- Tengo 20 años, pero en unos días voy a cumplir 21 años- Dijo Inuyasha triste

- Que- se sorprendió Kagome - yo, yo ...

- Que pasa - dijo Inuyasha - porque te sorprendes tanto

- Es que yo pensé que tenias unos 18 años- Dijo Kagome - Sabias que te ves más joven

- Oye no soy tan viejo- Dijo Inuyasha ofendido

- No, yo no quería ofenderte- Dijo Kagome

- No te preocupes- Dijo Inuyasha - creo que te parezco muy viejo

- No es eso- Dijo Kagome - lo que pasa es que me sorprende, yo enserio pense que tenias menos edad y resulto que eres mayor que Naraku, eso es bueno, no te enojes - trato de tranquilizarlo, pero sí que estaba sorprendida, ahora se daba cuenta que lo suyo era solo un amor platónico, el nunca se fijaría en una niña de su edad

- Kagome- la llamo Inuyasha al verla pensativa - te quedaste muy callada

Kagome lo miro y él se dio cuenta de que ella aun estaba sorprendida, ya no lo podía negar, le importaba esa jovencita y no solo porque era la hermana de su amigo, también se dio cuenta de que ella le quería preguntar algo, pero esta dudaba

- Me quieres preguntar algo- le dijo a Kagome

- En realidad si- Dijo Kagome dándose valor para preguntar - como son compañeros con Naraku, si eres mayor que el

- No somos compañeros de carrera- Dijo Inuyasha - tu hermano estudia Derecho, yo estudio Ingeniería Comercial

- Entonces como se conoces?- pregunto Kagome- yo pensé que eran compañeros

- Nos conocimos en una fiesta de la Universidad, hace 2 años- Dijo Inuyasha- el estaba por pelear con un chico que me caía mal, así que le ayude, ya que el otro chico estaba con sus amigos y Naraku estaba en ese momento con Kouga y con Kikyo, pero ellos eran solo amigos en ese tiempo-, pensé que Naraku te había contado

- Naraku nunca nos cuenta muchas cosas, le tenemos que sacar la información casi obligándolo- Dijo Kagome- y menos nos contaría como te conoció si hay una pelea de por medio

- Verdad, el es muy reservado- Dijo Inuyasha, entonces entendió porque Kagome no sabía casi nada de él- te molesta que sea mayor que él

- No, como ya te dije no me importa- Dijo Kagome- Solo que nunca había llegado a conversar más de 2 palabras con los amigos de Naraku, eres el primero con quien puedo conversar, ya que no deja que ningún chico se me acerque

- Eso es bueno- Dijo Inuyasha, pero se dio cuenta de que no solo lo había pensado, si no que lo dijo en voz alta- ya que así no te molestan

- No es bueno, ya tengo amigos - Dijo Kagome riendo al ver el rostro de Inuyasha, al parecer no le gusto escuchar que tenía amigos, hombres específicamente

Antes de que Inuyasha dijera algo Naraku y Kikyo volvieron al automóvil, por lo tanto no pudieron seguir conversando.

Kagome se sorprendió de que Naraku no pasara a dejar a Inuyasha a algún lado, se fueron los 4 al templo, lo que quería decir que Inuyasha cenaria con ellos y eso la algo, podría estar más tiempo con él.

Kikyo y Kagome, se hicieron muy amigas, ya eran como hermanas, ese día conversaron de muchas cosas en el centro comercial y se divirtieron mucho, además Kikyo había ayudado a Kagome a estar un rato sola con Inuyasha en el automóvil y ella se lo había agradecido, cuando se despidió para irse a su casa

Había llegado el día sábado en la tarde, la familia Higurashi junto con Kikyo estaba en el parque de diversiones.

- Yo me quiero subir a la Montaña Rusa otra vez- Dijo Kagome

- Creo que tendrás que subirte sola- Dijo Bankotsu a su hermana- no creo que alguien quiera volver a subirse

- Que son fomes, Kikyo no me quieres acompañar?- pregunto Kagome a la susodicha, que estaba con su novio

- Esta bien- Dijo Kikyo resignada- todo9 sea por mi hermanita

Ahora a nadie le sorprendía lo dicho por Kikyo, ya les habían explicado el porqué, todos estaban encantados de que se llevaran tan bien, así que las dos jóvenes se fueron a subir al juego mientras los otros integrantes de la familia conversaban animadamente

Cuando Kagome y Kikyo se bajaron del juego, fueron donde estaba la familia, Naraku era el único que estaba apartado del resto, ya que estaba hablando por celular, cuando termino la conversación fue a reunirse con los otros

- Con quienes hablabas amor?- pregunto Kikyo a su novio

- Con Inuyasha- Dijo Naraku, haciendo que Kagome prestara atención- dice que fue al templo y como no habia nadie me llamo para saber donde estaba,, le dije donde y me dijo que vendría para acá.

Esto sí que alegro a Kagome, quería verlo, desde el día del centro comercial que no lo veía y era lo que más quería en ese momento.

Kagome miro a Kikyo y se dio cuenta de que ella le sonreía, Kikyo ya sabia que le gustaba Inuyasha así que no había de que preocuparse, es mas ella le ayudaba.

Paso al rededor de 15 minutos, cuando el celular de Naraku volvió a sonar, este contesto y le indico donde estaba, por lo que todos entendieron que era Inuyasha.

- Ahí estas- Dijo Naraku- que bueno verte amigo- saludando a su amigo

- Hola a todos- Dijo Inuyasha saludando a uno por uno- espero no incomodar

- Por supuesto que no hijo- Dijo Naomi a Inuyasha con una sonrisa- así puedes divertirte con nosotros

- Gracias- Dijo Inuyasha al ser bien recibido por Naomi- Vamos a la montaña rusa, es mi juego favorito

- No por favor- Dijeron todos los otros "hombres"

- Eh, porque no, no me digan que tienen miedo- Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido por la negativa

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que Kagome nos ha hecho subirnos cientos de veces a ese juego- Dijo Kouga

- Es también el juego favorito de ella y Kikyo- Dijo Naraku

- Entonces lindas señoritas, me acompañan- Dijo Inuyasha a Kikyo y sobre todo a Kagome

- Esta vez paso- Dijo Kikyo - pero anda con Kagome

- Vaya que rechazo- Dijo Inuyasha divertido- espero que tu no me rechaces -Inuyasha se dirigió a Kagome rogando con la mirada

- No, por supuesto que te acompaño- Dijo Kagome sonriente- creo que soy la única que saca la cara por la familia

- Bueno entonces vamos- Dijo Inuyasha caminando al dichoso juego

Cuando estaban sentados en el juego, les pusieron la seguridad correspondiente y empezó e andar, en una vuelta Kagome movió su mano, que choco con la de Inuyasha y este se la tomo, pensando que le había dado miedo, esto hizo que Kagome se sonrojara, pero no quito la mano, es mas se sentía muy bien

Inuyasha no quiso soltar la mano pequeña de Kagome en todo el recorrido, le gustaba la sensación.

El contacto solo se termino cuan ya estaban fuera de la montaña rusa, ya que se miraron y los 2 se sonrojaron.

Durante lo que quedo de tarde Inuyasha y Kagome se habían subido a todos los juegos juntos, en algunos los acompañaban algunos miembros de la familia Higurashi

Cuando están saliendo Inuyasha había apartado un momento a Naraku de su familia para conversar unas palabras con el, cuando terminaron volvieron a reunirse todos. Inuyasha se despidió de todos, pero cuando se despidió de Kikyo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta susurro un "gracias", esta solo le sonrió, Kikyo sabía que ese gracias era porque ella siempre sugería que Kagome fuera con él.

Llegaron al templo y Naomi junto a Kagome y Kikyo prepararon la cena rápidamente, ya que todos estaban hambrientos después de una día en el parque de diversiones, por cierto que fue sugerido por Kikyo, que ya era una más de la familia.

Cuando estaban cenando conversaban de cosas triviales, hasta que Naraku pregunto algo.

- Oye Kagome hoy vamos a ir a una fiesta, me preguntaba si quieres ir?- pregunto Naraku a su hermana

- Una fiesta- Dijo Kagome sorprendida- pero yo nunca he ido a una que no sea de la familia

- Por eso te estoy invitando- Dijo Naraku

- Pero no voy a conocer a nadie- Dijo Kagome algo confundida, se sentiría extraña

- No te preocupes por eso, yo también voy a ir- Dijo Kikyo haciéndole señales para que aceptara

- Y nosotros también- Dijeron Kouga y Bankotsu

- Papá, me darías permiso para ir?-Pregunto Kagome a su padre

- Vaya hasta que alguien se acuerda de pedir permiso al padre- dijo Takemaru serio, ya que sus hijos ni siquiera lo mencionaran, ni mucho menos le pidieron permiso para ir a la dichosa fiesta

- Yo sentimos- Dijeron los 3 chicos, causando la risa de los demás, al ver la cara de asustado - podemos ir?- preguntaron

Era divertido ver a Kouga y Naraku pedir permiso, desde la perspectiva de Kikyo, ya que ellos eran mayores de edad

Pero todos sabían que los 5 hijos de la familia, respetaban mucho a su padre, además de que había una regla

- Parece que se les olvida- dijo Takemaru- mi casa mis reglas

- Si dijeron los 5 hijos

Takemaru y Naomi les criaron con esa regla y mientras ellos vivieran en casa, se hacia lo que ellos ordenaban, es mas Naraku y Kouga casi no pasaban en la casa porque estudiaban fuera de la ciudad, pero seguían dependiendo económicamente de ellos por lo tanto había que obedecer.

- Por esta vez lo voy a pasar- Dijo Takemaru con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sus hijos- pueden ir

- Gracias papa- dijeron los 4 chicos, pero Kagome se levanto y abrazo a su padre

- Creo que solo por ella nos paso esta- Dijo Kouga a sus hermanos

- Si creo que si- Dijeron Naraku y Bankotsu- la hijita de papá- dijeron los 3 en un suspiro

- Por cierto Kikyo tú te vas a ir a cambiar a tu casa?- pregunto Kouga

- Creo que si- Dijo Kikyo

- Oye Kikyo y porque no mejor te colocas algo mío- sugirió Kagome- si no te molesta

- Claro que no, es un excelente idea- Dijo Kikyo contenta - así no nos retrasamos

Cuando terminaron la cena, las muchachas subieron a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa mientras conversaba animadamente

- Creo que esto te quedara muy lindo- Dijo Kikyo observando lo que había escogido Kagome para ponerse

- Debo decir que a ti también te quedara muy bien lo que escogiste- Dijo Kagome

- Hermanita, lo que nos pongamos no quedara genial- dijo Kikyo divertida - somos una bellezas

Los chicos por su parte se terminaron de vestir y las esperaban en la sala

Kikyo se estaba maquillando cuando miro a Kagome

- Oye Kagome, tú no te maquillaras?- Pregunto al verla como si nada pasara

- Nunca me maquillo, no es mi estilo- Dijo Kagome

- Pero es una fiesta - Dijo Kikyo sorprendida y luego sonrió cómplice - que te parece si te maquillo y te arreglo el pelo - al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kagome pregunto- confías en mi

- Claro que confió en ti- Dijo Kagome

- Entonces manos a la obra- Dijo Kikyo- vas a quedar como una diosa

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Nos vemos pronto en el proximo capitulo**

**Ceci22**


	9. Chapter 9

Kikyo bajo a la sala para poder reunirse con su novio y los hermano de este, aho también estaban los padres.

- Estas muy linda querida- Dijo Naomi

- Gracias- Dijo Kikyo a su suegra

- Concuerdo con mi madre- Dijo Naraku- estas bella

Naraku se quedo mirando a su novia, ella vestía un pantalón de jeans oscuro con flores bordadas a este, polera verde con escote y sin espalda, zapatos de tacón negros, chaqueta del mismo tono de los pantalones, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con algún que otro riso y por ultimo maquillaje de ojos verdes y labios rosa pálido.

- Cierra la boca que se te está cayendo la baba- Dijo Bankotsu a su hermano mayor, divertido por la forma en que este miraba a su novia

- Cállate- Dijo Naraku despertando de la sorpresa al ver a la novia tan bella

- Pero si es verdad, se te cae la baba- Dijo Kouga riéndose de su hermano

- Cállense – Dijo Naraku, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a ambos

- Auch- se quejaron los 2 jóvenes- me dolió, nos crecerá un chichón

- Si no quieren que les salga otro, dejen de molestar- Dijo serio Naraku

- Dejen de pelear- Dijo Takemaru a sus 3 hijos

- Querida, donde esta Kagome- Pregunto Naomi al ver que aun no baja la nombrada

- En seguida baja- Dijo Kikyo sonriendo

Solo pasaron unos 2 minutos cuando Kagome bajo la escalera sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Kikyo claro.

Kagome vestía un pantalón ajustado negro con correas a los lados, cinturón blanco, polera strapless blanca con unos diseños de mariposas negras, botas de tacón aguja blancas encima del pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero negra, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta con muchos risos y algunos risos fuera de la coleta y por último el maquilla de los ojos era delineador negro con una sombra encima café claro y solo brillo labial.

Cuando llego abajo se dio cuenta de la cara de su familia.

- No les gusto como me veo- pregunto asustada Kagome

- Esa en mi pequeña hija- pregunto Takemaru asombrado

- Hija te ves hermosa- Dijo Naomi abrazando a su única hija

- Hermana te ves bellísima- Dijeron asombrados Naraku, Kouga y Bankotsu, ya que Souta estaba durmiendo en su habitación desde después de la cena.

- Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarlos ir a la fiesta- Dijo Takemaru

- Porque- pregunto Kagome

- Te ves muy bella, no quiero que ningún chico te vea así -Dijo Takemaru

- Papá, ya nos dejaste ir- Dijo Kagome sonriendo, el ver que no era lo que ella pensaba- así que tienes que cumplir tu palabra

- Mi pequeña está creciendo- Dijo Takemaru abrazando a su hija

- Ya chicos mejor se van antes de Takemaru se arrepienta y no los deje ir y a Kagome la encierre en su habitación para que nadie la vea- Dijo Divertida Naomi

- Está bien nos vamos antes de que se haga tarde- Dijo Naraku

- Cuídense- Dijo Takemaru acercándose a los hombres- más les vale cuidarlas, si les sucede algo considérense muertos- amenazo a sus hijos con el cuidado de Kagome y también el de Kikyo

- Claro papá- respondieron los 3, algo soprendidos

- Bueno váyanse y pásenlo bien- Dijo Takemaru sonriente, lo que desconcertó a sus hijos recién amenazados

Naraku iba manejando el auto de su padre y de copiloto iba Kouga, por lo tantos en la parte trasera iban Kikyo, Kagome y Bankotsu y los 5 iban comentando el look de las chicas.

- Creo que serán la envía de todos las chicas en la fiesta- Dijo Kouga

- No es para tanto- Dijo Kagome avergonzada

- Claro que si, están realmente bellas-Dijo Naraku mirando el camino

- Eso quiere decir que no todos los días estamos bellas- Dijo Kikyo en reproche a los jóvenes

- Claro que si- Dijo apresurado Naraku- lo que pasa es que se areclaron muy bien para la fiesta, tendremos que estar casi encima de ustedes para que no las vean

- Oye- Dijo Kikyo- la idea es divertirse

- Que celoso eres- Dijo Kagome

- Pero si es verdad, tendremos que estar al pendiente de ustedes- Dijo Bankotsu

- y si queremos bailar- pregunto Kagome

- Kikyo y tu solo pueden bailar con nosotros- Dijo Naraku

- Eso sí que no, más aburrido que bailar con el hermano- dijo Kagome - para eso mejor me hubiera quedado en la casa- agrego molesta, pero solo apariencia, ya que ella consideraba que se sentiría incomoda en la fiesta

- Naraku, mas te vale que lo que dijiste no sea cierto- Dijo Kikyo- mira que Kagome y yo podemos bailar con quien queramos

- Claro que no- Dijo Naraku- eres mi novia, no puedes andar bailando con otros

- Que machista- Dijo Kagome

- Si, Kagome tiene toda la razón- Dijo Kikyo

- Kikyo te recuerdo que a ti no te gusta salir a menos que sea con Naraku- Dijo Kouga

- Es porque es mi novio- Dijo Kikyo enojada- pero Kagome no tiene porque solo bailar con ustedes, yo ando con mi novio, pero ella no.

- Por supuesto que Kagome no, ya que no lo tiene- Dijo Bankotsu- y más le vale no tenerlo

- Bueno chicos ya paren- Dijo Kagome queriendo terminar la discusión

- Bueno entonces- dijo Naraku – además de nosotros, puedes bailar solo con Inuyasha

Eso sí que Kagome no se lo esperaba, no se le había pasado por la mente, que Inuyasha podría estar en la fiesta, eso la puso muy contenta, miro a su lado a Kikyo y esta le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, entonces esa discusión era para que Naraku dijera que con Inuyasha si podría estar, Kikyo era realmente ingeniosa, sabia las reacciones de su novio y sus cuñados desde antes de empezar a hablar, por lo tanto la ayudo un poco.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera hacer algún comentario, Naraku estaciono el automóvil.

- Ya llegamos- Dijo Naraku

Cuando salieron del carro y los chicos se estaban acomodando la chaqueta Kagome recién se dio cuenta de la vestimenta de sus hermanos, los tres tenían puesto jeans gastados, pero los diferenciaba la parte de arriba, Naraku llevaba una camisa blanca manga corta pegada al cuerpo y chaqueta negra, Kuoga llevaba una polera roja y chaqueta café y por ultimo Bankotsu llevaba una camisa negra con unos dibujos en color rojo y blanco suelta manga larga y chaqueta negra.

Estos tocaron el timbre de la casa, Kagome pudo ver desde afuera que era una casa muy grande y muy bonita, al parecer los dueños eran de dinero.

Mientras esperaban a que les abrieran Kagome alejo un momento a Kikyo de Naraku para hablarle.

- Gracias- Dijo Kagome

- No es nada, no me agradezcas- Dijo Kikyo- pero tienes que aprovechar-agrego picaronamente

- No digas tonterías- Dijo Kagome sonrojada- ya sabias que él estaría en la fiesta cierto

- Claro que sabía que estaría en la fiesta- Dijo Kikyo – es obvio

- Porque es tan obvio- pregunto Kagome

- Porque esta es su casa- Dijo Kikyo

Kagome quedo de una pieza, si ya le había sorprendido que vería a Inuyasha en la fiesta eso la dejo completamente helada.

- Porque te sorprende tanto- pregunto Kikyo- me vas a decir que no quieres conocer a tus suegros- bromeo

- Deja de decir esas cosas- Dijo Kagome roja por lo dicho por Kikyo – no somos nada

- Aun, aun preciosa- Dijo Kikyo sonriendo

- Ya córtala- Dijo Kagome- y me quieres decir porque no me habías dijo que sería aquí la fiesta

- Pensé que lo sabrías- Dijo Kikyo como si fuera lo más obvio- tu amorcito quiso celebrar el cumpleaños en su casa

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Nos vemos pronto en el proximo capitulo**

**Ceci22**


	10. Chapter 10

- Su cumpleaños- dijo Kagome sorprendida

- Claro – Dijo Kikio- me vas a decir que no sabías que era su cumpleaños

Kagome solo negó con la cabeza, ahora recordaba que cuando le pregunto la edad a Inuyasha, este le dijo que en unos días estaba de cumpleaños, pero no le dijo cuando era, recién empezaba la noche y ya había recibido varias noticias que la habían sorprendido, esperaba que no siguieran.

De repente se abrió la puerta y era Inuyasha, fue saludado por los 3 chicos y cuando miro en la dirección que estaba ellas, este abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Kikyo al darse cuenta de que Kagome se puso roja, se dio vuelta, ya que ella, estaba de espaldas a los chicos, vio el causante del sonrojo de Kagome y sonrió, avanzo para saludarlo y le guiño el ojo a este.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba más que sorprendido, cuando miro para ver si su amigo había venido con Kagome, el espera que así fuera, ya que él había ido al parque de diversiones para eso, para asegurarse que Naraku invitara a Kagome, aunque sutilmente se lo sugirió, pero este al verla ahí, no reaccionaba, estaba admirándola, se veía más hermosa que una diosa.

- Cierra la boca que te caerá la baba - Le susurro para que nadie más escuchara Kikyo a Inuyasha

Ante las palabras de Kikyo, Inuyasha volvió a la realidad, sin quitarle la vista a Kagome.

- Gracias- Dijo Inuyasha a Kikyo

Debía reconocer que Kikyo le había estado ayudando a pasar, aun que fueran unos minutos con Kagome desde el día que las fueron a buscar, además ella le había dicho que no diría nada, ya que eso era lo que le preocupaba, si su amigo se daba cuenta de cómo miraba a Kagome lo mataría, se acabaría la amistad y le prohibiría acercarse a Kagome y eso no era lo que quería, también supuso que Kikyo era la responsable del look de Kagome.

- Hola- le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, que hasta ese momento era a la única que aun no saludaba

- Hola- dijo Kagome nerviosa, mientras él le daba un beso en la mejilla, realmente estaba nerviosa ya que él no le quitaba la vista de encima, y si no le gustaba como se veía, se preguntaba Kagome

- Bueno chicos pasen- Dijo Inuyasha a todos los recién llegados

Todos entraron a la casa e Inuyasha los guio al patio de la enorme casa, ya que ahí era donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta.

Kagome al llegar reconoció a varios chicos, ya que eran amigos de Naraku, por lo que entendió que también de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha les ofreció un trago a todos, los cuales aceptaron, a excepción claro esta de Kagome, que solo pidió un refresco, los cuales fueron traídos por el mismo, habían personas contratadas para atender a sus invitados, pero estos no eran cualquier invitados, quería atenderlos personalmente, en especial a una jovencita.

Kagome solo observaba como los demás invitados conversaban entre ellos, varios se les habían acercado invitándola a bailar, pero Naraku los ahuyentaba, así que acepto bailar cuando Kouga le insistió en que bailara una canción con él.

No lo podía negar se estaba divirtiendo al bailar con su hermano, es mas siempre en las fiestas familiares Kouga era el más divertido y la arrastraba a ella, cuando la canción se termino ella iba a volver al lugar donde estaban Kikyo, Naraku y Bankotsu, pero su hermano se lo impidió.

- Para donde va la señorita- pregunto Kouga atrapándola

- Quieres seguir bailando conmigo- pregunto Kagome

- Claro, siempre es un honor bailar con tan bella jovencita- Dijo Kouga divertido

- No te la des de galán- rio Kagome- porque quieres seguir bailando conmigo, todavía no encuentras a una chica que te guste

- Me pillaste- Dijo Kouga- pero es un agrado bailar contigo, además te demuestro que no están aburrido bailar con el hermano- hizo mención de lo dicho por Kagome en el carro

- Sabes porque lo dije- dijo Kagome- es el colmo que no me dejen bailar con nadie que no sea ustedes

- No confiamos en ellos- Dijo Kouga mientras bailaban – además tienes permiso para bailar con Inuyasha

- Pero que hermanos más celosos tengo- rio Kagome

- Es lo que hay pequeña- Dijo Kouga

Mientras Kouga y Kagome bailaban, Bankotsu encontró a una joven para sacarla a bailar, también estaba al lado de ellos Kikyo y Naraku.

- Kouga cambiamos de pareja- Dijo Naraku

- Sera- Dijo Kouga divertido - ya que el matón ordena, tendré que obedecer

- Kouga no molestes- Dijo Naraku serio

- Ya, ya era solo una broma- Dijo Kouga cambiando de lugar con su hermano mayor -Espero que no le moleste el cambio señorita-

- Por supuesto que no- Rio Kikyo

- Y a usted le molesta bailar conmigo- pregunto Naraku a su hermana

- No me queda de otra – Dijo Kagome divertida – pero le recomiendo señor que no sé acerque tanto, mis hermanos andan por ahí y no me dejan bailar con nadie que no sean ellos, sobre todo mi hermano mayor

- jaja- rio Naraku – estas enojada por eso

- Debería- Dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a Naraku- pero no me puedo enojar mucho tiempo con ustedes, aunque pareces un dictador

- Princesa, tenemos que cuidarte- Dijo Naraku a su hermana, mientras la había darse una vuelta bailando- pero por lo menos puedes bailar con Inuyasha

- Claro, como si él quisiera bailar conmigo- Dijo Kagome, rogando que el quisiera

- Porque no, todos los hombre quieren bailar contigo- Dijo Naraku celoso

- Él es el festejado- Dijo Kagome – como crees que quiera

- Vahh, no te preocupes- Dijo Naraku- tienes 3 hermanos dispuestos entretenerte durante toda la noche

Las parejas seguían bailando, lo que sonaba era salsa, pero Kagome cuando daba una vuelta trataba de buscar a Inuyasha en el lugar, hasta el momento no lo veía.

La canción termino y Kagome le dijo a su hermano que iría a buscar un refresco, pero él fue a conseguírselo, tomo haciendo en donde estuvo antes, pronto llego Kikyo a sentarse al lado de ella.

- Te cansaste- Pregunto Kikyo

- No, es que me dio sed- Dijo Kagome mirando para todos lados

- No te preocupes enseguida aparecerá- Dijo Kikyo al ver a Kagome mirar para todos lados, era más que obvio que buscaba a Inuyasha

- No sé de que hablas- Dijo Kagome avergonzada de que su cuñada la pillara

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo- Dijo Kikyo- y mira ahí esta- le dijo al ver a Inuyasha aparecer

Kagome de inmediato miro a la dirección que le indico Kikyo, la cual rio al ver la reacción de esta, efectivamente Inuyasha estaba ahí, al parecer había ido a cambiarse de ropa, ya que no era la misma con la que los recibió.

Ahora llevada un pantalón negro, zapatos negros y camisa gris manga larga apegada al cuerpo, se veía realmente fabuloso, las mangas se las había recogido hasta la altura de los codos.

Por su parte Inuyasha, cuando por fin llegaron los invitados que él estaba esperando, en realidad la invitada, se fue a cambiar ropa, ya que estaba nervioso de que no llegaran, por lo tanto hasta que no estuvieron en la fiesta no se iría a cambiar, pero ahora ya estaba listo, miro para ver donde estaban sus invitados especiales y vio a Kikyo con Kagome conversando solas y quiso acercarse.

- Porque tan solas- pregunto Inuyasha el llegar donde las chicas

- Naraku fue por un par de refrescos- Dijo Kagome roja

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, el mencionado llego con los refresco y se los entrego a las chicas, para conversar con su amigo.

De repente apareció Bankotsu y tomo del brazo a su hermana

- Creo que no has bailado conmigo- Dijo Bankotsu

- y que paso con la chica con quien estabas bailando- Pregunto Kagome

- Nada- Dijo Bankotsu – solo le dije que quería bailar contigo

- Entonces vayan- Dijo Naraku a sus hermanos

- Como lo han pasado- pregunto Inuyasha irritado, él quería sacar a bailar a Kagome

- Nosotros muy bien- Dijo Kikyo sonriendo al ver la reacción de Inuyasha

- Me alegro- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a donde estaba Kagome con su hermano

- Amor, me gusta esa canción vamos a bailar- Dijo Kikyo a su novio, ya que habían paso unos minutos en silencio, solo escuchando la música de la fiesta y mirando a los hermanos bailar animadamente

- No me gusta bailar esa música- Dijo Naraku a su novia

- Ah que eres aburrido, Inuyasha me acompañas tu- Dijo Kikyo sacándolo de sus pensamiento

- Claro no hay problema- Dijo Inuyasha al reaccionar cuando Kikyo lo tomo del brazo- no te molesta- pregunto a su amigo

- No, claro que no, es más me harías un favor, ya que si le dices que no me saca a bailar igual a mi- Dijo Naraku divertido a su amigo

- que chistoso- dijo Kikyo sarcástica- bueno vamos

- Si vamos- Dijo Inuyasha llevando a Kikyo a la pista de baile – no sabía que te gustara esta música

- No me gusta mucho que digamos- dijo Kikyo

- Entonces porque dijiste que querías bailarla- Pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha mientras bailaban un reggaetón

- Porque sabía que Naraku me diría que no- Dijo Kikyo como si fuera obvio

- Entonces no quieres bailar con el- Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido

- Claro que quiero bailar con mi novio- Dijo Kikyo- pero así puedo sacarte a Bankotsu del camino – y le guiño el ojo

- jaja- rio Inuyasha entendiendo el plan de Kikyo- eres muy ingeniosa

- Claro, soy mujer tengo cerebro- Dijo Kikyo molestando

- Oye yo si tengo cerebro- Dijo ofendido Inuyasha

- Entonces demuéstralo- Dijo Kikyo- y no seas tan evidente cuando miras a Kagome frente a sus hermano, se darán cuenta que te gusta

- En serio soy tan evidente- pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha

- Al menos para mí sí- dijo Kikyo – ellos aun no se han dado cuenta, por eso te digo que los hombres no tiene cerebro

- Oye que si tenemos- Dijo Inuyasha

- bueno, bueno, lo tienen- Dijo Kikyo al ver a Inuyasha sonreír por las palabras de ella agrego- pero no lo usan

Kikyo al ver la cara de Inuyasha no aguanto más y rio a carcajadas, era como ver a un niño tratando de buscar una excusa.

- Ya, creo que es el momento- Dijo Kikyo de repente- más nos a la obra

Inuyasha no entendió en ese momento a que se refería con "manos a la obra", el estaba tratando de buscar algo que decirle a Kikyo por sus comentario feministas, pero cayó en cuenta cuando ya estaba al lado de Kagome bailando con su hermano.

- Kagome te molesta si me robo a tu bailarín- pregunto picaronamente Kikyo

- No claro adelante- Dijo Kagome

- Pero no te preocupes te dejo a otro bailarín en compensación- Dijo Kikyo haciéndole señales

- Si no te molesta claro- Dijo Inuyasha

- Claro que no- Dijo Kagome ahora bailando con Inuyasha

- Me alegro-Dijo Inuyasha

- Por cierto- Dijo Kagome llamando la atención de Inuyasha- Feliz Cumpleaños

- Gracias-Dijo sonriente Inuyasha- aunque aún no está mi cumpleaños

- Como- pregunto Kagome confundida

- Lo que pasa es que mañana es mi cumpleaños- Dijo Inuyasha sonriente- y todavía no son las 12 de la noche

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que no sabía que era tu cumpleaños- Dijo Kagome

- Pero si te había dicho que en unos días era- Dijo Inuyasha

- Si me dijiste eso, pero no el día- Dijo Kagome con tono de reproche

- Bueno, no me rete la señorita- Dijo Inuyasha- por cierto te ves muy bien- no era esa palabra la que la describía pero no quería incomodarla

- Gracias- Dijo Kagome- creo que te quedo debiendo el regalo, ya que solo me entere que era tu fiesta de cumpleaños antes de que abrieras la puerta

- No te preocupes- Dijo Inuyasha- después te lo cobro

Así siguieron bailando por un rato más, hasta que unos de los camareros los interrumpió, el se excuso con ella y se fue.

Cuando apareció nuevamente, se quedo conversando con algunos amigos, mientras Kagome bailaba con Bankotsu y este le conversaba cosas que la hacían reír.

De repente la música dejo de sonar y todos miraron a ver que sucedía y el DJ. Anuncio que eran 1:30 de la mañana por lo tanto era ya el cumpleaños de Inuyasha, pero antes de que alguien alcanzara a saludarlo, aparecieron unas personas con un pastel de cumpleaños, por lo tanto todos le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y este apago las 21 velitas, después de eso casi todos se acercaron a abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

Kagome y Kikyo eran las únicas que aun no lo felicitaban, Kikyo lo hacía para acompañar a Kagome, ya que esta le daba vergüenza ir a donde estaba el, ya que había mucha gente a su alrededor.

Paso alrededor de media hora cuando Kikyo le pidió acompañarla, ella acepto, aunque no sabía dónde, ya que pensó que no irían a donde Inuyasha, ya que estaba al otro lado.

Cuando Inuyasha miro al sector donde están Kikyo y Kagome, no las vio por lo tanto se excuso con los amigos y empezó a buscarlas, cuando las vio están al otro lado del patio y fue a su encuentro, el estaba algo desilusionado, ya que aun no lo felicita Kagome, ella junto con Kikyo, pero el saludo que le importaba era el de Kagome, por suerte las alcanzo rápidamente, ya que temía que estas se estuvieran yendo de la fiesta.

- Para donde van- pregunto Inuyasha, ya tras ellas, lo que las hizo darse vuelta

- Íbamos a preguntar dónde estaba el baño- Dijo Kikyo

- Si quieren yo les digo o las acompaño para que no se pierdan- Dijo Inuyasha amablemente

- Oh gracias- Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa- pero, ya que tu eres tan amable, yo regreso y tu acompañas a Kagome

Esto hiso que Kagome casi se cayera y miro a Kikyo como si estuviera loca, ella no era la quería ir, es mas fue Kikyo la que insistió en que la acompañara y ahora le salía con eso y quería dejarla sola con Inuyasha ¡Un Momento! Eso era lo que pretendía dejarla sola con él, entendió.

- Por mí no hay problema- sonrió Inuyasha, ya que él había entendido el plan, por lo que le agradeció con la mirada- vamos Kagome, te llevo

Inuyasha la guio hasta dentro de la casa, que estaba sola, ya que su familia, en esos momento, estaba afuera con los invitados.

Kikyo regreso a donde estaba Naraku, el cual se extraño al no ver con ella a su hermana.

- Donde esta Kagome- pregunto a su novia

- Fue al baño- Dijo Kikyo de lo más normal- enseguida viene

- Y porque no la acompañaste – Pregunto Naraku

- Ya amor, déjala, no es una niña a la que hay que acompañar a todos lados- Dijo Kikyo

- Pero a diferencia de nosotros no conoce la casa- Dijo Naraku levantándose del asiento con la intención de ir a buscarla, pero su novia lo retuvo

- Por eso le dije a Inuyasha que la acompañara- Dijo Kikyo, pero al darse cuenta que le había dicho que estaba solos agrego- y otra niña también quería ir, así que él las acompaño

- Está bien- Dijo Naraku no muy convencido

Dentro de la casa Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome por un pasillo, los dos estaban en silencio, así que decidió terminarlo.

- en esa puerta está el baño - dijo Inuyasha, pero al verla dudar rio- no querías entrar verdad

- La verdad, no- Dijo Kagome avergonzada- Kikyo me dijo que la acompañara y después se hizo la detentendida, no se que le paso

- Yo si se, pero no tiene importancia- Dijo Inuyasha mirándola

- Claro que la tiene, te hice perder el tiempo- Dijo Kagome

Dentro de la casa Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome por un pasillo, los dos estaban en silencio, así que decidió terminarlo.

- en esa puerta está el baño - dijo Inuyasha, pero al verla dudar rio- no querías entrar verdar

- La verdad, no- Dijo Kagome avergonzada- Kikyo me dijo que la acompañara y después se hizo la detentendida, no se que le paso

- Yo si se, pero no tiene importancia- Dijo Inuyasha mirándola

- Claro que la tiene, te hice perder el tiempo- Dijo Kagome

- Para mí no es un pérdida de tiempo estar contigo- Dijo Inyasha

Kagome miro para otro lado avergonzada, pero recordó algo.

- Se me había olvidado- Dijo Kagome llamando la atención de Inuyasha- Feliz Cumpleaños

- Gracias- Dijo Inuyasha, pero él no quería que fuera así, entonces se acerco mas a ella- y no me darás mi abrazo

Antes de que Kagome reaccionara, el mismo la abrazo, sorprendiéndola con este acto, luego correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo el exquisito aroma masculino de Inuyasha, se sentía también.

Por su parte Inuyasha no se resistió, quería abrazarla, sentirla cerca y que mejor excusa que su cumpleaños.

Cuando Inuyasha soltó, solo un poco, el agarre, aun abrazándola Kagome lo miro sonrojada.

- Y mi regalo- Dijo Sonriente Inuyasha reteniéndola en sus brazos

- Creo que te dije que te lo debía- Dijo Kagome- lo siento mañana te compro lo que quieras

- Pero el regalo que quiero no tienes que comprarlo- Dijo Inuyasha

- Como que no?- pregunto Kagome- que es?

- Esto- Dijo Inuyasha antes de besarla

Ese era el regalo que el realmente quería y lo puso más que feliz darse cuenta de que no era rechazado por ella, es mas se lo estaba respondiendo, soltó con una mano a Kagome y tomo su mentón para indicarle que abriera su boca, para darle paso a su lengua.

Por su parte Kagome no alcanzo a preguntar que era "esto", cuando Inuyasha tenía sus labios atrapados con los de él, esta la dejo totalmente sorprendida, pero feliz, respondió de inmediato y cuando este le indicaba con la boca y su mano en el mentón, que abriera sus labios obedeció y sus lenguas se entrelazaron dándole paso a un fabuloso beso.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Muchas gracias a Dark-Yuki, alabama, kagomencita, , sakiurita y paola, por dejar reviews , ojala que la lista siga aumentando**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Nos vemos pronto en el proximo capitulo**

**Ceci22**


	11. Chapter 11

.

Cuando el aire les falto, tuvieron que separarse, pero solo unos centímetros, para poder respirar, se miraron, pero ninguno hablo, luego de unos segundos Inuyasha, no aguanto las ganas de volver a besarla y solo la beso, siento gustosamente correspondido.

- Gracias, este sí que este sí que es un verdadero regalo- Dijo Inuyasha después del beso

Antes de que Kagome alcanzara a abrir la boca para decir algo, se escucho una voz desconocida para ella, interrumpiéndolos.

- Inuyasha- Dijo un Joven un poco más alto que el nombrado, el pelo plateado y ojos dorados, iguales a los de Inuyasha, pero Kagome vio en ellos inexpresividad, al contrario de Inuyasha que demostraban alegría, vitalidad

- Sesshomaru- Dijo Inuyasha al molesto al recién llegado- que quieres

- No me hables así, no quería interrumpir- Dijo el recién llegado serio- pero papá te anda buscando

- Voy enseguida- Dijo Inuyasha- por cierto ella es Kagome, Kagome el es Sesshomaru

- Un gusto- Dijo Kagome algo avergonzada, ya que él los había visto dándose un beso

- Hola- Dijo Sesshomaru inexpresivo a Kagome- mejor apresúrate, que él pensaba venir a buscarte pero lo me ofreci y si te demoras, vendrá y no querrás que te encuentre así- se dio vuelta y se fue

Kagome miro a Inuyasha asustada, no quería que nadie más los encontrara besándose y mas que aun estaban abrazados, ya cuando ella escucho la voz de Sesshomaru se quiso soltar de Inuyasha, pero este la apretó mas contra el.

- Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome

- Shhh- Inuyasha le puso un dedo sobre los labios, aunque lo quería era poner sus labios- no te preocupes, no dirá nada

- Eso espero- Dijo Kagome en un suspiro

- Creo que es mejor que regresemos- dijo Inuyasha soltándola de su agarre sin muchas ganas- o si no vendrás a buscarnos

- Si- Dijo Kagome en un susurro algo triste de que el la soltara, se sentía también con el

Inuyasha vio la cara triste de Kagome y antes de seguir caminando la agarro y le volvió a plantar una beso, que Kagome algo sorprendida correspondió.

- Después hablamos- Dijo Inuyasha- no podemos ahora, porque nos van a interrumpir

- No te preocupes- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa tímida

Llegaron nuevamente al patio donde efectivamente a Inuyasha los estaban buscando, el fue donde su padre y Kagome fue donde sus hermano y cuñada.

- Qué bueno que llegas- Dijo Naraku

- Es que fui al baño- Dijo Kagome, viendo las señas que le hacia Kikyo con una sonrisa cómplice- porque, me buscabas

- Si es que ya es tarde- Dijo Naraku – y te quería avisar que luego nos iremos

- Está bien- Dijo Kagome desilusionada, ya que no podría hablar con Inuyasha

Pasaron alrededor de media hora cuando Naraku les dijo a sus hermanos que se iba, Kagome no había podido hablar con Inuyasha, no solo porque sus hermanos estuvieran al pendiente de ella, sino que también porque a Inuyasha sus familiares no lo dejaban.

Kagome no pensaba en nada mas que no fuera, lo que había pasado dentro de la casa, el beso y en la persona que los había interrumpido, no era tonta, sabía que eran hermanos, eso lo había entendido, además de que se parecían de cierta forma.

Cuando estaban caminando a la salida, pasaron por donde estaban Inuyasha y su familia, Kagome quiso que la tragara la tierra cuando Sesshomaru la quedo mirando.

Inuyasha al ver que se iban, se fue a despedir de ellos, un poco molesto, no querían que se fueran, ya que aun no hablaba con Kagome.

- Se van?- pregunto Inuyasha, aunque era más que obvio

- Sí, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos muchas cosas por hacer- Dijo Naraku

- En unas horas más, querrás decir- Dijo Kikyo

- Si- Dijo -Naraku- lo pase muy bien, gracias por invitarnos- le dio la mano a su amigo

- Gracias por venir- Dijo Inyasha respondiendo el gesto de su amigo

Se despidió de todos, pero dejo a Kagome para el ultimo y cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque él quería uno en la boca, pero ese sería un problema, muchas personas mirando, sobre todo los hermanos de esta, le susurro.

- Lo siento, mañana hablamos- Dijo en susurro para que nadie más escuchara

Kagome lo miro y asintió levemente, para que no se dieran cuenta los demás, solo Inuyasha

Así los muchachos salieron de la casa de Inuyasha y se subieron al carro.

- Bueno, pasamos a dejar a Kikyo primero– Dijo Naraku- o los paso a dejar a ustedes y después voy a dejar a Kikyo- pregunto

- Porque no mejor se queda en casa- Dijo Kagome

- Sería buena idea- Dijo Bankotsu- así no tendrías que conducir tanto

- Es buena idea- Dijo Naraku – pero, si mamá la ve en mi habitación me mata

- si la ve contigo en la habitación te mata- Dijo Kouga- pero si tu duermes en otra habitación no creo que haya problemas

- Entonces tu me prestas tu cama- Dijo Naraku a Kouga, ya que él fue de la idea

- Te dejo quedarte, pero en el suelo- Dijo Kouga- yo duermo en la cama

- además de que quien asegura que Naraku durmió lo que queda de noche en la habitación de Kouga- Dijo Bankotsu -No creen que deberían preguntarle a ella primero si se quiere quedar-–

- Hasta que alguien se acuerda que soy yo la que decido- Dijo Kikyo- pero igual es una buena idea, estoy cansada, pero si hay mucho problema entonces no

- Entonces nos vamos todos a la casa, ahí vemos que hacemos- Dijo Naraku conduciendo

Aunque Kagome no podía sacarse de la mente a Inuyasha escucho atentamente la conversación y ya que ella fue la de la idea, porque no dar una solución.

- Porque no se queda a dormir conmigo en mi habitación- Dijo Kagome- así mamá no pondrá problemas

- Esa es buena idea- Dijo Kouga

- Entonces es un hecho, me quedo en la casa de los Higurashi- Dijo divertida Kikyo

Kikyo estaba encantada de quedarse en la casa de su novio, porque así podría conversar con Kagome, ya que moría por saber que había pasado, se lo imaginaba, ya que Kagome estaba roja cuando volvió con ellos, solo esperaba que su plan haya funcionado.

Cuando las dos chicas estuvieron en la habitación, Kikyo la obligo a contarle lo que paso con lujo de detalles, Kagome le conto todo lo paso dentro de la casa.

- Ay, Sesshomaru interrumpió que pena- Dijo Kikyo- pero por lo menos funciono mi plan

- Baya Plan- Dijo Kagome con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja- gracias hermana

- No es nada- Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa- para eso estamos las hermanas

- Aun que no pudimos hablar- Dijo Kagome- Por cierto, conoces a Sesshomaru

- A Sesshomaru?- pregunto Kikyo, al ver que asentía dijo- en realidad no, solo lo vi cuando Inuyasha nos presento, el solo dijo "hola" y se fue, porque?, no me digas que también te gusto- dijo Kikyo divertida, sabía que no era eso, pero quería molestarla

- Por supuesto que no- Dijo rápidamente Kagome- solo preguntaba, ya que el nos vio, ojala no diga nada

- Pero si Inuyasha te dijo que no lo diría, es por alfo- Dijo Kikyo- por algo son hermanos

- Eso espero- Dijo Kagome- oye, pero a pesar de ser hermanos, son muy diferentes

- Muy diferentes?- dijo Kikyo confundida – pero si tienen el pelo y los ojos del mismo color

- Si en eso se parecen- Dijo Kagome- pero en los ojos de Sesshomaru vi frialdad, en cambio los de Inuyasha son cálidos y alegres

- Todos somos diferentes- Dijo Kikyo- mira a tus hermanos, casi no se parecen

- Eso es cierto- Dijo Kagome- pero para ser hermanos son un poco frios entre ellos, eso me pareció

- Puede ser porque no pasan mucho tiempo juntos, por lo que se- Dijo Kikyo

- Porque será eso?- le pregunto Kagome

- Debe ser porque Sesshomaru vivía antes con su madre- Dijo Kikyo

- Su madre- Dio Kagome confundida- pero los papas de Inuyasha, por lo que se, viven juntos, no son separados

- Los papas de Inuyasha si- Dijo Kikyo- pero Sesshomaru e Inuyasha son hermanos de padre solamente

- Ahh, no sabía eso- Dijo Kagome- en realidad no sabía nada de su familia

- Bueno, yo solo sé un poco- Dijo Kikyo- Inuyasha tiene un hermanastro, que es Sesshomaru que es el mayor y su hermano menor que se llama Shippo

- Cada vez me doy cuenta que no sé nada de Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome triste

- Eso es porque no han tenido mucho tiempo para hablar- Dijo Kikyo- pero ya tendrán tiempo, no te preocupes

- Sí, espero que sea así- Dijo Kagome bostezando- creo que es mejor dormir

- Sí, es lo mejor- Dijo Kikyo también bostezando- además quieres que pase luego la noche para ver a tu amor

- Ya déjate y mejor duérmete- Dijo Kagome riendo levemente, estaba cansada, pero muy emocionada y contenta.

Kikyo miro a Kagome y sonrió, estaba emocionada, porque le había resultado su plan, no por nada arreglo a Kagome para la fiesta, quería mucho a su cuñada, solo esperaba que sus cuñados y por sobre todo su novio, no se dieran cuenta, ella les ayudaría, ya que a Inuyasha se le notaba que le gustaba Kagome.

Al otro día cuando ya estaban todos tomando desayuno, Naomi le dijo a su hija que quería que la acompañara donde un familiar, por lo que Kagome tuvo que salir con ella, estaba un poco desilusionada ya que sabía que no podría ver a Inuyasha, aunque se levanto con una sonrisa y estuvo así todo el tiempo, a pesar de que saldría con su madre y no vería al chico que le gustaba.

Inuyasha llego a la casa de su amigo, con la intensión de ver a Kagome y hablar con ella, pero Kikyo le dijo que ella había salido desde temprano con su madre y que no llegaría hasta la noche, por lo tanto se fue en poco tiempo de haber llegado, ya buscaría una excusa para volver.

Cuando Kagome y su madre regresaron a casa, ya era la hora de la cena, por lo tanto la prepararon y luego se fueron a dormir, aunque Kikyo le comento antes de irse, que Inuyasha había ido y eso la emociono. Inuyasha había cumplido su palabra, pero ella no estaba ¡que rabia!

Al otro día Kagome estaba en la escuela, pero no había podido concentrarse en ninguna clase, ya que solo pensaba en los besos con Inuyasha, sus amigas la habían interrogado, pero ella no les conto nada de lo ocurrido.

Cuando salió de la escuela, ya la estaban esperando, pe no era la persona que ella esperaba, era Kouga, eso la sorprendió, ya que él no había ido ningún día desde que él y Naraku habían llegado

- Hola pequeña- Dijo Kouga alegre

-Hola hermano- Dijo Kagome- y ese milagro que viniste por mi

- Lo que pasa es que Naraku salió temprano a buscar a Kikyo y no ha vuelto por eso vine por ti yo.

- Ahh-Dijo Kagome triste, ya que al parecer tampoco veria a Inuyasha hoy

- Kagome te vas con nosotras?- pregunto Ayame mirando al joven con quien conversaba su amiga, no lo conocía

- Lo siento Ayame- Dijo Kagome- me voy con mi hermano

- Tu hermano?- pregunto sorprendida Ayame

- Si el es mi hermano- Dijo Kagome como si fuera obvio, pero recordó que Ayame no los conocía, ya que era nueva- Ayame, el es Kouga, mi hermano, Kouga ella es Ayame, mi amiga- presento

- Hola – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Kagome miro a su amiga y vio que estaba sonrojada, eso sí que la sorprendió, a Ayame le había gustado su hermano, miro a este y vio que la miraba muy interesado, al parecer a él también le había gustado.

- Bueno Kouga es mejor que nos vamos- Dijo Kagome apresuradamente- adiós Ayame, me despides de las chicas, nos vemos mañana

- Si claro, adiós- Dijo Ayame sorprendida de la aptitud de su amiga

- Adiós, fue un gusto- Dijo Kouga también sorprendido

Kagome arrastro a su hermano por el camino a casa, no quería que su hermano se acercara a su amiga

- Oye Kagome, que te dio- Dijo Kouga mientras iban caminando

- A mi nada- dijo Kagome

- Entonces porque te apresuraste tanto- Dijo Kouga

- No es nada- Dijo Kagome

- Ella es nueva?- pregunto Koyuga

- Si áyame llego este año a la escuela- Dijo Kagome

- Por eso no la había visto nunca- Dijo Kouga "reflexionando"- es una chica muy linda

- Kouga ni siquiera se te ocurra mirarla- Dijo Kagome enojada

-que, porque?- pregunto Kouga sorprendido de la aptitud de su hermana

- Solo no te le acerques- Dijo Kagome

- No me digas que estas celosa- Dijo Kouga

- No estoy celosa- Dijo Kagome

- A no, entonces porque te pones así- Dijo Kouga- a Naraku no le hiciste esta escena cuando llego con Kikyo

- Porque no la conocía – Dijo Kagome- además es muy diferente

- Entonces si estas celosa- Dijo Kouga con una sonrisa

- No es lo que piensas- Dijo Kagome mirando el camino, estaban llegando a su casa

- No me mientas- Dijo Kouga

- Estas totalmente equivocado- Dijo Kagome- Solo te digo o te advierto que no te le acerques a mi amiga

- Que tiene de malo- Dijo Kouga, ya estaban frente a las escaleras del templo- solo dije que era muy linda, no que quería casarme con ella, no te voy a quitar a tu amiga

- Por eso mismo- Dijo Kagome enojada

- No entiendo- Dijo Kouga- no estás celosa, pero no quieres que me acerque a ella

- Vi como la mirabas- Dijo Kagome- no quiero que te le acerques, porque es mi amiga

- Viste que estas celosa- Dijo Kouga

-Que no estoy celosa- dijo Kagome enfurecida- simplemente, quiero a mi amiga y no quiero que un estúpido como tu, aunque seas mi hermano, la haga sufrir- todo esto se lo grito a su hermano y luego empezó a subir las escaleras dejándolo solo en la calle parado

-Qué?- pregunto Kouga sorprendido de las palabras de su, al ver que su hermana no le hacía caso empezó a subir las escaleras también y la alcanzo antes de que entrara a la casa- oye Kagome, porque me dices estúpido

- Porque lo eres- Dijo Kagome- no creas que se me olvido lo que Naraku nos conto, no quiero ver a mi amiga ilusionarse contigo, porque está claro que le gustaste, para después verla llorar porque te ve con otra

- Oye Kagome cálmate- Dijo Kouga aun sorprendido

- Está bien, me calmo- Dijo Kagome, tratando de tranquilizarse- pero no te le acerques

Así Kagome dio por finalizada la conversación, o más bien la discusión, y entro a la casa dejando a su hermano afuera, quien no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su hermana y la chica recién conocida, Kagome por su parte no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha.

Inuyasha está en su casa enojado, no había podido hablar con Kagome el día anterior y ese día tampoco lo haría, ya que su madre le había pedido que no saliera de la casa y no se pudo negar, ahora estaba en el salón con Sesshomaru viendo televisión.

- Porque estas tan molesto-pregunto Sesshomaru cambiando la televisión

- No estoy enojado- dijo Inuyasha cortante

- No, claro que no- Dijo Sesshomaru sarcástico- por eso gruñes a cada rato

- Porque no dejas de molestar- Dijo Inuyasha- y deja la maldita televisión en un solo canal

- No que no estabas enojado- Dijo Sesshomaru- no me digas que es porque Izayoi te pidió no salir

- Porque no te callas de una vez- Dijo Inuyasha

- Creo que acerté- dijo Sesshomaru con satisfacción- como no puedes salir, no puedes ver a la niña con la que te encontré el otro día

- Sesshomaru callante y no te metas en mis cosas- Dijo Inuyasha

- No me meto, solo dije lo que creo- Dijo Sesshomaru- no crees que muy pequeña para ti, cuántos años tiene

- Que te importa- Se enojo mas Inuyasha, quien se creí a para meterse en sus cosas

- No me importa- Dijo Sesshomaru- pero creo que a tu amigo no le va a gustar que estuvieras besándote con su hermana

- Espero que no le digas nada- Dijo Inyasha ahora asustado

- No es mi amigo, es el tuyo- Dijo Sesshomaru- como dijiste, no me interesa, pero quedate tranquilo no dire nada

- Gracias- Dijo Inuyasha ya más calmado

Después de la discusión, ninguno hizo algún comentario, se dedicaron a ver televisión.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Nos vemos pronto en el proximo capitulo**

**Ceci22**


	12. Chapter 12

Llego el día viernes y aun Kagome e Inuyasha no habían podido conversar, ya sea por las diferentes actividades con sus propias familias o por el hecho que cuando el llegaba a la casa de ella, Naraku no le daba tiempo para poder siquiera cruzar más de dos palabras.

Cuando Kagome llego de la escuela, sorprendentemente venia con Bankotsu, ya que ese día no tenia entrenamiento de Futnol en la escuela, también la sorprendió que Kouga no la fuera a buscar, ya que desde el día lunes, cuando ella salía él, la estaba esperando, aunque Kagome sabía bien que también era para poder ver a Ayame, pero ella no quería que Kouga le hiciera ilusiones a su amiga, lo tomaba del brazo de inmediato para alejarlo, por otro lado sabia de los propios labios de Ayame que le gustaba su hermana desde que lo vio y ella la quería mucho como para verla sufrir aunque sea un poco por él.

Cuando entraron a la casa, se extrañaron al no ver a Naraku, Kikyo y Kouga, por lo que cuando Naomi apareció le preguntaron.

-Hola Chicos- Dijo Naomi a sus hijos

-Hola Mamá- Dijeron Bankotsu y Kagome al mismo tiempo

-Oye mamá, donde están Naraku, Kykio y Kouga?- pregunto Bankotsu

-Inuyasha los paso a buscar desde muy temprano- Dijo Naomi

-Y no sabes para que ¿- pregunto Kagome muy interesada

-Tenían que hacer alfo con respecto a la universidad- Dijo Naomi sonriendo- por eso fueron los 4 juntos

-Ahh- Dijo Kagome- y volverán temprano?

-No lo sé, no dijeron nada- Dijo Naomi

-Bueno mamá, me voy a cambiar ropa- Dijo Kagome- después bajo

-Ve tranquila hija- Dijo Naomi

Cuando los 4 chicos volvieron era casi la hora de la cena, por lo tanto Naomi invito a Inuyasha a cenar, el cual acepto gustoso, ya que quería ver a Kagome.

-Kikyo, querida, te puedo pedir un favor- Dijo Naomi

-Claro, el que quiera- Dijo Kikyo

-Puedes ir a la habitación de Kagome y decirle que baje- Dijo Naomi atrayendo el interés de Inuyasha- subió a hacer una tarea desde hace rato

-Voy de inmediato- Dijo Kikyo levantándose y subiendo las escaleras, cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de Kagome golpeo la puerta- Kagome puedo pasar- pregunto

-Claro, adelante- Dijo Kagome- que bueno que llegaron

-Porque ese ánimo- Dijo Kikyo al ver a Kagome sin aminos

-No es nada, no te preocupes- Dijo Kagomer tratando de sonreírle

-Porque me mientes- Dijo Kikyo- es que acaso no confías en mi, creí que si

-Claro que confió en ti- Dijo kagome- lo siento

-Entonces preciosa dime, que pasa- pregunto Kikyo

-Es que me siento un poco decepcionada- Dijo Kagome- no he podido ver mucho que digamos a Inuyasha y mucho menos hablar con el mas de dos palabras.

-Tienes razón, ha pasado casi una semana y aun no hablan- Dijo Kikyo comprendiendo el asunto

-además no lo he visto- dijo resignada

-Pero niña, te tengo una buena noticias- Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa- así que alégrate

-qué?- pregunto Kagome, aun sin muchos ánimos- porque me tendría que alegrar

-tu madre me mando a buscarte- Dijo Kikyo retrasando la sorpresa- pronto servirá la cena

-Esa es la sorpresa?- pregunto Kagome- no veo porque me tenga que alegrar

-Esa no- Dijo Kikyo divertida- es el invitado, por el que te tienes que alegrar

-Que invitado?- pregunto Kagome interesada

-Quien mas- Dijo Kikyo- tu amorcito, por quien llorabas

-Que- dijo Kagome sorprendida

-No te hagas- dijo Kikyo sonriendo- Inuyasha está abajo esperando con ilusión a que bajes

-Entonces que hacemos aquí, bajemos- Dijo rápidamente Kagome, haciendo que Kikyo riera aun mas.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Kagome saludo a sus hermanos primero, luego saludo a Inuyasha con un beso muy cerca de los labios, ya que este corrió un poco la cara al ver a Kagome acercarse, pero paso desapercibido por casi todos, excepto por Kikyo que de pronto se le ocurrió una idea para ayudarlos.

-Sra. Naomi- Dijo Kikyo de repente- por casualidad ya hizo postre para la cena

-Lo siento, no lo hice- Dijo Naomi disculpándose

-que bien- dijo Kikyo bajito- podemos ir a comprar un postre para la cena

-Pero es un poco tarde- Dijo Naomi

-Inuyasha nos puedes llevar en auto a comprar- pregunto Kiklyo haciéndole señas para que aceptara

-claro, no hay problema- Dijo Inuyasha algo sorprendido y sin entender

-Que bien, entonces Kagome me acompañas- Dijo Kikyo

-Claro- Dijo Kagome sonriendo, ahora entendía la idea de Kikyo

-Entonces señoritas, vamos- Dijo Inuyasha, también había entendido

-Yo los acompaño- Dijo Naraku

-No amor, mejor vamos nosotros- Dijo Kikyo rápidamente, si iba echaría todo a perder

-Pero no es correcto que Inuyasha que es el invitado las lleve- Dijo Naraku

-Naraku, deja que vayan ellos- Dijo Naomi sorprendiendo a todos- tu padre no ha llegado, por lo tanto no pueden ir en otro carro que no sea el de Inuyasha

-Pero…- trato de decir Naraku pero fue interrumpido

-Naraku, hoy tu meayudaras a preparar la mesa para lacena- dijo Naomi a su hijo mayor- asi que ellos iran, además acababas de decir que no querías salir más por hoy

-Está bien- Dijo Naraku enojado

-Bueno entonces chicos apresúrense- Dijo Naomi a los otros 3 chicos

-Si- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo y salieron de la casa

Se subieron al automóvil de Inuyasha, que había sido el regalo de su padre para su cumpleaños, pero que Kagome no había tenido el gusto de subirse, Kikyo se adelanto y se subió en la parte trasera, dejando que Kagome se subiera de copiloto, en el camino solo hablaban Kikyo e Inuyasha, ya que Kagome estaba algo timida.

Al llegar a la pastelería indicada por Kikyo, que estaba mas alejada de la casa de los Higurashi, se bajo diciendo que ella iria y que ellos la esperaran en el carro, estos por supuesto obecedieron encantados.

En cuanto vieron a Kikyo entrar al local, Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y tomo su mentón con sus manos, esta al centir el contacto giro su rostro para mirarlo, pero solo sintió como Inyasha tenia sus labios sobre los suyos, por lo que respondió gustosa.

-Llevo la semana entera queriendo hacer esto- Dijo Inuyasha en cuanto separaron los labios

-Yo también- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Siento no haber podido estar contigo y poder hablar- Dijo Inuyasha

-No te preocupes- Dijo Kagome recibiendo otro beso de Inuyasha

-Creo que Kikyo es más inteligente que yo- Dijo Inuyasha entre besos- a mi no se me había ocurrido algo así

-Si es bastante ingeniosa- Dijo Kagome- pero creo que no quiero hablar de ella en estos momentos

-Tienes razón- Dijo Inuyasha sontiendo- hay que aprovechar, ahora lo único que quiero es besarte

Luego de varios besos Inuyasha como pudo la abrazo, ya que era bastante incomodo porque estaña en el automóvil.

-Kagome, creo que este es el único momento en que podremos hablar solos- Dijo Inyasha de repente

-Tienes razón- Dijo Kagome aspirando el aroma masculino de Inuyasha, que la volvia loca

-Kagome, quiero que sepas algo- Dijo Inuyasha atrayendo toda la atención de Kagome- de verdad me gustas

-Tú a mi también- Dijo Kagome roja como tomate

-Eso me da gusto escucharlo- Dijo Inuyasha antes de volver a besar a Kagome- pero Kagome

-Pero qué?- se asusto Kagome

-Tranquila- Dijo Inuyasha al ver la creación de Kagome- lo que pasa es que si tu hermano se entera de esto me matara

-lo sé- Dijo Kagome- pero no te preocupes, si es por mí no lo sabrá

-Eso lo sé de sobra- Dijo Inuyasha

-Además no somos nada- Dijo de pronto Kagome

Inuyasha sonrió al ver a Kagome en cuanto dijo lo último, era verdad no eran nada, pero al decir eso fue en un tono de reproche y eso le gusto, por lo que la beso.

-Mira Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha- me encantaría que fuerasmos novios, pero no creo que sea posible ahora

-Entiendo- Dijo Kagome totalmente decepcionada, tratando de deshacer el abrazo, se sentía mal con las palabras de Inuyasha

-No es por lo que crees- Dijo Inuyasha apretándola más – nunca me había gustado una chica como me gustas tu

-Entonces?- pregunto Kagome

-Por si se te olvida- Dijo Inuyasha – pasado mañana tendremos que volver a Yokohama

-qué?- dijo Kagome sorprendida- porque?

-El lunes comienzan las clases en la universidad, se nos acabaron las vacaciones- Dijo Inuyasha

-Se me había olvidado- Dijo Kagome triste

-Es por eso que no podemos ser novios aun- Dijo Inuyasha haciéndole cariño en las mejillas a Kagome

-Aun?- pregunto Kagome

-Si aun- dijo con una sonrisa Inuayasha- si cuando vuelva aun sientes algo por mí, creo que podemos ser novio

-Claro que seguirás gustándome- Dijo Kagome sóndele un beso ella a Inuyasha, lo que lo sorprendió, pero respondió

-Y si encuentras un chico de tu edad que te guste más?- pregunto Inuyasha cuando terminaron el beso- eso puede pasar

-No creo- Dijo Kagome sonriendo- me gustas mucho

-creo que me pasa lo mismo- Dijo Inyasha

-Y si tu encuentras una chica que te guste?- pregunto Kagome

-Eso no pasara, lo que siento por ti es real- Dijo Inuyasha- no se me pasara tan fácilmente

-Espero que sea así- Dijo Kagome

-Entonces me esperaras?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Claro- Dijo Kagome

-No quiero que dejes de seguir tu vida por esperarme- Dijo Inuyasha

-Si tu estas dispuesto a cuando vuelvas empezar algo conmigo, no me importa lo demás- Dijo Kagome

-Claro- Dijo Inuyasha- entonces hay que aprovechar estos últimos momentos solo- Dijo besándola

-Si Kikyo está por volver- Dijo Kagome hay que aprovechar- Dijo entre besos

Kikyo trato de demorarse el mayor tiempo posible dentro de la pastelería, pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia el carro de Inuyasha para ver si habían resultado las cosas, los vio besarse lo que la alegro bastante, después abrazados conversando y supuso que Inuyasha le estaba diciendo que ellos tenían que volver a la universidad por la cara de Kagome, se imagino que iba ser un poco duro para ella.

Cuando Kikyo volvió al carro, los dos jóvenes estaban a puros besos, no quería interrumpir pero tenían que volver, ya que había recibido una llamada de su novio para saber porque se demoraban, por lo que no le quedo más que entrara al carro, lo que hizo que los chicos se separaran rápidamente.

-Lo siento tortolitos- Se disculpo Kikyo- pero es la hora de regresar

-Si – dijo Inuyasha encendiendo el automóvil- gracias

-No hay de que- Dijo Kikyo, ya que sabía que era por ayudarlos- todo sea por el amor

-Kikyo- Dijo Kagome sonrojada- no digas esas cosas, pero gracias

-Jaja- rio Kikyo al verlos rojos a los dos- pero mejor apúrate Inuyasha, mira que tu cuñadito ya me llamo

-Y que te dijo- pregunto Inuyasha apretando el acelerador

-Me pregunto porque nos demoraramos tanto- Dijo Kikyo – le dije que la pastelería estaba llena

-Pero si no estaba tan llena- Dijo Kagome

-Le dije eso para que no preguntara mas- Dijo Kikyo- era una excusa para dejarlos solo más tiempo, despistada

-Ahhh- Dijo Kagome

-No te habías dado cuenta- pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido- si se dio mil vueltas dentro del local

-En realidad no- Dijo Kagome

-Eso es porque estabas más entretenida besando a Inuyasha- Dijo Kikyo divertida

-Kikyo- Dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo, avergonzados

-Jajá- reía Kikyo- mejor apresúrate, por cierto le dije que Kagome se había bajado conmigo y tú te habías quedado solo en el carro, no se les ocurra decir otra cosa- les advirtió

-Claro, gracias por avisarnos- dijeron los chicos

Kikyo miraba a su cuñada y a Inuyasha y sonreía, estos se daban miradas furtivas y se sonreían entre ellos, además que estaban tomados de la mano y no se soltaban.

Cuando llegaron Kikyo salió y les dijo que ella miraría para saber si había alguien, para que aprovecharan, cuando les dijo que no había nadie estos aprovecharon de darse el último par de besos antes de entrar a la casa.

Al entrar Naomi tenía servida la cena y estaban todos los demás sentados, solo faltaban ellos, por lo que rápidamente se sentaron.

Cuando terminaron Inuyasha se despidió con mucho pesar y se fue, no sin antes ofrecerse a llevar a Kikyo a su casa, pero esta dijo que se quedaría a dormir ahí.

Se fueron a acostar, claro que Kikyo dormiría en la habitación de Kagome, así además podrían conversar.

Kikyo le exigió, en broma claro, que le contara lo que habían conversado y Kagome le conto.

-Es una lástima que nos tengamos que ir- Dijo Kikyo

-Si- Dijo Kagome

-Tú lo sientes solo por Inuyasha- Dijo divertida Kikyo

-Claro que por el- Dijo Kagome- pero también por ustedes, lo he pasado muy bien contigo

-Yo también- Dijo Kikyo- me han hecho sentir como si fuera de la familia

-Eres de la familia Kikyo- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Gracias- Dijo Kikyo- es tu a quien más echaré de menos

-Gracias- Dijo Kagome

-Claro por supuesto que tu a quien echaras mas de menos es a tu amorcito- Dijo Kikyo divertida

-A todos- Dijo Kagome con vergüenza

-Pero a él mas- Dijo Kikyo

-Pero no sé si al volver el querrá algo conmigo- Dijo Kagome

-Claro que querrá, si te lo dijo es por algo- Dijo Kikyo

-Pero si conoce a otra chica que le guste más?- pregunto Kagome preocupada

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que no sea así- Dijo Kikyo- lo tendré bien controladito

-Eso espero- Dijo Kagome entono de broma, pero con la esperanza de que fuera así

-Claro, lo tendré vigilado todo el día- Dijo Kikyo- solo quiero que el sea mi cuñado, más le vale portarse bien

-Jajá- rio Kagome- ya es mejor que nos acostemos a dormir

-Claro, solo lo dices porque mañana veras a tu amorcito- Dijo Kikyo acostándose

-No digas tonterías- Dijo Kagome también acostándose- pero espero que sea así, buenas noches

Al día siguiente todos decidieron quedarse en casa, ya que ninguno tenia ánimos de salir, cuando estaba atardeciendo, estaban en el patio del templo, los hombres jugaban un partido de futbol, mientras que las mujeres los miraban mientras conversaban.

-Sera extraño estar en la universidad ahora- Dijo Kikyo

-Porque querida?- pregunto Naomi

-Porque extrañare estar aquí con ustedes- respondió Kikyo

-Pero igual debes extrañar a tu amigas- Dijo Kagome

-En realidad no tengo amigas- Dijo Kikyo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

-Como esta eso?- pregunto sorprendida Naomi

-Eres la única mujer de la clase?- pregunto Kagome

-No, no soy la única mujer- Dijo Kikyo – y lo que pasa es que mis compañeras, son solo eso, compañeras, mas no amigas, si tengo que hablar con ellas es solo por cosas de la universidad

-Porque no te caen bien?- pregunto Kagome bastante curiosa

-En realidad no- Dijo Kikyo seria- al principio ellas se mostraban muy simpáticas conmigo, pero Naraku me hizo darme cuenta de sus verdaderas intensiones

-Y cuales era?- pregunto Kagome

-Querida, si no nos quieres contar, no te preocupes- Dio Naomi al ver a Kikyo seria y con el ceño arrugado

-No hay problema, no me molesta contar- Dijo Kikyo- lo que pasa es que me dan ganas de pegarles

-Porque- pregunto Kagome- y que tiene que ver Naraku?, cuáles eran sus intensiones?

-Kagome déjala- Dijo Naomi

-No se preocupe- Sonrió de repente Kikyo al ver la curiosidad de Kagome- lo que pasa es que desde el primer día ellas se enteraron que mis padres tenían dinero y se acercaron a mi por interés, me invitaban al centro comercial de Yokohama e íbamos a las tiendas más caras, se probaban ropa y decían que las querían comprar, cuando supuestamente iban a pagar, salian con que se les había quedado el dinero y yo me ofrecía a pagarles y que ellas después me lo devolviera, yo no veía problema, pero después me decían que sus padres no les habían mandado el dinero y yo les decía que no se preocuparan, hicieron eso un par de veces, hasta que un día nos encontramos en el centro comercial con Naraku y Kouga, ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarnos, ya que éramos amigos y cuando Naraku vio lo que hicieron me pregunto si lo habían hecho antes y yo le dije que un par de veces, hasta ese minutos no le veía problema alguno, pero Naraku se enojo y las encaro y ellas solo dijeron "cuál es el problema, Kikyo tiene dinero de sobra", esto hizo que él se enfureciera y les dijera de todo y me explico lo que hacían, hasta ahí me di cuenta de todo

-Pero como no te diste cuenta antes- Pregunto Kagome- si era evidente su aptitud

-Para las otras personas era evidente, pero para mí no- Dijo Kikyo- yo estaba tan contenta de tener "amigas" que no me di cuenta de nada de lo que hacían

-Debió ser duro darte cuenta- Dijo Naomi

-Si fue duro, ya que yo de verdad pensaba que eran mis amigas- Dijo Kikyo

-Y ellas después de eso que hicieron- Pregunto Kagome

-Dejaron de hablarme- Dijo Kikyo- por eso Naraku siempre me acompañaba a todas partes, además por el parecido contigo

-Y supongo que nunca de devolvieron todo el dinero- pregunto Naomi

-Por supuesto que no- Dijo Kikyo- ellas decían que era el pago por salir con ellas

-Pero que descaradas- Dijo Naomi

-Por eso tengo amigos hombres- Dijo Kikyo- ya que ellos no les interesa sacarme el dinero

-Pero no tienes amigos de infancia- pregunto Naomi

-No, en la escuela que estudie, eran todas de familias de dinero, que solo les importaba lo abultada que estaba la billetera, considero un mundo frívolo y eso no me interesa

-Creo que agradezco no ir a esas escuelas- Dijo Kagome

-Sí, creo que no aguantarías ni 5 minutos- Dijo Kikyo- son tan materialistas y sínicos que dan asco

-Debiste sentirte muy sola entonces- Dijo Naomi con pena

-Sí, creo que siempre me sentí como si no encajara en ningún lugar, con la única persona que conversaba era con mi nana Kaede, hasta que conocí a Naraku y por su puesto a ustedes- Dijo con una sonrisa Kikyo- con todos me siento bien

-Bueno querida aquí todos te queremos mucho- Dijo Naomi- no te usaríamos por nada

-Lo sé- Dijo Kikyo agradeciendo las palabras de su suegra- aunque me costó entrar en la familia

Las tres mujeres rieron por el ultimo comentario de Kikyo, ya que era verdad, conocían la historio de cómo le costó que fueran novios.

Naomi se sentía mal por lo que su nuera les había contado y termino por comprender la alegría que mostraba esta, cuando estaba con ellos y reía por las peleas entre hermanos, que eran por tonterías y también entendió porque quería tanto a Kagome, ya que su hija era una muchacha de buenos sentimiento y con valores que con su marido le habían inculcado a todos sus hijos, aunque Kouga de repente los olvidada y Naraku era un poco violento con otros chicos, sabía que la quería mucho, que la respetaba y que la protegía.

Kikyo se sintió aliviada al contarles todo, ya que nunca lo había hablado con otra persona que no fuera su novio, que tampoco le gustaba hablar mucho del asunto, ya que él decía que solo no las golpeaba porque eran mujeres. Ni siquiera había hablado son su madre o padre, ya que nunca estaban con ella y tampoco les tenía la suficiente confianza, pero son su suegra y su cuñada, era algo diferente, sentía que podía hablar de todo sin problemas y que podía confiar completamente en ellas.

Kagome por su parte le molestaba que hubieran en el mundo personas así de interesadas, ella también había recibido como regalo ropa y cosas así, el día del centro comercial, pero sin ningún interés de por medio, es mas al llegar a la casa, le intento dar el dinero que tenia y Kikyo se lo prohibió y siguió insistiendo que era un réglalo, ella nunca haría que le compran cosas para aprovecharse de la persona. Cada vez se daba cuenta el porqué Kikyo les tomo tanta confianza rápidamente, ella vio lo sinceros que eran y que no eran materialistas.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, siento la demora  
><strong>

**Dejen sus reviews y muchas gracias a Dark-yuki Eiko23, lunallena898-Kagome y kagomencita por dejar sus reviews siempre es bueno saber que les gusta el fic.  
><strong>

**Nos vemos pronto en el proximo capitulo**

**Ceci22**


	13. Chapter 13

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que los chicos se fueron y Kagome los extrañaba mucho, por supuesto que al que mas extrañaba era a Inuyasha, todavía recordaba aquel domingo cuando se tuvo que despedir de los 4 chicos.

**Flash Back**

Era domingo, después del almuerzo de despedida para Naraku, Kouga y Kikyo, los hermanos subieron a su habitación, estos bajaron con sus maletas y las dejaron junto con la de Kikyo en el salón.

-Bueno familia, ya se está acercando la hora de irnos- Dijo Naraku a todos

-Mis bebes, lo voy a extrañar- Dijo Naomi en un mar de lagrimas mientras los abrazaba

-Mamá ya no somos bebes, ya estamos bastante creciditos- Reclamo Naraku

-Para mí siempre serán mis bebes- Dijo Naomi

-Espero les vaya bien en los estudio- Dijo Kagome abrazando a Kikyo

-Claro, gracias preciosa- Dijo Kikyo

-Cuídense mucho- Dijo Takemaru a los 3

-Claro- Dijeron los 3 jóvenes

-Hablan como si nos fuéramos para siempre-Dijo Kouga

-Además no es la primera vez que nos tienen que despedir-Dijo Naraku

-Ya lo han hecho muchas veces en estos años-Dijo Kouga

-Bueno ya –Dijo Souta- espero que cuando vuelvan me traigan muchos regalos

-Enano interesado- Dijo Naraku revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño de la familia

-Pero porque se despiden aquí y no en la estación de trenes- Dijo Bankotsu

-Lo que pasa es que nos iremos en automóvil-Dijo Naraku

-Inuyasha nos llevara-Dijo Kikyo

-Que bueno-Dijo Bankotsu

-Inuyasha es un gran chico-Dijo el Abuelo

-Si-Dijo Naraku- además así nos ahorramos el dinero de los boletos

-Bueno y a qué hora los pasa a buscar?-pregunto Kagome

-Debe estar por llegar- Dijo Kikyo sonriendo al ver el rostro de Kagome, se le notaba que se había alegrado de ver por última vez a este.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando Inuyasha apareció, ayudo a sus amigos a meter las maletas al auto, mientras Naomi iba por el refresco que le ofreció, este solo lo acepto porque no quería despedirse aun, pero printo se tenían que ir para llegar temprano a Yokohama.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo Naomi pasándoles el refresco

-Gracias- Dijo Inuyasha residiéndolo

-Ya tiene todo listo-pregunto Takemaru

-Si- Dijo Naraku

-Si es mejor que vamos- Dijo Inuyasha con pesar al mirar a Kagome, quería besarla, pero no podía con todos ellos viendo

-Entonces vamos- Dijo Kouga bajando las escaleras del templo, por lo tanto todos lo siguieron.

Kikyo iba al lado de Kagome, la vio triste y sabia cual era la razón, así que una vez más tubo una idea.

-Sígueme la corriente- susurro Kikyo a Kagome, que la miro confundida, pero asintió igual.

Estaban por llegar todos abajo , cuando Kikyo paro sus paso.

-Oh rayos- Dijo Kikyo haciendo que todos la miraran- se me quedo en tu habitación mi identificación- Dijo a Kagome

-Debe haber sido cuando fuiste a buscar tu maleta- Dijo Kagome- si quieres voy por ella- ahora entendía el plan

-por favor- Dijo Kikyo abrazándola en agradecimiento para la vista de todos, pero en realidad le estaba metiendo su identificación en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kagome disimuladamente- te lo agradecería- dijo esto último guiñándole el ojo

-Claro voy de inmediato- Dijo Kagome empezando a subir nuevamente las escaleras

-Gracias – dijo Kikyo- nosotros mientras te esperamos abajo

-Claro- Dijo Kagome ya en medio de las escaleras- solo espero que funcione lo que tiene planeado- susurro lo último, aunque estaba segura de que nadie la escucharía.

-Creo que es la hora de despedirnos-Dijo Kouga empezando a despedirse de su familia

-Si será un viaje largo- Dijo Kikyo haciéndoles señales a Inuyasha que estaba serio, pero al ver las señas de Kikyo sonrio

-Es bastante lardo el camino- Dijo Inuyasha- y creo que no resistiré

-De que hablas?- pregunto Naraku

-Tengo ganas que ir al baño- Dijo Inuyasha teatralmente angustiado, lo que causo la risa de Kikyo, pero disimulo

-Pero hijo ve de inmediato-Dijo Naomi- apresúrate, antes de que Kagome cierre la puerta de la casa

-Si gracias- Dijo Inuyasha a Naomi, pero en realidad a quien quería agradecer era a Kikyo, entonces emprendió carrera por las escaleras.

Cuando llego arriba miro para donde estaban los demás y se dio cuenta que todos estaban más entretenidos despidiéndose de los otros 3 muchachos que mirándolo a él, así que se apresuro a entrar en la casa y buscar a Kagome.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que Kagome estaba al lado de la puerta con una sonrisa, esta al verlo se apresuro a abrazarlo, pero él no se conformo con el abrazo, busco sus labios.

-Creo que esto es lo único que voy a extrañar- Dijo Inuyasha una vez se separaron

-Solo los besos- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Los besos y la persona que me los da- Dijo Inuyasha- también de tenerte abrazada a mí, te voy a extrañar Kagome

-Yo también- Dijo Kagome- espero que al volver podamos estar si

-Eso espero- Dijo Inuyasha- ya fuiste a buscar lo que te pidió Kikyo

-No- Dijo Kagome- en realidad nunca se le quedo, me lo paso a escondidas cuando me abrazo

-Jajá- rio Inuyasha- yo pensé que lo había dejado apropósito para hacerle volver

-No, se le ocurrió en el momento- Dijo Kagome- pero no quiero hablar de Kikyo ahora

-Yo tampoco quiero hablar de ella- dijo Inuyasha entre besos- solo pregunte para poder seguirte besando

-Entonces cállate y bésame- Dijo Kagome sorprendiéndose así misma pro sus palabras

-Como ordene- Dijo Inuyasha antes de seguir besándola

Luego de un par de besos mas, Inuyasha le dijo que tenían que bajar o si no subirían por ellos y los encontrarían besándose, Kagome acepto sin muchas ganas, pero antes de salir Inuyasha la agarro y la beso desesperadamente

-Eso es para que no te olvides de mi y el beso de despedida- Dijo Inuyasha

-No me olvidare- Dijo Kagome – mejor vamos

Cuando estuvieron reunidos con todos los demás, les preguntaron porque se demoraban tanto en bajar, Inuyasha les dijo que estaba esperando a Kagome y esta dijo que no encontraba la identificación, por eso la demora.

Kagome le entrego la identificación a Kikyo y la abrazo agradeciéndole en un susurro, esta sonrió .

Después se despidió de sus hermanos y por ultimo de Inuyasha quien la abrazo y le pregunto si lo esperara y esta le respondió que sí.

-Cuídense- Dijo Naomi

-Cuiden bien a Kikyo- Dijo Takemaru a los 3 hombres en el carro

-Claro- Dijeron estos

-Creo que se preocupa más por Kikyo que por ustedes- Dijo en vuela Bankotsu

-Y eso que nosotros somos los hijos- dijo divertido Kouga, es comentario hizo reír a todos

-Adiós – dijeron los 4 chicos

-Llamen cuando lleguen- ordeno Naomi

-Claro, adiós- Dijo Naraku cuando el carro empezó a moverse

Y así Kagome vio perderse a la distancia el automóvil de Inuyasha, tenia pena, pero también mucha esperanza en volver a verlo pronto

**Fin Flash Back**

-Kagome, que te pasa, desde hace días que andas en otro mundo- Dijo Ayumi a su amiga

-No es nada chicas, no se preocupen- Dijo Kagome cabizbaja

-No nos mientas, algo te pasa- Dijo Eri

-Creo que estas así desde que se fueron tus hermanos- Dijo Yuka

-Tanto los extrañas?- pregunto Ayame

-No es eso Chica- Dijo Kagome

-Entonces explícanos- Dijo Yuka

-Kagome confía en nosotros- Dijo Eri

-Por algo somos tus amigas-Dijo Ayame

-Bueno chicas les contare- Dijo Kagome- pero tienen que prometerme que no les contaran a nadie

-Claro que si- Dijo Ayumi- hasta la pregunta ofende, por quien nos tomas

-Si Kagome, te lo prometemos- Dijeron las otras 3 chicas

Kagome les conto todo lo ocurrido con Inuyasha, lo que las sorprendió muchísimo, pero se alegraron por su amiga.

-Kagome eso es muy lindo- Dijo Ayame

-Porque no nos habías contado antes- Pregunto Ayumi

-No se tal vez, porque aun no creía que hubiese pasado- Dijo Kagome

-Creo que a alguien se le romperá el corazón- Dijo Eri

-A quien?- pregunto Kagome

-A Houyo, a quien mas- Dijo Eri

-Si esta enamoradísimo de ti- Dijo Yuka

-Pero a él lo quiero mucho como amigo, nada mas- Dijo Kagome a Yuka, ya que sabía que a ella le gustaba Houyo

-Bueno y no has hablado con él?-Pregunto Ayame

-No solo he hablad por teléfono con Kikyo- Dijo con mucho pesar Kagome

-Tu cuñada, si que se las trae- Dijo Eri- te ayudo bastante

-Si – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- la quiero mucho, además sin su ayuda dudomucho que hubiera pasado algo entre el y yo

-Y no te ha dicho nada de él-Pregunto Yuka

-Solo que siempre me manda saludos- Dijo Kagome- y que me diga que lo espere

-Pero Kagome, esa es una buena noticia- Dijo Ayame

-Eso sí- Dijo Kagome- lo malo es que no sé cuando lo volveré a ver

-pero supongo que lo esperaras- dijo Eri

-Claro- Dijo Kagome- pero lo echo de menos

-No te desesperes amiga- Dijo Ayumi

Así termino la plática entre las amigas y volvieron a clases, ya que era lunes.

Mientras tanto en Yokohama, Inuyasha no estaba mejor que Kagome, quería volver a verla, se encontraba sentado en una banca en el patio de la universidad, cuando una joven se le acerco sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

-Hola Inuyasha- Dijo una joven rubia, muy bonita y con voz sexy, ojos celestes

-Hola Hanna- Dijo Inuyasha con desgano

-Porque tan solo- Dijo Hanna

-Quiero estar solo- Dijo Inuyasha molesto al ver que la chica se sentaba a su lado

-Y se puede saber porque- Dijo la chica acercándose más a él- si quieres yo te puedo ayudar

-En realidad creo que me puedes ayudar en algo- Dijo Inuyasha

-En lo que quieras, dime- dijo la joven con alegría

-Me podrías dejar solo- Dijo Inuyasha- No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie

-Pero si no quieres, no hablo- Dijo Hanna- Solo te acompaño

-Hanna, discúlpame, pero no quiero estar con nadie ahora- Dijo Inuyasha irritado

-Está bien, me voy- Dijo Hanna- pero si necesitas compañía, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Kikyo iba caminando por el patio de la facultad de Ingeniería comercial, buscando a Inuyasha, ya lo había buscado en su salón, en los pasillo, pero no los encontró, de repente se detuvo al verlo conversando con una rubia muy cerca del, eso sí que no le gusto, iba a acercarse cuando la joven se puso de pie y se despidió de el con un beso muy cerca de la boca, eso sí que la termino de enfurecer y fue a encararlo.

-Me quieres decir quién era esa- Dijo enojada Kikyo a Inuyasha

-Ah, Hola Kikyo, como estas?- pregunto sorprendido de ver a Kikyo ahí

-Bien, como me ves- Dijo Kikyo aun enojada

-te veo enojada, pasa algo, que haces aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Estoy aquí porque te he buscado por mucho tiempo y claro que estoy enojada- Dijo Kikyo

-Porque estas enojada- pregunto Inuyasha no era normal ver a Kikyo en ese estado

-Como quieres que no me enoje si te vi coqueteando con esa tonta- Dijo Kikyo

-Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie- Dijo Inuyasha ofendido

-Entonces que hacías con ella y mejor dime la verdad- Exigió Kikyo

-Yo estaba solo aquí pensando y de repente ella se acerco, pero le pedí que me dejara solo- Dijo Inuyasha

-Eso es verdad- pregunto sorprendida Kikyo, dejando de lado su enojo

-Claro porque te voy a estar mintiendo- Dijo Inuyasha- oye Kikyo, porque me estas pidiendo explicaciones, que yo sepa Naraku es tu novio, es a él al que tienes que pedirles explicaciones de las cosas que hace no a mi

-Eh, yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones- Dijo Kikyo sonrojada, no podía decirle tan fácil que era por encargo de Kagome – lo siento

-Jajá- Reía Inuyasha- si vieras tu cara

-Ya deja de reírte- Dijo Kikyo-porque querías estar solo, te pasa algo

-No es nada no te preocupes- Dijo Inuyasha en un suspiro que no paso desapercibido por Kikyo

-Claro que te pasa algo- Dijo Kikyo sentándose al lado de él-Porque no cuentas, puedes confiar en mi

-Gracias, sé que puedo hacerlo- Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-Entonces dime-insistió Kikyo

-Me- dijo Inuyasha riendo ganándose un golpe de Kikyo

-No te hagas el chistoso- Dijo Enojada Kikyo- cuéntame que te pasa

-Kikyo, agradezco tu preocupación- Dijo Inuyasha-no lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero hablar

-es por Kagome, cierto-dijo Kikyo- no trates de ocultarlo

-Si es por ella- Dijo Inyasha en un lamento

-Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada

-Llevamos 2 semanas aquí y la echo mucho de menos- Dijo Inuyasha- nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie

-Eso es bueno-Dijo Kikyo

-Como que es bueno?-pregunto Inuyasha- explícame

-Si nunca antes te había pasado, es que no te habían gustado enserio las otras, eso es bueno porque quiere decir que lo que sientes por Kagome es de verdad- Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa

-Se que lo que siento por ella es real- Dijo Inuyasha- por algo la hecho de menos

-Pero que te preocupa-pregunto Kikyo

-Eso mismo- Dijo Inuyasha, al mirar a Kikyo se dio cuenta que tendría que explicárselo- que todo esto es muy raro, solo la conocí hace poco tiempo y me gusta mucho

-No tiene nada de malo- dijo Kikyo sonriendo- a mi me gusto Naraku desde el primer momento que lo vi

-A mí también me gusto Kagome desde el primer momento que la vi-Dijo Inuyasha-pero ustedes no empezaron algo de inmediato, te costo un buen tiempo, ya se conocían bastante cuando empezaron algo

-Es cierto que me costó años, pero no es lo mismo- Dijo Kikyo- deberías alegrarte que no tuviste que esperar

-Por eso si me alegro- Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, te lo aseguro que si no me explicas lo que te sucede ahora mismo te golpeare- advirtió Kikyo desesperada

Inuyasha miro a Kikyo y suspiro, la verdad es que Kikyo le había ayudado mucho con Kagome, además esa ayuda había sido sin siquiera pedirla y lo más importante sin pedir nada a cambio, ella se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Kagome con solo mirarlo y mas encima había ocultado todo de su propio novio, se merecía saberlo, además de que estaba seguro que la amenaza iba enserio.

-Me gusta mucho- Dijo Inuyasha- pero ella es solo una niña, tiene solo 15 años y yo tengo 21 años

-No es para tanto- Dijo Kikyo no viendo ningún problema- Son solo 6 años, ni que fueras un vejestorio

-No, no lo soy- Dijo Inuyasha- pero ella recién está empezando en esto de las relaciones

-Te preocupa que deje de quererte?- pregunto Kikyo

-Por una parte si, por otra la entendería, es joven tiene todo el derecho de estar con un muchacho de su edad

-No me digas que vas a echar por la borda todo lo que hice por ustedes- Dijo enojada Kikyo

-Creo que sería lo mejor- Dijo Inuyasha- está en edad de disfrutar citas o cosas así

-Y es que contigo no lo puede hacer- pregunto Kikyo

-Si, pero yo estoy aquí y no sé cuando la podre ver de nuevo- dijo Inuyasha angustiado- no quiero que deje de aprovechar las cosas por esperarme a mi

-Que tiene de malo- Dijo Kikyo- Inuyasha, Kagome siente lo mismo que tu

-Y si ya se olvido de mi-pregunto Inuyasha

-Que estupideces estas pensando, no te va a olvidar de la noche a la mañana- Dijo Kikyo

-Eso no lo sé, ni siquiera he sabido algo de ella- Dijo Inuyasha con pesar

-lo último que supe de ella, me dijo que estaba saliendo con un chico muy listo de su escuela- Dijo Kikyo seria

-QUE?- grito Inuyasha sorprendido y enojado a la vez

-Jajá- Rio Kikyo- no es cierto tonto, solo lo dije para ver tu reacción y mira que me sorprendió

-Déjate bromas así- Dijo Inuyasha enojado, pero también aliviado de que fuera mentira

-Entonces tu deja de contradecirte- Dijo Kikyo- me dices que lo mejor para ella es que este con chicos de su edad y cuando te hago un comentario, demuestras todo lo contrario, lo celos en tus ojos no los disimulas

-Bueno no me esperaba que dijeras eso-Dijo Inuyasha

-Bueno deja de dártelas de sufrido que no te queda, está más que claro, que no te gustaría ver a Kagome con otro chico- Dijo Kikyo divertida

-Y si en realidad está con otro chico- Dijo Inuyasha preocupado

-parece que enserio te darte una paliza- Dijo Kikyo- por quien la tomas , ella no es así

-Yo se lo siento- Dijo Inuyasha- además no solo me preocupa eso

-y que es?- pregunto Kikyo

-Es más bien quien- Dijo Inuyasha- me preocupa Naraku, sabes lo que me hará si se entera

-Lo más seguro que te mate- Dijo Kikyo- y no solo él, sino todos sus hermano y su papá

-Y hasta el abuelo- Dijo Inuyasha

-No te preocupes, no se enteraran- Dijo Kikyo- si lo mantienen en secreto no hay problema

-Pero es que ella no se lo merece, estar ocultándose de su familia, porque yo sea amigo de su hermano mayor-Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, aunque no fueras amigo de Naraku y fueras de su edad, ellos reaccionarían igual-Dijo Kikyo

-Sabes que a mí me va ir peor-Dijo Inuyasha

-Oye no te acobardes ahora-Dijo Kikyo

-No me acobardo por mí, es por ella, no quiero que le pasa nada- Dijo Inuyasha

-No te preocupes no le pasara nada-Dijo Kikyo- se matan ellos mismos antes de hacerle algo a Kagome

-Eso espero- suspiro Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, toda esta preocupación es porque en realidad te gusta y por lo que veo más de lo que dices, además de que la echas de menos-Dijo Kikyo

-Es Cierto lo que dices-Dijo Inuyasha- y no sé qué hacer

Ambos chicos se miraron y rieron de la Situación.

-Gracias por escucharme-Dijo Inuyasha a Kikyo

-Gracias a ti por confiar en mí-Dijo Kikyo

-Creo que eras la única amiga de verdad que he tenido-Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro, si todas tus amigas terminan siendo tu novia de la semana-Dijo Kikyo con burla

-Bueno que se le va hacer-Dijo Inuyasha- todas querían algo conmigo y no les podía decir que no

-Que descarado-Dijo Kikyo burlona

-Solo digo la verdad- Dijo Inuyasha riendo- eres la única que se a mi sin esas intensiones

-Por supuesto, cuando te conoci, yo ya estaba enamorada de Naraku, además no eres de mi gusto- Dijo Kikyo- y mas te vale no hacer eso con Kagome

-Claro que no- Dijo Inuyasha- ella no es igual a ninguna de ellas

-Entonces explícame porque esa chica te miraba como queriendo devorarte- exigió Kikyo

-La verdad no me di ni cuenta, en mi cabeza solo pasa el nombre de Kagome Higurashi-Dijo Inuyasha

-Mas te vale-Dijo Kikyo amenazante- le prometí que te tendría bien vigilado

-Qué?- pregunto Inuyasha- en serio?

-Inuyasha, te dije cuando estábamos en Tokio que te quiero a ti como mi cuñado y es verdad, Kagome también estaba preocupada porque decía que podrías encontrarte una chica de aquí que te gustara, entonces le prometí que las alejaría a todas-Dijo Kikyo sonriente

-Jaja- reía Inyasha por la información- mira que aprensiva cuñada tengo, aunque muy inteligente

-Claro que soy inteligente, soy mujer- Dijo Orgullosamente Kikyo

-Ah, se me olvidaba lo feminista que eres- dijo Inuyasha divertido

-Por supuesto y con mucho orgullo-Dijo Kikyo divertida

-Creo que le diré a Kagome que no se junte mucho contigo, se le pegaran tus mañas- Dijo Inuyasha molestándola

-Cuñadito, por si se te olvida Kagome pasaba mucho más tiempo conmigo- Dijo Kikyo siguiéndole el juego

-que va a ser de mi, una cuñada y una novia feministas, ah dios sálvame- Dijo teatralmente Inuyasha, causando la risa de ambos

-Es extraño no?- Dijo de repente Kikyo

-Que es lo extraño- Pregunto confundido Inuyasha

-Que nos llevemos también-Dijo Kikyo- es mas contigo le oculto esto a Naraku, nunca antes le había ocultado nada

-Sera porque es una bonita amistad- Dijo Inuyasha- además el secreto es porque quieres mucho a Kagome

-Si la quiero mucho, es como la hermana que siempre quise- dijo Kikyo

-Cualquiera diría que son hermanas-Dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose al parecido físico

-Es extraño?- dijo Kikyo, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Inuyasha agrego- que nos parezcamos sin tener ningún vinculo

-Si es extraño, pero lo bueno es para ti, ya que si hubiera un vinculo familiar no podrías estar con Naraku- Dijo Inuyasha

-Kagome me dijo algo muy parecido-Dijo Kikyo recordando- hasta piensan parecido, ja ja

-Si tu lo dices-Dijo Inuyasha

-Hablando del parecido, no me dirás que te gustaba yo-Dijo Kikyo, claro que ella sabía que no era así, el nunca la vio de esa manera- y que por eso te gusta ella

-Claro que no- Dijo rápidamente Inuyasha- a ti siempre te considere una chica bonita, pero no te ofendas, nunca me gustaste

-Menos mal- Dijo Kikyo sonriente, esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar

-A ti siempre te considere como una amiga, pero en cuanto vi a Kagome me gusto, pero ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza el parecido entre ustedes, no te rías por lo que te voy a decir, pero en cuanto vi sus ojos me encanto, esa vitalidad que reflejan, su alegría, inocencia y trasparencia, me encantan- Dijo Inuyasha con ilusión en la mirada

-Si que te pego duro- Dijo Kikyo

-Parece que si- Dijo Inuyasha

-Es lindo lo que dice, además me alegra que no te influya el parecido- Dijo Kikyo- no me gustaría saber que estas enamorado de mi y como estoy con Naraku tú te hubieras acercado a ella por eso- esto lo dijo en broma, ya sabía que no era así.

-Puedes estar tranquila, ni siquiera me gustas- Dijo Inuyasha riendo- además son muy diferentes

-Como?- pregunto sorprendida Kikyo- si todos nos dicen que nos parecemos mucho

-A simple vista sí, pero después ves la diferencia- Dijo Inuyasha- creo que por eso Naraku termino por rendirse

-Si él me dijo algo así- Dijo Kikyo

Después de eso siguieron hablando cosas triviales, estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Inuyasha se acordó de algo.

-Oye Kikyo porque me estabas buscando?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Es cierto se me había olvidado- Dijo Kikyo- vine a buscarte porque iba a llamar a Kagome por teléfono y me imagine que querías hablar con ella y como no tienes el numero de la casa estoy segura que no la has llamado

-Claro, no lo tengo, además sería muy raro y evidente si la llamo yo y contesta otra persona, se darían cuenta de todo- Dijo Inyasha

-Por eso vine a buscarte- Dijo Kikyo- no se extrañaran de que yo la llame

-No cabe duda que tengo al mejor Cupido de mi parte- Dijo Inuyasha sonriente, estaba alegr4e de poder escuchar la voz de Kagome- y porque no se te ocurrió antes

-Porque Naraku es quien llama siempre y me pasa el teléfono- Dijo Kikyo- solo hasta ahora voy a llamarla yo directamente, bueno manos a la obra- agrego marcando el número telefónico

Así llamaron para la casa de los Higurashi, les contesto la Sra. Naomi y le comunico que Kagome estaba en la escuela y que saldría tarde, eso los desamino, pero Kikyo le dijo a su suegra que llamaría mas tarde.

-Lo siento Inyasha- Dijo Kikyo apenada

-No te preocupes, gracias de todas maneras- Dijo Inuyasha apenado también

-Pero más tarde la llamamos-Dijo Kikyo dándole ánimos, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, d****ejen sus reviews **

**Nos vemos pronto, cuidence mucho y besos**

**Ceci22**


	14. Chapter 14

Habían pasado algunos días y Kagome aun esperaba la llamada de Kikyo, cuando se madre le dijo que la había llamado se extraño un poco, ya que siempre era Naraku el que llamaba y Kikyo le arrebataba el teléfono, desde entonces no había sabido nada de ella, cuando le preguntaba a Naraku por ella, este decía que no estaba con él en esos momentos, además Naraku no llamaba todos los días, ya que era Kikyo la insistía en llamar siempre y por eso tampoco sabía nada de Inuyasha.

Era viernes por la mañana y Kagome estaba en la escuela con sus amigas.

-Tu qué dices Kagome, vamos mañana al cine?- Pregunto su amiga Eri

-Me encantaría-Dijo Kagome, eso le serviría para distraerse

-Entonces vamos a ir puras mujeres?-Pregunto Yuka

-Porque, a quien quieres invitar?-Pregunto Ayame picaronamente

-No, solo preguntaba-Dijo sonrojada Yuka

-Bueno si quieres invitar a alguien, no creo que haya problema-Dijo Eri

-Hola chicas, que hacen?- Pregunto un joven acercándose al grupo de amigas

-Hola Houyo- Dijeron todos

-Estábamos planeando que hacer mañana- Dijo Kagome

-Y cuál es la decisión?- Pregunto Houyo

-Vamos a ir al cine-Dijo Ayame

-Que divertido-Dijo Houyo sonriente- solo eran chicas?

-Hasta el momento si- Dijo Ayumi

-Pero si quieres ir, puedes-Dijo Kagome

-Claro, gracias- Dijo Houyo mirando ilusionadamente a Kagome- espero no incomodar

-Por supuesto que no- Dijo Yuka mirando a Houyo

-Bueno y donde nos juntaremos?- pregunto Houyo

-Creo que es mejor juntémonos en la entrada del cine-Dijo Ayumi

-Si es lo mejor, así no nos perdemos-Dijo Eri

-Y a qué hora?-Pregunto Kagome

-Que les parece que sea a las 4 de la tarde- Sugirió Yuka

-Esta bien- Dijeron todos

-Kagome, si quieres te paso a buscar-Dijo Houyo animadamente

-No te preocupes Houyo- Dijo Kagome mirando a su amiga que había bajado la cabeza- no quiero molestarte

-No es molestia, además me queda de paso -Insistió Houyo

-Es que no me iré desde mi casa, saldré con mi mamá y después me voy directo para el cine- Invento Kagome

-Ah, bueno entonces nos vemos allá-Dijo decepcionado Houyo

-Pero, porque no pasas a buscar a Yuka, ella también te queda de paso-Sugirió sutilmente Kagome, lo que ilusiono a Yuka

-Es una genial idea- Dijo Ayame, que también se había dado cuenta de los sentimiento de Yuka- Así no se va sola

-Esta bien, Yuka entonces te paso a buscar?-pregunto Houyo

-Si no te molesta- Dijo Yuka

-Por supuesto que no-Dijo Houyo

De repente sonó el timbre que daba el aviso del término del recreo, así que se fueron al salón, no sin antes de que Ayumi sugiriera a Houyo que invitara a algunos amigos para que no fuera el único, según ella.

Cuando termino la jornada, Kagome con sus amigas iban caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida de la escuela, cuando se dio vuelta al escuchar que la llamaban, era Bankotsu

-Oye Kagome, le podrías decir a mamá que me quedare hasta mas tarde de lo normal en el entrenamiento-Dijo Bankotsu

-Claro-Dijo Kagome- pero yo no me voy a ir de inmediato para la casa, voy a la casa de Ayame-Dijo Kagome

-Y eso?- Pregunto Bankotsu- le pediste permiso a mamá?

-Claro y me dijo que no había problema- Dijo Kagome

-Bueno, de todas maneras vas a llegar primero que yo- Dijo Bankotsu- Cuando llegues le avisas

-Claro no hay problema-Dijo Kagome

-Le puedes avisar desde mi casa- Sugirió Ayame

-Ok, como se, le avisas, adiós chicas, cuídense- Se despidió Bankotsu para salir disparado a las canchas de futbol

-Vamos-Dijo Ayame luego de que todos se despidieron de Banotsu con un gesto de mano

Entonces llegaron a la salida de la escuela y Kagome se quedo paralizada, lo que preocupo a sus amigas

-Kagome que te paso?-Pregunto Eri

-Porque te quedas parada-Pregunto preocupada Ayame

Pero aunque las chicas le seguían preguntando , Kagome no respondía, luego de algunos segundos esbozo una sonrisa que dejo confundidas a sus amigas has que una persona se les acerco

-Hola-Saludo Inyasha con una gran sonrisa

-Hola- Dijo Kagome correspondiendo con la misma sonrisa, solo lo veía y escuchaba a él, era como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido

Cuando Kagome atravesó la salida vio el automóvil de Inuyasha y eso hizo que se detuviera, pero al verlo salir de este la dejo totalmente paralizada, por un momento pensó que tanto que lo extrañaba estaba viendo visiones, pero este se acerco y saludo, entonces se dio cuenta que era realidad, Inuyasha estaba ahí.

-Te vine a buscar- Dijo Inuyasha, pero vio a las amigas de Kagome- si quieren las llevo

-Eh, no, no te preocupes, solo llévala a ella- Dijo rápidamente Ayame, esto hizo que Kagome acordarse que ellas estaban ahí

-Pero Ayame- Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes, tu ve con él- Dijo Ayame con una sonrisa- yo llamo a tu mamá y le digo lo de Bankotsu y le digo que tú no puedes hablar porque estas en el baño o algo así- le guiño el ojo a su amiga

-Gracias-Dijo Inuyasha- por cierto mi nombre es Inuyasha- se presento

-Oh, perdonen, ella es Yuka, Ayame, Eri y Ayumi, son mis amigas- las presento Kagome estas lo saludaron

-Bueno vayan rápido, que puede aparecerse nuevamente Bankotsu-Dijo Ayame, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha

-Es cierto, vamos- Dijo Kagome

-Si vamos- Dijo Inuyasha - Adiós Chicas

Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia su carro, en donde le abrió caballerosamente la puerta para que se subiera, después subió el, lo más rápido posible y encendió el carro y arranco

Las amigas de Kagome están mas que sorprendidas de verlo ahí, sabían quien era porque lo habían visto varias veces con Naraku, solo no se los habian presentando, pero lo que más las sorprendió como se la llevo.

Kagome aun no reaccionaba muy bien de la sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta Inuyasha estaba estacionando el automóvil frente a un parque, miro a Inuyasha pero este no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y la beso.

Fue un beso algo desesperado, en el expresaban lo mucho que se habian extrañado, estuvieron un par de minutos así, en los cuales se separaban un par de segundos para tomar un poco de aire y volvían a besarse, luego de eso se separaron y se abrazaron en silencio otro par de minutos.

-Te eche de menos-Dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio

-Yo igual- Dijo Kagome sintiendo el olor de Inuyasha al tenerlo aun abrazado- que haces aquí?

-Pensé que te alegrarías- bromeo Inuyasha

-Claro que me alegro, no sabes cuánto, pero me sorprende- Dijo Kagome terminando el abrazo

-Han pasado casi 3 semanas, tenía muchas ganas de verte que no me aguante en venir-Dijo Inuyasha

-Que bueno que viniste, yo también tenía tantas ganas de verte- Dijo Kagome

-Entonces hice bien-Dijo Inuyasha sonriente, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas a Kagome

-Claro-Dijo Kagome- no he sabido cada de ti

-Lo siento- Dijo Inuyasha- no tengo el numeró telefónico de tu casa para llamarte

-Naraku no te lo dio?-Pregunto sorprendida Kagome

-No, ya que generalmente lo llamo a su celular- Dijo Inuyasha- además no podía pedírselo preguntaría para que

-Es cierto y porque no se lo pediste a Kikyo-Reprocho Kagome

-Kikyo tampoco lo tenía, solo hablaba contigo cuando Naraku llamaba, pero lo consiguió hace unos días y te llamamos, pero no estabas- Explico Inyasha, incluyendo el porqué el no llamaba

-Eso lo entiendo, pero porque no volvieron a llamar?-pregunto Kagome- es mas no he hablado con Kikyo desde antes de eso

-Bueno eso es porque nuestra Cupido, salió con otro de sus planes- Dijo divertido Inuyasha

-Planes?- pregunto Kagome

-Claro, porque crees que estoy aquí-Dijo Inyasha- cuando te llamamos y no estabas se le ocurrió que no te volviéramos a llamar, pero que me apareciera aquí y eso es mucho mejor que hablar por telefono, no crees- Dijo Inuyasha

-Por supuesto-Dijo Kagome aburrida de tanto charlar y lo beso con alegría

-Esa es una buena bienvenida- Dijo Inuyasha entre besos

-Oye, porque no me podían llamar- Dijo Kagome de repente-Estaba preocupada, me podrían haber llamado aunque sea un día

-No te podía llamar, porque osino, no aguantaríamos y te diríamos todo-Dijo Inuyasha- era una sorpresa

-Vaya sorpresa- Dijo Kagome

-Por cierto, tengo que llamar a la cabecilla-Dijo Inuyasha sacando su celular y marcando- quiere hablar contigo

Kagome tomo el celular de Inuyasha y hablo con Kikyo, esta le pregunto de todo, argumentando que se tenía que poner al corriente de todo lo que le había pasado en estos días, Kagome como podía le respondía a sus preguntas, ya que Inuyasha no dejaba de besarla, al cabo de unos minutos se despidieron y Kagome le agradeció una vez más por su plan

-Kagome, que te parece si vamos a tomar un refresco-Ofreció Inuyasha

-Claro, me encantaría- Dijo Kagome

Se bajaron del carro y tomados de la mano fueron a la fuente de soda que estaba frente al parque, se sentaron en una mesa y los atendieron de inmediato y les trajeron los refrescos junto con unos pasteles que pidieron, mientras conversaban animadamente de todo lo que habian hecho e estas casi 3 semanas, de repente Kagome recordó algo

-Oye Inuyasha hoy no tenias clases?- pregunto Kagome

-Si- Dijo Inuyasha- pero Kikyo me ayuda a inventar algo para faltar hoy y mañana a clases, no te preocupes

-Entonces te quedaras?- pregunto Kagome con alegría

-Sip, pero solo hasta el domingo en la tarde, tengo que volver o si no tendré problemas- Dijo Inuyasha

-Y que inventaron?- pregunto Kagome

-Que estaba enfermo y vendría al médico de aquí, porque era el que me ha atendido desde pequeño y que no confiaba en nadie mas-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero entonces tendrás que llevar un papel firmado por el supuesto medico- Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes ese medico existe y ya hable con el para que me ayudara- Dijo Inuyasha

-Y te ayudara?- pregunto Kagome

-Claro, es amigo de mi familia y me dijo que si al tiro- Dijo Inuyasha

-Que bueno- Dijo Kagome

-Oye que te parece si nos juntamos mañana temprano y pasamos todo el día juntos- Dijo alegremente Inuyasha

-Todo el día?- pregunto Kagome

-Claro, no te gustaría-Dijo Inuyasha

-Por supuesto-Dijo Sonriente Kagome- pero tengo que inventar algo para salir temprano y decirles a mis amigas que no ire con ellas al cine, como habíamos quedado

-Inventa algo para que salgas temprano, pero no canceles con tus amigas, yo te puedo llevar- Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien, pero te quedaras?- pregunto Kagome con ilusión

-Pero no quiero incomodar- Dijo Inuyasha, aunque quería estar con ella

-no te preocupes, además no iremos solo mujeres- Dijo Kagome- también iran unos chicos

-Tenían pesando salir con chicos?- pregunto Inuyasha, por algún motivo no le había gustado eso

-En realidad un compañero se nos quiso unir y para que no fuera el único hombre le dijimos que fuera con quienes quisiera- Dijo Kagome sonriente

-Entonces voy-Dijo Inuyasha, por ningún motivo la dejaría que se fuera con otros chicos- que te parece si damos una vuelta

-Claro, me encantaría-Dijo Kagome agradeciendo la decisión de Inuyasha, ya que en la fuente de soda no estaban solo como ella quería estar con el

Inuyasha pidió la cuenta al garzón, que era un hombre de unos 40 años, este se la trajo y pago.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el garzón

-Gracias a usted, nos vemos pronto- dijo Inuyasha

-Tienes una muy linda novia muchacho, cuídala-Dijo el Garzón sonriente- hacen una muy linda pareja

-Gracias- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome que estaba sonrojada, la tomo de la mano y se fueron a dar una paseo por el parque.

Luego de una par de horas sentados en el césped del parque, después de dar el paseo y sobre todo después de mucho besos y caricias, Kagome le dijo que tendría que volver o si no se preocuparían en su casa.

Idearon un plan para que Kagome saliera temprano de su casa al día siguiente, plan que iba incluida Ayame, así que hablaron por teléfono y esta acepto encantada, la dejo cerca de la casa, para que su familia no viera el carro y luego se marcho a su casa inventando en el trayecto que diria a sus padres porque no estaba en la universidad.

Llego el día sábado en la mañana, eran las 9:30 hrs. y sonó el teléfono en la casa de Kagome, contesto Naomi, ya estaban todos levantados desde hacía mucho, era Ayame y le pidió permiso para que Kagome fuera a su casa, está encantada le dijo que si y después le paso el teléfono a su hija, luego de cortar la llamada Kagome subió a su habitación a prepararse para salir rápidamente, ya que Inuyasha la estaría esperando a unas callas de su casa a las 10:00 hrs.

-Mamá me voy a la casa de Ayame- aviso Kagome a su madre

-Está bien hija, cuídate mucho y diviértete-Dijo Naomi

-Claro, adiós-Dijo Kagome y salió corriendo de la casa, ya que iban a ser las 10

-Esta niña-Dijo Naomi cuando la vio correr

Cuando Kagome llego al lugar acordado, Inuyasha ya estaba esperándola, se subió rápidamente al carro y este encendió para poder salir rápidamente antes de que alguien los viera.

-Hola como estas?-Saludo Kagome

-Hola, bien y tú?- Dijo Inuyasha mientras iba manejando

-Bien, espero que no te hayas estado mucho tiempo esperándome- Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes- Dijo Inuyasha- la espera valió la pena- Dijo sonriente, pero sin sacar la vista del camino

-Y dónde iremos?-pregunto Kagome

-Es una sorpresa-Dijo Inuyasha parando el carro, ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo- ahora si quiero mi beso

Se acercaron y se dieron el beso que Inuyasha pidió, luego de que el semáforo pusiera verde, Inuyasha emprendió el camino, mientras conversaban, Kagome se dio cuenta que se estaban alejando de la cuidad, pero Inuyasha no le decía donde iban, paso alrededor de 15 minutos y por fin Inuyasha estaba estacionando el carro y Kagome vio maravillada el lugar.

-Es hermoso- Dijo Kagome mirando el sitio rural

-Esta es la casa de campo de mi abuelo- Dijo Inuyasha- pensé que te gustaría venir

-Es precioso-Dijo Kagome- pero no se molestara porque me traes aquí

-No, además no hay nadie, mi abuelo esta fuera del país- Dijo Inuyasha

-Estaremos solos- Dijo Kagome nerviosa

-Exacto, pero no te preocupes-Dijo Inyasha al ver la reacción de Kagome- quería que pasáramos lo que queda de mañana en el prado de flores, pensé que te gustaría

-Prado de flores?- pregunto Kagome

-Sí, mi abuelo tiene en los terreno un prado con muchas flores, de todo tipo y como se que te gustan, quería que los vieras

-Oh, me encantaría- Dijo Kagome con una enorme sonrisa

-Entonces déjame sacar el picnic del carro y nos vamos-Dijo Inuyasha sacando un canasto grande y uno manta que Kagome le ayudo a cargar

Cogidos de la mano llegaron al sitio indicado por Inuyasha y era más que hermoso, habían flores de todo tipos, tal cual Inuyasha había dicho minutos antes, de todos los colores y tamaños, tendieron la manta, se sentaron abrazados mientras conversaban, luego de esto Kagome no aguanto más y fue hasta las flores admirándolas a cada una.

Les llego la hora del almuerzo y se volvieron a sentar, pero esta vez a comer lo preparado por Inuyasha

-Como no sabía de qué te gustaban los emparedados prepare vario-Dijo Inuyasha

-Gracias- Dijo Kagome comiendo uno de jamón- nos quedaremos aquí?

-No, luego de que términos podemos ir a la laguna que está pasando los arboles de allá-Dijo Inuyasha apuntando el lugar

-Laguna?- Dijo Kagome sorprendida- Vaya que es grande la casa

-Si, es enorme, cuando era pequeño me pasaba todas las vacaciones aquí, es mi lugar favorito-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

-Entonces debes tener muchas historio-Dijo Kagome-Porque no me cuentas una

-Bueno un de las que más recuerdo, fue cuando tenía 8 años, ese año Sesshomaru la paso con notros, salimos en la tarde a recorrer los terrenos y anduvimos mucho, cuando atardeció íbamos a volver, pero vimos un pavo real y lo perseguimos ya que hicimos una apuesta-Relataba Inuyasha, pero fue interrumpido

-Cual era la apuesta?- pregunto Kagome

-Sacarle una pluma- Dijo Inuyasha- lo perseguimos por mucho tiempo, hasta que logramos atraparlo, pero el pavo real nos empezó a atacar

-QUE- Dijo Kagome sorprendida

-Si nos picoteaba a los 2- dijo Inuyasha – y luego se nos arranco nuevamente

-Eso debió doler- Dijo Kagome

-Sí bastante, ya que con las patas nos dejo muchos arañazos y lo mas chistoso es que no pudimos quitarle ninguna pluma, pero nos dejo muchos recuerdos en el cuerpo- Dijo Inuyasha– luego vimos que había una pluma tirada en el suelo y terminamos peleando por ella

-Y quien la gano?- pregunto Kagome

-Sesshomaru- Dijo Inuyasha- este al ser más grande gano, pero yo me puse a llorar

-En serio?- pregunto Kagome incrédula

-Si, Sesshomaru me molesto por eso, se burlo bastante de mi- Dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido- entonces me dijo que volviéramos, ya que se nos había hecho de noche, pero como estuvimos muy entretenidos correteando al ave no nos dimos cuenta donde íbamos y nos perdimos, no sabíamos que hacer y nos empezamos a asustar, por eso empezamos a recorrer el lugar juntos, luego de lo que creo que fue una hora, encontramos un lugar algo conocido, pero como yo aun estaba asustado, Sesshomaru me mostro la pluma del ave, por un momento pensé que me volvería a molestar, pero me equivoque, el me dijo que para acordarnos de esta historio la tendríamos como recuerdo los dos

-Los dos, como?- pregunto Kagome

-Partió la pluma por la mitad y me dio una- Dijo Inuyasha- eso me alegro y nos volvimos a la casa, ya que habíamos encontrado el camino

-Es una linda historia- Dijo Kagome en los brazos de Inuyasha, ya que hacía mucho que estaban abrazados

-Sí, es bonita- Dijo Inuyasha- pero el regaño que nos dieron fue monumental, cuando por fin llegamos a la casa, mi padre iba llegando de ir a buscarnos, como no nos encontraba decidió volver, cuando nos vio corrió a abrazarnos, estaba muy asustado de que nos hubiera pasado algo malo, pero al vernos con las heridas aumento más su preocupación y nos pregunto que nos había pasado y le contamos, en ese momento rio de nosotros, aunque ciertamente creo que fue también porque ya estaba más tranquilos de vernos, cundo calmo la risa, vino la ira y nos dio un regaño terrible, después entramos a la casa y mi madre estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas, al vernos corrió a abrazarnos a los dos, nos curo las heridas y nos preparo la cena, ya que estábamos hambrientos, después de cenar siguieron los regaños por parte de mi padre, pero mi mamá lo interrumpió diciendo que con lo que habíamos pasado era suficiente, que habíamos aprendidos y que agradeciera que ambos estuviéramos bien, mi padre no nos siguió regañando

-Que bueno-Dijo Kagome

-No tan bueno ya que no nos siguió regañando, pero nos castigo por mucho tiempo- Dijo Inuyasha- pero a pesar de todo valió la pena

-Porque, por una pluma?- pregunto Kagome confundida

-No, la pluma es lo de menos- Dijo Inyasha- hasta antes de eso yo no me llevaba con sesshomaru, pero cuando ocurrió todo, nos hicimos muy bueno hermanos, de cierta forma

-Como?- Pregunto Kagome

-Sesshomaru siempre ha sido muy serio lo cual a mi no me gusta, pero nos unimos, además de que él tampoco soportaba a mi mamá, más bien para él era como si no existiera, pero cuando volvimos, el vio que mi madre no solo se preocupo por mí, sino que también de él, eso hizo que la empezara a querer como una segunda madre

-Y todo por una travesura- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Una travesura que nos dolió mucho- Dijo riendo Inuyasha

-Y aun tienes esa pluma- pregunto Kagome

-Claro, siempre la traigo conmigo, es muy especial para mí- Dijo Inuyasha sacando su billetera y en esta estaba el trozo de pluma

-Bueno, por lo menos es muy linda- Dijo Kagome con la pluma en sus manos- y tu hermano también la tiene?

-Si, al igual que yo, también la trae en su billetera- Dijo Inuyasha guardando la pluma que le entregaba Kagome

Así Inuyasha termino de contarle la historio, pero Kagome insistió en que le contara otra, el cual accedió, cuando dieron las 15:00 hrs se levantaron del sitio donde estaban, ya que era el momento de volver para ir al cine con los amigos de Kagome, guardaron las cosas en la maleta del carro y subieron para emprender camino de vuelta.

Al llegar al cine estaba todos los amigos reunidos esperándola, pero se sorprendieron al verla llegar con Inuyasha y mas se sorprendieron al ver que venían de la mano, el que no pudo ocultar la decepción fue Houyo al verla con chico que no era él, Inuyasha por su parte se dio cuenta de los sentimiento del chico hacia Kagome, por otra parte pensaba que menos mal que la acompaño, habían varios chicos y no los quería cerca de ella.

-Hola Chicos, siento la demora- Dijo Kagome

-Fue mi culpa- Dijo Inyasha

-No hay problema- Dijo Ayame- mejor entremos

-Todavía hay que elegir la película- Dijo Eri- asi que vamos

-Oye Kagome, quien es él?- pregunto Houyo apuntando a Inuyasha

-Soy Inuyasha- se presento – el NOVIO- agrego celoso

-QUE?- Dijo Houyo sorprendido aunque algo se había dado cuenta, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así- no sabía que tenias novio

-Es que ..- pero fue interrumpida

-Lo que pasa es que es algo que muy pocas personas lo saben- invento Inuyasha- asi que nos gustaría que se quedara asi, no me gustaría que MI NOVIA tuviera problemas con sus hermanos si se enteran- lo último en tono de amenaza

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, ellos no dirán nada- Dijo sonriente Ayame

-y tú?, porque no te incluyes?- pregunto Houyo

-Porque las chicas y yo, ya lo sabíamos- Dijo Ayame siguiéndole lo dicho por Inuyasha

-Está bien, guardaremos el secreto- Dijo un amigo de Houyo, llevándose a su amigo al ver la cara de tristeza que tenia

-Bueno menos charla y vamos de una vez a elegir la película- Dijo Eri

-Claro, vamos- dijo Yuka mirando a Houyo

Entraron al cine y terminaron eligiendo una película de aventura y romance.

Kagome estaba sorprendida y a la vez apenada, nunca pensó que todos la observarían así cuando llego con Inuyasha, además el había dicho a todos que eran novios, cosa que no era verdad, pero era lo que más quería.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por la reacción que tuvo, ya que se sintió muy celoso de cómo miraban a Kagome, se les notaba que les gustaba, mas encima el había dijo que eran novios, cuando no lo eran, pero parecían, cuando ellos no dejaban de morarla no le gusto, por lo que beso a Kagome frente a todos, eso era una gran sorpresa para todos, ya que para los demás era confirmar que eran novios, pero para ellos era su primer beso en público, ya que habían compartido cientos de besos , pero siempre era cuando estaban solos, se alegro de ver la cara de los chicos, les había quedado muy claro.

Cuando terminó la película todos se fueron a sus casa, excepto Inuyasha y Kagome, que fueron al parque del día anterior.

-Espero lo hayas pasado bien en el cine- Dijo Kagome sentada en el césped abrazando a Inuyasha

-Claro- Dijo Inyasha- me la pase muy bien, tuve la mejor compañía

-Me pasa lo mismo- Dijo Kagome- no te molesta que estuviéramos con mi amigos?

-Claro que no- Dijo Inyasha- porque me molestaría

-porque todos tienen mi edad- Dijo Kagome- debe haber sido raro para ti estar con un grupo de chicos menores que tu

-Si es por estar tiempo contigo, no me molesta- Dijo Inuyasha

-Verdad?- pregunto Kagome

-Claro, así además fue bueno que me vieran contigo- dijo Inuyasha

-Porque?- pregunto Kagome

-Porque así no intentaran nada contigo- Dijo Inuyasha

-Como esta eso?- pregunto sorprendida Kagome

-Vi como te miraban- Dijo Inuyasha – tu les gustas

-Como crees, ellos son mis amigos- Dijo Kagome confundida

-Pero a ellos les gustas, aunque sean tus amigos, tenían ilusiones contigo, eso está claro- Dijo Inuyasha

-Oye, no me digas que estas celoso- Dijo Kagome riendo al comprender la situación

-No estoy celoso- Dijo Inuyasha mirando para otro lado al ser descubierto

-Jajá- rio Kagome- si estas celoso

-Bueno, y si lo estuviera que, no tiene nada de malo- Dijo Inuyasha

-No, no lo tiene- Dijo Kagome- pero no lo deberías estar, a mi ellos no me gustan, me gustas tú

-Tú a mi también- Dijo Inuyasha- pero es bueno que les quede claro que tú tienes novio

-Oye Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome- yo no tengo novio

-Como que no?- dijo Inyasha enojado- y que soy yo?

-Eres el chico que me gusta- dijo Kagome- y nos besamos, pero no somos novios

-pero….- dijo Inuyasha, pero fue interrumpido

-Pero nada, no somos novios- Dijo Kagome divertida al ver la reacción de Inuyasha, aunque ser novios era lo que quería

-Hemos estado como novios todo el tiempo- Dijo Inuyasha entendiendo el mensaje, pero esperaría un poco para pedírselo

-Sí, pero no lo somos- Dijo Kagome- además me quieres explicar algo

-Qué?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Porque dijiste que lo éramos?- pregunto Kagome- y en la fuente de solo ayer, también le dijiste eso al hombre

-No dije que éramos- Dijo Inuyasha viendo que iba a reclamarle agrego- dije que somos

-Entonces por qué lo dijiste?- pregunto Kagome nuevamente

-Bueno al hombre se lo dije porque él pensó que lo éramos, ya que lo parece- Dioj Inuyasha

-y a los chicos?- pregunto Kagome

-Porque ellos también lo pensaron ya que llegamos tomados de la mano- Dijo Inuyasha solo de lo confirme, además de que lo dije para que no intentara nada contigo , lo admito, por celos

-Ah- Dijo Kagome desilusionada – solo por eso

-No, no solo eso- Dijo Inuyasha llamando la atención de Kagome

-Porque?- Dijo Kagome

-Te lo diré, pero me tienes que responder una pregunta primero- Dijo Inuyasha

-Cual?- pregunto Kagome

-Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Inuyasha sonriendo ante la sorpresa de la chica

-Si, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia-Dijo Kagome antes de besarlo

Inuyasha sonrió en el beso por la reacción de Kagome, tal vez para él no era importante pedírselo, ya que el ya consideraba que eran novios, pero Kagome necesitaba que se lo pidiera, aunque su plan inicial no era ese, ya que el tendría que volver a irse y dejarla ahí, pero ya pensaría en algo, ahora solo quería disfrutar del tiempo con Kagome, Su Novia.

Paso alrededor de media hora, cuando Kagome le dijo que tenía que regresar a su casa, ya que era tarde, por lo que su madre debía de estar preocupada.

Inuyasha la dejo muy cerca de la casa, ya que no querían que supieran que él estaba en Tokio, luego de despedirse , dejo que se marchara a su casa, no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo para verse al otro día, se quedo viendo a Kagome hasta que empezar a subir las escaleras del templo y cuando se aseguro que ya había llegado a casa se fue.

Cuando Kagome entro a su casa, se sorprendió de que su madre estaba tranquila, esta en cuanto la vio la saludo y le dijo que llamara a Ayame para avisarle que ya estaba en casa, eso la dejo confundida, pero obedeció y llamo cuando hablo con su amiga, esta le explico que cuando se fueron del cine llamo a su madre para avisarle que iba a estar con ella, por lo tanto se demoraría en llegar, entonces Kagome entendió porque su madre no estaba preocupada por la hora en la que llego, se lo agradeció y se despidió. Por otro lado Kagome estaba feliz, ya que su sueño se había cumplido y ya era la novia de Inuyasha

Al otro día se juntaron a la hora del almuerzo, ya que Kagome le había pedido ayuda una vez más a Ayame, se juntaron y se fueron, por insistencia de Kagome, nuevamente a la casa de campo del abuelo de Inuyasha y ahí estuvieron toda la tarde, entre bromas, risas, historias, conversaciones sobre sus vidas, besos, abrazos, etc.

Cuando estaba atardeciendo tomaron sus cosas para volver, mientras iban en el automóvil Kagome recordó algo muy importante

-Oye Inuyasha no tenias que volver- Dijo Kagome alarmada

-Tenia- Dijo Inuyasha- pero no te preocupes, el amigo de mi papá me ayudo y me hizo una licencia médica por unos días más, por lo que no debo volver hoy- Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero eso es ilegal- Dijo Kagome

-No es para tanto, tranquila- Dijo Inyasha estacionándose a un costado de la calle, bajo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, donde estaba Kagome, le ayudo a bajarse del carro, tenían que conversar.

-Que pasa, porque nos detenemos aquí?- pregunto Kagome extrañada- Inuyasha tengo que volver a casa

-Sí, lo sé, solo será un momento, tenemos que hablar- Dijo Inuyasha

-Que paso?- pregunto Kagome ahora asustada

-Mira Kagome, por la única razón por la que no te pedí ser mi novia desde el primer momento en que nos besamos, es por el hecho de que yo estudio en Yokohama- Dijo Inyasha

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho-Dijo Kagome

-Si te lo había dicho, pero se suponía que no volvería por lo menos en 2 meses, pero lo que siento por ti es algo muy diferente a lo que había sentido por otra chica, por lo tanto te echaba muchísimo de menos, tanto que cuando Kikyo me hablo del plan para venir acepte de inmediato, sabiendo que faltaría a clases por unos días, pero ese lujo no me lo puedo dar siempre- Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro- Dijo Kagome- tienes que estudiar

-Si, además como estoy en el último año, se me hará un tanto difícil saltarme las clases, por lo que aunque quiera venir a Tokio no podre hacerlo tan seguido, así que será difícil mantener una relación así- Dijo Inuyasha

-Te arrepientes?- pregunto Kagome asustada

-Por supuesto que no- Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente, abrazándola más fuerte- solo te estoy diciendo que será difícil, no imposible, no pienses cosas malas, solo te estoy explicando cómo va a ser.

-Menos mal, me habías asustado- Dijo Kagome más relajada

-No tienes de que asustarte, pero será así, no nos queda otra- Dijo Inuyasha- tu estas dispuesta a mantener una relación así?

-Si, por supuesto- Respondió Kagome

-Entonces tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, está bien?- dijo Inuyasha

-Lo que quieras- Dijo Kagome

-Es lo que queramos los dos, pero bueno, después hablamos de eso, ahora lo importante es disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda- Dijo Inuyasha buscando los labios de su novia

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero será mejor que nos volvamos, o si no estaré castigada y no servirá de nada que faltes a la universidad y que hayas venido- Dijo Kagome cuando termino el beso

Inuyasha obedeció y la fue a dejar a su casa, bueno cerca de la casa, ya que no querían que los vieran y menos a ellos dos juntos, quedaron de acuerdo como se juntarían al día siguiente y Kagome se bajo del carro y corrió hacia su casa, cuando él vio que empezaba a subir las escaleras encendió el carro y se fue a su casa.

Cuando Inuyasha llego a su casa, solo estaba su hermano mayor viendo televisión en la sala de la casa, eso le sorprendió, ya que el siempre llegaba en la noche bien tarde.

-Hola Sesshomaru- saludo Inuyasha- a que se debe el milagro que estés temprano en la casa

-Hola, Kagura tenía otras cosas que hacer así no me quedo otra- Dijo Sesshomaru- y tu no tendrías que estar viajando a Yokohama?

-No el amigo de papá me dio una licencia médica por unos días más- Dijo Inyasha sentándose en el sillón

-Flojo, eso es mentira, no te da vergüenza, no tienes nada- Dijo Sesshomaru

-Que no se te olvide que tu hacías exactamente lo mismo, pero para andar de parranda- Lo encaro Inuyasha

-y tu porque lo haces?- pregunto Sesshomaru cínicamente, sabía muy bien él porque

-Eso a ti no te importa, no te metas en mis cosas- Dijo Inuyasha haciéndose el enojado, pero estaba sonrojado

-Claro que me importa, eres mi hermano- Dijo Secchomaru cínico, ya que su intención era molestarlo

-Solo quieres molestarme- Dijo Inuyasha- Oye y que tenía que hacer tu novia

-No se – Dijo Sesshomaru mientras cambiaba de canal- y tu desde cuando preguntas por ella, acaso ahora te cae bien?

-Claro que no, solo se me hace raro que un día domingo salga en la noche sin ti, note preocupa- Dijo Inuyasha

Kagura era la novia de Sesshomaru, a Inuyasha le cae bastante mal, el siempre ha considerado que esta con su hermano por interés, por eso no la soporta, además de que consideraba que vestía como una prostituta y muchas veces se comportaba así, por eso no la soportaba y cuando su hermano la llevaba a casa, aunque era muy raro que eso pasara, el se iba a su habitación o simplemente salía de la casa preguntándose porque su hermano estaba con ella, ya que él se daba cuenta de que no la quería.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, es no- Dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a Inuyasha

-Oye si no te importa, porque estas con ella?- Pregunto Inuyasha curioso

-A ti no te importa- Dijo Sesshomaru

-No te entiendo- Dijo Inuyasha – andas con una arpía

-muy arpía será, pero por lo menos tiene mi edad- Dijo Sesshomaru- no como tu chica que es bastante menor que tu

-Oye no metas a Kagome en esto-Dijo Inyasha enojado- no tiene nada que ver

-Claro que la tiene, es el motivo principal de la plática, es por ella que estas aquí- Dijo Sesshomaru- bien sabes que no me creo el cuento de que te sentías mal y decidiste venir, pero en el camino para acá se te paso todo el dolor o malestar que tenias, pero como ya habías viajado preferías quedarte unos días mas

-Oye Sesshomaru- Dijo Enojado Inuyasha porque el supiera la verdad

-Que, me vas a decir que es mentira, que no inventaste todo eso para estar con esa niñita- Dijo Sesshomaru

-No le digas así-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero si es verdad, como quieres que le diga, vieja o adulto, si es más una niñita- Dijo Sesshomary

-Pero tiene nombre. Se lama Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

-Bueno, la niñita Kagome- Dijo Sesshomaru- no te da vergüenza andar con una niña mucho menor que tu

-Oye si no son tantos años tampoco- Dijo Inuyasha ofendido

-Ah, entonces ya es oficial son novios?- pregunto Sesshomaru

-Bueno si, somos novios, no tiene nada de malo, por lo menos es una chica de buenos sentimientos y no como Kagura- Dijo Inuyasha

-Si tu lo dices, pero yo prefiero andar con una persona como Kagura antes que andar con una niña- Dijo Sesshomaru

-Bueno cada loco con su tema- Dijo Inuyasha,

Después de esa platica ambos decidieron dejar el tema por la paz y se dedicaron a ver televisión en silencio.

Al otro día se juntaron en la calle siguiente a la escuela de Kagome, a la hora de salida, estuvieron una par de horas juntos, ya que Kagome había dicho que iría a la casa de una compañera. Luego Inuyasha la dejo donde siempre y se despidieron con la promesa de juntarse al otro día.

El siguiente día se juntaron igual que el día anterior, pero estas Kagome tenía más permiso y podría llegar a casa hasta la hora de la cena, por lo tanto fueron a la casa del abuelo de Inuyasha para estar más tranquilos.

-Cada día me gusta más este lugar- Dijo Kagome, se encontraban abrazados en la orilla de la laguna

-A mí también me gusta mucho Tessaiga- Dijo Inuyasha

-Tessaiga?-pregunto confundida Kagome

-Si, Tessaiga se llama este sitio-Dijo Inuyasha

-No lo sabía- Dijo Kagome

-Esta se llama así, la otra que tiene mi abuelo se llama Tensaiga- Dijo Inuyasha

-Tiene otra casa de campo?- Pregunto Kagome

-Si, Tensaiga es un poco más grande que Tessaiga- Dijo Inuyasha

-Más grande que esto?-Pregunto Kagome sorprendida- no me la imagino, tu abuelo debe tener mucho dinero

-Algo- Dijo Inuyasha, refiriendo a la situación económica- pero en realidad estas son propiedades de mi papá

-De tu papá- pregunto Kagome viendo que asentía- no entiendo

-Lo que pasa es que mi papá las compro cuando la empresa que formo "Taisho Industrias" empezó a irle bien, pero se las paso a su nombre antes de divorciarse de Irasue, la mamá de Sesshomaru- Conto Inuyasha

-Tenía miedo de que se las quitara con el divorcio?-Pregunto Kagome

-Creo que de cierta forma si- Dijo Inuyasha- pero no era de Irasue de quien temía, era de la familia de esta, ya que no se llevaban muy bien con él y al enterarse de su separación le dijeron a ella que les quitara todas las propiedades y la empresa

-Qué horror- Dijo Kagome- y ella accedió?

-No, a diferencia de su familia, Irasue es una gran persona, yo la conozco, es un poco fría, como Sesshomaru, pero no es nada mala

-Entonces?- pregunto Kagome totalmente curiosa

-Luego de que su familia le dijera eso, Irasue le conto a mi padre lo que ellos querían y ella misma sugierio pasárselas a mi abuelo, de hecho ella firmo también, ya que aun no se divorciaban-Dijo Inuyasha

-Entonces no terminaron en malos términos, tu papá y el- Dijo Kagome

-No, para nada- Dijo Inuyasha- es mas hasta el día de hoy se llevan bien

-Entonces porque se divorciaron?- pregunto Kagome

-Creo que lo suyo nunca fue amor- Dijo Inuyasha- para Irasue casarse con mi padre fue un acto de rebeldía hacia su familia, ya que en ese momento mi padre no tenía dinero y ella si, por lo que estaban en contra de su relación

-Tu padre no tenía dinero?- pregunto Kagome

-No, mi familia tenía una economía común y corriente, mi adre estaba estudiando en la universidad cuando la conoció, cuando se graduó empezó a trabajar y juntar dinero, cuando tuvo el suficiente monto la empresa, ya que estaba casado con Irasue y tenía a Sesshomaru- Dijo Inuyasha- ahora pequeña curiosa, alguna pregunta mas- dijo divertido

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte- Dijo Kagome roja de la vergüenza

-No te preocupes era una broma- Dijo Inuyasha- además yo saque el tema

Así cambiaron el tema de conversación, pero Inuyasha se sorprendió de sí mismo, ya que él nunca le había contado a nadie esa historia, cada vez se daba más cuenta de que Kagome era especial para él, iba ser difícil comunicarle lo que tenía que hacer.

-Kagome, lo he pasado muy bien- Dijo Inuyasha luego de un largo beso

-Yo igual Inuyasha, me encanta estar contigo- Dijo Kagome sonriente

-A mi también- Dijo Inuyasha, pero cambio el semblante de sonriente a serio- por eso es muy difícil lo que te tengo que decir

-Qué es?-pregunto asustada Kagome, no le gustaba para nada esa mirada

-No te asustes- Dijo Inuyasha al ver la reacción de ella- pero hoy tengo que volver a Yokohama

-QUE? HOY?- pregunto triste Kagome

-Sí, ya no puedo faltar mas, además los días de la licencia médica se me acabaron hoy mismo, por eso tendre que volver, ,no puedo pedir más- Dijo Inyasha

-Lo entiendo- Dijo Triste Kagome

-Me gustaría pedirle más días para estar contigo, pero hable con unos amigos y mañana tengo un examen importante, por eso tengo que viajar hoy- Dijo Inuyasha

Pero vas a llegar muy tarde- Dijo alarmada Kagome- me hubieras dicho más temprano o no nos hubiéramos juntado para que pudieras viajar temprano

-No te preocupes por eso- Dijo Inyasha- además quería estar contigo una tiempo mas

-Me gusta escuchar eso, pero Inuyasha tienes que estudiar para el examen, no tendrás tiempo- Dijo Kagome

-Deja de preocuparte por eso- Dijo Inuyasha- me sorprendes

-Porque?- pregunto Kagome sin entender de que hablaba

-Que en vez de estar preocupada de que me voy, estas más preocupada porque aun no me he ido- Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro que me preocupa y me da pena que te vayas, pero tus estudios son muy importantes- Dijo Kagome

-Son importantes, pero tú también lo eres, eres mi novia, que no se te olvide- Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro que no se me olvida, pero tienes que estudiar- Dijo Kagome

-Ya deja de preocuparte, ya estudio- Dijo Inyasha

-Cuando?- pregunto Kagome- si hoy te dijeron del examen

-Hable con mis amigos en la mañana y estudie hasta la hora en la que nos juntamos, no hay problema con eso- Dijo Inuyasha

-De verdad?- Pregunto Kagome

-Sí, es verdad, además la materia me la sé muy bien- Dijo Inuyasha

-Entonces esta es la despedida- Dijo Kagome

-Creo que sí, pero yo le diaria "hasta pronto"- Dijo Inuyasha- pero aun no, nos quedan unas horas todavía para volver

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- Dijo Kagome abrazando a Inuyasha fuertemente

-Yo a ti también, pequeña- Dijo Inuyasha

En la hora que les quedaba y en el camino a casa, aparte de los besos, abrazos y caricias, se pusieron de acuerdo como lo harían para comunicarse durante el tiempo que no se vieran, hay Kikyo jugaría un papel fundamental, además de que el prometió ir los fines de semana que pudiera ir a Tokio solo para verla a ella, pero que no serian muy seguidos.

Ya estaban en la esquina de la casa de Kagome, aun dentro del automóvil abrazados, ninguno quería despedirse, pero lo tenían que hacer.

-Bueno Inuyasha, me tengo que ir- Dijo Kagome con pena

-Está bien pequeña- Dijo Inuyasha- yo también me queda mucho por manejar

-No vas a despedirte de tus padres?- pregunto Kagome

-no, me despedí antes de ir a buscarte- Dijo Inuyasha entre besos- ellos creen que ya estoy allá

-Pero Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome en reproche, pero fue interrumpida

-Pequeña no es tiempo de regaños, no nos veremos en un buen tiempo quiero besos- Dijo Inuyasha divertido

Luego de un par de besos mas, se separaron y bajaron ambos del carro

-Hasta luego mi hermosa pequeña- Dijo Inuyasha

-Hasta Luego Inuyasha, cuídate mucho- Dijo Kagome- no me olvides

-eso nunca, tu tampoco me olvides, cuídate mucho- Dijo Inuyasha- nos mantendremos en contacto

-Si – dijo Kagome soltándose del fuerte abrazo de Inuyasha, si seguían así no se iría nunca, en parte eso quería, pero la otra parte sabía que tenía que ser así.

-nos vemos- Dijeron los dos después del último beso.

Kagome corrió en dirección a su casa, era lo único que podría hacer, ya que no quería que Inuyasha la viera triste, o si no querría irse, cuando llego al inicio de las escaleras, volteo para ver el carro e hizo un ademan con las manos en señal de despedida y después subió las escaleras escuchando el bocinazo de Inuyasha

Inuyasha se subió al automóvil cuando Kagome, su novia empezó a correr y cuando le hizo señas le toco la bocina como despedida y la vio desaparecer por las escaleras, encendió el carro y se fue a Yokohama con rabia y tristeza de dejar a ahí a Kagome, no pensó que sería tan difícil

* * *

><p><em><strong>VOLVI AL FIN<strong>_

_**SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO TUVE UN PEQUEÑO INCONVENIENTE CON INTERNET Y NO PODIA SUBIR EL CAPITULO.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS**_

_**NOS VEMOS PRONTO**_

_**CECI22**_


	15. Chapter 15

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Inuyasha y Kagome eran novios, hablaban por teléfono todos los días, ya que Kikyo se escapaba siempre un momento de Naraku para ayudar a Inuyasha.

Después de que Inuyasha se fuera, pasaron 2 semanas para que el volviera a ir a Tokio para ver a Kagome, viajaba el viernes por la tarde, después de las clases y volvía el domingo en la noche, lo hacía semana por medio, ya que tenia clases los sábados.

Kagome esperaba ansiosa que pasara el día rápido, ya que era viernes y el día anterior su novio le dijo que iría a Tokio, a pesar de no se veían tanto como ellos querían, su relación iba súper bien, pero aun a escondidas. Cuando terminaron las clases, se fue de inmediato a su casa para alistarse y esperar la hora en la que se juntarías, Ayame siempre era la que la cubría y decía que estaría con ella, para no levantar sospechas, miro el reloj ansiosa y vio que era la hora, eran las 5 pm. Se disponía a salir de la casa, cuando sonó el teléfono y contesto, ya que no había nadie más.

-Hola- Dijo Kagome con el teléfono en el oído

-Hola preciosa- Dijo una voz muy conocida por ella

-Hola Kikyo, como estas?- pregunto Kagome extrañada que llamara a esa hora- ¿paso algo?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo llamaba para saber que vas a hacer ahora ¿tienes planes?-pregunto Kikyo

-Pero Kikyo sabes cuales son los planes- Dijo Kagome confundida, Kikyo sabía todo- y ya me voy, así que tendré que dejarte, lo siento

-Kagome, por favor quédate en casa- Dijo Kikyo con voz de suplica, lo que confundió mas a Kagome

-No puedo, tengo que juntarme con…- pero fue interrumpida por Kikyo

-Kagome estoy con Naraku- Dijo Kikyo antes de que Kagome dijera con quien se juntaría, no quería que su novio escuchara

-Ok- Dijo Kagome entendiendo las evasivas – pero Ayame me estará esperando- fingió, ya que así si escuchara Naraku no sospecharía nada

-Ayame no tendrá problema, créeme- Dijo Kikyo- tu solo quédate en casa

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Kagome asustada, posiblemente le había sucedido algo a Inuyasha

-No pasa nada malo, pero quédate en casa- Dijo Kikyo aunque con tono de orden

-Está bien, me quedo- Dijo Kagome más tranquila- me quedo, pero me tienes que explicar

-Ahora no puedo, después hablamos- Dijo Kikyo cortando la llamada

Kagome dejo el teléfono en su lugar con rabia, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero tendría que esperar para saberlo, además si Kikyo le dijo que se quedara debía ser algo importante, además sabia que ella tendría que haberle avisado a Inuyasha, se sentó en la sala a esperar que Kikyo volviera a llamar.

Habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos y Kagome estaba realmente nerviosa, Kikyo no llamaba y ella quería ver a Inuyasha, cuando de repente sintió que se abría la puerta de la casa, lo que le extraño, ya que se suponía que todos volverían a la hora de la cena, pero al mirar a la puerta y ver quienes entraban quedo de una pieza.

Los que entraban a la casa eran Naraku, Kikyo, Kouga y por ultimo entro Inuyasha, sus dos hermanos corrieron a abrazarla, pero ella solo miraba a Inuyasha, Kikyo la hizo reaccionar cuando se acerca a saludarla y con señas le dijo que esa era la razón para que no fuera al encuentro con su novio y de la extra conversación minutos antes. Kagome entendió y agradeció, aunque estaba sorprendida de verlos a todos ahí. Inuyasha fue el último en saludarla, pero esta vez, se saludaron como amigos y no como los novios que eran, con un beso en la mejilla.

-Que hacen aquí todos?-pregunto al fin Kagome

-Queríamos darles una sorpresa- Dijo Kouga

-Pero creo que solo tú has sido testigo, ya que no hay nadie más en la casa- Dijo Naraku

-Si todos vuelven a la hora de la cena- Dijo Kagome- y a que se debe la sorpresa

-A nada- Dijo Kouga

-Como que a nada?- Pregunto Kagome

-Yo te explico preciosa- Dijo Kikyo- lo que pasa es que Naraku fue a ver a Inuyasha, pero le dijeron que estaba por irse en su carro, lo alcanzo y le pregunto a donde iba, Inuyasha le dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer aquí y a tu hermano se le ocurrió pedirle que nos trajera a nosotros también

-Ah, ose que se le colaron- Dijo Kagome algo enojada, le habían arruinado su panorama con Inuyasha

-Sip, nos colamos- Dijo Kouga- no tiene nada de malo, además le hicimos compañía en el viaje

-Se aprovechan- Dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a todos

-Oye preciosa ibas a salir?- pregunto Kikyo, lo que hizo que Kagome la mirara como si estuviera loca, pero esta le hizo señas para que le siguiera la corriente

-Sí, justo iba salir a la casa de Ayame cuando tu llamaste-Dijo Kagome, ya que esa era lo que había dijo en casa.

-Y porque no vas ahora, que ya llegamos?- Pregunto Kikyo haciéndose la desentendida

-Pero y ustedes?- preguntó Kagome

-Por nosotros no te preocupes, ve tranquila, que nosotros nos atentemos solos- Dijo Kikyo

-Mejor quédate, acabamos de llegar- Dijo Naraku- además Kikyo te dijo que le avisaras

-Pero amor no podemos arruinarle los planes a tu hermana- Dijo Kikyo a su novio- además no sabemos si se iban a juntar para hacer alguna tarea de la escuela

-Kagome para que se iban a juntar?- pregunto Naraku

-Para hacer un trabajo, como dijo Kikyo y es muy importante- Dijo Kagome siguiendo con la idea de su cuñada- y ya estoy retrasada

-Bueno si es por eso, entonces tienes que ir- Dijo Naraku resignado- vas a ir sola?

-Claro- Dijo Kagome

-Si quieres te voy a dejar- dijo Kouga

-Eso sí que Kouga, te dije que con mi amiga no- Dijo Kagome

-Está bien- Dijo Kouga

-Si quieres yo te llevo- Dijo Inuyasha, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron

-No te preocupes amigo, yo la acompaño- Dijo Naraku

-No es molestia, ya que la paso a dejar y me voy para mi casa- Dijo Inuyasha insistiendo

-Entonces esta hecho Inuyasha pasa a dejar a Kagome donde su amiga- Dijo Kikyo dándolo por hecho

-Oye Inuyasha recuerda que te invitamos a cenar a qui- Dijo Kouga

-Es cierto, vuelvo más tarde, ahora tengo que irme, tengo algo muy importante que hacer- Dijo Inuyasha

-Bueno, entonces vayan- Dijo Kikyo

-Nos vemos- Dijo Kagome

-Oye Kagome a qué hora vuelves?-Pregunto Naraku

-Para la hora de la cena- Dijo Kagome

-Quieres que te vayamos a buscar?- pregunto Naraku

-No es necesario- Dijo Kagome

-Yo te puedo pasar a buscar- Dijo Inuyasha- ya que tengo que volver a esa hora

-No se diga mas Inuyasha la trae- Dijo Kikyo- ahora váyanse para que regresen pronto

-Si- dijeron Kagome e Inuyasha y salieron al fin

Ambos chicos se fueron rápidamente e Inuyasha partió en la dirección de la casa de la amiga de Kagome, ya que tendrían que simular, porque Naraku estaba fuera de la casa mirando mientras Kikyo intentaba que entrara de una vez.

Cuando por fin el automóvil ya no estaba al alcance de la vista de Naraku, Kikyo lo convenció de entrar.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigían a la casa de Ayame reinaba el silencio, llegaron y Kagome se bajo para llegar a la casa de su amiga, que por suerte salió ella, le explico la situación y la hizo entrar para que llamara a la casa, así poder dejar tranquillo a Naraku e irse con Inuyasha, hablaron las 2, ya que Naraku insistió en hablar con Ayame para comprobar que estaba con ella, cuando dejaron convencido a Naraku, Kagome se despidió de su amiga y regreso al carro con Inuyasha y se fueron a su lugar favorito.

-Era cierto que Kagome está son su amiga- Dijo Naraku

-Amor, me parece el colmo que desconfíes de tu propia hermana- Dijo Kikyo enojada

-Tenía que asegurarme que iba para allá-Dijo Naraku

-es que si no fuera para allá no hubiera dejado que Inuyasha la fuera a dejar o es que tampoco confías en el- Dio Kikyo

-Kikyo cuando se trata de Kagome, no confiamos ni en nuestra propia sombra- Dijo Kouga

-Pero que hombres más celosos- Dijo Kikyo

-Así es la vida- Dijo Kouga sin darle importancia a los reclamos de su cuñada.

Pero a pesar de todo Kikyo estaba más tranquila de que las cosas salieran bien y no hayan descubierto a Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Por fin- Dijo Kagome más tranquila en el auto que estaba en marcha

-Te costó convencer a tu hermano?- pregunto Inuyasha sin despegar la vista del camino

-Si, Naraku incluso hablo con Ayame- Dijo Kagome

-Bueno por lo menos vamos a estar tranquilos- Dijo Inyasha

-Sí, oye porque no me avisaste que ellos vendrías?- pregunto Kagome

-No me dieron tiempo, iba saliendo cuando Naraku me pregunto dónde iba y me pidió que los trajera- Dijo Inyasha

-uf, que fastidio- Dijo Kagome

-Pero lo importante es que Kikyo te alcanzo a avisar para que no estuvieras esperando- Dijo Inuyasha

-Si, aunque al principio no le entendía- Dijo KAGOME

-Como veníamos todos en el carro, no podía decirte o sino sospecharían- Dijo Inuyasha

-Lo malo que no vamos a poder estar todo el tiempo juntos como siempre- Dijo Kagome

-Lo siento- Dijo Inyasha

-No te preocupes sé que no es tu culpa- Dijo Kagome

-Bueno, ya llegamos- Dijo Inuyasha estacionando el carro

-Entonces ahora me puedes saludar como mi novio?- pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto- Dijo Inuyasha antes de atrapar los labios de ella

Ambos habían estado tan nerviosos por la presencia de Naraku y Kouga, que solo se saludaron como amigos y luego de que se fueron del templo, inventando algo para estar tranquilos.

Se adentraron en Tessaiga, más específicamente a la orilla del lago, estuvieron lo que les queda de la tarde ahí conversando, riendo, besándose, abrazándose, planeando que harían con los hermanos de Kagome para poder verse tranquilos.

-Bueno creo que es hora de volver- Dijo Inuyasha

-Sí, si no volvemos pronto mi hermano es capaz de irme a buscar donde Ayame- Dijo Kagome

-Bueno entremos a la casa, me cambio y nos vamos- Dijo Inuyasha

-Porque te vas a cambiar?- pregunto Kagome

-Porque se me macho la camisa con bebida mientras viajamos, no se nota- Dijo Inuyasha al ver a Kagome buscando la mancha- pero Naraku me vio cuando se me cayo la bebida, por lo que sería muy notorio que si fui a mi casa no me cambiara

-Ahh, bueno entonces apresúrate- Dijo Kagome

Entraron a la casa, que Kagome ya tenía el gusto de conoces el salón, la cocina, el comedor y el baño, aun no conocía el resto de la enorme casa, se sentó el uno de los sillones del salón para esperar a Inuyasha, que luego de unos minutos, salió con otra ropa y con el pelo mojado, eso quería decir que también se había duchado.

-Bueno estoy listo- Dijo Inuyasha

-Te duchaste?- pregunto Kagome

-Sí, lo siento, te hice esperar mucho?- pregunto Inuyasha

-No, no te preocupes- Dijo Sonriente Kagome

-Bueno ahora si vamos- Dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kagome para salir de la casa

El camino a casa de Kagome estuvieron conversando y riendo, cuando llegaron a la casa, se bajaron los dos juntos, ya que esta vez podían verlos, pero solo como amigos.

-Kagome?- Pregunto Naomi

-Hola Mamá, recién llegan?- pregunto Kagome al ver a su madre, junto con su padre y hermanos

-Si- Dijo Naomi

-Inuyasha?- pregunto Bankotsu- que haces aquí y con Kagome?

-Hola- Saludo Inuyasha- lo que pasa es que vinimos a Tokio por el fin de semana y vengo con Kagome por que al llegar ella tenía que salir y le retrasamos su salida y me ofrecí a llevar, además de que Naraku me invito a cenar la pase a buscar para que no se viniera sola, espero no incomodar

-Claro que no muchacho- Dijo Takemaru

-Es más te agradezco que trajeras a mis hijos- Dijo Naomi

-No es ninguna molestia- Dijo sonriente Inuyasha

-Bueno entonces vamos para adentro- Dijo Takemaru

Entraron a la casa y las mujeres se dispusieron a preparar la cena para su esposo, hijos, hermanos, cuñados, novios. Cuando estuvo lista cenaron entre bromas, llego la hora de irse para Inuyasha, ya que Kikyo se quedaría en el cuarto con Kagome, se despidió de todos y se fue.

Durante ese fin de semana eso fue casi todo lo que se pudieron ver, ya que con Naraku ahí, era casi imposible, por eso llego el día domingo por la tarde y los chicos se fueron, sin que Kagome e Inuyasha se juntaran a escondidas.

Era dia de semana cuando Kagome llego de la escuela, saludo a su madre y fue a cambiarse de ropa, Naomi esperaba a que ella bajara para poder conversar, ya que estaban solas, luego de un rato la vio bajar.

-Hija, puedes venir un momento, quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Naomi

-Claro mamá- Dijo Kagome sentándose en el mismo sillón que su madre- que me quieres decir

-Primero es entregarte esto- Dijo Naomi pasándole un paquete de regalo a su hija- ábrelo es para ti

Kagome obedeció a su madre y abrió el regalo, el cual era una celular.

-Gracias mamá- Dijo Kagome abrazando contenta a su madre

-De nada hija, solo que lo tienes que cuidar muy bien, ya que convencí a tu padre que ya era tiempo de que tuvieras unos- Dijo Naomi

-Claro, lo cuidare mucho-Dijo Kagome

-Así podrás llamar a Inuyasha cuando quieras- Dijo Naomi dejando a su hija pálida, en shock

-pero, mamá de que estás hablando?- pregunto Kagome tratando de hacerse la desentendida

-De eso precisamente, podras llamar a Inuyasha cuando quieras, sin la necesidad de que Kikyo te ayude-Dijo Naomi sonriente, lo que tranquilizo un poco a Kagome

-Ya lo sabías Mamá?- Pregunto Kagome

-Claro-Dijo Naomi

-Desde cuándo?, alguien te lo dijo?- pregunto Kagome

-No me lo dijo nadie, y desde cuando lo se, bueno desde siempre- Dijo Naomi

-Cómo es posible eso?- pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-Bueno, te lo diré, supe que ustedes se gustaron desde el primer día que se conocieron, bastaba ver sus rostros y las miradas de ambos para darse cuenta- Dijo Naomi

-En serio?- Pregunto Kagome

-Claro, Kagome eres mi hija y te conozco e Inuyasha no podía evitar mirarte cuando estabas cerca-Dijo Naomi

-Entonces si te diste cuenta de todo, porque no mencionaste nada Mamá-pregunto Kagome

-Bueno no podía mencionar nada, ya que si lo hacía, tu padre y tus hermanos eran capaces de prohibirles acercarse a ti- Dijo Naomi

-Eso es cierto- Dijo Kagome

-Además de que me gustaba que Inuyasha invente cualquier para estar contigo, incluso venir aquí a Tokio fin de semana por medio para estar contigo- Dijo Naomi

-También te diste cuenta de eso?-Pregunto Kagome

-Kagome, me di cuenta de muchas cosas más, solo no decía nada a nadie, o crees que no se que aquella vez de fiesta Kikyo sugiero que fueras solo para que pudieras ver a Inuyasha y que fuera ahí donde empezó todo, o que en el parque de diversiones Kikyo sugiriera que tú te subieras con el siempre, o la vez de la pastelería tan tarde, o que te mandara a buscar algo que ella te dejo sin que nos diéramos cuenta en el bolsillo y el fuera al baño?- dijo Naomi sorprendiendo mas a Kagome

-Te diste cuenta de muchas cosas- Dijo Kagome

-Claro que si hija, también me di cuenta de cómo inventas excusas para salir a "juntarte con tus amigas" o "ir a la casa de Ayame a hacer un trabajo de la escuela"- Dijo Naomi

-Pero entonces porque no me dijiste nada- pregunto Kagome

-Porque quería que me lo contaras tu- Dijo Naomi

-Mamá, lo siento- Dijo Kagome avergonzada

-No te preocupes hija, sé que es difícil con tu padre y tus hermano, hasta tu abuelo, pero puedes confiar siempre en mí, yo no me pondré como loca por eso, es mas estoy muy contenta- Dijo Naomi abrazando a su hija

-De verdad, no estás molesta- pregunto Kagome

-Claro que no estoy molesta hija, no te preocupes, es más si estuviera molesta no te hubiera dejado ir ninguno de esos días que sabía que te juntarías con el-Dijo Naomi

-Si siempre lo supiste, porque incluso se lo escondes a Papá?- Pregunto Kagome

-Fácil, conozco sus reacciones, no por nada llevamos casados muchos años, además de que tu eres feliz con Inuyasha se te nota en tu mirada llena de alegría y es un buen muchacho, si no lo fuera posiblemente pensaría en decírselo- Dijo Naomi

-Gracias mamá- dijo Kagome

-De nada hija, ya sabes que no solo Kikyo y tus amigas son tus cómplices- Dijo Naomi – bueno ya, llámalo para darle la buena noticia de que podrán hablar cuando quieran

-Si mamá- Dijo Kagome levantándose de su asiento- voy a buscar el numero de su celular

-Llámalo desde tu cuarto, pronto llegara Souta y es mejor que no escuche nada- Dijo Naomi

Tal como le dijo su madre, Kagome lo llamo desde su cuarto, pero antes de marcar, se aseguro de cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave para que nadie entrara y la sorprendiera hablando con su novio y miro la hora, para comprobar si Inuyasha no estuviera en clases, ya se sabía el horario y si lo podría llamar.

-Hola, Quien es?- pregunto Inuyasha confundido ese número no lo conocía, pero algo le decía que contestara

-Hola-Dijo Kagome tímida

-Kagome?- Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido – Te paso algo?, de donde me estas llamando?

-Tranquilo estoy bien- Dijo Kagome riendo- solo quería hablar contigo, o no puedo llamar a mi novio?

-Claro que si pequeña, solo me sorprende- Dijo Inuyasha más tranquilo de que ella estuviera bien- de donde me llamas?

-Bueno te estoy llamando desde mi celular- Dijo Kagome

-Tu celular, en serio?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Si mi mamá me lo acaba de regalar- Dijo Kagome

-Que bueno mi amor, así podremos hablar cuando queramos- Dijo Inuyasha

Estuvieron conversando un largo tiempo, pero Kagome tendría que cortar, ya que su madre la llamaba avisando que había llegado su Padre.

-Inuyasha, tengo que colgar, mi mamá me llama-Dijo Kagome

-Claro pequeña, no te preocupes, después te llamo, antes de que te duermas- Dijo Inuyasha

-Por cierto Inuyasha se me olvidaba contarte algo- Dijo Kagome acordándose

-Y que es?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Mi mamá sabe todo- Dijo Kagome

-Qué? Tu le contaste?-Pregunto Inuyasha, aunque por alguna razón no le sorprendía tanto

-No, claro que no, ella me lo dijo, se había dado cuenta de todo desde que nos conocimos- Dijo Kagome

-Me lo imagine- Dijo Inuyasha

-Como que te lo imaginaste?-Pregunto Kagome

-Pequeña tu mamá indirectamente apoyaba las estrategias de Kikyo para que estuvieras solos- Dijo Inuyasha

-yo no me había dado cuenta- Dijo Kagome- bueno Inu, después hablamos

-Claro pequeña preciosa, nos vemos, adiós- Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo por como lo había llamado su novia "Inu" solo le permitía a su madre que le dijera así, pero ahora a su novia también.

Pasaron otros dos meses más, los cuales fueron más fáciles, ya que ahora podían hablar por teléfono a toda hora, además de que Inuyasha durante todo ese tiempo viajo todos los fines de semana para ver a Kagome.

-Kagome se te hará tarde para salir con las chicas- Aviso su madre, pero en realidad no era con las chicas sino con Inuyasha, ya que era sábado

-Ya me voy mamá- Dijo Kagome bajando las escaleras- adiós a todos

-Querida, para donde va Kagome- Pregunto Takemaru

-Se va a juntar con sus amigas, tienen un trabajo que hacer- mintió Naomi a su esposo

-Pero hoy vamos a ir donde mi hermana- Dijo Takemaru

-Nosotros sí, pero Kagome tiene que hacer ese trabajo así que ella se queda- Dijo Naomi

-Mujeres- Dijo Takemaru

-Te escuche Takemaru - Dijo Naomi

Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha ya iban camino a su Tessaiga.

-Te costó mucho salir- Pregunto Inuyasha

-No como siempre mi mamá me ayudo- Dijo Kagome

-Adoro a tu madre- Dijo Inuyasha

-Yo también, nos ha ayudado mucho- Dijo Kagome

Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron a su destino, pero esta vez no podrían estar ni en la laguna ni en el prado de flores, ya que estaba haciendo frio y ninguno de los dos quería resfriarse.

-Creo que por hoy tendremos que estar dentro- Dijo Inuysha

-Es lo mejor- Dijo Kagome- Por cierto, tu abuelo aun no vuelve

-No y no creo que vuelva pronto- Dijo Inuyasha acomodándose en el sillón que estaba sentada Kagome y abrazándola- así que estaremos tranquilitos aquí, sin que nadie nos moleste – y atrapo los labios de su novia

Kagome se sentía tan bien que no se dio cuenta cuando Inuyasha empezó a besarla de una manera más apasionada, no podía decir que no le gustaba, es más le empezaba a gustar, solo que se asusto un poco, lo que no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha.

-Que pasa pequeña?- pregunto Inuyasha al separarse

-No es nada, no te preocupes-Dijo Kagome con las mejillas rojas

-Sí, claro que te pasa algo y me puedo imaginar que fue, fue la forma en la que nos besábamos, lo siento- Dijo Inuyasha

-Si fue eso, pero no te preocupes no me molesto, solo me sorprendió- Dijo Kagome ahora fue ella quien lo callo con sus besos y fue ella quien lo besaba de manera apasionada.

Inuyasha se sorprendió de la manera de reaccionar de Kagome, ya que pensó que en un principio se había asustado, pero ahora era ella quien daba la iniciativa.

Siguieron a si por mucho tiempo en los que Inuyasha estaba excitado de lo que había estado nunca, pero también tenía la cordura para no dejar que sus manos se movieran de la cintura de Kagome.

-Creo que es mejor que paremos un poco- Dijo Inuyasha con algo de agitación

-Hice algo mal?-Pregunto Kagome

-Para nada pequeña, solo tomemos un poco de aire, mientras iré por una refresco para los dos- Dijo Inuyasha levantándose rápidamente para que Kagome no se diera de su estado.

Cuando Inuyasha volvió Kagome estaba mirando los cuadros de la casa, antes de interrumpirla, la contemplo por un largo tiempo, no podía creer que fuera tan hermosa.

-Te traje un refresco- Dijo Inuyasha tras Kagome, lo que la asusto

-Me asustaste, no te oído volver- Dijo Kagome

-Lo siento- Dijo Inuyasha- Estos son los prados de flores hace algunos años- refiriéndose al cuadro que veía Kagome

-Es hermoso- Dijo Kagome

-Mejor ven sentémonos- Dijo Inuyasha- creo que es tendremos que pasar todo el día dentro, ya que tiene pinta de que lloverá

-Que lastima yo quería ir a la laguna- Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes ya oremos otro día- Dijo Inuyasha abrazándola

Conversaron por un largo tiempo, hasta le que dio ganas de comer algo y fueron a preparar, o más bien Kagome preparo e Inuyasha ayudo.

-Gracias pequeña estuvo todo muy exquisito- Dijo Inuyasha cuando terminaron de comer

-No fue nada, además tú me ayudaste- Dijo Kagome

-Pero no hice casi nada- Dijo Inuyasha

-Bueno mejor nos sentamos en el sofá, que es más cómodo que estas sillas- Dijo Kagome

-Está bien- Dijo Inuyasha

Cuando se estaban besando los besos volvieron a subir de tono, pero esta vez Inuyasha se dejo llevar al igual que Kagome, que inconscientemente se apretaba mas contra él.

Inuyasha no pudo tener más manos mucho mas tiempo quietas y poco a poco fue subiéndolas hasta rosar los senos de Kagome.

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL NUEVO CAPITULO<p>

**MUY FELIZ AÑO 2012 PARA TODOS, QUE LES VAYA BIEN EN TODO LO QUE EMPRENDAN**

**CECI22**


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome se separo de Inuyasha asustada al sentir las manos del tocando su anatomía.

-Qué pasa?- Pregunto Inuyasha preocupado al ver la cara de Kagome

-Nada- Dijo Kagome

-Mi amor, te pasa algo- Dijo Inuyasha- dime que pasa

-Es que tú me tocaste- Dijo Kagome, aunque no se atrevió a decir que

-Lo siento- Dijo Inuyasha- no te gusto?

-No es eso, es solo que…- no pudo continuar, ya que Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso

-Tranquila- Dijo Inuyasha- lo siento no quería asustarte

-Es que nadie me había tocado antes- Dijo Kagome avergonzada

-qué?- pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido

-Sí, eres el primer hombre que me toca- Dijo Kagome roja

-Eso quiere decir, que nunca has estado con otro hombre?- pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha

-Había tenido un solo novio antes que tu, duro muy poco pero nunca me toco- Dijo Kagome

-Entonces eres Virgen?- Pregunto Inuyasha

-Por supuesto que sí- Dijo Kagome ofendida, ya que no era una cualquiera para andar haciendo eso – que creías?

-Lo siento pequeña, no quería ofenderte- Dijo Inuyasha al verla enojada- solo me sorprendió

-Te decepciona?- Dijo Kagome

-Por supuesto que no- Dijo rápidamente Inuyasha- es mas me alegra

-En serio?- pregunto Kagome al ver que asentía, pregunto – porque?

-Porque me gusta el hecho de saber que nadie te a tocado- Dijo Inuyasha sonriente- siento haberte asustado

-No me asuste solo me sorprendió- Dijo Kagome mirando para otro lado avergonzada

Inuyasha está feliz al saber que su novia no había estado con otro hombre, como el llego a pensar, ya que es muy hermosa, le parecía extraño que otro hombre se pudiera resistir, si hasta el se sorprendida lo mucho que se había contenido para no haberla tocado hasta ahora.

-Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome al ver que el estaba muy pensativo, a lo mejor lo había decepcionado

-Que pasa pequeña?- pregunto Inuyasha volviendo a la realidad

-Nada, solo que te quedaste callado- Dijo Kagome

-Lo siento, solo pensaba- Dijo Inuyasha- disculpa por lo que hice

-Inuyasha deja de pedir disculpas, no te preocupes, no me molesto- Dijo Kagome, iba mirar para otro lado, pero se lo impidió

-En serio no te molesto?- Dijo Inyasha tomándole el mentón para que lo mirara

-No, es más me sorprendió- Dijo Kagome, pero me gusto- esto último lo susurro

Esto sorprendió aun mas a Inuyasha, se inclino y la beso tiernamente, controlándose para no mover sus manos y tocar a Kagome, pero al cabo de un tiempo los tiernos besos se volvieron una vez más apasionados,

-Creo que mejor paramos- Dijo Inuyasha al separarse agitado por los besos

-porque?- pregunto Kagome también agitada

-Porque no me resistiré y volveré a hacer lo que hice hace un rato a tras- Dijo Inuyasha

Pero lo que no espero es que Kagome lo besara desesperadamente, el respondió sorprendido por ese acto.

Kagome se sorprendía de sus propias acciones, pero alfo dentro de ella le pedía seguir, es verdad que se sorprendió cuando Inuyasha la toco, pero por alguna razón le había gustado y una especia de corriente le había recorrido por su cuerpo al sentirlo.

Inuyasha por su parte trataba de separarse, pero Kagome se aferraba mas a él, lo que le gustaba así que al final se dejo llevar, acariciaba su cintura con desesperación sobre la ropa de Kagome, pero él quería volver a tocar lo que había tocado hace unos momento, por lo que no se resistió mas y lentamente empezó a subir las manos hasta encontrar su objetivo, los senos de Kagome, al posar sus manos sobre ellos y sobre su ropa, sintió a Kagome sorprenderse pero no se separaba, todo lo contrario jadeo en medio del beso y se apego mas contra él, lo que simplemente le encanto, por lo que empezó a masajear los sobre la ropa.

La falta de aire se hizo presente, por lo que se separaron, pero solo unos segundos para tomar algo de aire y volver a juntar sus labios en un beso aun mas fogoso, Inuyasha seguía masajeando los senos de Kagome pero ahora con mas desesperación, empezó a recostarla sobre el sofá y quedar el encima, se separo de los labios de Kagome para descender por la barbilla y luego besar su cuello, sus manos bajaron al borde de la polera de ella para introducirlas debajo.

Pero su intención se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Kagome

-Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome al sentir sus celular que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-No contestes- Dijo Inuyasha viviendo a besar el cuello de Kagome

-Ahhh… para Inuyasha- jadeo Kagome- tengo que contestar- agrego

-no- dijo Inuyasha siguiendo en lo suyo

-Inu… puede ser importante- Dijo como pudo Kagome

-Estamos en algo importe- Dijo Inuyasha sin importarle los reclamos de su novia

-Pero… ahhh…. Inu … en serio tengo que contestar- Dijo Kagome

-Está bien- Dijo Inuyasha al fin dejando de besar el cuello de Kagome, pero sin levantarse

-Diga- Dijo Kagome apresurada al contestar antes de que cortaran por lo que se había demorado, pero no vio quien era, solo saco como pudo el celular de su pantalón y contesto

-Porque rayos no contestabas- reclamaron del otro lado

-Naraku- Dijo Kagome asustada al reconocer la voz, miro a Inuyasha que también se había asustado al decir el nombre

-Quien más?, porque no contestabas?- pregunto Naraku enojado

-Estaba ocupada y no había sentido el celular- Dijo rápidamente Kagome

-Bueno y se puede saber donde estas?- pregunto Naraku aun enojado

-en la casa de una compañera, haciendo un trabajo – mintió Kagome, ya que eso había inventado para no ir con sus padres

-que compañera?- pregunto Naraku en el mismo estado, enojado

-presta para acá- escucho Kagome al otro lado, pero reconoció la voz de Kikyo- Kagome el tonto de tu hermano vio a Ayame y no cree que estés haciendo un trabajo para la escuela, así que le he explicado y recordado muchas veces que ella no es tu única compañera, pero es tan terco que quiso llamarte igual- explico Kikyo, ya que sabia donde estaba en realidad

-Como que vieron a Ayame?- pregunto asustada aun mas Kagome

-Es que acabamos de llegar a Tokio- Dijo Kikyo

-Porque están en Tokio?- Pregunto Kagome lo que hizo a Inuyasha preocuparse

-Yo tenia que venir por unos asuntos con mis padres y Naraku me acompaño- Dijo Kikyo

-Y porque no avisaron antes?- pregunto Kagome

-Salió de improviso- Dijo Kikyo, dándole a entender porque no le había avisado antes- por cuanto a que hora vuelves?

-Creo que ahora mismo, ya que están aquí, después termino el trabajo- Dijo Kagome haciendo señas a Inuyasha para que entendiera

-OK te esperamos- Dijo Kikyo- nos vemos, adiós

-Adiós- se despidió Kagome- Inuyasha nos tenemos que ir de inmediato

-Si creo que es lo mejor- Dijo Inuyasha serio, levantándose del sillón donde estaban

-Estas enojado?- pregunto Kagome al ver a Inuyasha serio

-No, no te preocupes- Dijo Inuyasha

-Pues lo parece- Dijo Kagome

-Pequeña, no te preocupes, no estoy enojado contigo, solo me molesta que nos hayan interrumpido- Dijo Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome

-Lo siento- Dijo Kagome

-No es tu culpa- Dijo Inuyasha- además creo que fue lo mejor

-porque?- pregunto sin entender Kagome

-Creo que fue muy rápido- dijo Inuyasha, refiriéndose a lo que están haciendo

-Oye, yo también participe así no es solo tu culpa- Dijo Kagome- pero será mejor que nos vamos, Naraku esta impaciente

-Claro vamos- Dijo Inuyasha

Se alistaron y se fueron al carro para regresar lo mas rápido posible, en el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, Inuyasha la dejo donde siempre y se fue.

Al llegar a su casa Kagome tranquilizo a su hermano, luego llego toda la familia.

Paso el fin de semana y Kagome e Inuyasha no pudieron volver a verse, ya que Naraku no dejaba que su hermana saliera sola, solo se vieron cuando Inuyasha paso a buscar a Naraku y Kikyo para volver a la Universidad, solo fueron unos segundos.

Al siguiente fin de semana Inuyasha no pudo ir a Tokio, ya que tenia que entregar un trabajo de la universidad, sin contar con un examen, pero le prometió a Kagome que viajaría el día jueves de la próxima semana.

Tal y cual había prometido el día jueves, la pasó a buscar a la salida de la escuela y emprendieron camino a donde siempre.

En esos instantes estaban en el sillón más grande de la sala abrazados conversando

-Estas seguro que mi hermano no sospecha nasa?- pregunto Kagome

-Muy seguro- Dijo Inuyasha – le dije que venia a visitar a mis padres y ver a mi abuelo que esta en el país

-Y te creyó?- pregunto Kagome

-Claro, además lo de mi abuelo es verdad- Dijo Inuyasha

-Entonces vendrá para acá- dijo Kagome asustada

-Claro que no, solo se quedara 2 días en Tokio y después viajara a quien sabía donde, pero estos días se queda a dormir en la casa de mis padres- Dijo Inuyasha

-Ahh y cómo es que mi hermano no te pidió que lo trajeras- Pregunto Kagome

-Porque tiene clases hasta el sábado- Dijo Inuyasha

-y tu no?- pregunto Kagome

-No, no te preocupes, como ya solo me queda un mes para terminar la universidad solo nos dedicamos a la tesis y yo ya la tengo lista- Dijo Inuyasha

-que rápido- Dijo Kagome

-En eso me han ayudado mucho mi padre y mi hermano- Dijo Inuyasha- después de eso me titulo

-Que bueno, me alegro mucho por ti, mi amor- Dijo Kagome alegre

-Me encanta cuando me dices "mi amor"- dijo Inuyasha besándola

Al principio era un beso tierno, que luego de unos momentos se convirtió en un beso muy apasionado, Inuyasha recostó a Kagome en el sillón mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos viajaban al borde de la blusa de Kagome para poder tocar su piel, mientras tanto Kagome acariciaba su espalda con desesperación.

Inuyasha llego a su objetivo, los senos, pero solo los acaricio sobre el brasier consiguiendo así un gran gemido de los labios de Kagome y de él, Kagome no se contuvo más e introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa de Inuyasha para tocar su piel.

-Te deseo- Dijo Inuyasha

-Yo igual- Dijo Kagome entre jadeos

Esto provoco que Inuyasha se excitara aun mas de lo que ya estaba, retiro las manos de los senos de Kagome, consiguiendo un gemido de protesta por parte de ella, pero lo que Kagome no sabia era que las había retirado para empezar a desabrochar su blusa, cuando estaba desabrochando el ultimo botón, la miro a los ojos y vio que ella los mantenía cerrados y esto le preocupo.

-Que pasa pequeña?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Nada- Dijo Kagome abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los dorados que estaban mas intensos que de costumbre

-Estas asustada?- Pregunto Inuyasha

-Algo- Dijo Kagome, no quería decirlo, pero era verdad

-No tienes porque, no hare nada que no quieras- Dijo Inuyasha – si quieres lo dejamos hasta aquí no más

-Es que no quiero que te enojes- dijo en susurro

-Kagome, mírame- Dijo Inuyasha tiernamente, pero obligando la verlo- no me voy a enojar, esto es algo muy lindo y especial, pero jamás lo haría sin que tú estés completamente segura

Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha con fuerza, no se entendía a ella misma, lo deseaba, de eso estaba completamente segura, si hasta hace un momento se lo dijo, pero por algún motivo le daba miedo.

Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba, trataba de calmarse un poco, ya que su entrepierna le dolia bastante, pero no haría nada hasta que ella lo quisiera, era extraño, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como la deseaba a ella, no iba a mentir había estado con muchas chicas, pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir lo que sentía por Kagome. Se separo un momento de ella y le abrocho la blusa que hace solo unos momento había desabrochado, le dio un tierno beso en los labio y otro en la frente y se disculpo, se levanto y fue a la cocina atomar un poco de agua, aunque en realidad quería ir al baño y darse una ducha bien fría para calmar sus deseos.

Kagome lo vio entrar a la cocina, se sentía mal, a lo mejor el estaba enojado por detenerlo, así que fue a su lado para hablar con el.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Inuyasha al verla entrar en la cocina

-Lo siento no quería que te enojaras- Dijo Kagome con la cabeza gacha

-No me enoje, deja de pensar eso, nunca podría enojarme contigo- Dijo Inuyasha sin atreverse a abrazarla de nuevo, ya que si lo hacia volvería a excitarse

-Entonces porque me dejaste sola- pregunto Kagome aun con la cabeza gacha

-Disculpa, solo vine a tomar un poco de agua- Dijo Inuyasha- porque no vamos a pasear a la laguna?

-OK- dijo Kagome, sintió las manos de Inuyasha sobre sus mejillas

-No quiero que pienses cosas que no son, mejor vamos a dar un paseo- Dijo Inuyasha dándole un tierno beso

-Vamos- Dijo Kagome más animada

Salieron de la casa, tal y como había propuesto Inuyasha, fueron a la laguna, estuvieron ahí casi toda la tarde, cuando atardeció volvieron a sus casas.

Llego el día domingo y están en la misma situación, es mas todos los días terminaban en los mismo, en el mismo sillón, hasta que ellos mismos se auto calmaban para no llegar a mas que solo caricias, esta vez Kagome estaba sin su blusa e Inuyasha con la camisa abierta, el besaba el cuello de ella, mientras que ella lo hacia en el cuello de el, mientras sus manos acariciaban la musculatura de sus brazos y las manos de Inuyasha tocaban los glúteos de Kagome con desesperación.

-Ahhhh …..- Jadeo Inuyasha al sentir las manos de Kagome sobre sus pectorales

-Te quiero- Dijo Kagome

-Te quiero- Dijo Inuyasha- Te quiero, te deseo, Te Amo

-Que?- dijo Kagome sorprendida y deteniendo sus manos

-Te Amo- repitió Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-en serio?- pregunto Kagome con los ojos llorosos

-Si, Te Amo- Dijo Inuyasha- oye por lloras- pregunto asustado

-Porque yo también Te Amo- Dijo Kagome besándolo con ternura

Inuyasha sonrió feliz en medio del beso, en realidad se había dado cuenta de que la amaba desde hacia mucho, pero no lo había confesado y se le salió, pero al obtener la misma respuesta de parte de su novia lo hizo feliz.

Volvieron a retomar lo que antes de la confesión hacían, luego de unos minutos, Inuyasha acariciaba los senos de Kagome sobre el brasier, pero no soporto mas y metió las manos bajo este, lo que ocasiono fuertes gemidos por parte de ambos, se sintió en la gloria, poder al fin tocarlos sin ninguna prenda de por medio y sentir la suave piel de estos era maravilloso, los acaricio hasta llegar a la cima, los pezones endurecidos por la excitación.

Kagome en ese momento detuvo sus manos y solamente de dedico a sentir las caricias de Inuyasha, luego de unos momentos Inuyasha saco las manos debajo del brasier, lo que ocasiono un gemido de protesta de parte de Kagome y las traslado hacia la espalda para poder desabrocharlo, los labios de Inuyasha fueron descendiendo hasta el nacimiento de los senos.

Pero tal parece que era una maldición, ya que apenas estaba logrando su objetivo de desabrocharlo, sintió en su pantalón el celular que sonaba, por lo que se detuvo y lo saco con intenciones de apagarlo, pero al ver que era su madre contesto.

-Que pasa, Mamá?- pregunto enojado Inuyasha incorporándose y dejando a Kagome sorprendida y avergonzada

-Hijo, lo siento, solo llamaba para avisarte que tu padre planea una cena de despedida para tu abuelo y quiere que estés aquí, se que estas ocupado con tu novia, pero es importante, ya que tienes que volver a Yokohama- Dijo Izayoi

-Este bien, iré de inmediato- Dijo Inuyasha enojado y cortando la llamada, ya se había calmado de la situación anterior con Kagome

-Que paso- Dijo Kagome, que estaba incorporada y con su ropa en su lugar

-Era mi madre, tengo que volver, ya que a mi abuelo le harán una cena y mi padre quiere que todos estemos allí- Dijo Inuyasha

-Ahh- Dijo Kagome desilusionada – entonces vamos, debemos volver

-Perdona pequeña- Dijo Inuyasha abrazándola

-No hay problema, es por tu abuelo- Dijo Kagome respondiendo el abrazo

-Por cierto, quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto Inuyasha con Ilusión

-Estas loco?, como crees, es una cena familiar, yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí- Dijo Kagome

-Como que no, eres mi novia- Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-pero ellos no saben- Dijo Kagome

-Por supuesto que saben que tengo novia- Interrumpió Inuyasha- además saben que eres tu

-Tu les contaste?- Pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-No, se dieron cuenta solos, pero el tonto de Sesshomaru delato tu identidad- Dijo Inuyasha- así que, que me dices, vienes?

-Inuyasha discúlpame, pero no creo que sea lo mas apropiado- Dijo Kagome

-Porque no?- Dijo Inuyasha- miedo a los suegros?- pregunto en burla

-no me molestes- Dijo Kagome golpeándole el brazo

-Kagome, mis padres estarán encantados en conocerte - Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero si ya me conocen, en tu fiesta de cumpleaños me conocieron- dijo Kagome

-Pero ahí aun no éramos novios- Dijo Inuyasha- vamos acompáñame, así no me aburriré

-Esta bien- Dijo Kagome no muy convencida

-No te preocupes, mis padres no dirán nada a Naraku- Dijo Inuyasha

Así volvieron a la casa de Inuyasha, cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kagome se moría de nervios, esto lo noto Inuyasha.

-Tranquila, mi familia no muerde- bromeo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha debiste dejarme ir a cambiarme ropa- Dijo Kagome nerviosa y viendo su ropa

-Porque?, así estas hermosa- dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso para calmarla- vamos te presentare a mi familia

Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y entraron a la casa, la condujo directamente a la sala, donde sabia que estarían todos.

-Hola familia, ya llegamos- Dijo Inuyasha, llamando la atención de todos, mas que por el saludo fue por "llegamos"

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la joven al lado de Inuyasha, que estaban de la mano

-Que les pasa?, les comió la lengua el gato?- pregunto en broma Inuyasha- familia les presento a Kagome, mi novia

-Oh, niña que gusto conocerte- Dijo Izayoi, que fue la primera en reaccionar – soy Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha

-Hola, mucho gusto Sra. Izayoi- Dijo nerviosa Kagome

Los otros que estaban presentes también se presentaron a Kagome, Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Shippo y el Abuelo Kazuo.

-Bueno ahora que llegaron podemos pasar al comedor para cenar- Dijo Izayoi

-Si vamos- Dijo el padre de Inuyasha

-Vamos pequeña- Dijo Inuyasha a Kagome

Mientras cenaban el abuelo Kazou contaba lo que había hecho durante su viaje, todos reían por las divertidas historias, cuando terminaron la cena la curiosidad pudo mas.

-Y dime Kagome, cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Izayoi

-15 años- Dijo Kagome avergonzada, esto sorprendió a todos

-Pero si eres una niña nada más- Dijo Kazuo

-No sabía que te gustaran las niñas- Dijo Kagura a Inuyasha

-Eso a ti no te importa- Dijo enojado Inuyasha

-Kagura- Dijo Sesshomaru en tono de advertencia

-pero si solo digo la verdad- Dijo Kagura despreocupada

-La edad es lo de menos- Dijo Izayoi- Inu no, también es mucho mayor que yo

-Izayoi, tampoco es para tanto, son solo 10 años- Dijo Inu no Taisho

-Pero es mucho más que la diferencia de edad entre los chicos- Dijo Izayoi

-Parece que lo de asalta cuna es de familia- Dijo Sesshomaru

-Cállate tú- Dijo Inuyasha a su hermano

-Paren los dos- Dijo Inu no

-OK- Dijeron Sesshomaru e Inuyasha

-Por cierto Kagome, como están tus padres?- pregunto Inu no, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha y sobre todo a Kagome

-Bi.. Bien- Dijo Kagome a pesar de estar sorprendida

-los conoces?- pregunto asustado Inuyasha

-Pues claro- Dijo su padre- nos conocemos desde pequeños

-y entonces, porque no me habías dicho nada- pregunto Inuyasha

-Porque nunca me preguntaste- Dijo Inu no – además se me paso

-no me digas que esta hermosa jovencita es la hija de tu amigo Takemaru?- pregunto Kazuo a su hijo

-Si, es la única hija de los 5 hijos que tiene con Naomi- Dijo Inu no

Kagome estaba en shock, como era posible que su "suegro" conociera a su padre, esto era algo que no se lo esperaba, ahora no sabia que haría, si el mencionaba que era la novia de Inuyasha a su padre se podría considerar muerta. Inuyasha se dio cuenta del miedo de Kagome, es mas el también lo sentía por lo que debería actuar rápido.

-Papá, hace cuanto que no hablas con el Sr. Higurashi?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Desde hace como un mes, porque?- pregunto el padre a su hijo

-Porque tenemos que pedirte que no le digas nada acerca de lo mío con Kagome-Explico Inuyasha

-Porque?, cual es el problema?- pregunto

-Porque nadie de la familia de Kagome, exceptuando a la Sra., Naomi lo sabe- Dijo Inuyasha

-Cual es el secreto?- pregunto Inu no

-Querido, es lógico- Dijo Izayoi- Kagome, tal como tu dijiste, es la única mujer entre 5 hermanos, ellos deben sobre protegerla mucho, no es así?- pregunto ahora

-Si, me matarían si llegan a enterarse de que salgo con Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome asustada

-Yo creo que hasta son capaces de encerrarla de por vida- Dijo Inuyasha

- y sin contar que su hermano mayor mata a Inuyasha- Dijo Sesshomaru

-Si ese es el asunto, no se preocupen, no diré nada- Dijo Inu no Taisho

Luego de esta charla y de que Inu no les repitiera varias veces que no diría nada a su amigo, Kagome se tranquilizo e Inuyasha a hizo despedirse para llevarla a su casa, ya que era muy tarde.

En el trayecto Kagome casi no hablaba, por lo que preocupo a Inuyasha, que se estaciono unas calles antes de donde siempre la dejaba.

-Pequeña, tranquila, no te preocupes, mi familia no dirá nada- Dijo Inuyasha abrazándola

-Eso espero, no quiero que se enteren- Dijo Kagome suspirando

-Mi papá prometió mantener la boca cerrada, no te preocupes mas. Dijo Inuyasha

-no sabias que ellos se conocían?- pregunto Kagome luego de unos minutos en silencio

-No tenia ni las mínima idea- Dijo Inuyasha – para mi también fue una sorpresa, aunque siempre contaba de su amigo, nunca escuche su nombre

-Pero igual me quede sorprendida de otra cosa- Dijo Kagome

-De que?- pregunto Inuyasha

-De la cara que pusieron todos en cuanto vieron que ibas con migo- Dijo Kagome

-Ah eso, lo que pasa es que les sorprendió que llevara a una chica a la casa- Dijo Inuyasha

-Porque?- pregunto Kagome

-Eres la primera que conocen- Dijo Inuyasha sorprendiéndola

-la primera?- pregunto Kagome

-Claro, Te Amo- Dijo Inuyasha antes de besarla.

Inuyasha no quería que le preguntara el porque, pero el lo sabia Kagome era especial y se merecía conocer a su familia, ya que el conocía a los Higurashi.

Luego de esto, la dejo en el mismo lugar de siempre y se despidieron, ya que el tenia que viajar a Yokohama muy temprano, en la mañana para llegar a las clases de la Universidad.

* * *

><p><strong>VOLVI SIENTO LA DEMORA<strong>

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**ADIOS, CECI22**


	17. Chapter 17

Al siguiente fin de semana Inuyasha no había podido viajar, ya que le quedaba solo dos semanas para titularse de la Universidad. Para Kagome fue una eternidad, pero recordaba los últimos sucesos y se ponía nerviosa, que hubiera pasado si la madre de Inuyasha no lo hubiera llamado?, además estaba lo de que sus padres se conocían, aunque Inu no Taisho le había prometido no decir nada a su padre, tenia miedo de que sin querer se le saliera, eso seria el fin, por otro lado estaba alegre de haber conocido oficialmente como novia a la familia de Inuyasha , aunqueKagura no le haya caído bien con sus comentarios venenosos.

Ahora si bien Inuyasha no había podido viajar Kikyo y Naraku si lo hicieron y en estos momentos estaba en el centro comercial de Tokio tomando un helado.

-Kagome- Dijo Kikyo al verla perdida en sus Pensamientos y no la escuchaba – Kagome, oye, despierta-l a movió

-Que pasa?- pregunto Kagome volviendo a la realidad

-Te estoy hablando desde hace rato y no me haces caso- Dijo Kikyo en tono de regaño

-Lo siento, estaba pensando- se disculpo Kagome

-En tu noviecito no?- pregunto picaronamente Kikyo, consiguiendo que Kagome se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba- creo que acerté

-Bueno si- admitió Kagome avergonzada

-No te preocupes, me dijo que sin falta viene este fin de semana, tiene mucho trabajo en la universidad- Dijo Kikyo

-Si me dijo lo mismo por teléfono, ahora que esta por terminar, se le hizo imposible venir- Dijo Kagome

-Pero solo le quedan un par de semanas y lo tendrás aquí por mucho tiempo- Dijo Kikyo

-Eso espero- Dijo Kagome, rogando porque fuera asi

-Oye por cierto, no me habías contado que conociste a tus suegritos- Dijo Kikyo burlonamente

Kagome le conto lo que había pasado en la casa de los padres de Inuyasha y Kikyo también se sorprendió, luego le pregunto que mas habían hecho, por lo que Kagome competía con un tomate por el color de su cara, pero aun así no le conto nada del nivel que estaba su relación, no es que no le tuviera confianza, es mas le tenia mas que a sus propias amigas, pero considero que eso era muy intimo y personal como para contarlo, luego de esto ambas volvieron a casa de los Higurashi.

Kikyo y Naraku volvieron a Yokohama el domingo temprano, ya que tendrían que viajar en tren y la semana se volvió nuevamente una eternidad para Kagome, que quería ver a su novio, más que a nada.

Inuyasha solo pudo viajar el sábado, después de clases por lo que casi no tuvieron tiempo de verse, ya que el llego muy tarde a Tokio.

Se vieron el día domingo pero fue por un breve momento, ya que Inuyasha tendría que viajar ese mismo día temprano, ya que debería estar a primera hora el lunes a la universidad, así que solo se vieron en el parque alejado de sus casas.

Al llegar el siguiente fin de semana, Inuyasha llego el domingo, ya que el día sábado había terminado oficialmente la Universidad, por lo que sus compañeros hicieron una fiesta y el también quería participar, ya que fueron varios años estudiando junto, solo tenia que volver, pero con su familia, para la ceremonia de titulación.

-Amor, te prometo que mañana te paso a buscar a la escuela- Dijo Inuyasha por celular

-No te preocupes, descansa- Dijo Kagome al otro lado de la línea

-Pero me molesta, quería estar contigo pequeña- Dijo Inuyasha

-Estas cansado, ha sido una larga y loca semana para ti, además no creo que me dejaran salir a esta hora- dijo Kagome

-porque paso algo?- pregunto Inuyasha preocupado

-No pero mi papá me ha preguntado porque he tenido tantos trabajos para la escuela y le dije que este fin de semana no los tenía que hacer- Dijo Kagome

-Ahh… esta bien- Dijo Inuyasha

-Amor, creo que tengo que colgar, me llaman de abajo- dijo Kagome, ya que estaba en su habitación

-Adiós pequeña, no olvides que paso por ti mañana- Dijo Inuyasha

-Si, no se me olvidara, adiós amor- Dijo Kagome cortando la llamada

-Ahh como te extraño- Dijo Inuyasha al cortar

Tal como lo había prometido Inuyasha al otro día la paso a buscar a la escuela, así como también todos los días de la semana, pero solo iban al parque, ya que el padre de Kagome preguntaba mucho sobre sus salidas y no querían que se diera cuenta.

El domingo por la mañana la familia de Kagome iba a ir de visita donde unos familiares, ella no quería ir, ya que quería ver a su novio, por lo que su madre le ayudo, se hizo la enferma para quedarse en casa, a lo que su padre se preocupo y quería suspender la salida, pero su esposa le insistió que Kagome estaría bien sola, ya que así descansaría y el accedió a dejar a Kagome en casa, no sin antes decirle que se cuidara y que la llamarían constantemente para saber como estaba.

Cuando su familia se marcho, ella llamo a Inuyasha para decirle que no podía salir, a lo que Inuyasha no le gusto para nada, pero Kagome le dijo que él podía ir a verla a la casa, ya que estaba sola.

Cuando Inuyasha llego era la hora del almuerzo por lo que juntos almorzaron mientras románticamente se alimentaban entre ellos. Después de eso se sentaron a ver una película en la sala, pero ninguno podía atención en esta, a que estaban más entretenidos por los besos y muestras de amor.

Al cabo de un tiempo de esta situación, tanto los besos, como las caricias subieron de tono e Inuyasha la tenia recostada en el sillón donde se encontraban, el encima, pero hasta el momento las caricias solo eran por encima de la ropa. Llego el punto de que no aguantaron más y ambos estaban ya sin la parte superior de su vestimenta, claro que Kagome aun tenia su brasier.

Pero tal parece que el destino no estaba de su lado, ya que cuando Inuyasha buscaba el broche del brasier, sonó el teléfono de la casa, por lo que Kagome se levanto para contestar, era su padre para saber como se sentía. Al colgar miro avergonzada a Inuaysha y se tapa con los brazos sus senos.

-Que pasa, porque te cubres?- pregunto Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona

-No es nada- Dijo Kagome

-Si quieres lo dejamos hasta aquí- Dijo Inuyasha frustrado

-es que...- dijo Kagome, pero fue interrumpida

-No hay problema- Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose su camisa

Esto a Kagome no le gusto, ya que podía ver que el estaba enojado por lo que se acercó a él y lo beso tiernamente, Inuyasha respondió de la misma manera, pero la jalo y la sentó en sus piernas en medio del beso, lo que hizo volver los nervios de Kagome.

-Tranquila no hare nada- Dijo Inuyasha al percatarse de los nervios de Kagome

-No es eso- Dijo Kagome

-Entonces que es?- pregunto Inuyasha

Kagome si estaba nerviosa por una parte, estaban en la casa de sus padres, eso la ponía así, pero no era por lo que Inuyasha pensaba, es mas era todo lo contrario y quería de mostrárselo, por lo que hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría, tomo el rostro de Inuyasha y se acerco para besarlo, al ver que este respondió, soltó su rostro con la mano izquierda y busco la mano derecha de Inuyasha y la dirigió a sus senos, pero no por encima sino que la bajo la blusa y el brasier, tocando su piel, para que se diera cuenta de que su pezón estaba endurecido por la excitación.

Inuyasha por su parte no podía creer el acto de Kagome, por lo que interrumpió el beso y la miro confundido y sorprendido.

-porque me miras así?- pregunto Kagome un poco preocupada

-Estas segura?- pregunto ilusionado Inuyasha

-Si, tu no?- pregunto con una sonrisa Kagome

-Claro que si- Dijo Inuyasha besándola y apretando el seno con la mano que Kagome había puesto en el

Inuyasha la besaba con pasión, mucha pasión, retiro momentáneamente la mano del seno de Kagome consiguiendo una gemido de protesta en medio del beso, pero eso lo había hecho para sentarla a horcajadas sobre el, esta sus manos abarcaron los senos y los apretaba, estimulando los pezones. Kagome gemía en medio del beso y se apretaba mas a Inuyasha buscando sentir su piel.

Inuyasha retiro nuevamente la blusa de Kagome, mientras que Kagome retiro la camisa de Inuyasha y acariciaba su ancho pecho, por lo que el solaba leves gemidos. La recostó nuevamente en el sillón y pregunto

-Kagome estas segura?- pregunto Inyasha agitado por rogando para que la respuesta fuera positiva

-Más segura que nunca- dijo Kagome, ya que eso lo tenía claro

Cuando escucho la respuesta, Inuyasha se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo, la beso con mucha pasión, luego fue bajando los besos por su barbilla, cuello hasta el nacimiento de los senos, pero el brasier le molestaba, por lo que levanto levemente a Kagome y dirigió sus manos hacia la espalda de ella, para desabrochárselo, le costó una enormidad hacerlo, pero cuando lo logro se lo saco rápidamente pero Kagome al no sentirlo se cubrió con sus brazos.

-No te cubras- Dijo Inuyasha retirando los brazos de Kagome de su objetivo

-Me da vergüenza- Dijo Kagome

-No tienes porque, eres hermosa-dijo Inuyasha, pero al ver que no cedía- Mi amor, te amo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, me encanta tu cuerpo

Antes de que Kagome volviera a decir algo Inuyasha la beso y como ella aflojo un poco el agarre, el retiro los brazos y bajo nuevamente sus besos hasta llegar a su objetivo, al mirarlos sonrió, era tal y cual los había imaginado, redondos bien formado y buen tamaño, aunque eso lo sabia ya que los había acariciado ya muchas veces, pero nunca los había observados sin prenda encima.

Luego de unos segundos su boca se apodero de uno de ellos, este contacto hizo que Kagome arquera la espalda, dando mayor acceso a Inuyasha que luego de unas lamidas al pezón empezó a succionarlos mientras que con su mano estimulaba el otro, no podía creer que lo bien que se sentía, Kagome era exquisita. Su otra mano bajo por el abdomen hasta llegar a la intimidad de Kagome, la acaricio por encima de la ropa, ella gimió mas fuerte aun, lo que le encanto a él, por lo que llevo sus dos mano a la evilla del cinturón de Kagome, lo aflojo y abrió los pantalones, mientras que el seguía dando estimulo a los senos de Kagome con su boca, metió una mano al pantalón y acaricio su intimidad por encima de las bragas, la sintió húmedas, lo que lo excito aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Inu – Gemía Kagome

-Te amo Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha entre gemidos

-Y yo a ti, te amo- Dijo Kagome y con sus manos lo separo de sus senos y lo hizo besarla

Inuyasha que aun acariciaba la intimidad de Kagome por sobre las bragas, no aguanto más y las introdujo dentro de las bragas, sintiendo el valle de vellos de lo que para él era el paraíso, lo acaricio hasta que encontró la entrada e introdujo un dedo en el interior de Kagome, lo que causo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida, mientras ahoga el grito en medio del beso e Inuyasha de inmediato empezó a estimular la intimidad de Kagome moviendo su dedo para dentro y fuera de la intimidad húmeda.

-Te gusta?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Si- como pudo contesto Kagome

Por instinto movía sus caderas buscando aun más contacto con el dedo de Inuyasha, mientras con sus manos acariciaba la espalda y se abrazaba más a Inuyasha, mientras más iban pasando los minutos más rápidos eran dedos de Inuyasha dentro de Kagome, lo que hacía que Kagome gimiera más fuerte y también moviera más rápido sus caderas, hasta que sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y empezaron unas especies de convulsiones, dio un grito.

Inuyasha sintió que la intimidad de Kagome se contraía, por lo que supo que esta próxima a tener el primer orgasmo provocado por el, aumento más la velocidad de sus dedos hasta que ella llego al orgasmo, la miro mientras ella trataba de contralar las convulsiones y su respiración, sonrió ante la imagen de ella, espero a que se calmara.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Si- Dijo Kagome avergonzada- fue increíble…

-Y aun falta—Dijo Inuyasha antes de volver a besarla

El beso apasionado hiso que Kagome quisiera más aun de lo que había experimentado hacia unos minutos antes por lo que se apego mas a él, sabía a lo que se refería con "aun falta", no era una niña para no saberlo, pero ahora esta una más segura que si podría sentir la maravillosa sensación que sintió hace un momento, quería seguir, pero para eso había mucha ropa!, por lo que llevo sus manos al cinturón de Inuyasha para aflojarlo, este al sentir las acciones de Kagome se sorprendió, pero no hiso nada por detenerla, es mas estaba impaciente para que terminara, Kagome al terminar su objetivo con el cinturón, le abrió el botón del pantalón y deslizó el cierre del pantalón, rosando el duro miembro de Inuyasha, causando que este diera una fuerte gruñido que asusto a Kagome y saco rápidamente la mano, pero esta fue detenida a medio camino por la mano de Inuyasha y posándola sobre su virilidad sobre los boxer .

-Déjala- Dijo Inuyasha ronco

-Pero….- dijo Kagome avergonzada por lo que estaba tocando

-Toca, ahora es tu turno- Dijo Inuyasha

-No sé qué hacer- Dijo Kagome

Inuyasha con su propia mano encima de la mano de ella empezó a indicarle lo que tenía que hacer, masajeaba de abajo hacia arriba, ella entendió, aunque bastante avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, lo siguió haciendo cuando el saco su mano y la dirigió a uno de sus senos donde también lo masaje, lo sentía respirar agitado y soltar gemidos, lo que le gusto, ya que era ella la causante por lo que luego de unos momentos aumento la velocidad, ya con más confianza, pero aun estaba sobre la ropa interior de él, retiro su mano, causando una fuerte queja de Inuyasha, pero solo fue para atreverse a introducir la mano dentro de los bóxer y poder tocar su miembro sin nada de por medio, al principio igual le dio algo de servicios, pero al ver la cara de placer del, supo que había hecho bien, siguió masajeando rápido, además que mientras más rápido el masaje de ella a él, el aumentaba el de él a los senos de ella, lo que le encantaba, de repente sintió el miembro palpitar e Inuyasha le saco rápidamente la mano, por lo que ella no entendió y lo miro confundida.

-No quiero terminar aun algo que recién comienza- Dijo Inuyasha agitado

Kagome lo dejo calmarse, ya que lo veía muy agitado, además ella misma se estaba calmando y preguntándose qué quiso decir con eso.

Cuando por fin se calmo un poco, miro a Kagome, ya era tiempo, no podría soportar más, la beso apasionadamente mientras trataba de bajarle los pantalones para desnudarla.

-Inuyasha espera- Dijo Kagome deteniendo el beso y su intención

-No- dijo desesperado Inuyasha- por favor, no ahora

-No es eso- Dijo Kagome

-entonces- pregunto Inuyasha

-No crees que es un poco incomodo el sillón?- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa tímida

Inuyasha la miro sin poder creerlo, entonces no lo estaba deteniendo por que se arrepentía? De verdad quería seguir?, al ver la sonrisa de Kagome supo que si, ella quería seguir, se incorporo y la ayudo a que ella hiciera lo mismo, Kagome al estar sin nada que la cubriera en la parte superior, ambos estaban en la misma situación, sin la parte superior de su vestimenta y con los pantalones desabrochados, pero ella al darse cuenta de esto trato de cubrirse con sus brazos sus senos, pero Inuyasha no la dejo, la abrazo para besarla, mientras la besaba la alzo e hizo que Kagome enredara su piernas en sus caderas y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, Kagome se abrazo al el más fuertemente.

En todo momento se iban besando, Inuyasha la tenia bien afirmada con una mano en trasero de Kagome, mientras que con la iba acariciando su espalda, tenía bastante fuerza como para afirmarla con una sola mano, cuando iban subiendo las escaleras había unas pequeñas detenciones, ya que Inuyasha no se aguantaba mucho y la apoya contra la pared para poder acariciar sus senos y besar su cuello, también para volver a acomodarla y hacer que sus sexos se rosaran, lo que provocaba fuertes gemidos de ambos por la maravillosa sensación, cuando por fin llegaron a la segunda planta, Inuyasha miro interrogante a Kagome, ya que había un pasillo con varias puertas.

-Cuál es tu habitación- pregunto Inuyasha

-La ultima de la izquierda- Respondió Kagome agitada

Inuyasha avanzo hasta la puerta indicada mientras seguían en sus desesperados besos, abrió la puerta y dio un vistazo rápido, sin mirar detalle, solo quería saber dónde estaba la cama, cuando la localizo fue directo hasta allá, recostó a Kagome y se puso el encima, mientras se besaban el hacía que sus sexos se rosaran, unos momentos más y se canso de tanto jueguito, se incorporo levemente para desnudar a Kagome y desnudarse el, había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado.

Kagome al verlo completamente desnudo le dio vergüenza, pero la curiosidad pudo mas, por lo que miro el cuerpo desnudo, su bello torso y musculoso al igual que sus brazos, bajo mas la mirada y vio su miembro y quedo mas que sorprendida, ya que nunca pensó que sería tan grande, aunque era el primer hombre desnudo que veía, a ella le pareció grande cuando lo toco con sus manos, pero no pensó que tanto, esto la hizo preguntarse si era posible que le cayera en ella?

Inuyasha vio que ella lo observaba y sonrió arrogante al ver la sorpresa en su cara al mirar su miembro, pero después de la sorpresa paso a la cara de confusión y la vio nerviosa, lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Tranquila, no te pasara nada, te amo y no haría nada que te hiciera daño- Dijo Inuyasha

Kagome simplemente asintió más tranquila por las palabras de Inuyasha. Por su parte Inuyasha también la miro desnuda era una verdadera diosa, se inclino a besarla mientras acariciaba su cuerpo para prepararla, cuando toco la vagina de Kagome y la sintió nuevamente húmeda como necesitaba que estuviera.

-Kagome Te amo, Te deseo- Dijo Inuyasha

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha y también te deseo- Dijo Kagome

-Pequeña, ya es hora- Le aviso Inuyasha, ella solo asintió nerviosa- pero te dolerá un poco al principio, amor, por más que quiera evitártelo no puedo

-Lo sé, confió en ti mi amor- Dijo Kagome

Inuyasha se preparo, abrió más aun las piernas de Kagome, que estaban con las rodillas dobladas, se puso entre ellas, tomo su miembro y lo puso en la entrada de Kagome y la miro, ella asintió y el entro en ella.

Kagome cuando sintió que entro en ella dio un grito de dolor, Inuyasha le había dijo le dolería, pero nunca pensó que tanto, fue como si le hubieran quebrado algo por dentro. Por su parte Inuyasha prefirió entrar de una sola embestida, ya que así no le alargaría el dolor entrando de apoco, también sintió la alegría al sentir el tope que indicaba la virginidad de Kagome, ya sabía que era virgen, se sentía tan bien, nunca se había sentido así con una mujer, su miembro era apretado por las paredes de la intimidad de Kagome, era una sensación única, pero volvió a la realidad cuando sintió el grito de ella, la miro y tenia lagrimas en los ojos y trataba de no quejarse pero las muecas de dolor salían por si solas, además miro la unión entre ellos y vio el hilo de sangre.

-Perdón pequeña no quería hacerte daño- Dijo Inuyasha secando sus lágrimas con sus manos

-lo sé, solo no te muevas- Dijo Kagome

-Ya pasara- Dijo Inuyasha y Kagome asintió

Luego de un par de minutos, que fueron siglos y una tortura para Inuyasha, Kagome alzo las caderas indicándole que ya estaba lista, ella sintió mucho dolor al principio pero luego el dolor le dio paso al placer, Inuyasha al sentirla, la miro a los ojos para confirmar que estuviera lista, la vio con los ojos semi abiertos, su mejillas sonrojadas y su boca semi abierta, la veía bellísima, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba lista, se acerco a besarla de manera tierna que paso a pasión, empezó un lento vaivén para que ella se acostumbrara, además al terminar el beso para que ambos tomaran aire, vio que al moverse ella aun sentía un poco de dolor, por lo que fue suave, mientras le decía cosas lindas al oído, por el la embestiría como un loco, pero quería que ella disfrutara, no solo él, se contenía para no apurar el ritmo, pero cada vez que salía quería arremeter con brío, ya que las paredes de la vagina de Kagome lo enloquecían.

Kagome ya no sentía dolor por el vaivén, es mas el placer ya casi la segaba, por lo que ella misma empezó a moverse contra Inuyasha para que aumentara la velocidad, este al entender, de inmediato lo hizo con una alegría infinita.

-Pequeña, rodéame con tus piernas las caderas- dijo Inuyasha muy agitado

Kagome lo hizo de inmediato que ocasiono un fuerte gemido de ambos, ya que Inuyasha tuvo mayor acceso al entrar nuevamente a ella y Kagome lo sintió en su totalidad.

-Así, pequeña, muévete conmigo- Le decía Inuyasha

Seguían así, mientras se besaban, Kagome le acariciaba la espalda desesperadamente, al sentir que él empezó a aumentar aún más la velocidad y la fuerza con la que entraba en ella, enterraba sus uñas en la piel que estaba acariciando, mientras que Inuyasha al sentir esto, se sostuvo con una mano para con la otra dirigirla a los senos de Kagome y masajearlos desesperadamente, no aguanto mucho tiempo, por lo que, como pudo agacho su cabeza y metió el pezón del seno izquierdo succionando con desesperación, de vez en cuando lo mordía levemente, Kagome cada vez gemía más fuerte, llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Inuyasha para aumentar la presión sobre ella, indicándole que le gustaba.

Inuyasha sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, pero no quería llegar solo, quería que ambos llegaran juntos al clímax, por lo que aumento la velocidad pero esta vez no solo en la que entra y salía, también empezó a moverse en círculos dentro del interior de Kagome con intención de enloquecerla y que ella pronto llegara, lo que estaba consiguiendo, llego una de sus manos a su unión y acaricio a Kagome, la sintió que se contraía por lo que ambos llegaron al clímax, tal como él quería, juntos soltando un grito, era como si hubieran subido al cielo y luego bajaran.

Inuyasha se apoyo en Kagome mientras trataba de recuperara el aliento, Kagome por su lado se encontraba respirando con dificultad, su corazón le latía fuerte, ella estaba segura que Inuyasha lo sentía, se sentía que era la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo que recién habían compartido había sido tan lindo.

Inuyasha ya con la respiración más normal, levanto la cabeza para ver a Kagome, ella aun respiraba con dificultad, pero él quería un beso, por lo que igual se acerco a ella y la beso lentamente.

-Te amo- dijo Inuyasha al terminar el beso, no sabía cuántas veces se lo había dicho mientras hacían el amor, pero no le importaba

-Te amo- respondió Kagome con una sonrisa, ella lo había escucha decirle millones de veces mientras hacían el amor, pero de escucharlo nunca se iba a cansar

-Gracias por dejarme ser el primer y único hombre en tu vida- Dijo Inuyasha

-Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz de la vida- Dijo Kagome

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Inuyasha preocupado

-Sí, ya no duele como al principio- Dijo Kagome conmovida por preocupación

-Me alegro- Dijo Inuyasha acariciando el bello rostro de su novia

Inuyasha seguía acariciando su rostro, ellos aun estaban unidos por sus intimidades, Kagome aun no tranquilizaba los latidos de su corazón, ninguno quería que la unión se deshiciera se sentían también bien así, la vio que empezaba a cerrar los ojos, pronto se quedaría dormida, estaban muy cansados, no les vendría mal descansar una poco, hasta que una sonido los asusto a ambos.

-Kagome es el teléfono- Dijo Inuyasha al reconocer el sonido

-Tengo que contestar, puede ser mi padre- dijo Kagome asustada

Con mucho pesar se deshizo la unión, Inuyasha salió de ella lentamente, ambos sintieron un vacio al depararse, pero no había tiempo para eso, Kagome tenía que contestar el teléfono.

Kagome tomo el teléfono, era el teléfono de la casa no su celular, pero como ella tenía una extensión en su cuarto, por lo que cuando Inuyasha se incorporo un poco, tomo la sabana para cubrirse un poso, ella se acerco a la mesita de noche y contesto antes de que cortaran, ya que había sonado mucho.

-Diga- Dijo Kagome al colocar el teléfono en su oído

-Kagome porque no contestabas- Dijeron al otro lado del teléfono

-Naraku- Dijo Kagome asustada mirando a Inuyasha, quien también se asusto

* * *

><p><em><strong>VOLVI, PERDON POR LA DEMORA<strong>_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, ES MI PRIMER LEMON OJALA LES GUSTE, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS (REVIEWS)**_

_**QUE PARASA?, ESO LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, QUE SUBIRE MUY PRONTO **_

_**MUCHOS SALUDOS A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC**_

_**HASTA PRONTO, CECI22**_


	18. Chapter 18

-Diga- Dijo Kagome al colocar el teléfono en su oído

-Kagome porque no contestabas- Dijeron al otro lado del teléfono

-Naraku- Dijo Kagome asustada mirando a Inuyasha, quien también se asusto

-Por que rayos no contestabas?- pregunto Naraku enojado

-Estaba ocupada hermano- Dijo Kagome tratando de que su hermano no se enojara más de lo que sentía que estaba

-Desde tanto tiempo?- dijo Naraku aun mas enojado

-Como que desde tanto tiempo?, fueron un par de segundos solamente, no es para tanto- Dijo Kagome

-Como que un par de segundos?, te he estado llamando hace más de una hora Kagome- Dijo Naraku indignado

-¿Hace más de una hora?- dijo Kagome mirando más que asustada a Inuyasha

-Sí, hace más de una hora, que estabas haciendo?, llame a papá y me dijo que estas en la casa por que estabas enferma y te llamo y no me contestas, dónde estabas?- Pregunto Naraku

-Naraku, no he salido para ningún lado- Dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha y este le hacía señas

-Entonces si no saliste por qué no contestabas?- pregunto Naraku

-Porque estaba durmiendo y desconecte el teléfono de mi habitación para dormir sin que me molestaran no lo sentí, solo ahora desperté y escuche el teléfono, como estaba en el baño me demore en contestar- hablo Kagome, diciendo lo que con señas le había indicado Inuyasha

-Estás segura que era por eso?- pregunto Naraku dudativo

-Claro que estoy segura hermano, crees que estoy mintiendo- dijo Kagome haciéndose la ofendida

-No princesa, lo siento- Dijo Naraku

-No hay problema- Dijo Kagome, pero quería cortar pronto la llamada- para que llamabas, si sabes que la familia no esta

-para saber cómo estas -dijo Naraku

-Bueno, me encuentro mejor ahora que dormí, pero aun tengo sueño, así que creo que iré a dormir- Dijo Kagome con intenciones de cortar, pero lo de dormir era verdad

-creo que eso tendrá que esperar-Dijo Naraku- ya que eso es por lo otro que te llamaba, quería pedirte un favor

-Un favor? Que quieres?- pregunto Kagome

-Puedes ir a mi habitación y buscar en el cajón de mi mesa de noche una agenda un numero?- dijo Naraku

-Que numero busco?- pregunto Kagome cansada de tantas vueltas que estaba dando su hermano

-El numero de la casa de Inuyasha- Dijo Naraku sorprendiendo a su hermana

-Para que quieres el número de la casa de Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mirando el rostro de confusión de Inuyasha

-Lo que pasa es que no me contesta el celular, también lo estoy llamando desde hace mas de una hora- Dijo Naraku

-Y para que quieres tan urgente a Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome

-quería saber si nos podía venir a buscar a la estación de trenes, que tenemos muchos bolsos- dijo Naraku

-a la estación de trenes?- pregunto asustada Kagome e Inuyasha también se asusto

-Si lo que pasa es que estamos en Tokio- Dijo Naraku

-Y porque no nos avisaste antes?- pregunto Kagome desesperada

-calma princesa, le avise a papá, pero como tú no contestabas no pude decirte antes y como ellos van en el automóvil lleno no pueden pasar por nosotros- dijo Naraku

-Ellos ya vienen en camino a casa?- pregunto Kagome pálida

-Princesa, creo que ya no es necesario que busques el teléfono, Kikyo llamo un Taxi- Dijo Naraku

-Pero no me respondiste, Papá y la familia vienen en camino-Pregunto nuevamente Kagome

-Sí, creo que están por llegar a casa- dijo Naraku, como si nada- bueno pequeña te dejo, luego nos vemos, adiós- corto la llamada Naraku

-Inuyasha, mi familia está por llegar-Dijo Kagome desesperada

-Qué?, como que está por llegar?-Pregunto Inuyasha levantándose

-Naraku está en la estación de trenes y llamo a mi papá para que los fuera a buscar, pero como venía con mi mamá, mis hermanos y el abuelo, no cabían, pero se vinieron para la casa, Naraku te estuvo llamando para ver si lo podías ir a buscar en auto por que tienen muchos bolsos dijo, pero como no contestabas llamo, para acá-Dijo de manera apresurada Kagome mientras se levantaba y se envolvía en la sabana – vamos apresúrate no nos pueden encontrar así- le dijo a Inuyasha que estaba sentado en la cama

-Sí, claro- se levanto al salir de la ensoñación que estaba mirando a Kagome envuelta de la sabana, que ganas de tirar de ella y volver a hacer el amor, pero que rayos le pasaba, este no era el momento.

Ambos buscan su ropa en el dormitorio de Kagome, Inuyasha encontró el bóxer y sus pantalones, se los puso lo más rápido que pudo, miraba para todos lados buscando su camisa.

-Pequeña no encuentro mi camisa- Dijo desesperado buscando en el suelo de la habitación

Kagome también había encontrado su bragas y su pantalones, los que se puso rápidamente, pero no encontraba su brasier ni su blusa, pero como estaba en su habitación se puso otros que saco de su guardarropa, ya estaba vestida cuando Inuyasha le hablo y le ayudo a buscar.

-Inuyasha nos sacamos la parte arriba en el salón-Dijo Kagome al recordar

-Es cierto, voy por ella-Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación

-Yo arreglo aquí por mientras- dijo Kagome e Inuyasha se detuvo

-Pequeña, creo que lo mejor será arreglar abajo, recuerda que tu ropa también quedo abajo-Dijo Inuyasha y con eso los dos corrieron al primer piso a arreglar la sala.

Cuando llegaron abajo Kagome iba a ordenar el sillón y buscar su ropa pero Inuyasha le dijo que era mejor que recogiera los platos de la mesa y que los lavara, para que no quedara evidencia de que estuvo con alguien, mientras él buscaba la ropa y arreglaba el sofá.

Inuyasha encontró su camisa, la que se puso de inmediato y la blusa de Kagome, esta la fue a dejar corriendo a su habitación, Kagome por su parte termino lo mas rápido que pudo con los platos y fue directo donde estaba Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha ya termine-Dijo Kagome

-Yo también, mejor me voy rápido antes que llegue tu familia y me encuentre aquí, después hablamos, te amo-Dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso rápido, ya que habían pasado por lo menos 15 minutos desde que Naraku había llamado, en cualquier momento podrían llegar.

Cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta para salir, casi le un infarto ahí mismo, frente a la puerta estaba Naraku, Kikyo y Kouga, se puso mas pálido de lo que nunca había estado y parecía una piedra por lo rígido que estaba, pensó que llegarían pronto, pero no antes de que el alcanzara a salir.

-Inuyasha que haces aquí?- pregunto Naraku sorprendido de ver a su amigo en su casa, aunque en la entrada ya había visto su automóvil

Inuyasha no respondía, estaba en shock, no sabía que responder, pero para su suerte Kagome, que también estaba en shock por el miedo, pero la reacciono a tiempo.

-Hola chicos, pasen- Dijo Kagome rogando que Inuyasha reaccionara

-Hola princesa- Dijo Kouga

-Hola Inuyasha y Kagome- Dijo Kikyo

-Hola-Dijo Naraku- Inuyasha, aun no me respondes, que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar

Pero Inuyasha aun estaba en shock, esto no le estaba gustando nada a Naraku, ya que su hermana esta sola con él en la casa.

-Inuyasha más te vale que me respondas- Dijo enojado Naraku

-Hermano, porque te enojas, Inuyasha se preocupo al ver tantas llamadas perdidas tuyas y de Kikyo en su celular y vino hasta aquí para preguntar si había pasado algo-Mintió Kagome

-Eso es cierto?- pregunto Naraku con duda

-Claro que es cierto, crees que te mentiría-Dijo Kagome haciéndose la ofendida

-No princesa, lo siento-Dijo Naraku – y tu porque no respondes, pareces un zombi

-Lo siento amigo, solo que, como estaba preocupado y al abrir la puerta y verte de repente me sorprendí solamente, no sabía que se venían hoy- al fin reacciono Inuyasha, para el alivio de Kagome

-Inuyasha córrete, quiero pasar los bolsos pesan-Dijo Kouga

-claro, lo siento, los ayudo-Dijo Inuyasha y los ayudo con los bolsos, que en realidad eran varios y estaban pesados.

Cuando terminaron de entrar los bolsos, llego el resto de la familia de Kagome, que también se sorprendieron de ver Inuyasha ahí, ya que sabían que Naraku no lo había podido ubicar, aun estaban en la entrada de la casa, por lo que Naomi, les dijo que pasaran a la sala.

-Gracias, pero yo me voy-Dijo Inuyasha a su suegra

-Como que te vas?- pregunto Takemaru

-Es que solo vine a saber si había pasado algo, pero como todos están bien, será mejor que me vaya-Dijo Inuyasha

-Gracias por preocuparte-Dijo Naomi- pero por lo menos quédate a cenar

-No se preocupe, no quiero molestar- dijo Inuyasha

-Muchacho, tu nunca molestas, ya eres como parte de la familia-Dijo Takemaru, lo que ocasiono que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se sonrojaran, ya que si era parte de la familia, era el novio de la única mujer de los hermanos.

-Si, quédate-Dijo Kouga

-Está bien, gracias- Dijo Inuyasha, el quería estar un tiempo más con Kagome y poder hablar con su amigo

-Entonces pasen a la sala-Dijo Naomi

Inuyasha al entrar a la sala dio una mirada rápida por el lugar para asegurarse de que estuviera normal, pero asusto y se apresuro a sentarse en el sofá que había estado con Kagome, lo que sorprendió a la familia, pero lo dejaron pasar, al sentarse rápidamente se metió algo al bolsillo del pantalón antes de que alguien lo viera, pero la que lo vio fue Kagome, que se estaba frente de Inuyasha, aun sin sentarse, se asusto y se sonrojo enormemente, Inuyasha había encontrado su brasier en el sillón, pero se alivio de que él lo hubiera encontrado y no su familia.

-Kagome por que no te sientas?- pregunto Souta al ver a su hermana aun de pie

-Es que voy a ir un momento a mi habitación- Dijo Kagome encaminándose a las escaleras

-Aun te sientes mal hija?- pregunto Takemaru preocupado

-No papá, no te preocupes, solo iré a buscar mi celular, bajo enseguida- mintió Kagome

Lo que realmente pasaba es que Kagome quería cerrar su habitación para que nadie viera el desorden por la actividad anterior que había estado haciendo con Inuyasha, además tenía el cuerpo adolorido, sobre todo su parte más intima y al sentarse le dolería mas, pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo ya que si decía que se seguía sintiendo mal su padre la llevaría al médico y eso era lo que menos quería.

Al llegar a su habitación saco su celular y sus llaves, salió y cerró la puerta, bajo e hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para no hacer muecas de dolor al sentarse, pero eso no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha, que no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de su novia.

En la cena Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome, ya que Naomi le dijo que se sentara ahí, porque de lo contrario tendría que sentarse al lado de su amigo como el mismo le había dicho, pero gracias a su suegra pudo sentarse donde él quería, junto a su novia.

Durante la cena la mayoría conversaba animadamente, los únicos que no hablaban eran Kagome, Inuyasha y Naraku, sin que se dieran cuenta Inuyasha por debajo de la mesa puso si mano en una de las piernas de Kagome, acariciándola, esta al sentir el rose miro disimuladamente a Inuyasha, quien le dedico una disimulada sonrisa y le pregunto, tambien disimuladamente, si se sentía bien, lo que ella le respondió asintiendo.

Cuando termino la cena Inuyasha se despidió de la familia de su novia y se fue, no sin antes hacerles señales a Kagome, de que la llamaría mas tarde.

Kagome antes de subir a su habitación fue donde estaba su madre, esta estaba recogiendo los platos de la cena.

-Mamá te ayudo en algo?- pregunto Kagome

-No hija, no te preocupes, ve preparar tu cosas para mañana-Dijo Naomi aun sin mirar a su hija, ya que estaba ocupada

-Está bien, después de preparar las cosas para la escuela, me voy a acostar-Dijo Kaogme,

-Descansa, Buenas noches Hija- Dijo Naomi, levantando la vista para mirar a su hija, pero al mirarla, sorpresivamente soltó los platos que tenía en la mano, que fueron a parar al suelo haciéndose mil pedazos, se llevo las manos a la boca para reprimir el grito que había dado

-Mamá que te paso?- pregunto Kagome asustada

-Que paso?- preguntaron el resto de la familia, que por el ruido corrió a donde están ellas

-Nada-dijo Naomi sin quitar la mirada de su hija

-Como que nada?-pregunto Takemaru- y que fue ese ruido?

-Nada, solo se me cayeron los paltos, los recojo enseguida-Dijo Naomi aun mirando a su hija

-Querida, porque miras así a Kagome?- pregunto Takemaru

-No, por nada querido- Dijo Naomi por fin mirando para otro lado y se fue a la cocina

-Que hiciste Kagome?- pregunto Bankotsu

-Yo no hice nada, solo le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda- Dijo Kagome

-Dejen de hablar y mejor ayuden a su madre-Dijo Takemaru

-Voy por la escoba y la pala, ustedes sigan con sus cosas, yo le ayudo-dijo Kikyo

-Ok- Dijeron todos los hombres

-Hombres-Dijo Kikyo resoplando- preciosa tu ve a preparar tus cosas, yo le ayudo a tu madre- le dijo a Kagome

-Está bien, gracias-Dijo Kagome y se fue a su habitación

Subió a tu habitación y arreglo todo en tiempo relámpago, ya que pronto subiría Kikyo para acostarse, ya que siempre que se queda en la casa, dormía en su habitación, se acostó y con lo cansada que estaba se quedo enseguida dormida.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó, Kikyo aun dormía, así que hizo el menor ruido para no despertarla y salió a bañarse, ya que con lo cansada que estaba no lo había hecho ayer, aun tenia adolorido su cuerpo, al recordar porque, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de ella e Inuyasha y se sonrojo, pero también sonrió feliz, Inuyasha se había portado tan bien y tierno con ella y se sintió la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo al darse cuenta de que había paso de niña a mujer, pero lo que mas importante en brazos de Inuyasha, al salir de la ducha se vistió y fue a tomar desayuno.

Se extraño al no ver a su madre en la cocina como siempre estaba cuando bajaba, está el desayuno, pero no ella.

-Papá donde esta mamá?- pregunto a su padre

-Preparo el desayuno y fue a dejar ella a Souta-Dijo Takemaru

-Qué raro-Dijo Kagome

-Sí, le dije que yo lo pasaba a dejar y me dijo que quería ir a dejarlo ella para poder tomar una puro-Dijo Takemaru

-Papá le pasa algo a mamá?- Pregunto Kagome

-No que yo sepa-Dijo Takemaru- Porque?

-No se solo preguntaba-Dijo Kagome

Cuando termino su desayuno volvió a su habitación y entro sigilosamente para no despertar a Kikyo y saco sus cosas, mientras iba bajando, miro su celular y vio que tenia llamadas perdidas y eran de Inuyasha, entonces se acordó que él le había dicho que la iba a llamar, pero como estaba tan cansada no lo recordó y menos lo escucho.

Durante la jornada en la escuela no pudo concentrarse solo pensaba en lo que había paso el día anterior, por más que trataba de pensar en otra cosa simplemente no podía, intento llamar a Inuyasha, pero este tenía el celular apagado, solo rogaba que pasara el día rápido para poder verlo.

Al salir de la escuela quien estaba esperándola no era la persona que ella quería, asi que tuvo que poner la mejor cara para que no se diera cuenta de nada.

-Hola hermano-Dijo Kagome acercándose a Naraku

-Hola princesa-Dijo Narku alegre

-Viniste solo?- pregunto Kagome mirando para todos lados, esperando ver a Inuyasha

-Con quien esperabas que viniera?- pregunto Naraku

-Con Kikyo- invento rápidamente Kagome

-No fue con a su casa por unas cosas-Dijo Naraku

-Se va a quedar nuevamente en casa?- pregunto Kagome

-Si, sus padres aun están de viaje-Dijo Naraku- te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no- Dijo Kagome- es más me encanta

Naraku la insto a caminar para irse a casa, así que no le quedo más que irse con él, ya que Bankotsu, como siempre tenía práctica de futbol, así que se quedaría hasta tarde en la escuela. Cuando llegaron a casa almorzaron y Naraku salió a buscar a Kikyo, por lo que Kagome aprovecho para subir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa y llamar a su novio.

-Hola Inu-Dijo Kagome al sentir que le había contestado

-Hola pequeña, como estas?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Bien y tú?-Pregunto Kagome

-Bien, pero estaba preocupado, ayer te llame varias veces y no me contestabas- dijo Inuyasha

-Lo siento es que me quede dormida-Dijo Kagome

-Me imagine- Dijo Inuyasha-

-Porque?- pregunto Kagome

-Después de lo que paso, es normal-Dijo Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojo

-Pensé que me irías a buscar a la escuela-Cambio el tema avergonzada

-fui, pero vi a Naraku, por lo que seguí de largo para que no me viera, o si no sospecharía-Se excuso Inuyasha- pero nos podemos juntar más tarde, que te parece?

-Creo que mas tarde será imposible, recuerda que está aquí Naraku-Dijo Kagome

-Es verdad, si sales es capaz de acompañarte-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero ahora no está, si quieres nos juntamos ahora aunque sea poco tiempo-sugirió Kagome

-Está bien, salgo de inmediato para allá, espérame donde siempre-Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro, nos vemos-Dijo Kagome

-Nos vemos, te amo mi pequeña-se despidió Inuyasha

-También te amo-dijo Kagome para salir de su habitación e ir a la esquina de su casa donde siempre Inuyasha la pasaba a buscar, como solo estaba su abuelo en casa, le dijo que saldría un momento.

Llego de inmediato a la esquina y espero a Inuyasha, pero pasaban los minutos que más o menos se demoraba en llegar y el no llegaba, de repente sonó su celular y al que era Inuyasha contesto de inmediato.

-Amor Porque aun no llegas, tengo poco tiempo?- dijo Kagome

-Lo siento primo, no podre ir-Dijo Inuyasha, por lo que dejo confundida a Kagome

-Inuyasha?- Dijo Kagome

-Primo, se que te había dicho que nos juntáramos, pero no podre llegar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Estas con alguien?- pregunto Kagome al darse cuenta

-Si-Dijo Inuyasha

-Es Naraku?- Pregunto Kagome, aunque apostaría que era el

-Si primo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Está bien después conversamos-Dijo Kagome decepcionada, ella quería verlo

-Mira primo, voy a la casa de un amigo, pero otro día te juro que te recompenso-Dijo Inuyasha

-Está bien- dijo Kagome un poco más animada- por cierto vas a mi casa o a la casa de otro amigo con Naraku

-No yo voy a tu casa, no te preocupes-Dijo Inuyasha

-OK, por cierto están por llegar?- pregunto más contenta Kagome

-No, paso a buscar primero a la prima-Dijo Inuyasha

-bien, entonces los espero, adiós-Dijo Kagome

-luego hablamos primo-Dijo Inuyasha

Cortó la llamada y volvió por el mismo camino que había tomado, por lo menos igual lo iba a ver, pero no como ella quería, pero en fin por lo menos lo vería.

Cuando llegaron Inuyasha, Naraku y Kikyo ella estaba en su habitación, cuando la llamaron para avisarle que habían llegado casi se cae de la rápido que bajo, saludo a Inuyasha con un beso en la mejilla, ya que estaba su hermano y saludo a Kikyo

Cuando Kikyo la miro ocurrió algo extraño, esta al saludarla la miro, sorprendida, tomo su barbilla para que la mirara y abrió aun mas los ojos.

-kikyo que pasa-Dijo Kagome extrañada del comportamiento de su cuñada

Esta solo la miraba sorprendida y luego miro a Inuyasha, quien al darse cuenta de cómo estaban las muchachas hablo

-Que sucede Kikyo, porque tienes a Kagome así?- pregunto extrañado

-Tu- dijo Kikyo en un susurro

-Es verdad, que sucede amor?- pregunto Naraku

-No es nada- Dijo Kikyo soltando a Kagome

Los demás chicos no le dieron importancia, pero Kagome si, encontraba rara a su cuñada, la miraba raro, para su gusto, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero la miraba raro.

Luego de esto llego el resto de la familia, Inuyasha saludo a todos, pero encontró rara a su suegra, así como también a Kikyo, lo que le extrañaba, ya que ellas eran las que lo ayudaban, ahora no lo ayudaban a que él se sentara cerca de Kagome o algo así.

Inuyasha se despidió de la familia de su novia y se fue a su casa, pero antes de irse, invito a su amigo junto con su novia y familia al parque de diversiones, aunque era para estar con Kagome, los cuales aceptaron gustosos.

En la habitación de Kagome, ella se encontraba recostada en la cama sonrojada recordando lo pasado el día anterior, no había podido hablar con Inuyasha ya que durante todo el tiempo Naraku estaba con el.

Kikyo entro a la habitación, haciendo que Kagome despertara de su ensoñación, la miro extraño al darse cuenta de que al cerrar la puerta le puso seguro.

-Que pasa Kikyo?- pregunto extrañada

-Quiero hablar contigo y no quiero que nadie interrumpa-Dijo seria Kikyo sorprendiendo mas a Kagome

-Pasa algo malo?-pregunto Kagome

-Kagome quiero que me responsas algo con todo sinceridad-Dijo Kikyo

-Claro, dime que es-Dijo Kagome extrañada

-Tuviste relaciones sexuales con Inuyasha?- pregunto Kikyo

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO,DEJEN SUS REVIEWS<strong>_

_**MUCHOS SALUDOS A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC**_

_**HASTA PRONTO, CECI22**_


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome miro sorprendida a Kikyo y se puso completamente roja.

-No se de que hablas- dijo Kagome mirando para otro lado

-Mira Kagome no soy tonta, además te pedí que fueras sincera-Dijo Kikyo

-Porque crees eso?- pregunto Kagome, tratando de responder a la pregunta

-Kagome, se reconocer a una mujer cuando ha tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez, y al mirarte me doy cuenta de ello, así que no tienes como negarlo-Dijo Seria Kikyo

-Como es que sabes?- pregunto Kagome

-Ese brillo en tus ojos y ese brillo en tu piel, además tu mirada es la mirada soñadora de cualquier mujer que recién tuvo su primera relación sexual, ahora me mas a decir-Dijo Kikyo

-Esta bien, si, estuve con Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome en un murmullo avergonzada

-Lo sabia, no podías engañarme-Dijo Kikyo

-Porque si lo sabias me lo preguntas-Dijo Kagome

-Quería que tu me lo dijeras, que fueras sincera conmigo-Dijo Kikyo sentándose en la cama

-Por favor no le digas a nadie-pidió Kagome

-Por supuesto que no le dire a nadie, por quien me tomas-Dijo Kikyo

-Lo siento, no quería que de ofendieras-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, se que eres responsable de tus actos, pero tengo que preguntártelo igual, estas consiente de lo hiciste?- pregunto Kikyo

-Si, Kikyo, estoy completamente consiente-Dijo Kagome

-No te obligo?- Pregunto Kikyo

-Claro que no, Inuyasha no me obligo a nada-Dijo Kagome completamente segura de lo que decía

-No te enojes, solo quiero asegurarme, solo me preocupo por ti-Dijo Kikyo

-No tienes de que preocuparte-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome se que yo te ayude a que fueran novios y todo, pero no me esperaba que esto sucediera tan pronto-Dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo tranquila, no se porque te alarmas tanto-Dijo Kagome

-Preciosa, el es mucho mayor que tu, es un tonto como se le ocurre relaciones contigo-Dijo Kikyo

-Que tiene de malo- pregunto Kagome

-Eres menor de edad, estas recién empezando tu vida amorosa, es un poco precipitado-Dijo Kikyo

-Llegamos meses como novios, no tiene nada de malo-Dijo Kagome excusándose

-Kagome el ha estado con otras chicas, podría almenos haber esperado un poco mas, tu eres muy pequeña-Dijo Kikyo

-Tengo quince años, no soy tan pequeña, además se que Inuyasha ha estado con otras chicas, el mismo me lo dijo, así como también se que me ama como yo a el-Dijo Kagome un poco molesta

-Cálmate Kagome, no quería que te enojaras, solo es que quería asegurarme que estabas a dar ese paso con el-Dijo Kikyo tranquilizándola

-Lo siento no quería hablarte así-se disculpo Kagome

-Mejor calmémonos las dos-Dijo Kikyo

Kikyo en cuanto vio a Kagome sabia que había tenido relaciones con Inuyasha, solo que de vedad estaba sorprendida, de que en poco tiempo pasara, tendría que hablar seriamente con Inuyasha, tenia que saber si el iba enserio con su cañada y que no solo jugaba con ella, pero eso lo dejaría para otro momento.

-Ahora dime como fue?- pregunto Kikyo curiosa

-Kikyo- dijo Kagome sonrojada

-que? Quiero saber- Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa

-Pues, fue muy tierno y suave conmigo-Dijo Kagome soñadora, pero no iba a entrar en detalles, era un poco pudorosa y le daba vergüenza hablar de eso

-Más le vale al zopenco-Dijo Kikyo- y donde y cuando fue?

-Bueno fue ayer y donde aquí en esta cama-Dijo Kagome con vergüenza de contar eso

Kikyo dio un salto y se levanto rápidamente de la cama sorprendiendo a Kagome, quien se rio

-Cambie las sabanas y todo, no te pongas así-Dijo divertida Kagome

-Más te vale-Dijo Kikyo sentándose nuevamente

-si tranquila-Dijo Kagome riendo

-Bueno pero cuéntame todos los detalles-Dijo Kikyo

-Que mas quieres saber?.- pregunto Kagome

-como es la primera vez?- pregunto curiosa Kikyo

-La primera vez? Tu nunca… - Dijo Kagome sorprendida

-La verdad no- dijo ahora roja Kikyo

-pero como?, yo pensé que tu y Naraku …- dijo Kagome aun mas sorprendida

-No, no te niego que hemos estado a punto, pero siempre lo dejas ahí-Dijo Kikyo

-yo pensaba que habían pasado eso desde hacia mucho-Dijo Kagome

-Naraku, aunque no lo creas es bastante anticuado en ese aspecto-revelo Kikyo

-Pero llegan mucho tiempo-Dijo Kagome

-Si, pero el es así-Dijo Kikyo

-Y con otro novio, tampoco?- pregunto Kagome sin creerlo

-No, se podría decir que Naraku es mi primer novio, el es el único que se ha acercado a mi sinceramente- Dijo Kikyo

-Es impresionante, no pensé que Naraku fue así-Dijo Kikyo

-Por eso estoy tan enamorada del-Dijo Kikyo- pero anda dime como es la primera vez?, es cierto que duelo mucho?

-Ya verdad si duele, pero después se pasa-Dijo Kagome volviendo a sonrojarse

-por cierto, acabo de darme cuenta de algo, no me digas que fue antes de que llegáramos ayer?- pregunto Kikyo

-Si, es por eso que no contestábamos el teléfono- confeso Kagome

-Tanto tiempo estuvieron en eso?- pregunto Kikyo soprendida

-Si, yo no me había dado cuenta, solo cuando Naraku me dijo que llegaba mas de una hora llamando, la verdad ni siquiera me había percatado de que el teléfono sonaba- Dijo Kagome

-Claro que no, tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer no?-Dijo diverdita Kikyo

-Ya verdad si, pero es impresionante que no sintieras nada, fue como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido, solo cuando terminamos sentimos el teléfono-Dijo Kagome

-Fue lo importante es que lo disfrutaron y bastante por lo que me cuentas-Dijo Kikyo con picardia

-No digas así las cosas, que me da vergüenza-Dijo Kagome

Asi se quedaron conversando por un buen tiempo hasta que a Kagome le dio sueño y se quedo dormida, mientras que Kikyo aun no podía quedarse dormida, miraba a Kagome dormir, estaba con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, y de cierta forme la envidio, se veía muy enamorada, ella también lo estaba, pero la diferencia es que ella aun no pasaba eso con su novio y era lo que le envidiaba, ya que mientras conversaban veía la mirada soñadora de Kagome, esta siendo aun mas pequeña que ella, ya había tenido relaciones con Inuyasha tiendo solo unos meses de novios, en cambio ella con Naraku llevaba mucho mas tiempo y Naraku aun no se atrevía a dar ese paso cuando ella sentía que estaba lista. Luego de un tiempo pensando muchas cosas le dio sueño por lo que se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente habían ido al parque de diversiones, pero Kagome e Inuyasha no pudieran hablar, mas que solo el saludo, ya que su amigo estaba siempre encima de el, lo que le molesto, pero no podía hacer nada.

Paso una semana completa y aun Inuyasha y Kagome no podían encontrarse, ni hablar, la que tampoco había podido hablar con Inuyasha fue Kikyo, ya que siempre que iba a hablar aparecía Naraku y no podría decir nada delante de el.

Inuyasha ese fin de semana se titulaba por lo que el y su familia habían viajado a Yokohama, la ceremonia de titulación había sido bastante larga para el gusto de el, pero fue el único salió con honores, por lo que sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de el, volvieron a Tokio al día siguiente, ya que después de la ceremonia hubo un banquete que duro hasta la madrugada.

Durante la semana siguiente tampoco habían podido verse, como estaba Naraku en Tokio les era muy difícil, además de que Kagome el fin de semana tuvo que acompañar a su familia a Kamakura donde unos familiares, Kagome no quería ya que quería ver a Inuyasha, pero esta vez no pudo quedarse en casa sola, ya que se quedarían unos días ahí.

Al llegar a Kamakura se encontró con su adora prima Sango, con la que siempre se llevo muy bien, eran muy unidas, cada una sabia los secretos de la otra, esta emocionada la arrastro a su habitación, donde se quedaría a dormir por esos días, donde su prima la interrogo de lo que había hecho durante todo el tiempo que no se habían visto, Kagome le conto de Inuyasha, hasta que habían tenido relaciones, su prima estaba muy emocionada por ella.

Sango era dos años mayor que Kagome, era alta, delgada, pelo largo castaño al igual que sus ojos, tez blanca, tenia un hermano menor Kohaku de diez años.

Por su parte Sango también le había contado que tenia novia desde hace mucho tiempo y que también había tenido relaciones con el, pero a diferencia de Kagome desde hace mucho, lo que sorprendió a Kagome, luego de un buen tiempo te platica las llamaron para que cenaran y Sango le prometió presentarle mas tarde a su novio.

Llegaba dos días en la casa de sus familiares y Kagome no había podido hablar con Inuyasha, ya que siempre tenia apagado el celular, lo que le extrañaba, en esos días Sango había cumplido su promesa y le había presentado a su novio, Miroku, el era mas o menos del mismo porte de Inuyasha, pelo castaño claro y una coleta corta, muy simpático, pero también lo encontraba bastante pervertido, ya que varias veces su prima le había abofeteado por esto.

Kagome se lo estaba pasando muy bien con su prima, pero extrañaba enormemente a Inuyasha, además le sorprendía que aun no se hubiera podido contactar con el, pero eso se solucionaría, ya que su padre había anunciado que al día siguiente se irían a Tokio.

Cuando al fin, para Kagome, habían llegado a Tokio trato por todos los medios de contactarse con Inuyasha, pero seguía sin saber de el, después de tres días pudo contactarse al fin el, pero lo encontró extraño, ya había sido muy cortante por teléfono, por lo que pensó que estaba molesto por que llegaban mucho sin hablar, igual habían quedado de juntase, aprovechando que Naraku y Kikyo estarían en la casa de esta con sus padres.

Inuyasha la paso a buscar en el parque que habían quedado, pero Kagome lo veía extraño, solo la había saluda con un frio beso en los labios y estaba serio.

-Inuyasha, que tienes estas extraño?- Pregunto Kagome preocupada

-No nada-Dijo cortante

Pero Kagome insistió tanto que terminaron discutiendo, por primera vez, este solo se levanto y le dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y la fue a dejar cerca de su casa y sin despedirse se fue, dejando a Kagome muy preocupada.

Llevaban días desde la discusión sin verse, por lo que Kagome opto por llamarlo, este en un principio no le había contestado el teléfono, pero cuando estaba por acostarse esa noche, recibo un mensaje de el, diciendo que se juntaran en el mismo parque donde habían discutido.

Al siguiente dia después de la escuela, Kagome se fue inmediatamente al parque, ya que se le había hecho muy tarde, porque había tenido que quedarse a hacer el aseo del salón de clases.

-Hola Inuyasha, siento la demora, tuve que quedarme a limpiar el salón-Dijo Kagome al llegar

-Hola-Dijo frio Inuyasha

-Sigues enojado?- pregunto Kagome

-como quieres que no este enojado si ni siquiera hemos hablado por mas de una semana?- Dijo Inuyasha

-Lo siento, pero es que me es imposible salir con Naraku en casa-Se excuso Kagome

-Más encima sales de viaje con tus padres y ni siquiera te dignas a avisarme siquiera-Dijo muy enojado Inuyasha

-Te trate de avisar, pero cada vez que te llamaba tu celular estaba apagado-Dijo Kagome

-Esa no es excusa Kagome, me podrías haber llamado a mi casa-Dijo Inuyasha

-No se me ocurrió-Dijo Kagome

-Claro que no se te ocurrió, tal parece que no te importo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Por supuesto que me importas Inuyasha, eres mi novio, como no me vas a importar-Dijo Kagome sorprendida de la aptitud de Inuyasha

-Tal parece que se te olvida- Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro que no se me olvida, pero no puedo hacer nada, mis padres me llevaron obligada a Kamakura, además tu sabes que no puedo salir sin dar una excusa coherente para que no sospechen que tengo novio-Dijo Kagome

-Sabes estoy cansado de andar escondiéndome, no estoy haciendo nada malo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Se que no es nada malo, pero si se llegan a enterar de los nuestro me prohibirían salir de la casa-Dijo Kagome

-Ese es el problema, siempre esa excusa, creo que Sesshomaru tenia razón, no debería haberme metido con una niña-Dijo Inuyasha dejando fría a Kagome

-Que quieres decir con eso?- Dijo Kagome asustada

-Creo que es mejor que esto quede hasta aquí-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero de demonios estas hablando Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome

-Que es mejor que lo nuestro se acabe-Dijo Inuyasha

Kagome en ese momento no podía creer lo que Inuyasha le estaba diciendo, no podía ser cierto, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, tenia que ser una muy mala broma.

-Inuyasha no me puedes hacer esto-Dijo Kagome al borde de las lágrimas

-Es lo mejor, desde ahora en adelante lo nuestro esta terminado-Dijo Inuyasha, que aun seguía sin mirarla

-No me puedes hacer esto Inuyasha, yo te amo-Dijo Kagome sollozando, mientras que sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-No llores, no me lo hagas mas difícil-Dijo Inuyasha aun sin mirarla

-Como quieres que no llore, si me dices que lo nuestro se acaba-Hablo entre sollozos Kagome

-Es lo mejor para ambos, así podrás seguir con tu vida sin esconderle nada a tus padres y hermanos-Dijo Inuyasha

-A mi no me interesa seguir ocultándome-Dijo Kagome

-Pero a mi si, además estoy traicionando a un amigo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pues eso no era lo que pensabas hace unas semanas-Dijo Kagome enojada pero seguía llorando

-Pues recapacite-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero y todo lo que paso entre nosotros-Dijo Kagome

-es mejor que ambos olvidemos todo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Para ti es muy fácil, pero para mi no, Inuyasha yo te amo-Dijo Kagome

-Ya basta, esto queda hasta aquí-Dijo Inuyasha

-Para ti es muy fácil, me usaste, ahora que tuvimos relaciones, que hicimos el amor, me dices esto, solo me utilizaste para eso no?- dijo enojada Kagome

-Piensa lo que quieras-Dijo Inuyasha

-Eres una maldito desgracia, no sabes cuanto te odio-Grito Kagome si salió corriendo del parque mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos como una cascada

Kagome corrió por el camino que la llevaba a su casa, mientras lloraba, al llegar no vio el automóvil de su padre por lo que se alivio un poco, ya que si no había nadie en casa no tendría que dar explicaciones de por que lloraba, ya que no podía parar de llorar.

Se fue directo a su habitación para llorar, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, no entendía porque le pasaba eso, solo podía pensar que Inuyasha había jugado con ella de la manera mas ruin. De tanto llorar se quedo dormida, cuando su familia llego su madre fue a verla a su habitación pero al verla dormida, no quiso despertarla, por lo que solo la arropo con una manta que saco del guarda ropa, vio que tenia los ojos hinchados, por lo que se preocupo, pero aun si no quiso despertarla, la dejaría descansar, sabia que tenia que ser algo muy importante para que llorara, ya hablaría con ella sobre lo que le había pasado.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome despertó al día siguiente dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida encima de la cama, pero estaba tapada con una frazada, por lo que supuso que había sido su madre, luego de unos momentos recordó lo pasado el día anterior y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, estuvo así al rededor de 1 hora, hasta que se pudo calmar un poco y callo en cuenta de que era día de escuela, aunque no tuviera fuerza para ir, miro su reloj y se alarmo al darse cuenta de que era medio día, se extraño de que nadie fuera a despertarla, por lo que rápidamente se levanto y bajo aun en pijama.

Al llegar al primer piso no vio a nadie en el salón por lo que opto por ir a la cocina donde sabia que estaba su madre, ya que el olor le indicaba que estaría cocinando.

-Mamá porque no me despertaron para la escuela?- pregunto alarmada Kagome

Su madre solo la miro y pudo darse cuenta de que había estado llorando nuevamente.

-Hola Hija-Dijo Naomi- no quise que te despertaran

-Porque?- pregunto confundida Kagome

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas, así que esa era la única forma, que n vayas a la escuela-Dijo Naomi a su hija

-Y de que quieres hablar conmigo?-pregunto Kagome

-Hija, ven , siéntate aquí conmigo-Dijo Naomi mostrándole la silla de al lado de donde ella había tomado asiento, Kagome le hizo caso de inmediato

Kagome no se extrañada de que su madre quisiera hablar a solas, pero se extrañaba de que quisiera que faltara al colegio para eso.

-Y de que quieres hablar?- pregunto nuevamente Kagome

-Es mas bien preguntarte-Dijo Naomi - pero quiero que confíes en mi y me digas la verdad

-Claro mamá, que pregunta es?- dijo Kagome cada vez mas confundida

-Quiero saber que te pasa?-Pregunto Naomi

-Que me pasa?- pregunto Kagome aun sin entender nada

-Si hija, quiero saber porque ayer estuviste llorando y hoy también lo hiciste-Dijo Naomi

-Como sabes que llore?- pregunto Kagome apunto de llorar nuevamente, ya que recordó el motivo

-Kagome eres mi hija, te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo, se cuando te pasa algo, por favor confía en mi y dime que tienes-Dijo Naomi visiblemente preocupada

Kagome no se aguanto más y se largo a llorar por lo que su madre se levanto de su silla y la abrazo.

-Que pasa cielo, por lloras así?-Preguntaba muy preocupada Naomi-Peleaste con Inuyasha?

Kagome no contestaba, solo lloraba aun mas, abrazando cada vez más fuerte a s madre que trataba de tranquilizarla muy preocupada del estado de su hija.

-Hija tranquila, ya veras que pronto solucionaran los problemas-Dijo Naomi

-No mamá, no se solucionaran, el termino conmigo-Dijo Kagome mientras lloraba

-Como que termino contigo, pero como?- pregunto Naomi sin entender

-No lo se, estábamos discutiendo sobre lo poco que nos habíamos visto estas ultimas semanas y decidió terminar la relación- Dijo Kagome cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco

-Pero eso no fue culpa tuya-Dijo Naomi

-Si pero el no entendió-Dijo Kagome

-Hija, a lo mejor solo lo dijo porque estaban discutiendo, ustedes se quieren mucho como para terminar de buenas a primeras y mas cuando ustedes ya han estado íntimamente-Dijo Naomi tratando de darle ánimos

-Mas íntimamente?- pregunto Kagome sumamente asustada

-Kagome, yo se que ustedes tuvieron relaciones sexuales-Dijo Naomi

-Como lo sabes, Kikyo te lo dijo?- pregunto aun asustada

-No hija, Kikyo no me dijo nada, yo lo supe al verte ese día, se reconocer cuando una mujer ha tenido intimidad por primera vez con un hombre-Dijo Naomi

-Lo mismo me dijo Kikyo- dijo Kagome en un susurro- pero porque no me dijiste nada, estas enojada?

-No hija, no estoy enojada, solo me decepcione un poco-Dijo Naomi

-Perdón mamá, yo no quería decepcionarte haciendo eso con Inuyasha- dijo Kagome

-No me decepcionaste por tener relaciones con el, me decepciono que no confiaras en para contarme que habías dado ese paso tan importante en la vida de una mujer, pensé que me tenias confianza- dijo Naomi sorprendiendo a Kagome

-Si confió en ti mamá, solo que me dio vergüenza contártelo-Dijo Kagome

-Mira Kagome, no tienes porque avergonzarte, tu puedes confiar en mi como una madre y como una amiga también, después de todo somos mujeres-Dijo Naomi

-Lo siento mamá-Dijo Kagome aun abrazando a su madre

-No hay problema hija, solo quiero que confíes en mi-Dijo Naomi

-Confió en ti mamá-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces, ahora que estas mas tranquila explícame bien que paso ayer-Dijo Naomi

Kagome le contó entre lágrimas todo lo que había pasado y como se sentía, Naomi solo consolaba a si hija

-Hija mía, ya veras que todo se solucionara, no te preocupes, solo deja que el se calme-Dijo Naomi

-No mamá, el solo jugo conmigo, el nunca me quiso-Dijo llorando con amargura Kagome

-Kagome, en los ojos de Inuyasha cuando te veía había amor, puede ser que solo estaba enojado por eso de que no se veían y por eso dijo todas esas cosas-Dijo Naomi

-Tu crees?- pregunto Kagome con algo de esperanzas

-No lo se, solo espero que sea así, el es un chico bueno, no jugaría contigo de esa manera-Dijo Naomi

-Mamá en estos momentos solo se que lo odio y lo amo a la misma vez-Dijo Kagome

-Es normal, pero deja pasar unos días-Dijo Naomi- ahora desahógate todo lo que quieras

Tal y como se lo dijo su madres, Kagome se desahogo llorando mientras se abrazaba de ella, cuando se calmo su madre sugirió que fuera a dormir un poco, por lo que Kagome le hizo caso, aunque antes de dormir lloro nuevamente sola.

Naomi estaba muy preocupada por su hija, le quiso dar ánimos, pero ella lloraba mucho, solo esperaba que las cosas entre ellos se solucionaran pronto, no quería ver mal a su hija, le rompía el corazón.

Pasaron unos días y Kagome estaba muy decaída por lo que todos estaban preocupados, solo Naraku y Kikyo no lo sabían, ya que estaban en un viaje con los padres de esta ultima, Naomi se encargo de decir que Kagome estaba con gripe por eso su estado y que por lo mismo era mejor que no fuera a la escuela, así que Kagome había estado en casa todo el tiempo, desahogando su pena con su madre.

Cuando llegaron Kikyo y Naraku, se preocuparon por Kagome, pero Naomi los tranquilizo, pero le pidió a Kikyo que hablara con Kagome, ya que le serviría, mientras que le pidió a Naraku que le fuera a comprar algunas cosas al mercado para así dejarlas hablar tranquilamente y que Naraku no sospechara, mientras ella iba a buscar a Souta a la escuela.

Kikyo subió para habar con Kagome, ya que estaba en su habitación, entro sin golpear y la encontró acostada en su cama llorando, por lo que se acerco rápidamente.

-Preciosa, que tienes?- pregunto muy preocupada Kikyo

-Kikyo, no te sentí entrar- Dijo Kagome alarmada

-Porque lloras que paso?-pregunto Kikyo

-Inuyasha termino conmigo-Dijo Kagome

-QUE?, Como es posible?- pregunto Kkikyo alterándose

Kagome conto por segunda vez a alguien lo que había pasado, sabia que en ella también podía confiar.

-Juro que lo mato-Dijo Kikyo completamente enojada

-No Kikyo por favor no le hagas nada-Pidió Kagome

-Como me puedes pedir que no le haga nada, le advertí que no se metiera contigo si solo quería algo pasajero-Dijo alteradísima Kikyo

-Mi mamá me dijo que dejara pasar unos días para que el se calmara, ya ha pasado casi una semana y no he sabido nada de el-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes yo hablara con el-Dijo Kikyo

-Por favor no lo hagas, eres capaz de matarlo antes de que el diga algo-Dijo Kagome

-Bueno entonces que quieres que haga, le pedí que no te hiciera sufrir y mírate como estas-Dijo Kikyo

-No te preocupes, quiero dejar pasar unos días mas, tengo la esperanza de que el quiera arreglar las cosas-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, te voy a conceder eso, pero eso no me quita las ganas de matarlo, solo espero que sea como tu lo esperas-Dijo Kikyo

Siguieron conversando, pero esta vez Kagome trato de calmar a Kikyo que en varias ocasiones decía que mataría a Inuyasha, por su parte Kikyo no podría estar mas que furiosa con Inuyasha y con ella misma, con el por haberle hecho daño a Kagome y con ella por haber ayudado a que ellos estuvieran juntos, si hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían así, desde un principio lo había alejado de Kagome, por otra parte también estaba el hecho de que entre ellos habían tenido relaciones y que Kagome estaba muy ilusionada con el patán de Inuyasha.

Naraku llego con las compras del mercado a la casa y se encontró que no había nadie en la planta baja, pro lo que subió a ver si estaban con Kagome, al llegar vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta y se acerco para mirar.

-Que les pasa?- pregunto Naraku al verlas abrazadas

-Naraku que haces aquí?- pregunto asustada Kagome

-Llegue recién de las compras que mamá me mando a hacer y no encontré a nadie abajo y viene a ver como estas-Dijo Naraku

-No te sentimos amor-Dijo Kikyo rogando que no haya escuchado nada de su conversación

-si ya me di cuenta, que pasa por que están abrazadas?- pregunto Naraku sospechando que algo pasaba

-Nada amor, solo que Kagome se siente mal por la gripe- Dijo Kikyo rápidamente

-Es solo eso?- pregunto dudoso Naraku

-Claro hermano que otra cosa tendría que pasar- dijo Kagome

-No nada, solo preguntaba, como estas?- prefirió cambiar de tema Naraku, sospechaba que algo pasaba

-Estoy un poco mejor no tienes de que preocuparte-Dijo Kagome

-Me alegra- Dijo Naraku- me tenias muy preocupado

Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos, Naraku sabia que algo le están ocultando e iba a averiguar lo que era, de pronto se escucho el aviso de Naomi que había llegado, por lo que el bajo para decir como le había ido en el mercado, dejando solas a su hermana con su novia.

-Crees que haya escuchado algo de lo hablábamos?- pregunto asustada Kagome

-No, si hubiera escuchado algo, lo tendríamos alterado y exigiéndonos que le explicáramos todo-Dijo Kikyo tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque ella también estaba nerviosa

-Espero que no sospeche nada-Dijo Kagome

-Quédate tranquila preciosa-Dijo Kikyo- voy a bajar para ver que hace Naraku  
>-Si es mejor tenerlo vigilado-Dijo Kagome antes de que Kikyo saliera de su habitación<p>

Pasaron unos días y de Inuyasha ni sus luces, Kikyo había tratado de ubicarlo pero no pudo, era como si se estuviera escondiendo de ella, cosa que sabia que era así.

El día sábado por la tarde Kagome estaba en la cocina con su madre, ya el resto de la familia había salido a diferentes lugares, estaban conversando cuando Naomi le dijo a su hija que contestara el teléfono que estaba sonando, Kagome obedeció y contesto el llamado, era su prima Sango, mientras Naomi iba a tender la ropa que estaba en la lavadora.

-Hola prima como estas?_ pregunto Kagome

-Muy bien prima, tengo muchas cosas que conversar contigo-Dijo Sango por el teléfono

-Yo también-Dijo Kagome

-Te noto la voz apaga, te pasa algo?- pregunto Sango preocupada

-Es que Inuyasha termino conmigo-Conto Kagome

Lo que no alcanzo a darse cuenta, ya que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, era que su hermano mayor, Naraku iba entrando y escucho lo que Kagome le dijo por teléfono a su prima.

Naraku se le había quedado su cartera, por lo que se devolvió a la casa a buscarla, cuando entraba por la puerta de la cocina a la casa, vio a su hermana hablando por teléfono iba a seguir su camina cuando escucho "Inuyasha termino conmigo", por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal, pero el había escuchado bien, su ira comenzó a encenderse en el y se dio media vuelta y salió lo mas rápido de la su casa, su novia le había prestado el automóvil para que volviera por lo que se subió a el y lo encendió rápidamente y acelero dejando marcas en la calle.

Por otro lado la conversación de Kagome con su prima seguía sin inconvenientes, ya que Kagome no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Pero prima no te pongas triste, se arreglaran sin problemas-Dijo Sango animándola

-No lo creo Sango, han pasado muchos días y no se nada de el-Dijo Kagome

-Ten fe prima- Dijo Sango

-La tengo Sango, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero seguir llorando, que tenias que contarme-Dijo Kagome secándose las lagrimas que le habían salido de sus ojos al hablar de Inuyasha

-Tengo muchas, pero creo que es mejor conversarlas personalmente, que te parece si mejor le pides permisos a tus padres y vienes por unos días para acá, así podrás despejar un poco-Sugiero Sango

-Creo que es buena idea, le preguntare-Dijo Kagome

-Que bien, estoy segura que te dejaran- Dijo Sango

-Pero eres mala prima-Dijo Kagome

-Porque?- pregunto Sango

-Me dejaras con la curiosidad-Dijo Kagome

-Jajá esa es la Kagome que me gusta escuchar-Dijo Sango- pero no te preocupes en cuanto estés aquí te cuento todo

-Esta bien, tendré que esperar-Dijo Kagome

-Bueno prima después me llamas para contarme cuando vienes a Kamakura, Adiós-Se despidió animadamente Sango

-Si, después te llamo, adiós prima-Dijo Kagome

Kagome colgó , justo en ese momento entro Naomi.

-Quiera era hija?- pregunto Naomi

-Era Sango- Dijo Kagome- me dijo que tenia muchas cosas que contarme y me invito para que fuera por unos días a Kamakura

-Que bien, te hará muy bien estar en otro lugar-Dijo Naomi con una sonrisa al ver a Kagome animada, después de una semana de verla siempre llorando

-Entonces me dejar ir?- pregunto Kagome

-Yo si, pero tendrás que preguntarle a tu padre-Dijo Naomi

-Claro, pero se que tu me ayudaras en convencerlo-Dijo Naomi con una mirada picara, lo que hizo reír a Naomi

-Ya veremos-Dijo Naomi riendo

En otro lado de la cuidad, Naraku llego en muy pocos minutos a su destino, la casa de Inuyasha, para su buena suerte justo su objetivo iba saliendo de la casa, no espero y avanzo rápidamente hacia el, quien al verlo lo iba a saludar pero lo que recibió no fue un saludo exactamente, sino un muy buen puñetazo que lo derribo en el acto, en un principio iba a preguntar que rayos le pasaba, pero al levantar un poco la vista vio la furia e ira en los ojos de Naraku, por lo que supuso que debió enterarse de su relación con Kagome, pero antes de que pudiera procesar todo, lo recibió una ola de puñetazos, no esquivo ninguno, sabia que se los merecía.

-Eres un maldito-Decía Naraku, o mas bien gritaba, mientras lo golpeaba mas- te advertí que no quería que nadie se acercara a mi hermana, maldito- seguía gritando y golpeando- te lo dije, seria capas de matar a un imbécil que tratara algo con ella y su siendo mi amigo, como pudiste, responde

Inuyasha seguía sin decir nada, además no podía, Naraku lo golpeaba tanto que ya estaba sangrando mucho de la boca y la nariz, además estaba seguro que si seguía así perdería el conocimiento muy luego, sentía los golpes que cada vez eran mas fuertes, esta muy lastimado, sabia que Naraku era muy fuerte pero no a tal grado, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de Naraku pidiéndole explicaciones y también de repente sintió la voz de su hermano y de alguien mas.

-Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí?- dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de la casa al escuchar unos gritos, pero nunca espero la escena que vio- Inuyasha

Rápidamente Sesshomaru corrió a socorrer a su hermano, intento sacar de encima de su hermano a Naraku, pero era casi imposible, el hombre esta completamente segado, pero se asusto aun mas al ver a su hermano todo ensangrentado y sin responder a todos los golpes que le eran propinados.

-Naraku, cálmate- gritaba Sesshoramu tratando de parara-quieres matarlo?

-Si lo voy a matar-grito Naraku mientras seguía golpeando a Inuyasha

Con eso Sesshomaru se preocupo mas aun, también se comprendió el porque Inuyasha no se defendía, Naraku debía haber sabido la relación entre Kagome y Inuyasha, por una parte entendía la reacción de Naraku, pero como nunca antes estaba realmente preocupado por su hermano.

De pronto alguien mas le estaba ayudando a sepáralos y Sesshomaru pudo ver que era un policía que le decía que lo soltara, luego de muchos intentos lo pudieron separar de su hermano, el oficial de policía lo jalo lo mas lejos que puso de Inuyasha que estaba escupiendo la sangre de su boca con ayuda de su hermano.

-Me quiere explicar que pasa aquí?- exigió saber el oficial de policía

Naraku no respondía solo trataba se zafarse del oficial para seguir golpeando a Inuyasha, pero rápidamente llego otro policía, quien ayudo al otro a esposarlo.

-Como se encuentra?- pregunto el segundo oficial a Sesshomaru, refiriéndose a Inuyasha

-Muy mal creo que va a perder el conocimiento- Respondió Sesshomaru ayudando a su hermano

-Suéltenme- Decía Naraku- me las vas a pagar- le decía a Inuyasha

-Cálmate muchacho-Dijo el primer oficial que había llegado- a caso quieres matarlo?

-Si, eso es lo que se merece-respondió lleno de furia Naraku, dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Lo siento no podrás, te llegaremos detenido-Dijo el segundo oficial abriendo la puerta trasera de la patrulla para subir a Naraku

-Me las pagaras Inuyasha-Dijo Naraku- te dije que no nadie saldría ileso si intentaba algo con Kagome

-Ya es suficiente-Dijo el primer oficial de policía - llevémoslo- le dijo al otro policía

Entre los dos policías subieron con muchos esfuerzos a Naraku al vehículo, ya que Naraku lo único que hacia era intentar soltarse para ir nuevamente donde Inuyasha, cuando por fin pudieron subirlo, uno de ellos se acerco hacia los hermanos.

-Como te encuentras muchacho- le pregunto a Inuyasha quien se veía realmente mal

-Bien, no se preocupe- como pudo respondió Inuyasha aun en el suelo

-Como que bien?, casi te mata- Dijo alterado Sesshomaru

-No te metas- Dijo Inuyasha

-No se preocupen llevaremos al joven que lo golpe a la estación de policías, pero tendrán que ir a un hospital a constatar lesiones y después hacer la denuncia-Dijo el oficial

-No se preocupe lo haremos-Dijo Sesshomaru

-No, no haremos tal cosa-Dijo Inuyasha

-Como que no muchacho, casi te mata, no puedes dejar las cosas así, si no haces la denuncia, saldrá en unas horas y volverá a terminar lo que empezó-Dijo el oficial confundido de la reacción del chico

-No me importa, no le hare eso a mi amigo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Amigo dices, si casi te manda al otro mundo- Dijo el oficial cada vez mas confundido

-Créame que me lo merecía-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien, no puedo hacer nada si tu no quieres, pero ten cuidado-Dijo el oficial volviendo a la patrulla

Cuando por fin se fueron Inuyasha pudo ver la cara de Naraku dentro del carro, sus ojos demostraban la fuera, es mas su cuerpo tembló sin saber porque, pero sabia que se lo merecía.

-Supongo que es broma que no harás nada?- pregunto Sesshomaru

-No no es broma, no hare nada-Dijo Inuyasha tratando de levantarse

-Porque?- pregunto Sesshomaru ayudándolo a levantarse

-Ya lo dije, me lo merecía-Dijo Inuyasha

-Así que crees que se entero de lo que tenias con su hermana?- pregunto Sesshomaru

-Claro que se entero-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero porque no te defendiste?- pregunto Sesshomaru

-Créeme que me lo merecía, además creo que no se entero de todo, o sino es seguro que me hubiera matado- Dijo Inuyasha

-Como que todo?- pregunto alarmado Sesshomaru- no me digas que tuviste sexo con esa niña?

-Si- respondió Inuyasha en un susurro

-Creo que si te matara cuando se entere-Dijo Sesshomaru enojado- como pudiste Inuyasha

-No me digas nada por favor, ya tengo suficiente-Dijo Inuyasha

-Por ahora no diré nada, ahora vamos a curarte las heridas antes que lleguen mi padre y tu madre- Dijo Sesshomaru


	21. Chapter 21

Sesshomaru llevo a Inuyasha dentro de la casa y curo las heridas que tenia, todo estaba en silencio, pero ese silencio iba a durar muy poco. 

-Auch, podrías hacerlo con más cuidado - se quejo Inuyasha 

-Si no te movieras tanto no te dolería tanto- Dijo Sesshomaru 

-Esta bien, me quedare tranquilo, pero se mas suave- dijo Inuyasha 

Luego de unos instantes Sesshomaru al fin termino de curar las heridas de Inuyasha. 

-Al fin terminaste- Dijo Inuyasha 

-Eres un mal agradecido, mas encima que me preocupo de curarte- Dijo Sesshomaru 

-Lo siento, gracias-Dijo Inuyasha 

-Ahora puedes explicarme que paso allí a fuera-pregunto Sesshomaru 

-Que quieres que te explique, que mi mejor amigo me dio una paliza por haber tenido una relación con su hermana?, creo que eso ya lo sabías-Dijo Inuyasha enojado 

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero que me expliques es porque no te defendiste?- pregunto Sesshomaru 

-Ya te lo dijo, me lo merecía- Dijo Inuyasha 

-Inuyasha haz peleado con cientos de chicos y es la primera vez que te dan una golpiza como esta- Dijo Sesshomaru 

-Pero esta es la primera vez que la persona que me golpea es un amigo-Dijo Inuyasha 

-Querrás decir ex-amigo, después de esto ten por seguro que nunca te perdonara-Dijo Sesshomaru 

-Ya lose- Dijo Inuyasha 

-Ahora me puedes explicar, porque tuviste sexo con esa niña?-Dijo Sesshomaru 

-Que quieres que te explique, lo hice y que, ya no puedo hacer nada- Dijo Inuyasha 

-Pero sabias ...- Dijo Sesshomaru, pero fue interrumpido 

-Si, ya lose, sé que me vas a decir y créeme que ya tengo suficiente-Dijo completamente enojado Inuyasha 

-No tendrás suficiente cuando Naraku se entere de lo que realmente paso entre tú y su hermana, ahí si que te matara y por lo que vi, si ahora estaba segado en matarte, si se entera no habrá poder humano que lo detenga- Dijo Sesshomaru 

-Cállate de una vez quieres- Dijo Inuyasha levantándose del sillón donde esta- me voy a mi habitación a descansar 

-No podrás descansar nunca tu conciencia hermano- Dijo Sesshomaru 

Inuyasha prefirió no decir nada y se fue a su habitación como pudo, estaba muy lastimado y tenía que pensar muchas cosas. 

Ya en la estación de policías a Naraku lo encerraron en un celda, le dieron la opción de hacer una llamada, la cual rechazo, ya que si llamaba a su casa podría contestar Kagome y lo que menos quería era hablar con ella, no podía creer que ella, su hermanita, hubiera tenido una relación con el maldito que pensó que era su amigo, como era posible que frente a sus narices hubiera pasado algo y no se dio cuenta de nada. 

Si bien se había dado cuenta de que a Inuyasha le había llamado la atención su hermano, no creyó que después de la charla que tuvieron se haya atrevido a relacionarse con Kagome.

- flash back- 

Estaban en la casa de Inuyasha conversando de cosas de la Universidad 

-Naraku, estaba pensando en invitar al centro comercial a Kagome- Dijo Kikyo 

-Me parece muy buena idea-Dijo Naraku 

-Si quieren las podemos acompañar- Dijo Inuyasha 

-Lo siento, es una salida de Chicas-Dijo Kikyo 

-Cuando salga de la escuela pueden ir- Dijo Naraku mirando a su amigo 

Naraku fue con Kikyo a recoger a Kagome, Luego volvió a la casa de Inuyasha solo. 

-Kikyo y Kagome, ya se fueron al centro comercial?- pregunto de repente Inuyasha 

-Si- Dijo Naraku- oye Inuyasha quiero hacerte una pregunta 

-Si?, anda pregunta nomas- Dijo Inuyasha 

-Te gusta mi hermana?- pregunto Naraku 

-Ehh- se sorprendió Inuyasha- porque me preguntas eso? 

-no por nada, lo siento, creo que estoy paranoico-Dijo Naraku 

-Porque?- pregunto Inuyasha 

-Es que como ya sabes, Kagome es la única mujer de mis hermanos y la protejo mucho-Dijo Naraku 

-Si ya me di cuenta-Dijo Inuyasha 

- Es que no quiero que nadie la haga sufrir y eso me lleva a pensar en desconfiar de todos-Dijo Naraku 

-Pero es normal que tu hermana tenga novio- Dijo Inuyasha 

-Sobre mi cadáver-Dijo Naraku enojado 

-Que?, quieres que tu hermana sea soltera de por vida?, es una muchacha muy linda puede tener al novio que quiera-Dijo Inuyasha 

-Eso nunca, antes de que alguien se atreva a pedirle un beso a mi hermana lo mato y no me importa mucho quien sea- Dijo Naraku 

-Fin Flash- 

Ahora bien no sabía que había pasado, por lo poco que escucho a su hermana no pudo enterarse de nada, pero su furia su tan grande que no pudo esperar para ir donde Inuyasha y no encaro a Kagome, pero eso lo haría en cuanto lo soltaran de ahí. 

Además tenía que averiguar quién más sabia de esa relación, solo esperaba que Kikyo no lo supiera, sería el colmo, que su novia hubiera estado de cómplice de esos dos, pero eso lo dejaría para después.

Mientras tanto en el Templo Higurashi, se encontraban todos reunidos y muy preocupados esperando que Naraku apareciera, ya que Kikyo al ver que no llegaba fue hasta el templo para saber si había pasado algo, nadie sabía nada de él, por lo que todos lo esperaban. 

-Pero andaba en tu carro?- pregunto Kouga a su cuñada 

-Si me dijo que se le había quedado su cartera, por lo que le pase las llaves del carro para que viniera a buscarla-Dijo Kikyo 

-Pero la cartera está en su habitación, ya la revise-Dijo Bankotsu 

-Entonces no llego, que le habrá pasado?- pregunto Naomi muy preocupada 

-No lo sé, pero tampoco contesta su celular- Dijo Kagome 

-Sera mejor que todos esperemos aquí-Dijo Takemaru a lo que todos asintieron 

Luego de unas eternas horas para la familia Higurashi, Kagome se empezó a sentir mal, por lo que subió a recostarse por un momento, ya era de noche cuando de pronto, la puerta se de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a Naraku con un semblante muy serio. 

-Naraku, hasta que por fin apareces- Dijo Naomi corriendo a abrazarlo 

-Mi amor, nos tenias muy preocupados- Dijo Kikyo también abrazándolo 

-Hijo, donde estabas, te paso algo?- pregunto Takemaru 

-Dios mío, mira tus manos-Dijo alarmada Naomi al ver las manos de Naraku 

-Que te paso?- pregunto Takemaru 

-Naraku, que pasa por que no respondes?- pregunto Kouga 

-Donde está Kagome?- pregunto Naraku luego de dar una mirada 

-Esta arriba, se sintió mal y fue a recostar un momento-Dijo Kouga 

-Necesito hablar con ella- Dijo Naraku serio 

-Sera después, primero deja y te curo las manos-Dijo Naomi 

-Luego nos aplicas dónde estabas- Dijo Takemaru 

-Después, voy a hablar con Kagome- Dijo Naraku 

-Que pasa hijo, que está pasando que quieres hablar con tanta urgencia con tu hermana- Pregunto Takemaru 

Naraku está que reventaba de la rabia que sentía, lo único que quería era ir donde su hermana a exigirle una explicación y su familia no lo dejaba, esta apunto de responderle a su padre, decirle toda la verdad, pero se vio interrumpido. 

-Hermano qué bueno que llegaste, estaba asustada, no sabíamos nada de ti-Dijo Kagome corriendo a abrazar a su hermano, lo cual no pudo hacer, ya que este la detuvo antes, agarrándola del brazo 

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo mas que serio Naraku 

-Que te pasa hermano?- pregunto Kagome sorprendida 

-Naraku creo que nos debes una explicación- dijo su padre 

-Hermano me duele-Dijo Kagome por el agarre de su brazo

-Necesito hablar con ella-Dijo Naraku sin quitar la vista de su hermana.

Kagome no sabía que pasaba con su hermano Naraku, pero lo que si sabía era que su mirada le estaba dando mucho miedo, nunca lo había visto así, además tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Creo que lo que tengas que hablar con ella, puedes hacerlo aquí, pero eso será después, aun esperamos la explicación-Dijo Takemaru a su hijo

-Quieres saber donde estaba?- pregunto furioso Naraku a su padre

-Por supuesto, eso te hemos estado pregunto no?- dijo su padre

Todos los demás miraban sin decir una palabra, solo querían saber qué pasaba.

-Bueno, así lo quisiste-dijo Naraku- estuve detenido en la estación de policía

-que?- dijeron todos, sin poder creérselo

-Si y quieren saber por qué?-dijo mas furioso aun Naraku

-Dilo de una vez-Dijo enojado Takemaru 

-Pues me llevaron detenido, por el simple hecho que casi mate a golpes a Inuyasha-Dijo Naraku apretando mas el agarre del brazo de su hermana

-Suéltame, por favor me duele-Dijo Kagome templando, esto no le estaba gustando nada

-Como que casi matas a tu amigo a golpes?- dijo Kouga 

-Le explicas tu o se lo explico yo?- pregunto Naraku a Kagome, lo que la hizo ponerse pálida y o solo a ella, sino que también a Kikyo y Naomi

-Porque tendría que explicarlo Kagome?-Pregunto Bankotsu

-No sé de que hablas-dijo Kagome

-no te hagas la que no sabe- dijo o más bien grito Naraku a su hermana

-Naraku, quieres calmarte y hablar de una vez que esta pasado y que tiene que tu hermana en todo esto-Dijo alzando la voz muy enojado Takemaru

-Ya que no quieres hablar-Dijo Naraku a Kagome- lo hare yo, bueno familia, como les dije casi mate a golpes a ese desgraciado, no lo mate porque justo llego la policía y me lo quitaron, no me interrumpan-dijo al ver que su padre iba a hablar- me llevaron a la estación de policías a la espera de que el malnacido ese fue a presentar cargos por pegarle, pero como no lo hizo me acaban de soltar, bueno y con respecto a porque casi lo mate y que tiene que ver en todo esto Kagome, fácil, me entere de que ellos dos tenían una relación en secreto, ósea que eran novios o no?- dijo esto último mirando a Kagome

-Que eran novios?- pregunto Kouga

-Kagome?- dijo su padre con mucho enojo

-Yo ... yo-no sabía que decir Kagome

-Kagome- grito su madre al verla desmayarse, por suerte Naraku que era el que estaba con ella la alcanzo a sostener.

Naraku aun con la furia alcanzo a notar que su hermana se iba a desmayar, como aun tenia afirmado su brazo alcanzo a reaccionar rápido para que no se fuera contra el suelo, ya alzo y la recostó en un sillón para atenderla.

Para cuando Kagome despertó esta acostada en el sofá de la sala de su casa, recordaba que todos estaban mirando a ella, aunque su madre y Kikyo eran las únicas que estaban con cara de preocupación por la situación, los demás la miraban como si no pudieran creer lo que Naraku acaba de decir, de pronto todo se puso negro.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que su madre estaba haciéndola reaccionar con un paño con alcohol o algo así, Kikyo estaba a su lado abanicando algo para darle aire.

Cuando reacciono bien se sentó en el sofá y vio al resto de la familia alrededor de la sala, al primero que vio fue a su hermano Naraku, ahora con las manos curadas, notaba que aun estaba muy enojado, luego miro a su padre, el estaba con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación y el resto estaban esperando a que hablara.

-Kagome, como te sientes?- pregunto su madre

-Mareada-Dijo débilmente Kagome

-Sera mejor que llamamos un medico-Sugirió Kikyo

-No es necesario-Dijo Kagome intentando sentarse, pero un fuerte mareo no la dejo

-Naomi, hay que llamar un medico-Dijo Takemaru

-Estoy bien-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces si te sientes bien, explícanos que es lo que dijo Naraku, ya que al pareces tu serás la única que puede aclarar esto-Dijo muy serio su padre a Kagome

-Querido, creo que lo mejor es que dejos que nuestra hija se recupere -Dijo Naomi preocupada del estado de salud de su hija, además tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Pero si no tiene que hablar mucho que digamos, solo tiene que decir si es verdad o no lo que Naraku nos conto-Dijo Bankotsu

-Bankotsu tiene razón, ahora Kagome déjate de rodeos y responde, es verdad que tenias una relación en secreto con Inuyasha?- pregunto Takemaru

Las tres mujeres, Naomi, Kikyo y Kagome estaban pálidas, por más que las primeras dos trataron de que se calmaran las cosas antes de que supiera la verdad no pudieron, por otro lado Kagome nuevamente empezó a templar de lo asustada que estaba por la reacción que fueran a tener todos después de confirmar lo que tantos preguntaban.

-Yo … yo..-Trataba de decir Kagome, pero las palabras no le salían

-Kagome es un sí o un no-Dijo enojado su padre

-Si- dijo Kagome bajito, pero no lo suficiente para que su padre no escuchara

-Que?- grito más que enojado Takemaru acercándose a su hija tomandola de sus hombros- cómo pudiste?

-Takemaru ten cuidado- Dijo Naomi preocupada

Kagome que aun estaba muy mareada y muy asustada, aterrada mejor decir, se fue a negro nuevamente, pero esta vez tentia las voces de su familia muy a lo lejos.

Al ver que Kagome nuevamente se desmayo Naomi corrió a llamar a un médico, cuando este llego, ya habían llevado a Kagome a su habitación, la reviso y la hizo reaccionar.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto el médico a Kagome

-Aun mareada-Dijo Kagome, viendo que en el cuarto están su madre y Kikyo a parte del medico

-Es normal te desmayaste dos veces, creo saber que tienes-Dijo el medio

-Que tengo?- pregunto Kagome

-Podrían dejarnos solos?- pregunto el medico

-Para qué?- pregunto Kikyo

-Quiero hacerle un par de preguntas- dijo el medico

-No se preocupe puede preguntarme lo que quiera delante de ellas-Dijo Kagome

-OK, si así lo quieres-Dijo el médico- has tenido relaciones sexuales?

-Qué?- pregunto totalmente roja Kagome -Creo que por tu reacción es un sí-Dijo el médico-por eso quería que nos dejaran solos

-No se preocupe, creo que los tres aquí pensamos lo mismo-Dijo Kikyo

-De que están hablando?- pregunto Kagome aun sin entender

-Hija creo que estas embarazada- Dijo Naomi


	22. Chapter 22

-QUE?- Dijo Kagome aterrada

-Creo que estas embarazas-volvió a decir su madre

-No puede ser-Dijo Kagome- que voy hacer?

-Creo que por lo pronto debes hacerte una prueba para salir de dudas-Sugirió el medio

-pero- dijo Kagome aun en shock

-Es lo mejor, aunque creo que es completamente seguro-Dijo Kikyo

-Bueno Kagome, por lo pronto debes estar tranquila, pero igual debes hacerte la prueba cuanto antes, para estar mas seguros-Dijo el medico- me voy, pero debes descansar y cuidarte

-Si, no se preocupe doctor, nosotras nos encargaremos-Dijo Kikyo

Kikyo acompaño al medico hasta la primera planta de la casa y luego a la salida y fue abordada por los familiares de su novio.

-Que es lo que tiene mi hija?- pregunto Takemaru, ya que el medico solo dijo que se lo preguntara a su esposa, pero ella aun estaba con su hija

-Lo mejor es que esperemos a la Sra. Naomi-Dijo Kikyo rápidamente para subir nuevamente a la habitación de su cuñada, cuando entro cerro con seguro para que nadie entrara, ahora madre e hija estaban abrazadas

-porque creen eso?-pregunto entre lagrimas Kagome

-Hija, te has desmayado, estos días has estado muy pálida, además de que pasas con mucho sueño, hay olores que no soportas, eso no es normal en ti, además esos son síntomas de una mujer embarazada-Dijo Naomi acariciando el cabello de su hija

-Además tus ojos tienen ese brillo que las mujeres embarazas tienen-Dijo Kikyo

-Que voy hacer?- dijo Kagome

-Por lo pronto, trata de calmarte, yo voy a ir a una farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo para salir de dudas lo antes posible-Dijo Naomi

-Que les diremos a todos allá abajo?- pregunto Kikyo

-Por ahora que Kagome esta durmiendo, así que te quedaras aquí, diré que el medico te dio un medicamento para que descansaras-Dijo Naomi

-Pero y con que escusas saldrás?- pregunto Kagome

-Diré que voy por un medicamente y lo compro a escondidas-Dijo Naomi- tranquilla, por ahora solo preocupémonos de confirmar si estas o no embarazada

-Mejor vayas, yo me quedo con Kagome-Dijo Kikyo

-Esta bien, tranquila hija, ya veremos que haremos- Luego de esto Naomi le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y salió de la habitación

Naomi cuando salió de la habitación, dio un largo suspiro, si se confirmaba su presentimiento ahora vendría lo mas difícil, su hija estaría en graves problemas y ella igual, solo le pedía al cielo que no ardiera Troya, bajo e informo que Kagome estaba descansando y que Kikyo estaba con ella, que el medico le había dicho que los desmayos habían sido por la presión y que hidria a comprarles los medicamentos que le había receta, Takemaru insistió en acompañarla, pero ella lo rechazo y pidió ir sola, pero les hizo prometer que no irían a molestar a Kagome.

Cuando Kagome y Kikyo estuvieron solas, esta ultima nuevamente puso seguro a la puerta de la habitación

-Kagome tienes que tranquilizarte, se que es difícil en la situación que estamos, pero debes hacerlo- dijo Kikyo al ver que no dejaba de llorar

-No puedo tranquilizarme, como quieres que lo haga, si Naraku y los demás se acaban de enterar que tuve una relación con Inuyasha y esa fue su reacción, mas encima ahora puedo estar embarazada-Dijo Kagome

-Aun no lo confirmamos-Dijo Kikyo tratando de calmarla, pero ella podría apostar que si estaba

-Pero es lo mas seguro, ustedes mismas lo dijeron, el medico lo dijo, además no nos cuidamos-Dijo Kagome

-Fue irresponsable de ambos no cuidarse, pero fue el, el mas responsable, era tu primera vez, no sabias mucho de eso, pero el si sabia-Dijo Kikyo

-Que hare, el ni siquiera a hecho el intento de hablar conmigo-Dijo Kagome

-Creo que después de esto tendrán que hablar muy seriamente, tendrá que hacerse responsable-Dijo Kikyo

-Y si no, además como se los diré a la familia?-pregunto Kagome amargamente

-Ya veremos que hacemos, porque no duermes un poco, te vendría bien-Dijo Kikyo

-Sabes que no podre, hasta que no me haga esa dichosa prueba, solo tengo 15 años, no puedo estar embarazada, Inuyasha no puede hacer sido tan cruel en dejarme embarazada-Dijo Kagome llorando

Kikyo no dijo nada mas, ella también pensaba lo mismo, se vendrían momentos muy difíciles para todos, pero sobre todo para Kagome, ahora apoyaba completamente a Naraku cuando se entero de que le dio una golpiza, aunque cuando supiera lo que realmente estaba pasando, no le cavia la menor duda que lo asesinaría y nadie podría detenerlo, ni el mismo Dios.

Kagome luego de tanto llorar se quedo dormida, pero Kikyo no se movió de su lado, estaba realmente preocupada, además no quería bajar y que Naraku le hiciera preguntas, ya que ella, era la que los había ayudado en todo, tenia miedo que lo que fuera a hacer su novio cuando se enterara, además no le podría mentir, ya que el sabia descubar cuando mentía.

Cuando Naomi llego subió directamente a la habitación de Kagome y al verla dormida prefirió no despertarla, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para que se hiciera la prueba, guardo muy bien la prueba de embarazo en la habitación de Kagome para que nadie la descubriera y bajo a enfrentar a su familia, pero le pidió a Kikyo que no dejara sola a Kagome.

Al llegar al salón donde aun estaban todos a la espera de alguna respuesta, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Ahora me puedes explicar que tiene Kagome?-Pregunto Takemaru bastante molesto

-Solo le subió mucho la presión y el medico le dio reposo, no puede tener mas alteraciones por hoy, le dio un sedante para que durmiera tranquila-Dijo Naomi

-Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para que nos explique-Dijo Takemaru

-Que mas quieres que nos explique, ya confeso que son novios-Dijo Bankotsu

-Eran-Dijo Naraku- cuando entre estaba conversando por teléfono y le decía que el imbécil había terminado con ella

-Como es posible que nunca nos diéramos cuenta de lo que pasaba con ellos-Dijo Kouga

-Supieron esconderlo muy bien-Dijo el abuelo

-Tu sabias de esto?-Pregunto Takemaru a su esposa

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy-Dijo Kouga-es mejor que esperemos hasta mañana para terminar con el tema

-Creo que es lo mejor-Dijo Naomi tratando de zafarse de la pregunta de su esposo

-Aun me debes una respuesta Naomi-Dijo Takemaru

-Podemos seguir con las preguntas después, ahora a descansar-Dijo Naomi-Voy a ver a mi hija- y subió rápidamente a la habitación de Kagome

-Creo que si lo sabia-Dijo el Abuelo

-Yo también lo creo-Dijo muy enojado Takemaru

Luego de esto todos a regañadientes se fueron a sus habitaciones, aunque todos sabían que no podrían dormir.

Cuando Naomi al fin se fue a su habitación, luego de esperar el tiempo prudente para que su esposo de durmiera y no pudiera preguntarle nada.

-Por apareces-Dijo Takemaru sentado en la cama

-Me asustaste, pensé que estarías dormido-Dijo Naomi asustada

-Creo que eso querías-Dijo Takemaru

-Porque haría eso?-pregunto inocente

-No te hagas, ahora puedes responder a la pregunto que aun no contestas-Dijo Takemaru serio

-Si-Dijo Naomi, suspirando sabia que ahora se desataría una pelea

-Me decepcionas Naomi, pero creo que lo mejor mañana hablaremos, ahora quiero ver si puedo dormir-Dijo Takemaru acostándose dándole la espalda a su esposa.

Naomi esta realmente sorprendida de la reacción de su esposo, ya que pensó que le haría un escándalo, pero eso no paso, se cambio y se acostó rezando por lo que se vendría.

Cuando Kagome despertó estaba súper mareada y repentinamente le dieron nauseas, por lo que se levanto como pudo y fue corriendo al baño de su habitación y vomito, cuando salió Kikyo, que había dormido en su habitación, ya estaba despierta.

-Como te sientes?-Pregunto Kikyo

-Mal estoy mareada y acabo de vomitar-Dijo Kagome

-Creo que es mejor que te hagas ahora la prueba, al parecer no hay nadie en pie-Dijo Kikyo luego de abrir la puerta e inspeccionar que nadie anduviera por ahí

-Si-Dijo Kagome recibiendo la prueba que le estaba dando su cuñada

-Anda al mal paso darle prisa-Dijo Kikyo

Kagome entro nuevamente al baño, leyó las indicaciones y luego se realizo la prueba, según las indicaciones tendría que esperar unos minutos, por lo que dejo la prueba en el baño y salió, al salir vio que ahora estaba su madre, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, las tres esperarían los resultados.

-Creo que ya es tiempo hay que revisar el resultado-Dijo Kikyo

-Yo voy por ella, asegúrense de que la puerta esta cerrada-Dijo Naomi y su al baño a buscar la prueba

-Cual es el resultado-Pregunto Kagome al ver salir a su madre con la prueba en la mano

-Es positivo, estas embarazada-Dijo Naomi

Kagome simplemente se llevo las manos a su cara llorando y preguntando que iba a hacer ahora.

-Ya tranquila hija, tendremos que afrontarlo-Dijo Naomi

-No te preocupes no estas sola-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero como les diré que no solo tuve una relación de novios con Inuyasha, sino que también de esa relación salí embarazada-Dijo Kagome

-Por lo pronto será mejor ocultar esto entre nosotras, hasta ver que haremos-Dijo Naomi

-Creo que es lo mejor, además hay que buscar a Inuyasha para que se haga responsable-Dijo Kikyo

-Y si no se hace responsable, si ya no me quiere, no creo que quiera tener un hijo conmigo-Dijo Kagome

-Pues aunque no lo quiera lo tendrá-Dijo Naomi

-Mamá, pero no lo puedo ocultar por mucho tiempo-Dijo Kagome

-Hija, no te preocupes ahora de eso, creo que es lo mejor por ahora, salgamos de esto paso a paso-Dijo Naomi

-No es mejor que lo sepan ahora?-Pregunto Kagome

-No, seria una verdadera bomba-Dijo Kikyo- su madre tiene razón, es mejor esperar y pensar bien como lo haremos

-Siento meterlas en todo esto-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes hija, ya veremos que haremos, pero tienes que tener cuidado, de ahora en adelante tienes que asegurarte de que nadie mas de se cuenta de tu estado-Dijo Naomi

-Y tienes que cuidarte de que nada les pase a ambos-Dijo Kikyo refiriéndose a ella y al bebe

-No lo puedo creer voy a ser abuela-Dijo Naomi

-Y yo tía-Dijo Kikyo

-Y yo madre a los 15 años-Dijo Kagome llorando

-Ya hija, tienes que asumir las cosas, no era lo que yo quería para ti, pero es lo que hay y no hay nada que hacer, porque ni siquiera pienses en desacerté de ese bebe-Dijo seria Naomi lo ultimo

-Ni siquiera lo había pensado mamá, aunque todos quieran, no lo haría-Dijo Kagome, ya que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza

-Bueno creo que es mejor, que no preparemos hay que bajar y enfrentar a los demás, aunque no se enteren de todo, tienes que hacerte fuerte hija, se vienen momentos difíciles-Dijo Naomi

La primera en salir de la habitación fue Naomi, las chicas se asearon y cuando bajaron la mayoría de la familia estaba esperándolas.

-Creo que ahora es tiempo de que nos des respuestas-Dijo Takemaru a su hija muy seriamente

-Bueno ya lo saben, Inuyasha y yo éramos novios en secreto-Dijo Kagome

-Desde cuando?-Pregunto su padre

-desde hace meses-Dijo Kagome

-Pero si el estaba en la universidad-Dijo Bankotsu

-Era por eso que el siempre viajaba a Tokio no?-Dijo Naraku

-Si-Dijo Kagome

-Siempre pensé que tenia una novia por eso los viajes, aunque el siempre decía que no, pero nunca pensé que esa novia era mi propia hermana-Dijo ofuscado Naraku

-Cálmate Naraku-Dijo para sorpresa de todos Kouga

-Tu no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, se te olvida que soy mayor que tu-Dijo Naraku

-Cálmense los dos-Dijo Takemaru- Kagome estas completamente castigada, no puedes salir de la casa a no ser de que sea acompañada y claramente no será en compañía de tu madre

-Que?-Pregunto Naomi

-Es claro lo que dije, tu sabias que ellos se veían a escondidas y nunca dijiste nada-Dijo Takemaru a su esposo, pero sin mirarla

-Tu lo sabias y no lo prohibiste?-Pregunto el Abuelo

-no podría prohibirle eso a mi propia hija, ella tiene derecho a tener novio-Dijo Naomi

-Por lo del novio, esa relación tiene que terminar ahora mismo-Dijo Takemaru, aunque sabia que ya no había relación

-No te preocupes por eso Papá, ya no lo somos-Dijo llorando Kagome, no le gustaba como su padre estaba hablándole a su madre

-Mejor así-Dijo Takemaru- por lo pronto arregla tus cosas, te vas por una semana donde tus tíos, pero no podrás salir, te tendrán estrictamente vigilada

-QUE?-Dijeron todos

-Como oyeron, hable con ellos y están de acuerdo, que estés con Sango no quiere decir que podrás hacer lo que quieras-Dijo Takemaru a Kagome, quien solo asintió

-Pero papá-Dijo Naraku

-Pero nada es decisión tomada, luego de que desayunemos te iremos a dejar-Dijo Takemaru-ahora devuélveme el celular, no quiero que lo tengas y que te puedas comunicar con el.

Luego de esto nadie hablo, Naomi enojada y preocupada se fue junto con Kikyo a preparar el desayuno, mientras Kagome subió a su habitación, un poco mas tranquila, ella pensó que seria mas difícil la situación, pero ahora que lo pensaba seria bueno irse y pensar tranquilamente las cosas, además lo del viaje sin que nadie mas lo supiera, ya lo tenia pensado, antes de que se enteraran de que la relación de ella e Inuyasha, había hablado con su prima de pedir permiso y pasar unos días con Sango, solo esperaba que esos días le sirvieran para pensar lo que iba a hacer ahora.

De repente callo en cuenta, de su nueva realidad, seria madre, estaba embarazada, se llevo las manos a su vientre y lo acaricio, tendría un hijo del hombre que a pesar de todo amaba.

-Mi bebe-Dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre

Era verdad lo que le había dicho su madre, tendría que hacerse fuerte por ese bebe que venia en camino, que a pesar de todo lo cuidaría de su podría familia, ahora también estaba el comunicarle al padre, pero tendría que esperar a volver de su viaje para comunicárselo, solo esperaba que Inuyasha lo aceptara.

También estaba preocupada por como su padre le había hablado a su madre, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave, además para decirle a Inuyasha tendría que juntarse con el, no se lo podía decir por teléfono, tendría que pedir ayuda a las únicas personas que hasta ahora la habían ayudado en todo y sabían su secreto, Kikyo y su Madre.

Luego del desayuno en el que nadie hablo, solo se escuchaba los sonidos de los cubiertos, su padre le comunico que se irían, subió con la ayuda de Kouga las cosas al carro de su padre y se subió en la parte trasera, ya que Kouga se subió de copiloto, fue un alivio, ya que no quiera ir sola con su padre, se despidió del resto de la familia desde el carro y luego se marcharon, en el trayecto ninguno hablo.

Cuando por fin llegaron en la tarde a la casa de sus tíos, fueron recibidos por estos y su prima Sango, quien la abrazo.

-Nosotros nos vamos de inmediato-Dictamino su padre

-No se quedaran?-Pregunto Sango a su tío

-No, Kagome recuerda lo que te dije, no por el hecho de estar aquí quiere decir que no estas castigada-Dijo Takemaru

-Si papá-Dijo Kagome

-Te voy a estar constantemente llamando y mas te vale estar aquí siempre-Dijo Takemaru

-No te preocupes no saldrá-Dijo su tía

-Bien, nos vamos, adiós-Dijo Takemaru subiendo al carro y arranco

Luego de esto entraron las cosas de Kagome, quien se quedaría en la habitación de Sango, como siempre lo hacían, cuando estuvieron solas, Kagome lloro con su prima y le explico lo que pasaba, ya que ella no sabia nada.

-Bueno no te preocupes, ya se le pasara, no puede estar así de por vida-Dijo Sango consolándola

-Es que después será peor aun-Dijo Kagome

-Porque?-Pregunto Sango sin entender

-Lo que te voy a decir, me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie-Dijo Kagome

-Claro prima, te lo prometo, que pasa?-Pregunto Sango

-Estoy embarazada-Dijo al fin Kagome luego de unos momentos, acariciando su vientre

-QUE?-dijo Sango

-No grites-Dijo Kagome tapándole la boca con sus manos

-Lo siento-Dijo Sango- es que nunca pensé que me dirías eso

-No se que hare-Dijo Kagome

-Tranquila prima, pero tienes que decirle al padre-Dijo Sango

-Tendré que hacerlo cuando vuelva a Tokio, no puedo decirle por teléfono esto-Dijo Kagome

-Te entiendo, pero debe saberlo cuanto antes, para que así puedan afrontarlo juntos-Dijo Sango

-Solo espero que el lo acepte-Dijo Kagome

-Por supuesto que lo aceptara, ten fe prima-Dijo Sango, pero luego de algunos minutos en silencio se rio desconcertando a Kagome

-De que te ríes?-Pregunto sin entender Kagome

-Lo siento prima, es que es algo difícil la situación, pero también es chistosa-Dijo Sango

-Yo no le veo lo chistosa Sango-Dijo Kagome

-Es que hay algo que aun no te cuento-Dijo Sango

-Es verdad, me dijiste que tenias algo que decirme-Dijo Kagome

-Es que ambas estamos esperando un bebe-Dijo Sango dejando en shock a Kagome

-Como? también estas embarazada?-Pregunto Kagome totalmente sorprendida

-Si- respondió Sango

-Pero como?-pregunto Kagome

-Creo que no te tengo que explicar como, ya que tu lo sabes muy bien-Dijo Sango

-Sango-Dijo Kagome roja de vergüenza-no me refería a eso

-Jajá, si vieras tu cara-Se rio Sango- pero si, también estoy embarazada, yo supe hace unos días

-Y mis tíos saben?-pregunto Kagome

-Si, ya se los dije, pero Miroku estaba conmigo cuando se los comunicamos-Dijo Sango

-Y como lo tomaron?-pregunto Kagome

-Al principio lo tomaron mal, pero luego de unas horas, en las que mi padre casi mata a Miroku, lo aceptaron y me dieron su apoyo-Dijo Sango

-Que bueno, ojala mi padre y mis hermanos hagan lo mismo-Dijo Kagome mientras se acariciaba el vientre

-Tendrán que aceptarlo después de todo-Dijo Sango abrazando a su prima

-Ojala, pero lo veo muy difícil, si basta ver como reaccionaron al saber que tenia novio, no quiero ni imaginar como reaccionaran cuando se enteren de que voy a tener un hijo de este-Dijo Kagome

-Bueno pero eso lo tenemos que dejar para después, ahora cuéntame quien mas sabe?-Pregunto Sango

-Solo mi mama y Kikyo, hoy me entere, me hice la prueba en la mañana-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces no has ido al medico?-Pregunto Sango

-No, pero estoy segura de que lo estoy-Dijo Kagome

-No lo digo solo por eso, tienes que ir al medico, te tienen que dar revida y dar vitaminas para el embarazo-Dijo Sango

-Si solo me entere hoy, no tuve tiempo de eso-Dijo Kagome

-Mira, ya se lo que haremos, yo voy a pedir una cita con el medico que me esta viendo a mi, para que te revise a ti y nadie se entere por el momento-Dijo Sango

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome

-No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso estamos las primas-Dijo Sango con una sonrisa

-Pero y tu cuanto tiempo tienes?-Pregunto Kagome

-Un mes-Dijo Sango

-Yo tengo casi lo mismo-Dijo Kagome, aunque por las fechas ella tenia un poco mas

-Como estas tan segura de que tienes eso?-pregunto Sango sorprendida

-Es que yo solo estuve una vez con Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-Y no se cuidaron?-pregunto Sango

-No, además era mi primera vez, no sabia-Dijo Kagome

-Yo no sabia, me lo dijo el medico-Dijo Sango- pero es divertido, es como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo para quedar embarazadas

-Hasta en eso somos cómplices-Dijo Kagome ahora sonriendo

-Como lo tomo Miroku?-Pregunto Kagome

-bien, de hecho el esta mas emocionado que yo-Dijo Sango

Se quedaron conversando hasta que las llamaron para que comieran algo.

Mientras tanto en Tokio.

-Kikyo necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Naraku por teléfono

-Amor, lo siento es que mis padres me están esperando-Dijo Kikyo por teléfono-luego hablamos, adiós- y colgó

Kikyo suspiro, luego de que se llevaran a Kagome, ella salió casi corriendo de la casa Higurashi, no quería que su novio le preguntara algo, ella sabia que tendría problemas, por eso salió diciendo que sus padres la estaban esperando, todo era mentira, sus padres estaban trabajando, cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a su nana que si llamaba Naraku digiera que estaba con sus padres, después pregunto por su carro, ya que al enterarse de que Naraku lo había dejado frente a la casa de Inuyasha le pidió a su nana que mandara alguien a recogerlo.

Nuevamente tomo su celular para marcar el único numero que había desde la mañana, el de Inuyasha, pero por mas que marcara el nunca respondía, sabia que si iba a su casa no la recibiría.

-Contesta por favor, necesito que hablemos de algo muy importante-Dejo el mensaje y colgó-Kagome te va a necesitar más que nunca- suspiro

Sabia que las cosas se complicarían con su novio, pero no dejaría de apoyar a Kagome, ahora más ella que nunca necesitaba de todo el apoyo.


	23. Chapter 23

Habían pasado un par de días, tal y como dijo su padre, la llamaba cada 1 hora para saber si estaba en casa, ella estaba preocupada, ya que no había podido hablar con nadie mas que el, no sabia que estaba pasando en Tokio, pero por otro lado esta muy ansiosa, su prima cumplió y ese día irían al medico para saber como iba su embarazo.

Ya lo tenia mas que asumido, ella misma se sorprendía acariciando su vientre con mucho amor, si bien no había sido planeado, era su bebe, el hijo del hombre del cual esta completamente enamorada, aunque este no se hubiera portado bien con ella.

-Soñando despierta de nuevo?-Pregunto Miroku

-Ah, Miroku, no sabia que estabas aquí-Dijo Kagome, aliviada de que fuera el y no otra persona que la descubriera acariciando su vientre

-Si ya me di cuenta-Rio Miroku- lista para hoy?

-Si, estoy un poco ansiosa de lo que me vaya a decir el medico-Dijo Kagome

Miroku también sabia su estado, por lo que estos días, el también cuidaba de ella, lo sospecho el primer día, ya que ella repentinamente se mareo y el comento que podría estar embarazada y ella se puso tan pálida que fue la respuesta para el, además de que también era el cómplice para que fuera al medico.

-Tienes que estar tranquila, todo saldrá bien-Dijo Miroku- te traje esto, espero te gusten

Y le mostro unos pasteles, que ella inmediatamente se lanzo sobre ellos.

-Que buenos están-Dijo Kagome

-Creo que hasta en eso tienen los mismos gustos tú y Sango-Dijo Miroku

Kagome solo le sonrió mientras se encargaba de devorar los otros pasteles.

-Oye Kagome, déjame, que yo también quiero-Dijo Sango apareciendo con una bandeja con tres vasos de jugo

-Lo siento, es que están riquísimos-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes amor, hay mas-Dijo Miroku

Luego de eso los tres le avisaron a la Madre de Sango que iban al medico, ya que esta creía que era para Sango, si llamaba Takemaru solo diría que acompaño a Sango al medico, aunque su padre todavía no sabia del embarazo de Sango.

Luego de un par de horas, Kagome y compañía volvieron, ella estaba mas tranquila, el medico le dijo que su bebe estaba en perfecto estado y le receto unas vitaminas.

-En que piensas?- pregunto Sango cuando ya era de noche y ambas estaban por acostarse

-En Inuyasha, no he sabido nada de el y como estará después de la pelea con Naraku-Dijo Kagome

-Ya lo sabrás, no debes preocuparte, ya has pensado como le dirás que va ha ser papá?- pregunto Sango

-En realidad, lo he pensado muchas veces-Dijo Kagome suspirando- pero me da miedo su reacción

-Miedo?- pregunto Sango sorprendida

-Si, me da miedo, que tal si no quiere saber nada de mi, de mi bebe-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, yo no lo conozco, pero no creo que haga eso-Dijo Sango

-Eso espero-Dijo Kagome

Llego el día en el su padre la fue a buscar a casa de sus tíos, para su suerte Kouga lo había acompañado, camino a Tokio solo hablaban ellos, mientras ella rezando porque todo saliera bien.

Al llegar a su casa la primera en recibirlos fue su madre, quien la abrazo mientras le preguntaba infinidades de cosas, sus hermanos también la saludaron, pero lo que le dolió fue la frialdad de Naraku, se extraño de que no estuviera Kikyo, con ella si había hablado esa semana, ya que la llamaba al celular de su prima, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Subió a su habitación, ya que Kouga se ofreció a llevar sus cosas, con ella subió su madre.

-Como ha estado todo acá?- pregunto Kagome a su madre

-Después te cuento, mejor cuéntame tu, como estas?- pregunto su madre

-Bien, aunque con muchos mareos-Dijo Kagome

-Es normal, que te dijo el medico?- pregunto Naomi- Kikyo me conto que Sango te llevo

-Si, me dijo que todo estaba bien, me receto unas vitaminas-Dijo Kagome

-Que bueno me alegro-Dijo su madre, iba a decir otra cosa, pero tocaron la puerta- pase

-Siento interrumpir-Dijo Kouga entrando a la habitación con el bolso de Kagome

-No te preocupes, pasa-Dijo Kagome, por suerte no habían hablado nada que la delatara

Kouga dejo las cosas y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta para darles más privacidad, ellas conversaron un momento más, ya que tenían que bajar a cenar.

Luego de la cena Kagome subió a dormir, ya que estaba muy cansada, además de que se sentía mal por tanto silencio que hubo en la cena.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que volvió a Japón, pero aun no podía salir de su casa, ya que en la escuela no había clases hasta unos días mas, además de que su padre dejo estrictamente prohibido que saliera a no ser de que fuera con el o uno de sus hermanos.

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, Kikyo solo la llamaba por teléfono, ya le había explicado la razón, por eso no la iba a visitar y se escondía de Naraku, además esta también le dijo que no había podido comunicarse por ningún medio con Inuyasha, si hasta había ido a su casa, pero no le quisieron decir nada.

Aunque la mayoría de su familia estaba distante con ella, a ecepcion de su madre, odia notar que Kouga siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, era como si quisiera hablar con ella, pero no se atreviera, también era más cariñoso.

Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa, ya que era hora del almuerzo.

-Papá, hoy tengo que ir al entrenamiento, me puedes llevar?- pregunto Bankotsu

-Buena idea, así me pasas a dejar donde un amigo-Dijo Souta

-Yo voy donde una compañero de Universidad para hacer un proyecto que tenemos-Dijo Naraku serio

-También quieres que te vaya a dejar?- pregunto Takemaru

-Si puedes-Dijo Naraku

-Ok, pero hoy su madre y yo tenemos una cena donde un compañero de trabajo, así que llegaremos tarde-Dijo Takemaru

-Yo voy a llegar tarde del entrenamiento-Dijo Bankotsu

-Del entrenamiento de tus citas?- pregunto divertido Kouga

-No es cierto-Dijo haciéndose el ofendido Bankotsu, lo que provoco las risas de su familia

-Bueno ya-Dijo Naraku- yo me quedare en la casa de mi compañero, ya que no sabemos a que hora terminaremos

-A mi me invitaron para que me quedara, pero dije que tenia que pedir permiso-Dijo Souta

-Ok, puedes quedarte-Dijo Takemaru en un suspiro- y tu Kouga?

-Y yo que?- pregunto Kouga

-No saldrás?- pregunto su padre

-No, iba a salir, pero mejor me quedo, así Kagome no se queda sola, ya que el abuelo estará en el templo-Dijo Kouga

-No lo había pensado-Dijo Takemaru- esta bien, así me quedo tranquilo de que esta aquí

-No te preocupes, yo el cuido-Dijo Kouga con una sonrisa

Un par de horas mas tarde, Kouga se despedía de su familia, que estaba en el carro de su padre, desde la puerta con un ademan de mano, cuando por fin se fueron, luego de que Takemaru lo hiciera prometer que no dejaría sola a Kagome entro, pero fue directamente donde esta, en su habitación y golpeo.

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto Kouga

-Claro, pasa- Dijo Kagome saliendo del baño con una tolla secándose la boca, ya que recién había vomitado, era el motivo del que subiera rápidamente, cuando su familia le aviso que se iba.

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto Kouga visiblemente preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, necesito que hablemos-Dijo Kouga ahora serio

-Claro dime-Dijo Kagome sentándose en su cama-

-pero antes necesito que sepas que puedes confiar en mi- Dijo Kouga

-Eh, a que viene eso?- pregunto Kagome

-Es que, yo se que estas embarazada-Dijo Kouga, dejando sorprendida a Kagome

-Que!, hermano de que estas hablando?- Dijo Kagome tratando de hacerla desentendida.

-No te hagas, que ya se que lo estas-Dijo Kouga muy serio, cosa que sorprendió a Kagome

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Kagome

-Te escuche, el día que papá te dijo que te ibas por unos días donde los tíos, oí cuando decías "mi bebe", por un momento pensé que había escuchado mal y me asome a la puerta y tu estabas acariciando tu vientre-Dijo Kouga.

Kagome no sabia que decir estaba sorprendida, ya que a pesar de que la había descubierto, no la había delatado, es mas no le estaba haciendo un escándalo como pensó, no sabia lo que pasaba con Kouga, ya que su mirada la hacia tranquilizarse.

-Entonces por que no dijiste nada?- pregunto Kagome

-No quería que hubiera más problemas para ti, además me quede de piedra-Dijo Kouga

-yo igual y Los problemas los voy a tener igual-Dijo Kagome

-Pero en ese momento estabas muy débil-Dijo Kouga

-No me vas a decir algo?-Pregunto Kagome

-Me serviría de algo?- pregunto Kouga a su hermana- no, lo hecho, hecho esta

-Hablas enserio?- pregunto Kagome sin creerlo

-Por supuesto, a veces soy un poco arrebatado pero no como es Naraku-Dijo Kouga

-Ni me lo digas, te puedo hacer otra pregunta?-dijo Kagome al ver que asentía siguió- porque estas tan tranquilo con lo que sabes

-Bueno ya me hice a la idea-Dijo Kouga- mira, no lo tomes a mal, pero de alguna forma yo sospechaba lo que ustedes tenían

-Que?- dijo Kagome

-Hay hermanita, bastaba ver como se miraban para darse cuenta de que había algo ahí-Dijo Kouga- además cuando te desmayaste la primera vez se me paso por la cabeza la idea de que estabas embarazada, y cuando vino el otro desmayo lo tenia casi como un hecho, no te niego que me quede de una pieza cuando te escuche y mas cuando vi el test

-Viste el test?- Pregunto Kagome

-Si, para ser un secreto, pienso que por lo menos deberías haberlo escondido o botado-Dijo Kouga- cuando vine a buscar tus cosas ese día, el test estaba en la cama, por lo que lo guarde yo

-Como?- Dijo Kagome

-Lo dejaste encima, no te diste ni cuenta, por eso lo guarde, lo tengo con llave para que nadie lo pueda ver-Dijo Kouga

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome

-No me lo agradezcas-Dijo Kouga abrazándola- es increíble voy a ser tío tan joven-Dijo graciosamente para que Kagome riera. Cosa que logro

-Por lo menos alguien lo tomo bien-Dijo Kagome- no creo que el resto de la familia lo tome igual que tu

-Vahh, ya se acostumbraran, no pueden hacer nada, yo ya lo asumí-Dijo Kouga restándole importancia

-Ojala-Dijo Kagome en un suspiro

-Bueno, y como esta mi sobrinito?- pregunto Kouga tocándole el vientre a su hermana

-Bien, Sango me llevo al medico que ella esta viendo y me receto unas vitaminas y me dijo que todo estaba bien y que me cuidara-Dijo Kagome

-Que bien, me preocupaba que no hayas visto a uno-Dijo Kouga-Entonces te estas cuidando cierto

-Si, no te preocupes por eso-Dijo Kagome mas animada

-Hola pequeñín-Dijo Kouga al vientre de Kagome- soy tu lindo y hermoso tío Kouga

-Jajá- rio Kagome- creo que no se te quitara lo vanidoso

-Eso Jamás-Dijo Kouga volviendo a sentarse bien- bueno, mejor apurémonos y salgamos, antes que llegue alguien y nos descubran

-Salir? donde?- pregunto Kagome sin entender

-Si vamos a salir, supongo que aun no haz podido contarle al idiota de Inuyasha que estas embarazada-Dijo Kouga

-No, recuerdas que papá me quito el celular, además no me parece que sea algo que debamos hablar por teléfono-Dijo Kagome

-Por eso mismo, vamos, te llevare a la casa de Inuyasha para que le cuentes lo que esta pasando-Dijo Kouga


	24. Chapter 24

Kagome no lo podía creer, estaba en el automóvil del amigo de Kouga rumbo a la casa de Inuyasha, al principio pensó que era una broma, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de este se preparo rápidamente y mientras Kouga llamo a uno de sus amigos para que le prestara el carro.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando el carro se estaciono y su hermano la despertó de sus cavilaciones.

-Kagome ya llegamos-Dijo Kouga

-Ehh?- dijo Kagome

-Ya llegamos, vamos no me digas que te dio miedo decirle?- Pregunto Kouga

-No, es que estaba pensando y no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado-Dijo Kagome

-Vamos, que el tiempo que tenemos no es mucho-Dijo Kouga apresurándola

-Si- Dijo Kagome saliendo del carro- me vas a acompañar?

-Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Kouga

-No, mejor no, es algo que tenemos que hablar nosotros-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, pero te acompañare a la puerta-Dijo Kouga- respira, espero que todo salga bien, si han pasado 20 minutos y no sales voy a entrar, ok?

-OK, Gracias-Se despidió Kagome y toco el timbre de la casa

Salió Shippo y al verla le abrió la puerta enseguida y la guio dentro de la casa

-Esta Inuyasha?- le pregunto Kagome a Shippo cuando estaban ya dentro, pero antes de que el respondiera lo interrumpieron

-Kagome, linda tanto tiempo sin verte-Dijo Izayoi abrazándola

-Hola-Dijo Kagome abrumada

-Que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Izayoi

-Necesito hablar con Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-El no esta-Dijo Izayoi visiblemente sorprendida

-No sabe si llegara pronto, necesito hablar urgentemente con el-Dijo Kagome angustiada

-Como no lo sabes?- pregunto la madre de Inuyasha

-Saber que?- pregunto Kagome

-Inuyasha esta fuera del país, se fue hace mas de una semana-Dijo Izayoi

-Que?- dijo Kagome totalmente sorprendida

-No lo sabias, pensé que te lo había dicho-Dijo Izayoi

-Y cuando vuelve, es importante que hable con el-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, no se que les paso a ustedes para que no te lo dijera, pero Inuyasha se fue a seguir estudiando a Estados Unidos, lo aceptaron y se fue, el no volverá en hasta un par de años-Dijo Izayoi

En cuanto Kagome escucho lo que le estaba diciendo la madre de Inuyasha todo se puso negro. Para cuando reacciono, estaba recostada en el sillón y con Izayoi haciéndola reaccionar.

-linda, como te sientes?- pregunto Izayoi

-Mareada, por favor dígame que no es verdad y que escuche mal-Dijo Kagome llorando

-No sabes cuanto me encantaría decirte que es mentira, pero es verdad Inuyasha se fue-Dijo Izayoi

-No, no puede ser-Decía Kagome llorando

-Ya tranquila hija, tienes que tranquilizarte no haya a pasarte de nuevo lo del desmayo-Dijo Izayoi tratando de tranquilizarla

-Es que tengo que hablar con el, es urgente-Dijo Kagome desesperada

-Lo siento, no te puedo ayudar, cuando se fue nos prohibió que nos comunicáramos con el, por lo tanto no tengo como contactarlo cariño-Dijo Izayoi

-Es que no entiende necesito hablar con el-Dijo Kagome

-Por el momento no te puedo ayudar, tomate esta agua-Dijo Izayoi entregándole un vaso que fue traído por una de sus empleadas

-No quiero agua, lo que quiero es hablar con Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-Que es lo tan urgente que tienes que hablar con el para que estés así?-pregunto Izayoi

-Estoy embarazada-Dijo finalmente Kagome sorprendiendo a la madre de Inuyasha

-Que, pero como es posible-Dijo Izayoi

-Me entere hace un poco mas de una semana, por eso es la urgencia-Conto Kagome

-no lo puedo creer-Dijo Izayoi sentándose junto a Kagome a raíz de la sorpresa de la noticia

-Ahora entiende-Dijo Kagome

-Si, pero Inuyasha como es posible que fuera tan irresponsable-Dijo Izayoi

-Yo también lo fui-Dijo Kagome

-Quien mas lo sabe?-pregunto la señora Taisho

-Mi madre, Kikyo y Kouga-Dijo Kagome

-Tu padre aun no lo sabe?-Pregunto Izayoi

-No, no he querido que se entere hasta que pudiera hablar con su hijo-Dijo Kagome llorando

-Pero igual se sabrá-Dijo Izayoi

-Lo se, pero quería hablar con su hijo para saber que haremos, cuando se enteren me mataran-Dijo Kagome

-Eso no lo permitiré-Dijo Izayoi-mira hija, si bien Inuyasha no esta nosotros te apoyaremos en todo

-Gracias, no lo tome a mal pero el apoyo que esperaba es el del padre de mi bebe-Dijo Kagome

-Te entiendo-Dijo Izayoi-Mira hare todo lo posible para hablar con Inuyasha y que se comunique contigo

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es su responsabilidad-Dijo Izayoi

Izayoi por su parte aun no asimilaba la noticia, habían muchas preguntas que tenia en la mente, pero no quería perturbar mas a Kagome.

-Señora hay un muchacho que pregunta por la joven-Dijo una de las empleadas

-Debe ser Kouga, me esta esperando afuera-Dijo Kagome tratando de levantarse, pero aun estaba mareada por lo que se volvió a sentar

-Quédate sentada un poco mas, hasta que se te pase-Dijo Izayoi

-Tengo que irme, mi hermano esta esperándome-Dijo Kagome, pero fue interrumpida

-No te preocupes, Ana dile al muchacho que pase-Dijo Izayoi a la empleada y esta obedeció- no puedes levantarte si aun estas en ese estado

-Tenemos que irnos, salimos a escondidas, mi familia supo lo que teníamos con su hijo y mi papá me tiene castigada, no puedo salir-Conto Kagome

-Como se entero?-pregunto Izayoi

-Al parecer Naraku me escucho hablando por teléfono con mi prima y se entero-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces su tu hermano quien golpe a Inuyasha?-pregunto Izayoi

-Si, no lo sabia?-Pregunto Kagome

-No, no estamos en la casa cuando paso eso, llegamos y cuando bajo Inuyasha lo vimos y le preguntamos que le había pasado y solo nos pidió que no le hiciéramos preguntas-Dijo Izayoi

-Fue Naraku, solo lo detuvieron los policías, se lo llevaron a la estación a la espera de que Inuyasha pusiera una denuncia, pero como no lo hizo lo soltaron en la noche-Conto Kagome

-Por eso, solo dijo que se lo tenia bien merecido-Dijo Izayoi

-Y no le preguntaron nada mas-Pregunto Kagome

-No, Inuyasha es bastante reservado cuando quiere serlo, además que al día siguiente el se fue de viaje-Dijo Izayoi

-Pero esta bien?-Pregunto Kagome

-Si, al parecer solo eran moretones-Dijo Izayoi- y tu como estas, fuiste al medico?

-Si, estamos bien-Dijo Kagome

-Que bueno, mira no te preocupes, voy a intentar por todos los medio comunicarme con mi hijo-Dijo Izayoi

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome

Justo en ese instante entro Kouga y pregunto que había pasado y donde estaba Inuyasha, Izayoi le conto lo que pasaba, pero antes Kagome le hizo prometer que no diría nada sobre su estado por el momento y luego de esto se fueron ya que podría volver la familia y ellos no estaban.

En el camino de regreso Kagome solo lloraba, no podía entender como fue tan tonto, nunca le importo a Inuyasha, quiso hacerse la fuerte delante de la madre de este, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Inuyasha solo había jugado con ella, quizás ya tenia planeado ese viaje mucho antes de que el terminara con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, por suerte no había nadie, ella subió rápidamente a su cuarto a llorar, Kouga trataba de animar, pero el también esta mal, no quería ver sufrir a su hermana, le dijo que el siempre la apoyaría y la dejo durmiendo.

Pasaron un par de días y aun no sabia nada sobre Inuyasha, Kouga era el que iba a la casa de los padres de este y hablaba con Izayoi, ya que ella no podía salir, trataba de hacerse la fuerte, pero en realidad toda esta situación la tenia muy mal, además los síntomas cada vez eran mas frecuentes y no podía ocultarlos por mucho mas tiempo.

Luego de unos días mas Izayoi le dijo a Kouga que había logrado conseguirse el numero telefónico de donde estaba Inuyasha, por lo que tendrían que inventar algo para que ella fuera a la cada de los padres de Inuyasha.

Kouga logro convencer a su padre de que Kagome lo acompañara, supuestamente a la Biblioteca, cuando salieron tuvieron mucho cuidado de no levantar sospechas y fueron donde Izayoi.

-Que bueno que llegaron, los estaba esperando-Dijo Izayoi cuando aparecieron  
>-Bueno, yo las dejo un momento, voy a llamar a un amigo-dijo Kouga saliendo al jardín de la casa, pero solo fue una excusa para que su hermana tuviera privacidad<p>

-Kagome yo voy a marcare y luego te lo paso, ok?- dijo Izayoi

-Esta bien- Dijo Kagome

Izayoi marco el numero telefónico y espero un largo rato hasta que le contestaron

-Inuyasha, Hijo como estas?- pregunto Izayoi-que bueno, si se que no querías que te llamara, pero es que alguien necesita hablar contigo urgente, espérame un segundo-Le paso el teléfono a Kagome

-Hola-Dijo Kagome nerviosa, pero no le respondió- Inuyasha, me escuchas?

-Si, te escucho, no se para que me llamas, no quiero ni me interesa hablar contigo-Dijo Inuyasha muy enojado

-Necesito hablar contigo, es importante-Dijo Kagome- Estoy Em...

-no me interesa conversar contigo-Interrumpió Inuyasha- ya no somos nada, no me molestes- y corto la llamada

Kagome se largo a llorar y soltó el teléfono dejándolo caer a l suelo, inmediatamente Izayoi se acerco.

-Que paso?- pregunto Izayoi al ver el estado de Kagome

-Ni siquiera me quiso escuchar-Dijo Kagome e Izayoi la Abarco

-Ya tranquila, volvamos a llamarlo-Sugirió Izayoi

-No, no contestara-Dijo Kagome llorando- ni siquiera me dejo hablar

-Pero tendrá que hacerlo- Dijo Izayoi enojada por la actitud de su hijo-espera que le diga sus cuantas verdades

-No, no le diga nada, ya no tiene caso-Dijo Kagome de pronto muy seria, a pesar de las lagrimas

-Pero que dices niña, el tiene que saber lo que esta pasando-Dijo Izayoi tratando de que entrara en razón

-No, ya que no me quiso escuchar, no se enterara-Dijo Kagome aun mas seria, asustando a Izayoi

-Pero un bebe no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo-Dijo Izayoi

-Eso lose, por lo mismo, le prohíbo que le diga algo con respecto a mi embarazo-Dijo Kagome

-No me puedes prohibir eso-Dijo Izayoi sin entender a Kagome

-Mire no quiero ser grosera, pero si su hijo no quiso saber nada de mi, tampoco lo hará de mi hijo, yo lo tendré igual, yo lo criare sola si es necesario, pero su hijo no se enterara de nada-Dijo Kagome

-pero nosotros somos su familia-Dijo Izayoi-entra en razón pequeña, un bebe es mucha responsabilidad

-Eso lo se de sobra, pero no me queda otra -Dijo Kagome- si usted quiere ser parte de la vida de mi hijo no tengo ningún problema, pero la única condición es que Inuyasha no se entere, le prohíbo que le diga algo

-Kagome el es mi hijo, no puedo ocultarle a su propio hijo-Dijo Izayoi

-Si quiere ver a su nieto tendrá que hacerlo, ya que si Inuyasha sabe de la existencia de este bebe-Se toco el vientre- yo me desaparezco con el y nunca sabrán de nosotros, piénselo, yo me voy- y se marcho a buscar a su hermano para irse, le temblaban las piernas, no sabia de donde saco tanto coraje para hablar así, pero por su hijo haría lo que fuera.

Cuando encontró a Kouga en el Jardín de la cada de los padres de Inuyasha, se acerco a el a paso firme.

-Kouga vámonos-Dijo Kagome

-Ehh?- dijo Kouga extrañado-que paso hablaste con Inuyasha

-En el camino te cuento y ahora por favor vámonos, necesito salir de esta casa- Dijo Kagome

Kouga le hizo caso a su hermana y se fueron, pero ya imaginaba algo, ya que Kagome estaba muy seria y callada, en vez de irse a su casa, la llevo a un parque cerca y ahí busco un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar

-Ahora me puedes decir lo que paso-Pregunto Kouga

-Nada no paso nada-Dijo Kagome

-No pudieron hablar con el?- pregunto Kouga

-Si hable con el, si se le puede decir "hablar"-Dijo Kagome recalcando las ultimas palabras

-El muy maldito no se hará responsable?- pregunto Kouga enojado

-Ni siquiera se entero-Dijo Kagome

-Como que no se entero?- pregunto Kouga confundido

Kagome le conto lo que había pasado y lo que le había dicho a Izayoi, el no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-En serio piensas hacer eso?-Pregunto Kouga

-y que mas quieres que haga-Dijo Kagome- el no le interesa nada mío, menos le va interesar un hijo conmigo

-Pero tarde o temprano se enterara, no estará fuera del país toda la vida-Dijo Kouga

-Lo se, mira no puedo pensar mucho en entes momentos, tengo la cabeza hecha un torbellino, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que voy a tener a mi hijo guste a quien le guste-Determino Kagome

-No te preocupes, sabes que no estas sola, me tienes a mi-Dijo Kouga abrazándola

-Gracias por entenderme-Dijo Kagome

-En realidad no te entiendo, pero es solo tu decisión-Dijo Kouga

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa-Dijo Kagome

-Tienes razón-Dijo Kouga

Durante el camino ninguno de los hablo, cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando llegaron la familia los esperaba para salir de visita donde unos familiares.

Ese día en la noche Kagome le conto a su madre lo que había pasado y su madre al igual que Kouga se sorprendió por la decisión, pero la acepto y la apoyo.

-Hija tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea que decidas-Dijo Naomi

-Gracias mamá-Dijo Kagome-Además tome otra decisión

-Cual es?-pregunto Naomi

-Mañana le diré a la familia lo que esta pasando-Dijo Kagome

-que?- se sorprendió Naomi

-Si, les diré que estoy embarazada-Dijo Kagome decidida

-Estas segura?- pregunto Naomi

-Si, ya es tiempo de que lo sepan, en un tiempo mas no podre ocultarlo por lo tanto tengo que hacerlo-Dijo Kagome

-Si eso es lo que quieres no puedo oponerme, pero estas realmente segura?, recuerda que las cosas no están muy bien que digamos-Dijo Naomi

-Ya estoy cansada de ocultarlo-Dijo Kagome

Luego de eso Naomi se fue de la habitación de su hija y salió de la casa y fue al templo a rezar para que las cosas no salieran tan mal.

Al día siguiente cuando Kagome bajo de su habitación para el desayuno su madre estaba hablando por teléfono y al verla la llamo.

-Kagome, es para ti hija-Dijo Naomi

-Si, diga- dijo Kagome tomando el teléfono

-Hola Kagome, soy Izayoi-Dijo al otro lado de la línea

-Hola-Dijo Kagome un poco sorprendida de que fuera ella

-Perdona que te llame tan temprano, pero necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Izayoi

-Si, no se preocupe, dígame-Dijo Kagome

-No quiero que sea por teléfono-Dijo Izayoi

-Lo siento, pero si no lo recuerda no puedo salir de la casa-Dijo Kagome

-Lose, por eso quiero ir a visitarte a tu casa, puedo?- pregunto Izayoi

-Claro-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces nos vemos, estaré aún una hora-Dijo Izayoi- nos vemos

-nos vemos-Se despidió Kagome- Mamá la Sra. Izayoi vendrá a la casa en una hora

-Si ya lo se, me pregunto si podía y yo le dije que tenia que hablar contigo, le sugerí que fuera temprano ya que tu padre no esta-Dijo Naomi

-Gracias mamá-Dijo Kagome

-No agradezcas hija-Dijo Naomi- ahora ven a desayunar

* * *

><p><strong>AL FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR, SIENTO LA DEMORA, PERO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA <strong>

**APROVECHO LA OCASION PARA AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y SOBRE TODO A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEW, MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, AUNQUE SE ALGUNAS ME QUERRAN MATAR, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN VOY A ACTUALIZAR RAPIDAMENTE, LO PROMETO**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, CECI22**


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome se encontraba en la sala de su casa, estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué era lo que quería hablar Izayoi, seguramente era lo que le había dicho ella con respecto a su bebe, solo esperaba que la señora la pudiera entender. 

Paso la hora acordada y Izayoi no llegaba, por lo que Kagome estaba aun más nerviosa, paso otra hora mas y al fin sonó el timbre de la casa, no alcanzo a levantarse para abrir la puerta, ya que su madre se le adelanto y ella vio cuando entro Izayoi en compañía de alguien más, lo que la sorprendió, era el padre de Inuyasha, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. 

-Sentimos llegar tarde-Dijo Izayoi 

-No se preocupen-Dijo Naomi haciéndolos pasar

-Hola Kagome-Dijo la madre de Inuyasha seria

-Hola señores Taisho-Dijo Kagome

-Necesitamos hablar contigo-Dijo el padre de Inuyasha

-Claro, siéntense por favor-Dijo Kagome-No sabía que estaba en el país-dijo al padre de Inuyasha

-Ayer mi esposa me llamo y me pidió que regresara urgentemente, por lo que tome el primer vuelo y volví, llegue hace una hora a Japón-Dijo Inu no, serio

-Lo siento Kagome, pero el tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando-Dijo Izayoi

-Ya le conto?-pregunto Kagome

-Si, estoy al tanto de todo, por eso nos demoramos en llegar, también de la condición que nos pusiste-Dijo muy serio Inu no

-Mire, ya se lo explique a su esposa, no quiero ser grosera, pero esa es mi condición y tendrán que aceptarla-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, no hables así- la reprimió su madre

-No te preocupes Naomi, ella está en todo su derecho-Dijo Inu no- Izayoi me conto que Inuyasha no te dejo hablar, por lo tanto no está al tanto de tu embarazo, aunque es poco el tiempo, ya tomamos una decisión

-Y cuál es?- pregunto Kagome

-No estamos de acuerdo con tu condición, pero no nos queda más que acatarla, no queremos perder a nuestro nieto-Dijo Inu no

-Siempre y cuando nos permitas ser parte de la vida de nuestro nieto-Dijo Izayoi con un deje de tristeza

-Claro, después de todo serán sus abuelos-Dijo Kagome

-Pero comprenderás que no siempre podrás ocultar la verdad, por lo tanto, el trato es el siguiente, nosotros no le diremos nada a Inuyasha, aunque considero que está en todo su derecho a saberlo, pero tú nos dejaras ayudarte en todo con respecto a su hijo, quiero que aunque su padre no lo sepa tenga su apellido-Dijo Inu no

-Su hijo perdió la oportunidad cuando no me dejo contárselo, pero acepto-Dijo Kagome

-Por lo pronto, puedes estar tranquila, por nosotros no se enterara-Dijo Inu no

-Gracias, eso me tranquiliza-Dijo Kagome

-Cuando piensas contarse a tu padre?-Pregunto Izayoi

-Pensaba hacerlo hoy cuando estemos todos-Dijo Kagome

-Quiero estar presente-Dijo Inu no

-Se lo agradezco señor, pero creo que lo mejor es que no estén-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, yo creo que es mejor que estén ellos presentes-Dijo Naomi

-Yo también-Dijo Izayoi

-Además tu padre, me dejo un mensaje hace unas semanas de que quería hablar conmigo urgentemente, pero como yo estaba fuera del país no pude hablar con él-Dijo Inu no-Lo más seguro es que sea por la relación que tu y mi hijo tenían, creo que es mejor que yo esté presente como el padre de la persona que te dejo embarazada

-Kagome el tiene razón-Dijo Naomi

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome

Luego de esa tensa charla, el ambiente quedo en silesio por unos minutos, luego empezaron las preguntas hacia Kagome sobre sus síntomas por el embarazo y por las consultas medicas que tendría que hacer.

Kagome veía a la pareja tensa, pero también podía ver tristeza en los ojos de Izayoi, y de cierta forma la entendía, le estaba ocultando a su hijo algo muy importante, pero esa decisión ya la había tomado, no le quedaba más que seguir con ella.

Pasaron un par de horas y casi toda la familia estaba reunida, solo faltaba Takemaru, cuando por fin llego, no le dio tiempo de saludar cuando su esposa le informo de las visitas, por lo que fue directo hacia la sala.

-Inu no, hasta que por fin apareces-Dijo el padre de Kagome

-Lo siento, estaba fuera del país-Dijo el padre de Inuyasha

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo Takemaru

-Ya sea de lo que quieres hablar, pero créeme hay otra cosa con eso que es mucho más importante de lo que tenemos que hablar-Dijo Inu no

-Mas impórtate?-Pregunto Takemaru-y que es?

-Papá, familia, de la relación que tenia con Inuyasha, yo -Dijo Kagome, pero sus nervios no la dejaban hablar

-Tu qué?-Dijo Naraku impaciente

-Yo quede embarazada-Dijo por fin Kagome

-QUE?- Fue el grito de todos

-Estoy embarazada-Dijo nuevamente Kagome, que al terminar de decirlo nuevamente, sintió un golpe en su mejilla que la mando al suelo

-Como es posible, que te comportaras de esa manera, no eres más que una mujerzuela-Dijo para la impresión de todos Naraku. quien en no alcanzaron a reaccionar, el estaba dispuesto a golpearla nuevamente, pero fue detenido

-No se te ocurra volver a tocarla-Dijo Kouga

-y si la vuelvo a tocar que, me vas a pegar-Dijo Naraku muerto de ira

-Si es necesario si-Dijo claramente Kouga

-Si no será el único-Dijo Inu no

-Ya basta-Dijo Takemaru para la impresión de todos- tu lo sabías no es así?-pregunto a su esposo

-Papá, ella no tiene nada que ver-Dijo Kagome

-Te hice una pregunto Naomi-Ignoro Takemaru a su hija

-Si-Dijo Naomi

-Todo esto es tu culpa, la dejaste que saliera con él a espalda de todos y ahora resulta que salió embarazada-Dijo Takemaru

-Takemaru, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hayan hecho nuestros hijos-Dijo Inu no ayudando a levantarse a Kagome

-tu no te metas, que no tienes nada que ver en este asunto-Dijo Takemaru a su amigo

-Claro que tengo que ver el padre es Inuyasha que es mi hijo-Dijo Inu no

-Y donde está el maldito de tu hijo, que no está dando la cara él, que manda a sus padres-Dijo Takemaru

-El no está en el país-Dijo Izayoi

-Entonces se está escapando de sus responsabilidades-Dijo Takemaru

-No, el ni siquiera sabe lo que está pasando-Dijo Inu no

-Como que no lo sabe-pregunto Naraku

-pues tu hermana no quiere decírselo y la decisión de ella es la que vamos a respetar-Dijo Inu no

-No me importa lo que ustedes piensen-Dijo Takemaru-Ese niño no va a nacer

-Que?-dijo Izayoi con miedo

-Si lo que escucharon eso niño no va a nacer, Kagome hará un aborto-determino Takemaru

-NO-Grito Kagome

-No me importa lo que tu pienses no dejare que ese niño nazca, si fuiste una cualquiera para meterte con un hombre, no permitiré que empañes el nombre de esta familia-Dijo Takemaru

-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a dejar que le hagas algo a Kagome, es nuestro nieto-Dijo el padre de Inuyasha

-No me importa lo que pienses-Dijo Takemaru

-El niño es parte de mi familia también-Dijo Inu no

-Pues en mi familia no nacerá un bastardo-Dijo Takemaru, quien fue silenciado por el puño de su amigo

-No vuelvas a decir eso, porque no lo voy a aguantar-Dijo Inu no

-Quien te crees que eres para venir a golpearme en mi propia casa-Dijo Takemaru

-Soy el abuelo del que llamas bastardo y tu también lo eres-Dijo Inu no, muy enojado

-Yo no seré el abuelo de la vergüenza de la familia-Dijo Takemaru

-Pues te toca aguantarte la vergüenza-Dijo Inu no- no has pensado en lo peligroso que podría ser un aborto, puedes perder a tu propia hija, se puede morir en el intento

Estas últimas palabras dejaron en shock a toda la familia Higurashi, ya que si bien Kouga y su madre estaban al tanto de la noticia y apoyaban a Kagome, los demás pensaban igual que el padre de la familia, todos se quedaron en silencio analizando las palabras de Inu no Taisho.

-Entra en razón Take, puedes perder a tu hija, solo por una estupidez-Dijo Inu no, más calmado

-Todos suban a su habitación-Dijo Takemaru

-Pero papá-Dijo Kagome

-Dije que todos subieran, quiero hablar con Inu no e Izayoi, Naomi también quédate-Dijo Takemaru serio

Todos obedecieron a su padre, pero Kouga fue con Kagome a su habitación donde se encerraron para que nadie más entrara a molestar.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Kouga a su hermana

-Si, solo me pillo desprevenida, pensé que ese golpe vendría de papá-Dijo Kagome

-Lo voy a matar-Dijo Kouga muy enojado

-No, por favor Kouga, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen más de lo que ya están-Dijo Kagome

-Solo hare la que me pides para no preocuparte más-Dijo Kouga

-Aunque ahora lo que me preocupa es otra cosa-Dijo Kagome

-Tranquila, ya verás que los padres del estúpido hacen reaccionar a papá-Dijo Kouga

-Es lo que más espero-Dijo Kagome

Decidieron esperar hasta que su padre o su madre le anunciaran que podían bajar.

En la sala de la casa aun estaban los padres de Inuyasha y Kagome, sin hablar, ya que estaban esperando que estuvieran solos para hacerlo, cuando por fin lo estuvieron iniciaron la charla.

-Takemaru, piénsalo bien-Dijo Inu no

-Ya lo pensé, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi hija-Dijo Takemaru serio- no me queda de otra, aunque mi familia caiga en la vergüenza

-Tan importante es para ti lo que piensen los demás?-pregunto Izayoi

-Claro como ustedes no tienen hijas, solo hombres, no comprenden lo que estoy sintiendo-Dijo Takemaru

-Se perfectamente que no tenemos hijas-Dijo enojado Inu no

-Lo siento, no quería ...-Dijo Takemaru disculpándose

-Lo sabemos, pero ese no es el tema-Dijo Izayoi tratando de evitar el tema, ya que su sueño y el de su esposo siempre fue tener un hija, pero cuando Shippo nació Izayoi estuvo a punto de morir, por lo que ya no podrían tener hijos, o si no morirían ambos, madre e hijo.

-Por lo mismo, no tenemos, pero siempre hemos querido a Kagome como una, no la vimos en unos años, pero eso no quita que la quisimos, por lo mismo, no estoy dispuesto a que ella se haga algo para perder al bebe, que lo quieras o no va a ser nuestro nieto-Dijo Inu no

-Mejor nos calmamos un poco-Dijo Izayoi

-Es lo mejor o no llegaremos a ningún lado discutiendo-Dijo Naomi

-Está bien, ya dije que no quiero que le pase algo a Kagome, pero Inuyasha tendrá que dar la cara y hacerse cargo de su responsabilidad-Dijo Takemaru

-Takemaru, Inuyasha no sabe nada de lo que está pasando-Dijo Izayoi

-Ahora me pueden explicar lo que está pasando?-pregunto Takemaru

Izayoi e Inu no fueron los que le contaron la decisión de Kagome, el porqué Inuyasha no estaba.

-Tantas cosas pasaron a mis espaldas?- pregunto enojado y sorprendido Takemaru

-Entiéndela, tenía miedo-Dijo Izayoi

-Entonces como mantendrá al bebe?- pregunto Takemaru- de mi bolsillo no saldrá ni un centavo

-Por eso no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, no le faltara nada a tu hija, menos al bebe-Dijo Inu no

-Y piensan hacer todo eso a espalda de su propio hijo-Dijo Takemaru

-Pues es lo que tendremos que hacer si queremos ver a nuestro nieto crecer-Dijo Izayoi

-Además, creemos que con el tiempo tu haga recapacitara y le contara a Inuyasha lo que está pasando-Dijo Inu no

-No lo creo, Kagome es bastante terca-Dijo Naomi

-En eso salió al padre-Dijo Inu no-Desde pequeño fuiste terco

-No cabe duda-Dijo Takemaru

-Además si sigues pensando que esto es una vergüenza y no lo quieres aceptar, Kagome se puede ir a vivir a nuestra casa-Dijo Inu no muy serio

-Eso nunca, ella no saldrá de esta casa-Dijo Takemaru

-Bueno, como habías dicho que era una vergüenza y no sé que más, yo pensé que no te importaría-Dijo Inu no, aunque ya sabía la respuesta pues conocía a su amigo, pero estaba dispuesta a llevarse a Kagome si fuera necesario

-Kagome se queda aquí-Dijo Takemaru- y mas te vale que cumplas con la de mantener al bebe

-Ya me conoces, yo cumplo con mis compromisos-Dijo Takemaru- pero tengo una condición

-Jajá, nada es gratis no es cierto?- dijo sarcásticamente Takemaru

-Tómalo como quieras, pero la condición es que Kagome no deja la escuela-Dijo Inu no

-Que?- dijo Takemaru sorprendido- eso es lo único que pides?

-Claro que mas pediría?-dijo Inu no- y no te preocupes que yo puedo hablar en su escuela para que no tenga problemas

-Acepto-Dijo Takemaru sorprendiendo a todos

Acordaron un par de cosas más y cuando estuvieron de acuerdo, llamaron a Kagome, quien bajo de inmediato

-Kagome, ya está todo solucionado, no te preocupes no tendrás que hacer nada, tendrás al bebe, pero tendrás que esforzarte y seguir en la escuela-Dijo Inu no

-De la cual no podrás bajar las notas-Dijo Naomi

-De acuerdo-Dijo Kagome

-Bueno es tarde, creo que debes descansar, nosotros nos vamos-Dijo Izayoi abrazando a Kagome-Cuídate mucho, recuerda que llevas a mi nieto en tu vientre

-Si no se preocupe, que me cuidare-Dijo Kagome

-Adiós, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo-Dijo Inu no a Kagome, quien asintió

-Gracias, por aceptar papá-Dijo Kagome cuando los Taisho se fueron

-No me queda de otra-Dijo Takemaru serio y sin mirarla

-Lo siento Papá-Dijo Kagome al ver la indiferencia de su padre, pero este solo se fue a su habitación sin mirarla

-No te preocupes ya se le pasara-Dijo Naomi, aunque sabía que no era tan fácil- ve a dormir, creo que hoy nadie cenara

-Mamá que paso con los padres de Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome

Naomi le conto a su hija lo sucedido, quien se sorprendió por todo, luego de esto se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

El día siguiente las cosas empeoraron, su padre ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra ni la miraba, ni que decir de Naraku, quien si la miraba la miraba con repugnancia, Souta solo le preguntaba cuando nacería su sobrino, como si fuera un juguete, Bankotsu era el mismo de siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero en realidad no podía creer lo que había pasado, tanto Kouga como su Madre se preocupaban cada vez mas de ella.

Kagome pudo ver que la relación de sus padres no era la normar, el no le hablaba a su madre, a no ser que fuera necesario y su madre tenía la mirada gacha.

Kikyo fue en la tarde a su casa y se encontró con la noticia de que ya se sabía, por lo que quiso escapar antes de que Naraku ya viera pero no le resulto, ya que el llego justo cuando iba a salir, por lo que le pregunto si sabia el estado de su hermana, Kikyo no pudo mentirle, ya que él se daba cuenta de cuando mentía, Naraku se enojo mucho y le dijo que no quería verla nunca más, ya que había roto su confianza y no podría estar con una persona así, pero Kikyo le dijo que ella no dejaría a Kagome, ya que la quería mucho.

Kagome escucho toda la discusión por lo que lloro al saber que por su culpa había arruinado la relación de su hermano con Kikyo, quien estaba completamente enamorada de Naraku.


	26. Chapter 26

Habían pasado 2 semanas y las cosas cada vez estaban peor en la casa de los Higurashi, Takemaru no le diría la palabra a Kagome, menos a su esposa, Naraku no perdía la oportunidad para tratar mal a su hermana, por lo que Kouga siempre terminaba peleando con él, además Naraku vez que estaba Kikyo en su casa el, las ignoraba completamente.

Kikyo le dolía que Naraku fuera así con ella, pero como lo había prometido no iba a dejar sola a Kagome.

Por otra parte los padres de Inuyasha estaban cumpliendo con lo prometido, siempre estaban al pendiente de Kagome y ya le habían empezado a comprar cosas a su nieto.

Kagome volvió a la escuela y los padres de Inuyasha en conjunto con la madre de Kagome, hablaron con el director para dar a conocer el estado de Kagome, el director no quería que Kagome siguiera en la escuela, pero lo padres de Inuyasha negociaron con él y les hablaron de leyes que le impedían expulsar a Kagome por su estado, por lo que no le quedo más que aceptar, las amigas de Kagome se enteraron por ella misma y le prometieron ayudarla en lo que fuera.

Kouga siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, la acompañaba en el camino a la escuela, ya que aun estaba de vacaciones, y la pasaba a buscar en las tardes a la hora de salida, también era el que la consentía con los antojos que tenia, aunque fueran a las 3 de la mañana, Kagome notaba que Kouga cada vez se estaba acercando más a su amiga Ayame, pero por ahora no haría nada.

Ya tenía 2 meses de embarazo y aun no se le notaba nada, todavía no le salía barriga, por lo que era fácil ocultar, pero aun tenia los síntomas, vómitos y mareos, por lo que más de algún compañero hacia comentarios por eso, ya que el resto de los compañeros no sabía el estado de Kagome.

Pasaron 2 meses mas y las cosas no mejoraban, es mas Kagome decía que estaban empeorando, ya que su madre pasaba llorando a escondidas de ella, pero ella la había descubierto, por lo que le pregunto si era por su estado que aun tenía problemas con su padre, pero su madre trato de negarlo, pero Kagome sabía que era por eso, ya que se entero de que su padre hasta le había hablado a su madre de irse de la casa, porque ya no soportaba que le hubieran mentido.

Naraku, Kouga y Kikyo habían vuelta a la universidad por lo que, en casa aun se sentía un poco sola, ya que su madre no podía estar siempre con ella, le había falta la compañía de Kikyo, pero por sobre todo la compañía que le hacia Kouga, ya que cuando estaba no se despegaba de ella.

Por otra parte ya le estaba empezando a notar su estado, pero lo sabía disimular aun, ya que no era mucho lo que le había crecido el vientre, por lo que también le preocupaba, pero el médico le dijo que era normal.

Paso un mes más y no se dieron cuenta cuando a Kagome le había crecido más el vientre, ahora no lo podía ocultar, por lo que todos habían confirmado su estado, aunque no falto los comentarios maliciosos de sus compañeros de escuela, pero Bankotsu y, para sorpresa de todos, Houjo los encararon y los amenazaron sobre golpearlos si llegaban a escuchar otro comentario sobre el estado de Kagome. Houjo al enterarse de que Kagome estaba embarazada, se puso muy triste, pero como estaba muy enamorado de ella, le ofreció su ayuda incondicional, es mas cuando se entero de que el padre del bebe no estaba con ella, se ofreció a darle su apellido, Kagome lo agradeció, pero se negó, ya que su bebe igual tendría el apellido del imbécil del padre.

Todas las noches Kagome lloraba encerrada en su habitación, ya que aun amaba a Inuyasha y no podía creer que el solo jugó con ella, pero su bebe le daba fuerzas para seguir, ya que en un momento tenía ganas hasta de morir, pero su bebe empezó a moverse, lo que le sorprendió muchísimo, pero también le causo una gran alegría, era increíble lo que estaba sintiendo, era algo realmente mágico, saber que una vida está dentro de ella, su bebe, su hijo, por lo que le prometió a su bebe y a si misma salir a delante y hacerse fuerte sin importar nada.

De repente su padre empezó a hablarle nuevamente, la saluda y le preguntaba por su bebe, Kagome no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, hasta que su padre un día estaba en la casa cuando ella llego de la escuela, este la llamo al salón de la casa, ya que quería hablar con ella y le pidió perdón por su comportamiento y por no haberla apoyado cuando ella más lo necesitaba, Kagome lloro, pero esta vez fue de felicidad, ya que su padre al fin la apoyaba, ella lo perdono y este prometió que desde ese momento no volver a comportarse de la manera que lo había hecho y que podía contar con él para lo que fuera que ella decidiera.

Sus padres, entre ellos, también se habían arreglado, lo que le daba una tranquilidad muy grande, habían vuelto a ser los de antes, su madre le dijo a Kagome que el cambio en su padre fue cuando la vio finalmente con el vientre crecido, que eso le había hecho entrar en razón y que no podía seguir comportándose como lo estaba haciendo si era su propia hija.

Kouga y Kikyo viajaban casi todos los fin de semanas a Tokio a ver a Kagome, pero se sorprendieron de lo crecida que estaba su pancita, Kouga era el más contento, este le había apostado a Kikyo que el bebe iba a ser hombrecito y Kikyo le había apostado que iba a ser mujercita, por lo que querían que Kagome se hiciera un ultrasonido para ver el sexo del bebe, pero Kagome se negó, ya que ella quería que fuera sorpresa al momento de nacer, Kouga y Kikyo tuvieron que aceptarlo, aunque no les gustara, ellos también se sorprendieron de la buena relación que ahora tenían en la casa Higurashi.

Naraku, desde que habían empezado las clases nuevamente en la universidad, no había ido ningún fin de semana a Tokio, el era el único que aun no aceptaba lo que estaba pasando, aunque Kouga le mostrara igual las fotos que se sacaban con Kagome.

Kagome le preguntaba siempre a Kikyo si se habían arreglado las cosas con Naraku, pero esta le decía que no, que es más ella creía que no se arreglarían, pero también le decía que no se preocupara que ya viera como hacer para que se arreglaran.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y Kagome ahora contaba con 8 meses de embarazo, por lo que no podía ir a la escuela por seguridad, pero sus compañeras la iban a ver todos los días y le llegaban la materia que pasaban para que no se quedara atrasada, ya que los profesores le pedían trabajos, ya que no iba a clases.

Kouga seguía yendo los fines de semana, que podía, a ver a su hermana y le hacía bromas sobre su vientre enorme, a esas bromas siempre se les unía Bankotsu y Souta, este último era el más contento, ya que tendría alguien más con quien jugar, ya que ahora Shippo era su amigo, iba casi todos los días a su casa con sus padres para ver a Kagome, pero como ellos eran pequeños se aburrían y salían a jugar juntos.

Los padres de Inuyasha le compraban de todo al bebe, si hasta Kagome podría jurar que el bebe tenia ropita para los 5 años, al igual que los juguetes, sus padres también, desde que su padre le había pedido perdón, compraban de todo para el bebe, su habitación ya parecía que fuera del bebe solamente, aunque todas las cosas eran en colores neutros, ya que ella aun seguía con la idea de saber el sexo del bebe al momento de nacer.

De Inuyasha aun no se sabía nada, pero eso era por que Kagome lo había pedido, ya que en más de una ocasión la madre de este le insinuaba al sobre él y ella le recordaba el acuerdo, aunque por dentro, muy en el fondo de su corazón quería saber como estaba, pero su cabeza le recordaba lo que le había hecho.

Kagome todo el tiempo estuvo en contacto con su prima Sango, por lo que ellas también tenían una apuesta, Kagome decía que su bebe nacería antes que el de Sango, y Sango decía que el bebe de ella nacería antes que el de Kagome.

Sango por su lado, si sabia el sexo del bebe, era un niña, por lo que traía loco a Miroku.

Kagome veía a Sango y Miroku con un poco de envidia, ya que ellos estaban juntos, Miroku casi no se despegaba de Sango y siempre estaba al pendiente por si necesita algo, también veía el amor que le profesaba a la bebe, eso la hacía sentirse mal, ya que su bebe no tendría un padre que le profesara su amor, aunque Kouga le decía que no lo necesitaría, ya que para eso tendría tíos que lo adoraban.

Pasaron 2 semanas y de repente Kagome se empezó a sentir mal, por lo que sus padres se preocuparon y le sugirieron que se recortara en su habitación, lo que hizo sin protestar ya que sinceramente se sentía fatal. Luego de unas horas empezaron las contracciones por lo que Kagome llamo asustada a su madre, la cual luego de preguntarle qué era lo que sentía dictamino que eran las contracciones y que el bebe iba a nacer, Naomi llamo a su marido para que preparara el automóvil para que llevaran a Kagome al hospital, Takemaru alarmado salió casi corriendo de la casa para preparar el carro, Naomi ayudaba a Kagome a vestirse cuando Kagome rompió la fuente, por lo que se asusto y su madre le dijo que estuviera tranquilla, ya que el bebe iba a nacer.

Bankotsu que iba llegando cansado a su casa, después de su entrenamiento de futbol, vio a su padre acelerado y le pregunto lo que pasaba, este le dijo y Bankotsu entro corriendo a ayudar, olvidando su cansancio, cuando entro Kagome estaba a la mitad de la escalera, por lo que se apresuro a tomarla en brazos para llevarla al carro.

Luego de llevarla a carro, su madre subió a la habitación de Kagome para buscar las maletas, anteriormente preparadas para cuando naciera el bebe, se subieron todos al carro y emprendieron marcha al hospital.

En el camino Souta recordó a su padre que tenían que avisarle a la familia de Inuyasha, por lo que su padre le pidió a Bankotsu que lo hiciera,, ya que él iba manejando y Souta era muy pequeño para hacerlo, Bankotsu, que hasta ese momento estaba al pendiente de Kagome, tomo su celular y llamo a la casa de los Taisho, quienes le dijeron que de inmediato los alcanzaban en el hospital, también llamo a su hermano Kouga para avisarle y le pidió que le avisara a Kikyo, ya que dudaba mucho que Naraku le importara.

Al llegar al hospital estaban esperando a Kagome, ya que los Taisho se encargaron de informar, ingresaron a Kagome de inmediato, la revisaron, pero aun no estaba dilatada completamente, por lo que tenían que esperar. Kagome no entendía nada, ya que el dolor no la dejaba pensar.

Luego de dos horas la enfermera le informo que estaba dilatada completamente, por lo que podrían pasarla a la sala de partos, en todo el proceso su madre no se despego de su lado, cuando le estaban trasladando vio a los padres de Inuyasha y su familia en la sala de espera, también vio como entraban a ella Kouga, Kikyo y para su sorpresa Naraku, quienes se acercaron de inmediato a ella.

El primer en llegar a ella fue Naraku:

-Princesa perdóname-Dijo Naraku tomando su mano- se que actué mal pero necesito que me perdones, hermanita que quiero mucho, no debí tratarse a sí pero la rabia pudo conmigo, en vez de darte mi apoyo hice todo lo contrario, perdóname por favor-

-Si, te perdono-Dijo como pudo Kagome, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Lo siento, pero esta lista para dar a luz, tenemos que llevarla a la sala de partos-Dijo La enfermera

Los paramédicos junto con la enfermera se llevaron a Kagome a la sala de partos, cuando estuvo lista, una enfermera salió a la sala de espera.

-El padre del bebe entrara al parto?- pregunto la enfermera

-El padre no está-Dijo Takemaru serio

-Entonces quien entrara al parto?- pregunto

-Lo mejor que entre Naomi-Sugirió Inu no

-Por mi está bien-Dijo Takemaru

-Ella entrara-Dijo Inu no a la enfermera

-Señora acompáñeme por favor-Dijo la enfermera guiando a Naomi

Los demás se quedaron en la sala de espera hasta tener noticias.

Kagome estaba en la sala de partos lista, el médico le informo que tendría que pujar, ella asintió y se preparo cuando sintió la mano de su madre sujetando la suya, por lo menos no estaría sola.

-A la cuenta de tres tienes que pujar-Dijo el médico a Kagome

Los demás llevaban media hora esperando y aun no tenían noticias de Kagome ni del bebe, todos estaban nerviosos.

En la sala de partos el médico le pedía a Kagome que pujara más fuerte, ya que aun faltaba, que podía ver la cabeza del bebe.

-Vamos Kagome, cuando cuente tres puja con todas tus fuerzas-Dijo el medico

-No puedo-Dijo Kagome muy cansada

-Si puedes hacerlo hija un poco más, por favor-Dijo Naomi

-Kagome tienes que poder, si no lo haces el bebe se ahogara-Dijo el médico, cosa que asusto a Kagome- uno, dos, tres, puja fuerte

-AHHH- Grito Kagome pujando con todas sus fuerzas

-Bien Kagome, un poco mas y estarás lista-Dijo el médico-puja de nuevo

Kagome obedeció al médico y de repente se sintió el llanto de un bebe.

-Felicidades, ya nació, es un lindo hombrecito-Dijo el médico a Kagome

-Quiero verlo-Dijo Kagome llorando, sudada por el esfuerzo

-Por su puesto aquí tienes-Dijo la enfermera pasándole al bebe

-Es hermoso-Dijo Kagome dándole un beso al bebe-Hola bebe soy tu mami

-Lo hiciste muy bien hija-Dijo Naomi-valió la pena tanto esfuerzo, tengo un nieto lindísimo

-Kagome tengo que llevarme al bebe para que lo revisen-Dijo la enfermera tomando al bebe

-Pero- protesto Kagome

-No te preocupes, en cuando lo hayan revisado y este todo bien te lo llevaremos a su habitación-Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA, POR FIN CAPITULO NUEVO, SIENTO LA DEMORA<strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y SOBRE TODO A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEW, **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEW, POR FAVOR**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, CECI22**


	27. Chapter 27

Kagome vio con tristeza como las enfermeras se llevaban a su hijo.

-no te preocupes ya lo tendrás nuevamente contigo-Dijo Naomi a su hija

-Bien, creo que te prepararemos para que puedas ir a tu habitación-Dijo el medico

-Yo voy con los demás-Dijo Naomi

Todos estaban impacientes, aun no sabían nada, solo esperaban que todo saliera bien, estaban tan nerviosos que ninguno hablaba, a excepción de Shippo con Souta que estaban corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, de pronto vieron como apareció Naomi en la sala de espera y corrieron donde ella.

-Como están?- fue la primera en preguntar Kikyo

-Kagome se encuentra bien?- pregunto Naraku

-Dejen la Hablar-Dijo Kouga- Mama que paso?

-Ambos están bien-Dijo Naomi con una sonrisa- es un Niño

-Tenemos un nieto-Dijeron Inu no e Izayoi

-Gane-Dijo Kouga a Kikyo

-Podemos verlos?- pregunto Bankotsu

-En un momento, a Kagome la trasladaran a su habitación y al bebe le están haciendo los examen es de rutina-Dijo Naomi

-Pero está bien verdad?- pregunto Souta

-Si hijo, está bien, es normal que le hagan esos chequeo médico-Dijo Naomi conmovida por la preocupación de su hijo por su sobrino

Takemaru se acerco a su esposo- Están bien verdad?- pregunto por primera vez

-Si tranquilo ambos están bien, Kagome lo hizo muy bien para ser tan joven-Dijo Naomi

-A quien se parece?- pregunto Inocentemente Shippo

-Esperemos a verlo mejor-Dijo Izayoi a su hijo menor

Luego de media hora, el médico que había atendido a Kagome salió para hablar con los familiares.

-Los familiares de Kagome Higurashi?- Pregunto el medico

-Aquí estamos, paso algo?- pregunto Takemaru asustado, al igual que todos

-No, no se preocupe, solo llamaba para informarles que el bebe se encuentra en perfecto estado y su madre también, a acabamos de pasar a su habitación-Dijo el medico

-Menos mal-Dijo Kikyo suspirando aliviada

-Podemos verlos?- pregunto Takemaru

-En unos minutos más, en estos momentos Kagome está alimentando a su bebe-Dijo el médico- luego de esto podrán pasar a verla

-Está bien, muchas gracias- Dijo Inu no Taisho

En la habitación Kagome acababan de entregarle a su hijo ya vestidito, esta lo tomo en brazos muy emocionada.

-Hola hijo, soy mami-Dijo al pequeño

-Tienes que alimentarlo-Dijo amablemente la enfermera- Sabes cómo?-pregunto al ver que asentía - si necesitas algo por favor llama con el botan que esta a tu derecha-indico donde y salió para darle privacidad

Kagome descubrió su seno y le dio de amamantar a su hijo.

-Es un bebe muy hermoso-Dijo Kagome

Mientras lo amamantaba lo contemplaba atentamente, era increíble que por fin tuviera a su hijo entre sus brazos, tantas veces soñó con este momento mientras estaba embarazada y ahora que por fin pasaba no podía creer la sensación tan maravillosa que sentía.

Mientras más lo miraba mas se daba cuenta de que era cierto lo que pensó cuando se lo entregaron en la sala de partos, cuan igual a su padre había salido, el niño era un versión en miniatura de Inuyasha, su pelo, su nariz, sus labios, solo faltaba ver el color de ojos, ya que aun no los abría.

De los ojos de Kagome, empezaron a salir lagrimas, mezcla de tristeza con alegría, tristeza porque aun no supera lo que le había hecho Inuyasha y ahora que tenía a su hijo y este era igual a el mas lo recordaba, alegría porque al fin tenía a su hijo a pesar de todo.

De repente el niño termino de beber la leche materna y abrió los ojos demostrándole a su madre que era tan igual a su padre que también tenía el color de ojos.

Kagome estaba sorprendida por el parecido de su hijo con su padre, aunque este último no supiera que lo fuera.

La enfermera entro nuevamente a su habitación y al ver que ya lo había alimentado le dijo que su familia entraría a verla.

Los familiares de Kagome estaban impacientes, pero cuando salió la enfermera anunciando que podían entrar a verla, todos se alegraron.

La primera en entrar fue Naomi, seguida de su esposo y los padres de Inuyasha, luego el resto, todos se quedaron observando en silencio la imagen de Kagome con el bebe en brazos, de pronto Kagome se dio cuenta de la presencia de todos.

-hola, acérquense, no quieren conocerlo?- pregunto sonriente

Todos se acercaron a conocer al bebe.

-Es muy lindo-Dijo Kikyo

-Es muy pequeño-Dijo Shippo

-Es igual a Inuyasha cuando bebe-Dijo Izayoi, por lo que todos se quedaron callados

-Que bueno que no soy la única que lo noto-Dijo Kagome, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se formo

Todos al ver al niño habían notado el inminente parecido del bebe con su padre, pero no quisieron mencionarlo por no hacer sentir mal a Kagome.

-lo importante es que esta sanito, lo demás no importa-Dijo Naraku acercándose a tomar en brazos a su sobrino, que en ese momento lo tenía Izayoi- Creo que serás el consentido de la familia

Luego todos fueron cargando el bebe que estaba dormido, Naraku luego de que Kouga le quitara el bebe de sus brazos, se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo.

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto Naraku

-Si, solo un poco cansada-Dijo Kagome con un sonrisa al ver a Naraku que por fin le hablaba luego de meses

-Como se va a llamar?- pregunto Souta

-Estaba pensando en llamarlo Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome al ver que todos la miraban a ella

-Es un lindo nombre-Dijo Naomi

-Hermoso-Dijo Izayoi

-Entonces te llamaras Yoshiro-Dijo Takemaru al bebe que ahora el tenia en brazos

-Yoshiro Taisho Higurashi-Dijo Inu no Taisho

-Le van a colocar el apellido de ese imbécil?- dijo irritado Naraku

-Es un Taisho aunque no te guste-Dijo Inu no

-Pero él no esta aquí-Dijo Naraku enojado

-Es algo que habíamos conversado anteriormente con tu hermana-Dijo Izayoi

-Y ella está de acuerdo-Dijo Inu no serio

-Es cierto eso?- pregunto Naraku a su hermana

-Si, aunque no quiera es un Taisho y no puedo negarle el derecho a mi hijo-Dijo Kagome

-La decisión de Kagome es la que cuenta, por lo tanto nosotros haremos lo que ella decida-Dijo Takemaru

-Pero papá- protesto Naraku

-Pero nada-Dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a todos- la decisión es esa, mi hijo tendrá el apellido Taisho aun que su padre no sepa que existe

-Calmémonos-Dijo Naomi al ver el ambiente tenso

-Si no es el lugar para hacer un escándalo-Dijo Takemaru

-Señores, la paciente tiene que descansar-Dijo la enfermera ingresando a la habitación- Mañana podrán verla nuevamente, es muy tarde

-Esta bien, gracias, nos retiraremos-Dijo Izayoi

Nadie quería irse, pero era verdad era tarde y todos tenían que regresar a sus casas.

-Pero puede quedarse una persona acompañándola-Dijo la enfermera

-Yo me puedo quedar-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Naomi, Izayoi, Kikyo, Kouga, Naraku y Bankotsu, causando la risa de Kagome

-Esta bien, esperare a que se decidan-Dijo la enfermera- les daré unos minutos mas

-yo no tengo problemas en quedarme-Dijo Kikyo

-Yo tampoco- dijeron Bankotsu y Kouga

-Bankotsu, tu mañana tienes escuela-Dijo Takemaru

-No importa puedo faltar-Dijo Bankotsu

-por ningún motivo-Dijo Takemaru- tú no te quedas y nada de peros- dijo al ver que iba reclamar

-Yo no tengo problemas, mañana no voy a la universidad-Dijo Kouga

-Pero deben estar cansados por el viaje-Dijo Inu no

-No me importa, por acompañar a mi hermana me aguanto-Dijo Kouga

-Tu tampoco te quedaras-Dijo Takemaru a Kouga- y tampoco nada de peros

-Es injusto, yo me quería quedar-Dijo Kouga por lo Bajo

-Lo mejor es que se quede una mujer, para que ayude a Kagome en lo que necesite-Dijo Inu no

-Entones queda entre Naomi, Izayoi y Kikyo-Dijo Takemaru

-Izayoi tiene que llevar temprano a Shippo a la escuela, porque yo mañana tengo una reunión de negocios muy importante temprano-Dijo Inu no, aunque el quería que se quedara su esposa

-Naomi puede quedarse, nosotros nos encargamos de Souta-Dijo Takemaru

-Pero la Sra. Naomi estuvo en el parto-Dijo Kikyo protestando

-Es cierto, pero es su madre-Dijo Takemaru

-Puedo opinar?-pregunto Kagome, que hasta el momento veía como todos discutían por quien se quedaría sin preguntar su opinión

-Claro hija-Dijo Naomi

-Todos aquí están cansados, me puedo quedar sola, lo mejor es que vayan a casa y descansen y mañana vienen a visitarme, no me pasara nada por estar sola una noche, además no estaré sola, están las enfermeras-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome tranquila, no estamos cansados-Dijo Naomi

-Claro que si es muy tarde-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome tiene razón-Dijo Inu no- es tarde tenemos que decidir quién se quedara pronto

-Naomi, tu estuviste en el parto, porque no dejamos que se quede Kikyo-Dijo Izayoi

-Esta bien-Dijo Naomi

-Que bien-Dijo Kikyo alegre de poder quedarse ella

-Entonces está decidido Kikyo se queda, pero temprano vendremos a verlos-Dijo Takemaru

-Yo estaré a primera hora aquí-Dijo Kouga

-Yo igual-Dijo Naraku

-Bien, bien, todos vienen mañana no se preocupen, cualquier cosa aviso-Dijo Kikyo

Todos a regañadientes se despidieron de Kagome, del bebe y de Kikyo y se fueron a sus casas, aunque nadie quería.

* * *

><p><strong>VOLVI<strong>

**SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO HE TENIDO UNOS PROBLEMAS Y NO PODIA ACTUALIZAR**

**EL CAPITULO ESTA UN POCO CORTO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN ACTUALIZARE PRONTO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS **

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO**


	28. Chapter 28

Cuando todos de fueron Kikyo se acerco a Kagome que estaba con el pequeño Yoshiro en brazos.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto Kikyo

-Si, no te preocupes, solo cansada-Dijo Kagome

-Físicamente me imagino, pero yo te estoy preguntando por tus sentimientos-Dijo Kikyo

-Ahh, eso, estoy feliz de que por fin tengo a mi hijo entre mis brazos-Dijo Kagome

-Es emocionante-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, tanto tiempo que espere, pero todo valió la pena-Dijo Kagome acariciando la cabecita del bebe

-No quisiera hacerte esta pregunta, pero tengo que hacerla, piensas en Inuyasha?-pregunto no muy segura Kikyo

-A ti no te puedo mentir-dijo Kagome mirando a Kikyo- todo el tiempo pienso en él, no te lo niego, sobre todo ahora, que nuestro hijo nació y es igual a él, me hubiera gustado que las cosa fueran diferentes, que él hubiera estado presente cuando les di la noticia de mi embarazo a la familia, durante el embarazo, lo necesite mucho y ahora en el parto también me hubiera gustado que estuviera, pero no estuvo-las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos- el solo jugo conmigo, nunca le importe, solo me quiso para acostarse conmigo, sin saber que de eso saldría un hijo

-Kagome, lo siento, no quiero que te sientas mal-Dijo Kikyo-cambiemos el tema mejor

-No te preocupes, lo mejor es que me desahogue contigo que te tengo confianza y eres como mi hermana-Dijo Kagome al ver que Kikyo le secaba las lagrimas

-Gracias por confiar en mí-Dijo Kikyo abrazando a Kagome con cuidado, ya que estaba el bebe

-Gracias a ti por estar siempre conmigo a pesar de todo-Dijo Kagome

-Para eso estamos las hermanas postizas-Dijo Kikyo con gracias, haciendo reír a Kagome

-Hablando de hermanas, que pasó con Naraku-Pregunto Kagome

-He, a que viene esa pregunta-Dijo Kikyo

-No te hagas vi como te miraba, se arreglaron?- pregunto Kagome

-No- Dijo Kikyo por lo que Kagome la miro sorprendida

-Yo pensé que se habían arreglado-Dijo Kagome

-No, no nos arreglamos, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra-Dijo Kikyo

-Dirigía?-Dijo Kagome

-Solo cuando supo que veníamos me hablo-Dijo Kikyo

-Cuéntame lo que paso-Dijo Kagome

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Bankotsu llamo a Kouga para avisar que estabas camino al hospital y cuando me estaba avisando a mí, Naraku escucho y se puso como loco para que Kouga le digiera que pasaba, pero Kouga le dijo que para que quería saber si a el ni siquiera le importabas, Naraku casi golpea a Kouga por lo que yo intervenir justo a tiempo y le conté que tú estabas punto de dar a luz, luego de eso dijo que él se venía a Tokio, Kouga yo dijimos que también vendríamos y que nos fuéramos en mi carro por lo que Naraku nos apresuro a subirnos al carro, pero como yo venía nerviosa el mismo condujo hasta aquí-conto Kikyo

-Y no hablaron nada mas?-pregunto Kagome

-No, en el camino nadie hablo, a excepción de Naraku cuando los semáforos estaban en rojo que discutía solo y luego cuando llegamos a aquí tampoco hablamos-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero cuando se fueron se despidió, yo lo vi, no lo niegues, casi te da un beso-dijo Kagome, por lo que Kikyo se sonrojo

-Eso es verdad, pero no me lo dio, solo me lo dio en la mejilla-Dijo Kikyo

-Bueno por algo se empieza-Dijo Kagome

Cuando Kikyo iba a decir algo entro a la habitación la enfermera que estaba a cargo de Kagome para verificar que todo estaba en orden.

-Srta. Higurashi, al bebe lo puede dejar que duerma aquí en su habitación o en los cuneros- Dijo la enfermera

-No, gracias, quiero que duerma aquí-Dijo Kagome

-Está bien, dentro de poco tendrá que amamantarlo nuevamente-Dijo la enfermera

-OK, no se preocupe-Dijo Kagome

-Por lo que veo es un bebe bastante tranquilo-Dijo la enfermera

-Si, solo lo he escuchado llorar una sola vez y es cuando nació-Dijo Kagome

-Que bueno, así podrás descansar-Dijo la enfermera encaminándose a la salida- tu acompañante se quedara toda la noche?

-Si- Dijo Kikyo- la acompañare por si necesita algo

-Que bueno, le traeré una frazada para que se tape-Dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación

-Gracias-Dijo Kikyo a la enfermera

-oye pero dormirás incomoda en ese sofá-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes, ahora deja tomar al bombón de hijo que tienes-Dijo Kikyo tomando a Yoshiro- hola Yoshiro soy la tía Kikyo

-La polola de tu tío Naraku-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome ya no estamos juntos-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero pronto lo estarán de eso estoy segura-Dijo Kagome

-Eso espero, eso espero-Dijo Kikyo en un suspiro- te tendremos muy consentido

-creo que será el bebe mas consentido- Dijo Kagome

-Bueno eso es porque es el primer sobrino, nieto e hijo-Dijo Kikyo- Aunque me hiciste perder una apuesta

-jajá, eso te pasa por apostar, yo te dije que no apostaran con mi hijo-Dijo Kagome

-Yo quería que fuera niñita-Dijo Kikyo- aunque ahora no me importa solo me importa que esta sanito

-espero se arreglen pronto, ahora quiero que Yoshiro tenga un primo o una prima-Dijo Kagome sonriente

-Kagome no digas esas cosas-Dijo Kikyo fuete, por lo que asusto al niño que de inmediato empezó a llorar- lo siento

-Dámelo-Dijo Kagome- ya cielo, tranquilo, la tía Kikyo no quiso despertarte

Luego de unos minutos el bebe se calmo, pero no se durmió.

-Es increíble el parecido con Inuyasha, hasta los ojos son idénticos a él-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, es la versión en bebe de Inuyasha, la Sra. Izayoi lo comprobó al decirlo-Dijo Kagome mientras mecía al bebe

-No te molesta que se parezca a el?- pregunto Kikyo

-A decir verdad, no, no me molesta, es como si una parte de mi hubiera querido que se pareciera a Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-Que has sabido de Inuyasha?- pregunto Kikyo

-Nada, en realidad la Sra. Izayoi siempre trata de hablarme de él, pero le recuerdo el trato, así que simplemente deja de hablar de él, pero en el fondo me gustaría saber algo, pero me da miedo-Dijo Kagome

-Miedo?- pregunto Kikyo

-Si, miedo, miedo a que me diga que está feliz, que encontró a una persona de la cual está enamorado-Dijo Kagome

-no sé ni que decir-Dijo Kikyo

-Por eso no quiero que me diga nada de Inuyasha, aunque aun no lo olvide-Dijo Kagome

-Aun lo amas?- pregunto Kikyo

-Si, aun lo amo, si no hay día que pase que no piense en el-Dijo Kagome

-Y ahora que tienes un hijo idéntico a él, se te hará más difícil olvidarlo-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero Yoshiro me dará fuerzas para salir adelante-Dijo Kagome

-Bueno y hablando de Yoshiro, ya habías pensado en el nombre o se te ocurrió cuando te preguntaron?- pregunto Kikyo

-Ya había pensando en el nombre, a decir verdad, desde el momento que supe que estaba embarazada se me vino a la cabeza ese nombre-Dijo Kagome

-ya sabias que iba a ser hombrecito?-pregunto Kikyo-me dejaste aportar sabiendo que iba a perder, que mala eres

-Claro que no, no sabía, pero algo me decía que sería niño, además yo te dije que no quería que apostaran con mi hijo-Dijo Kagome-por cierto cual es el premio del ganador

-tendré que ser su esclava por tres días-Dijo Kikyo lamentándose, lo que causo la risa de Kagome-oye no te rías

-Para que apuestas entonces-Dijo Kagome

-ya, no te burles de mi-dijo Kikyo- creo que es mejor que le des de amamantar a Yoshiro

-Si, además así se quedara dormido-Dijo Kagome

Mientras Kagome le daba de amamantar molestaba a Kikyo sobre la apuesta, ya que le decía que Kouga la haría rabiar con sus cosas, cuando termino de amamantar al bebe le saco los gases y el niño después se durmió en los brazos de su madre.

-Creo que serás una gran mamá-Dijo Kikyo

-Eso espero-Dijo Kagome

-Es mejor que duermas, estas muy cansada-Dijo Kikyo

-Y tú que harás?- pregunto Kagome

-Por mientras voy a esperar que te duermas y luego iré a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer-Dijo Kikyo

-Porque no vas ahora y te espero-Sugirió Kagome

-Está bien vuelvo de inmediato-Dijo Kikyo saliendo de la habitación

Kagome acostó a su hijo en la cuna que le había llevado la enfermera, por más que lo miraba mas emocionada estaba.

Cuando Kikyo volvió vio a Kagome dormida, por lo que sonrió, tan cansada estaba que no la espero, se acerco al bebe y comprobó que también dormía, por lo que ella se sentó en el sofá a tomar su café.

Al día siguiente, tal y como lo habían mencionado, Kouga y Naraku estaban en el hospital, solo que aun no los dejaban entrar, ya que aun no era horario de visitas.

Cuando Kagome despertó vio que Kikyo estaba durmiendo en el sofá, pero el sofá estaba cerca de la cuna del bebe, por lo que supuso que se había quedado hasta tarde a contemplarlo, miro a la cunita y vio que su bebe estaba despertando por lo que lo tomo en brazos para perpalo para alimentarlo.

Kikyo despertó cuando Kagome le estaba sacando los gases, la saludo y luego tomo al bebe.

-Como dormiste?- pregunto Kikyo

-Bien, estaba tan cansada que no me di cuenta cuando llegaste-Dijo Kagome

-Si me di cuenta-Dijo Kikyo sonriendo

-Lo siento, y tu como dormiste?-pregunto Kagome

-Algo doblada pero bien-Dijo Kikyo- creo que iré al baño, pronto llegaran los demás, si es que no han llegado ya-Dijo Kikyo

-Yo creo que ya llegaron-Dijo Kagome sonriendo, conocía a su familia

Luego de ir al baño Kikyo le dijo a Kagome que iría a ver si ya estaban ahí Kouga y Naraku, al salir a la sala de espera los vio y estos se acercaron a ella.

-hola, como pasaron la noche-Dijo Kouga

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes-Dijo Kikyo sarcásticamente- los dos la pasaron bien, durmieron toda la noche-Conto

-Y tu como estas?-pregunto Naraku sorprendiendo a Kikyo

-Bien-Dijo Kikyo

-Te ves cansada-Dijo Naraku- Toma te traje algo para que comieras- y le entrego una bolsa

-Gracias, no tenías que molestarte, podría haber comprado algo en la cafetería-Dijo Kikyo

-Se que no te gustan las cosas del hospital-Dijo Naraku acerca más a Kikyo, por lo que esta se puso nerviosa

- gra... gracias-Dijo Kikyo

-Dale el beso pronto-Dijo Kouga - me estoy aburriendo

-Cállate de una vez-Dijo Naraku separándose de Kikyo, que estaba sonrojada

-Que, porque me tengo que callar?-dijo Kouga sonriente- me van a decir que no se mueren por besarse?

-Te voy a matar- Dijo Naraku tratando de agarrarlo

-Que por decir la verdad?- dijo Kouga esquivando a Naraku- anda reconócelo, querías besarla

-Y a ti eso que te importa-Dijo Naraku desistiendo de la idea de agárralo

-no me importa, es tu vida, pero estoy aburrido de esperar-Dijo Kouga

-Porque no te entretienes con otra cosa-Dijo Kikyo

-Ustedes, en estos momentos, son mi único objeto de diversión-Dijo Kouga

-De verdad quieres que alguien te pegue-Dijo Naraku

-Basta por favor-Dijo Kikyo

-Esta bien, está bien-Dijo Kouga- pero a qué hora podremos ver a mi hermana y mi sobrino?

-Nuestra hermana y nuestro sobrino-Dijo Naraku

-Si, si como sea-Dijo Kouga

-Según la enfermera la hora de visitas es en una hora más-Dijo Naraku

-Y porque no podemos pasar, si Kikyo puede?-pregunto Kouga como un niño

-Kouga, compórtate, que si sigues así nos sacaran del hospital-Dijo Naraku

-pero si tu también estabas reclamando hace solo un momento, solo no sigues porque llego Kikyo-Dijo Kouga

-Bueno, ya basta Kouga, o de verdad conseguirás que Naraku te golpee-Dijo Kikyo

-Que lo intente-Dijo Kouga

-Mejor me voy a ver a Kagome y Yoshiro-Dijo Kikyo tomando el camino a la habitación de Kagome

En cuanto llego junto a Kagome Kikyo le conto lo que había pasado en la sala de espera por lo que Kagome sonrió.

-Esos dos nunca cambiaran-Dijo Kagome, mientras mecía al bebe

-Creo que no, parecían niños-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero que es bruto Kouga, como se le ocurre interrumpir-Dijo Kagome consiguiendo que Kikyo se pusiera roja como tomate

-Creo que fue lo mejor-Dijo Kikyo

-Porque?, no quieres arreglar las cosas con mi hermano?-Pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-Claro, es solo que no es el lugar-Dijo Kikyo

-Por lo menos Naraku está demostrando que quiere arreglar las cosas-Dijo Kagome

-Eso espero, eso espero-Dijo Kikyo suspirando

-No pierdas la fe, todo saldrá bien-Dijo Kagome

-Creo que el ser Madre te hizo madurar mucho-Comento Kikyo, por lo que Kagome asintió

Luego de una hora por fin dejaron pasar a las visitas, pero ahora no solo eran Naraku y Kouga, ahora estaba Izayoi, Naomi y el abuelo de Kagome.

-Creo que tengo un bisnieto muy fuerte-Dijo el abuelo al tomar en brazos a Yoshiro

-Me sigue pareciendo increíble que nuestra Kagome sea madre antes que nosotros-Dijo Kouga

-Pero que idiota, no podemos ser madres, somos hombre, Imbécil-Dijo Naraku dándole un coscorrón a Kouga

-Yo me refería a que hubo un hijo antes de que nosotros que somos los mayores-Dijo Kouga sobándose la cabeza

-Eso es verdad, pero ahora no pensemos en eso-Dijo Naomi, ya que sabía que se formaría una pelea por ese tema

Siguió pasando las horas y visitas llegaban a la habitación de Kagome, ahora estaban Bankotsu, que llego en compañía de las amigas de Kagome, Souta y Shippo.

-Kagome, tu bebe es adorable-Dijo Yuka

-Es hermoso-Dijo Ayame

Y así siguieron los halagos para Yoshiro, que aun no cumplía 24 horas de nacido y era toda una celebridad, tantas personas mimándolo.

Ya mas entrada la tarde, llegaron Takemaru junto con Inu no Taisho, que se sorprendieron al ver tanta gente en la habitación

-Creo que pronto nos sacaran de aquí-Dijo Takemaru

-Si hay mucha gente-Dijo Inu no

Ya cuando llego la noche la enfermera les comunico que tenían que marcharse, pero que se podría que dar una persona nuevamente, por lo que esta vez se quedo Kouga, ya que molesto tanto que todos prefirieron que se quedara él, luego se despidieron y se fueron.

Ya solo en la habitación Kouga tomo a su sobrino en brazos mientras le hacía muecas al bebe.

-Quien es el tío mas lindo, cierto que yo-le decía Kouga al bebe

-Si pudiera contestarte-Dijo Kagome riendo

-Diría que es verdad-Dijo Kouga

-Si claro-Rio Kagome

-Claro, por cierto te sientes bien, te ennotado un poco triste hoy-Dijo Kouga

-Triste?, porque estaría triste?-pregunto Kagome extrañada

-No te hagas, se que te hubiera gustado que en vez de tantas personas fuera solo una-Dijo Kouga ya más serio

-una sola?-dijo Kagome

-No te hagas conmigo, se que te hubiera gustado que Inuyasha estuviera aquí-Dijo Kouga

-Pero no lo está, nunca estará, ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Porque tú lo decidiste-Dijo Kouga

-Si, esa es mi decisión-Dijo Kagome

-Tarde o temprano Inuyasha regresara a Tokio y se enterara de que es padre-Dijo Kouga

-No lo hará-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, no te quiero amargar, pero él se enterara, que harás cuando eso suceda-Dijo Kouga

-Me iré lejos si fuera necesario-Dijo Kagome- no quiero que se sienta responsable de mi hijo, el solo jugo conmigo, si yo no le importe, porque lo haría su hijo

-Bueno, tu lo dijiste, es su hijo-Dijo Kouga

.Ya basta, no quiero hablar de Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, pero algún día tendrás que hacerle frente-Dijo Kouga- pero cuando pase, sabes que nos tienes a nosotros

-Lo sé-Dijo Kagome

Luego de eso la atención se volvió a Yoshiro que estaba a punto de dormirse, los hermanos siguieron hablando de cosas entorno al bebe.

Kagome cumplió tres días en el hospital y el médico le informo que esto estaba en orden y que le daría el alta a los dos, por lo que todos estaban contentos.

Cuando Kagome llego con Yoshiro a casa lo acostó en su cuna mientras lo contemplaba y recordaba las palabras de Kouga

-No dejare que te sientas rechazado por tu propio padre-Dijo Kagome

* * *

><p><strong>VOLVI, TAL COMO LO PROMETI<strong>

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, DEL CAPI ANTERIOR**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO CECI22, BESOS**


	29. Chapter 29

El tiempo pasaba volando, Yoshiro ya contaba con 3 meses.

Kagome había ganado la apuesta que tenía con Sango, ya que Yoshiro nació una semana antes que Natsuki, esta se parecía tanto a Sango como a Miroku, ya que tenía los ojos y nariz de Miroku y la boca y pelo de Sango.

En tanto, Kagome tenia que volver a la escuela, pero ahora no quería, no quería dejar a Yoshiro, aunque su madre e Izayoi le ayudarían con el cuidado de su hijo, no se sentía capaz de dejarlo solo.

El pequeño Yoshiro estaba cada vez mas adorable, casi no lloraba, en las noches dormía sin ningún problema, solo lloraba cuando había que cambiarle el pañal o cuando tenia hambre y cada vez se parecía mas a Inuyasha.

Por su parte a Kagome, mientras su hijo dormía hacia los trabajos para la escuela, hasta el momento le estaba saliendo todo bien, pero el tiempo se acababa y tenía que volver a clases normales.

En este tiempo las amigas de Kagome iban a visitarla todos los días, según ellas era para dejarle las materias a Kagome, pero en realidad iban a ver a Yoshiro.

Houyo también la había visitado, este se sorprendió, al igual que todos, por el parecido del bebe con su padre, Houyo había ofrecido su ayuda muchas veces con los trabajos que Kagome tenia que hacer, pero Kagome siempre le decía que no se preocupara, que ella tenia que hacerlo sola.

En cuanto Kouga, Kagome se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba entre el y su amiga Ayame, por lo que lo encaro, cuando este después de volver de su "ida a la biblioteca", ya que era fin de semana y como siempre después de que Yoshiro naciera viajaban Kikyo, Naraku y Kouga a Tokio.

-Kouga, necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Kagome seria

-Claro, paso algo con Yoshiro?- pregunto Kouga preocupado

-No, Yoshiro esta espléndidamente-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces, que pasa?-pregunto Kouga

-Quiero que seas honesto y me respondas las preguntas que te hare-Dijo Kagome

-Claro, dime, que quieres saber-dijo Kouga

-Que hay entre tu y Ayame?-pregunto directamente Kagome

-A que viene esa pregunta?- respondió con otra pregunto Kouga

-Kouga, solo responde-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, solo no te enojes-Dijo Kouga suspirando- Ayame y yo desde hace un tiempo que estamos saliendo

-Lo sabia-Dijo Kagome seria

-Como lo sabias?-pregunto Kouga sonrojado

-Basta ver como se miran para darse cuenta de que tienen algo-Dijo Kagome

-Tanto se nota?-pregunto Kouga

-Si, pero mas te vale Kouga que no lo hagas sufrir, eres mi hermano, pero no te perdonare si le haces algo-Amenazo Kagome

-Kagome, te lo juro que de verdad me gusta Ayame-Dijo Kouga

-Mas te vale, no quiero ver a mi amiga sufrir-Dijo Kagome

-Créeme que es lo que menos quiero-Dijo Kouga

-Entonces de verdad te gusta?-pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-Si, me gusta desde el primer momento que la vi, pero no sabia que con el tiempo habría algo entre nosotros, pero las cosas se fueron dando por si solas-Dijo Kouga

-Me alegro-Dijo Kagome

-De verdad?-pregunto Kouga

-Si, ahora me doy cuenta de que de verdad la quieres-Dijo Kagome

-La quiero mucho-Dijo Kouga sonrojado

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes, en vez de "ir a la Biblioteca"?-pregunto Kagome

-Porque no queríamos que te enojaras, además esa era una buena mentira-Dijo Kouga

-Kouga, era una pésima mentira-Dijo Kagome-nadie te cree

-Como que nadie, todos pensaban que iba a la biblioteca-Dijo Kouga ofendido

-Nunca llegabas con libros o con trabajos hechos en una biblioteca-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces que creen todos?-pregunto Kouga

-Que estabas saliendo con una chica-Dijo Kagome

-Y saben quien es?-pregunto Kouga

-Kikyo y mamá-Dijo Kagome

-Vaya, creo que tendré que hacerlo oficial-Dijo Kouga

-Que, estas hablando enserio, tan serio es?-pregunto sorprendida Kagome

-Kagome, claro, o sino, no te lo hubiera confesado-Dijo Kouga

-Que bueno, solo cuídala, por cierto desde cuando están saliendo?-pregunto Kagome

-Desde que tu tenias como 4 meses de embarazo-Dijo Kouga

-Que- dijo Kagome despertando a Yoshiro por el grito

-Kagome, no grites, haber pequeño ven con el tío Kouga-Dijo Kouga tomando al bebe para calmarlo

-Lo siento-Dijo Kagome-pero no puedes soltare esa bomba así como así, entonces llevan mucho, son casi ocho meses

-Si-Dijo Kouga, que había logrado calmar a Yoshiro

-Vaya sorpresa-Dijo Kagome

Luego de eso Kouga tuvo que aguantar las burlas de Kagome y también las preguntas, hasta que dio hora de la cena.

Cuando estaban todos reunidos en la mesa, Kagome, noto a Kikyo muy nerviosa, por lo que le pregunto que le pasaba, pero Kikyo no respondió, Naraku tomo la palabra.

-Familia, tenemos algo muy importante que comunicarles-Dijo Naraku serio, per Kagome noto nervios

-Que pasa Naraku?-pregunto Takemaru

-Amor déjalo continuar-Dijo Naomi a su marido

-Kikyo y yo seremos padres-Dijo Naraku

Toda la familia se quedo en silencio, no sabían si habían escuchado bien o era alucinación, todos miraron a Kikyo que estaba roja, mirando hacia el suelo.

-no, no es una broma, Kikyo esta embarazada-Dijo Naraku

-Vaya que noticia-Dijo Bankotsu

-No dirán nada?-pregunto Naraku

-Yo ya me lo imaginaba-Dijo Naomi

-Como?-pregunto Naraku

-Se cuando una mujer esta embarazada-Dijo Naomi

-Como paso eso?-pregunto Takemaru

-Papá creo que todos sabemos como se hacen lo bebes-Dijo Kouga

-Claro que lo se, no estoy preguntando eso, eres un pervertido-Dijo Takemaru a Kouga- lo que quiero saber es porque no se cuidaron

-Papá solo paso-Dijo Naraku

-Pero aun no terminan la universidad-Dijo Takemaru

-Querido, los chicos pronto saldrán-Dijo Naomi

-Si papá, nos titulamos en un mes-Dijo Naraku

-Como es posible que hayas sido tan irresponsable-Dijo Takemaru

-Bueno, te gusto o no serás abuelo nuevamente-Dijo Naraku

-No estoy enojado hijo, solo sorprendido-Dijo Takemaru sorprendiendo a todos

-De verdad?-pregunto Naraku

-Si, pensé que primero saldrían de la universidad y luego se casarían-Dijo Takemaru- pero no queda de otra, ahora tendrás que ser mas responsable, tienes una familia a la que mantener

-Felicidades-Dijo Kagome abrazando a Kikyo

-Gracias-Dijo Kikyo respondiendo el abrazo de Kagome

-Seré tío nuevamente?-pregunto Souta

-Si-Dijo Naraku-ahora voy a ser papá

-Ojala el bebe no salga parecido al padre-Dijo Kouga

-Kouga-Dijo Naraku

-Solo era una broma-Dijo Kouga sonriendo

-Que bueno que mi hijo tendrá un primo o una prima pronto-Dijo Kagome a Kikyo quien sonrió

-En serio no estas enojado?-pregunto Naraku a su padre

-No hijo, creo que no podría enojarme, no después de lo que le hice pasar a Kagome por enojarme-Dijo Takemaru- ahora más que nunca tendrás que poner esfuerzo en tu titulo

-Lo se papá-Dijo Naraku

-Pero bueno y cuanto tienes de embarazo- pregunto Bankotsu

-Dos meses-Dijo Kikyo

-DOS MESES?- Dijeron todos

-Si-Dijo Kikyo

-Por que no nos habían dicho esto antes?-pregunto Takemaru

-Porque queríamos estar seguros-Dijo Naraku

-Además nos enteramos hace poco-Dijo Kikyo

-Entonces en siete meses tendré otro nieto-Dijo Naomi emocionada

Luego de esto todos abrazaron a Kikyo y a Naraku.

-Creo que la familia sigue creciendo-Dijo Takemaru

-Con tal de que Kouga no llegue diciendo lo mismo con Ayame-Dijo Kikyo riendo de la cara que puso su cuñado

-Hay si que lo mato-Dijo Kagome

-Oigan que les pasa, yo no soy así de pervertido-Dijo Kouga, por lo que todos rieron

-Más te vale-Dijo Kagome

Terminaron la cena y Kagome fue a ver a su hijo en compañía de Kikyo para conversar más a gusto.

-Así que seré tía-Dijo Kagome

-Si-Dijo Kikyo

-Porque no me lo habías dicho antes, pensé que confiabas en mi-Dijo Kagome

-Claro que confió en ti, solo que era un acuerdo que teníamos con Naraku-Dijo Kikyo

-Bueno ya, ahora te toca a ti contarme como fue-Dijo Kagome haciendo que Kikyo se sonrojara

-Este bien-Dijo Kikyo en un suspiro-todo pasó cuando me fue a dejar luego de que tú salieras del hospital

-Flash back-

-Yo me voy-Dijo Kikyo, cuando todos estaban en la sala de la casa de los Higurashi

-Tan pronto-Dijo Naomi

-Si, estoy un poco cansada-Dijo Kikyo despidiéndose de todos

-Te iras sola?-pregunto Takemaru

-Si, no se preocupe ando con mi automóvil-Dijo Kikyo

-Estas, segura, ya es tarde, porque no te quedas?-pregunto Naomi

-No se preocupen, estaré bien-Dijo Kikyo

-Yo la acompañare-Dijo Naraku

-No es necesario-Dijo Kikyo sonrojada

-Si, que vaya, así me quedare mas tranquila-Dijo Naomi

-Esta bien, Vamos-Dijo Kikyo

Ya en el carro Naraku condujo, pero ninguno de los dos hablo, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kikyo.

-Gracias-Dijo Kikyo-Si quieres llévate el carro para volver a tu casa

-Primero hablemos, me has estado evitando todos estos días-Dijo Naraku

-Yo no te he evitado-Dijo Kikyo

-Sabes que digo la verdad-Dijo Naraku- Podemos hablar ahora?

-Esta bien, pero entremos-Dijo Kikyo

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras aquí afuera, quiero que estemos solos-Dijo Naraku

-No te preocupes, mis padres salieron del país y los empleados tienen el día libre-Dijo Kikyo-Podemos hablar sin problema dentro

-Esta bien, entremos-Dijo Naraku

Ambos entraron a la casa, se sentaron en la sala en silencio, hasta que Naraku hablo

-Hasta cuando estaremos así?-pregunto Naraku

-No lo se-Dijo Kikyo

-Aun quieres seguir peleada conmigo-Dijo Naraku

-Naraku, yo no soy la que esta enojada contigo, tu eres el que se enojo y termino con la relación que teníamos cuando se supo lo de Kagome con Inuyasha-Dijo Kikyo

-lo se, pero como querías que me sintiera, si tu que eras mi novia me habías ocultado algo tan importante-Dijo Naraku

-Porque sabia como reaccionarias, pero nunca pensé que la agarrarías tanto conmigo como para terminar lo que teníamos-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, actué mal lo reconozco-Dijo Naraku- por eso quiero que me perdones

Kikyo se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, por lo que Naraku que levanto del sofá donde estaba.

-Esta bien, entiendo que no me quieras perdonar, después de todo te trate mal, no te molestare mas-Dijo Naraku encaminándose a la salida de la casa.

-Naraku, espera-Dijo Kikyo siguiéndolo-Te amo tanto que te perdono-y dicho esto lo abrazo besándolo

Naraku respondió el beso luego de unos segundos, lo había tomado desprevenido

-Te amo-Dijo Naraku a Kikyo cuando termino el beso, pero ahora el la beso con mas intensidad

Se siguieron besando con mucha pasión, mientras cayeron al sofá, donde se empezaron caricias subidas de tono.

-Kikyo, te amo-Dijo Naraku

-Yo también, te amo, te extrañe mucho tonto-Dijo Kikyo son una sonrisa

-Lo mejor es que paremos-Dijo Naraku al borde de la pasión

-Quien dijo que yo quería parar?-pregunto Kikyo

-Estas segura?-pregunto Naraku sorprendido

-Mas que nunca, tu no quieres?- pregunto Kikyo

-Como no te imaginas, pero no quiero presionarte-Dijo Naraku

-Deja de pensar y actúa, amor-Dijo Kikyo

-Estas segura que no hay nadie en casa-Dijo Naraku

-Solo los dos-Dijo Kikyo besándolo

Por lo que Naraku respondió sus besos y volvió a las caricias, luego se separo de ella, por lo que Kikyo se sorprendió, pero antes de que dijera algo, Naraku la tomo en brazos y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su novia

-Fin Flash Back-

-Bueno y así paso todo-Dijo Kikyo sonrojada

-Que emocionante-Dijo Kagome

-Si-Dijo Kikyo

-Y no me contaras detalles?-pregunto divertida Kagome

-Kagome-Dijo Kikyo aun mas rojas-Claro que tu sabes como es

-Jajá, era una broma-Dijo Kagome- pero fue delicado?

-Claro, fue muy caballero, delicado-Dijo Kikyo- oye pero la primera vez si es verdad que duele

-Claro, aunque tu no quedaste embarazada la primera vez-Dijo Kagome

-Claro que no, nos cuidamos, o sino tendría 3 meses no 2-Dijo Kikyo

-Ósea que no han parado-Dijo Kagome riendo

-Deja de decir esas cosas-Dijo Kikyo- pero es verdad por eso estoy embarazada

-Con razón ese día no llego a casa-Dijo Kagome recordando que Naraku no volvió

-No, se quedo conmigo-Dijo Kikyo

-Creo que no me esperaba la noticia de que seria tía pronto-Dijo Kagome

-A mi también me tomo por sorpresa-Dijo Kikyo

-Y ya lo saben tus padres?-pregunto Kagome

-No, aun no se lo decimos, ya que están todavía fue del país-Dijo Kikyo

-Y cuando vuelven?-pregunto Kagome

-En dos semanas mas-Dijo Kikyo

-Como crees que lo tomen-Dijo Kagome

-Mi mamá será la mas contenta-Dijo Kikyo- desde hace tiempo, desde que conoció a Naraku, que me decía que quería un nieto

-Y tu papa?-pregunto Kagome

-Creo que el no lo tomara tan bien, pero tendrá que aceptarlo, ya estoy embarazada, no podrá hacer nada-Dijo Kikyo

-Excepto querer matar a Naraku-Dijo Kagome

-No creo-Dijo Kikyo

-Por cierto, te quedaras-Dijo Kagome

-Si, ya es muy tarde y Naraku quiere que me quede-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero ahora te quedaras en su habitación-Dijo Kagome riendo

-Kagome, deja los comentarios pervertidos-Dijo Kikyo riendo también- además, con Yoshiro aquí no podre quedarme en tu habitación

-Ni Naraku te dejara, no se despega de ti, desde que volvieron, pero ahora entiendo la razón-Dijo Kagome

-Hay, esta niña-Dijo Kikyo suspirando

-Por cierto, que quieres que sea?-pregunto Kagome

-ambos queremos que sea niña-Dijo Kikyo

-Presiento que lo será-Dijo Kagome

-Tu crees?-pregunto ilusionada Kikyo

-Yo creo que si, ser mamá me ha cambiado-Dijo Kagome

-Es muy difícil?-pregunto Kikyo

-Si, no te lo voy a negar, pero con todos ayudándote, te aliviana las cosas-Dijo Kagome

-Por cierto, tendrás que volver a la escuela pronto-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, antes extrañaba la escuela, pero creo que ahora se me hará difícil dejar a Yoshiro aquí-Dijo Kagome

-Pero lo cuidara tu mamá e Izayoi-Dijo Kikyo

-Cuando nazca tu bebe, lo comprenderás, no quieres despegar ni un segundo de tu bebe-Dijo Kagome

-Lo que me alegra, es que ya habremos salido de la universidad cuando nazca mi bebe-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, para ti será mas fácil-Dijo Kagome- por cierto como te haz sentido?

-Con muchos mareos y vómitos-Dijo Kikyo con cara de asco

-Eso es normal, no te acuerdas como estaba yo-Dijo Kagome

-Si, ahora te entiendo-Dijo Kikyo-Bueno creo que será mejor que te acuestes y descanses

-Tu también-Dijo Kagome

Kikyo salió de la habitación luego de darle un beso a Yoshiro, que estaba dormido y Kagome se quedo pensando en lo afortunada que era Kikyo, ya que ella tenia todo el apoyo desde un principio, pero por sobre todo el apoyo del padre del bebe y este estaba a su lado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, QUE LES PARECE LA NOTICIA DE KIKYO Y NARAKU?<strong>_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO Y DEJAN SUS REVIEWS**_

_**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO**_

_**BESOS A TODOS, CECI22**_


	30. Chapter 30

Seguía pasando el tiempo.

Mientras que los padres de Kikyo se enteraron del embarazo de esta, tal y como lo había dicho Kikyo su madre fue la mas contenta con la noticias, mientras que a su padre no le había parecido lo irresponsable de ambos, pero no se molesto, ni quiso matar a Naraku.

Kikyo y Naraku salieron de la universidad, se graduaron como abogados con honores, ambos habían decido que Kikyo esperaría a que naciera el bebe para trabajar, mientras que Naraku seria el que trabajara para mantenerlos.

Kikyo prácticamente vivía en casa de los Higurashi, aun con las quejas de sus padres, ya que ella decía que en su casa siempre estaba sola, mientras que en la casa de los Higurashi, siempre la acompañaban, además así pasaba mas tiempo con Yoshiro.

Kagome volvió a la escuela, pero tenia un permiso para retirarse mas temprano que el resto de sus compañeros, ya que aun amamantaba a su hijo.

Takemaru, ahora dejaba el carro en casa para que ya sea Naraku o Kouga, fueran a buscar y a dejar a Kagome a la escuela, o por si pasaba algo, por lo que Kagome estaba mas tranquila.

A Kagome estaba muy bien en la escuela, con las notas, pero ella se sentía mal, ya que tenia que dejar a su hijo en casa, aunque sabia que estaba bien cuidado, por su madre, Kikyo y la Sra. Izayoi que iba casi todos los días a ver a Yoshiro.

Yoshiro cada era la viva imagen de su padre, a excepción por la sonrisa que había heredado de su madre, ese era lo único que había casado de Kagome. El niño era muy consentido por todos, ya que en cuanto llegaban a la casa, era al primero que saludaban y le hacían gracias.

Los padres de Inuyasha siempre estaban al pendiente de su nieto, lo mimaban y le compraban de todas las cosas.

Cuando Yoshiro contaba con 8 meses, era una ricura, estaban todos reunidos en la sala viendo televisión, ya que Kagome, Kouga y Souta estaban de vacaciones y Bankotsu se había graduado y se había ganado una beca para la universidad, por su talento para jugar Futbol.

-Yoshiro, quédate tranquilo-Dijo Kagome

-Que le pasa?-pregunto Kikyo que estaba a su lado

-Esta muy inquieto-Dijo Kagome

-Porque no lo dejas sobre la alfombra para que juegue-Sugiero Naomi

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome haciendo lo que le sugirió su madre

El niño empezó a jugar con todos sus juguetes que tenia esparcidos , pero de pronto miro a su madre

-Ma... ma-Dijo Yoshiro, por lo que todos se sorprendieron

-Es mi idea o Yoshiro hablo?-pregunto Kouga

-Yo también lo escuche-Dijo Naraku y todos miraron a Yoshiro y luego a Kagome

-Ma ... ma-Volvió a decir Yoshiro estirando sus brazos para que Kagome lo tomara

-Me dijo Mamá-Dijo Kagome llorando

-Es increíble-Dijo Takemaru

Kagome tomo a su hijo en brazos mientras lloraba de alegría.

-Me dijo Mamá-Les dijo Kagome a su familia

-Si, es increíble que ya este empezando a Hablar-Dijo Naomi

-Ma.. ma ... ma ..ma- Repetía Yoshiro al ver que todos se alegraron por sus primeras palabras

-Si, hijo yo soy tu mamá-Dijo Kagome

Todos se acercaron a Yoshiro alegres.

Pasaron dos meses, Yoshiro tenia 10 meses de vida, ahora decía "mamá" mas clarito y muy seguido, también decía "Papá", pero este al principio le decía Kouga, ya que el era el que mas estaba con el, por lo que Kagome le decía que era su tío, le pidió una foto de Inuyasha a la madre de este, y con esa fotografía Kagome mostraba a Yoshiro quien era su padre, ella no quería que supiera quien era su padre, pero el niño tenia derecho, ya que ahora que estaba mas grande los padres de Inuyasha le pedían llevarlo a su casa, por lo que el niño vería las fotos de este, por lo que se decidió a aceptar que Yoshiro viera la figura de su padre, aunque sea en fotos.

Al mismo tiempo Kikyo tenia 9 meses de embarazo por lo que todos estaban al pendiente, ya que en cualquier momento nacería la bebe.

Kikyo había insistido en saber el sexo del bebe por lo que a los 5 meses de embarazo pidió al medico cuando le estaba haciendo el ultrasonido que le dijera que seria, el medico le aseguro que seria niña.

Era sábado por la mañana, por lo que todos estaban en casa tomando desayuno, cuando a Kikyo se le cayo la tasa de te que estaba tomando.

-Que paso?-pregunto de inmediato Naraku

-Creo que he voy a tener a la bebe-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, ha roto la fuente-Dijo Naomi

-Vamos Naraku, hay que buscar el carro, hay que llevarla al hospital-Dijo Takemaru al ver congelado a su hijo mayor

-Si, ve tu por el carro, yo iré por los bolsos-Dijo Naraku reaccionando

-Naraku apresúrate, me duele mucho-Dijo Kikyo

-Voy, voy-Dijo Naraku saliendo disparado a su habitación, que ahora era de los dos, o de los tres?

Cuando Naraku bajo, Kikyo ya estaba en el carro, Takemaru de piloto y Bankotsu de Copiloto, mientras que su madre estaba con Kikyo.

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí, ve a subirte-Dijo Kouga

-y ustedes no irán?-pregunto Naraku

-No alcanzamos en el carro-Dijo Kouga- además nosotros te alcanzamos allá, Kagome tiene que arreglar las cosas de Yoshiro

-Los veo allá-Dijo Naraku subiendo al carro por fin

Kouga, Souta y Kagome con Yoshiro en brazos vieron desaparecer el carro de su padre.

-Creo que nos tendremos que preparar para ir-Dijo Kouga

-Yo vestiré a Yoshiro y arreglare el bolso, quizás cuanto tiempo estaremos allá-Dijo Kagome

-Pero primero terminemos de tomar desayuno-Dijo Kouga-luego iremos, no sacamos nada con ir de inmediato, luego llamamos por teléfono a Bankotsu para saber como van las cosas.

-Esta bien, tienes razón-Dijo Kagome

Tal y como dijo Kouga, terminaron su desayuno y cada uno subió a su habitación para arreglarse e ir al hospital, Kagome demoro más, ya que tenía que alistar a Yoshiro y sus cosas.

-Ya llame a Bankotsu, dice que aun no llevan a Kikyo a la sala de partos, no esta lista aun-Dijo Kouga a Kagome

-Que hacemos?-pregunto Kagome

-Sera mejor que nos vamos, en cualquier momento puede dar a luz-Dijo Kouga

Así partieron los cuatros, Kouga, Souta, Kagome y por supuesto Yoshiro, se fueron en el carro de Kikyo, ya que esta lo dejaba por si pasaba algo así.

Cuando llegaron al hospital vieron que estaba en la sala de espera los padres de Kikyo y sus padres con Bankotsu, solo Naraku estaba acompañándola. Naomi les informo que la pasarían a la sala de partos pronto, una de las enfermeras ya le había avisado.

En el parto Naraku acompañaría a Kikyo, por lo que todos esperaron a que este saliera a darles la noticia.

Luego de casi una hora apareció Naraku

-Como esta?-preguntaron los padres de Kikyo

-Como están?-pregunto Takemaru, refiriéndose a las dos, no solo a la madre

-Ambas están en perfecto estado, es una sana niña-Dijo Naraku con una sonrisa

-Cuando podremos verlas?-pregunto la madre de Kikyo

-En unos minutos mas, a Kikyo la pasaran a su habitación y a la bebe también-Dijo Naraku

-Bueno, entonces felicitadas-Dijo Takemaru a su hijo abrazándolo

Después de que Takemaru abrazara a su hijo todos repitieron la acción y luego de unos minutos la enfermera les comunico que podrían pasar a ver a Kikyo, todos entraron a la habitación, Kikyo estaba con la bebe en brazos.

-Hola-Dijo Kikyo al ver entrar a todos

-Como estas?-pregunto la madre de Kikyo

-Bien-Dijo Kikyo

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a Kikyo y a conocer a la nueva bebe.

-Es hermosa-Dijo Kagome a su cuñada

-Gracias-Dijo Kikyo-Mira Yoshiro esta es tu primita-dijo al niño que Kagome tenia en sus brazos que miraba a la bebe

-Y como se llamara?-pregunto Naomi

-Midori-Dijo Kikyo

-Midori Higurashi Ibuka-Dijo Naraku

-Es un lindo nombre-Dijo la madre de Kikyo

-Que bueno que les guste-Dijo Kikyo

La pequeña Midori se parecía a Naraku, pero en versión femenina, ya que los ojos, labios, nariz eran iguales a los de su padre, al igual que sus facciones.

Pasaron un par de días y a Kikyo le dieron el alta, pero la incógnita era donde irían, ya que aun no sabían si se irían a la casa de los padres de Kikyo o a la casa de los Higurashi o a otra parte.

Cuando estaban todos en el estacionamiento, el padre de Kikyo le pregunto.

-Adonde irán?- pregunto al padre de Kikyo

-A la casa de los padres de Naraku-respondió Kikyo como si fuera obvio

-Porque no a la nuestra?-pregunto la madre- en nuestra casa tendrás mas espacio y tendrás la ayuda de los empleados

-Ya lo conversamos con Naraku y me siento mas cómoda en la casa de sus padres, ustedes pasan viajando, en cambio ellos no, la casa nunca esta sola y así la Sra. Naomi y Kagome me podrán ayudar con el cuidado de Midori-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos-Dijo Naraku

-Esta bien es su decisión-Dijo el padre de Kikyo desilusionado

Entonces todos se subieron a los carros y emprendieron marcha a la casa de los Higurashi, aunque la familia Higurashi estaba sorprendida de la decisión.

Cuando llegaron Kikyo se instalo con Midori en la habitación de Naraku, mientras que los padres de Kikyo se despedian y se fueron.

En la hora de la cena, estaban todos en la mesa, incluyendo a Kikyo que tenia en brazos a Midori, Kagome estaba al lado de ella con Yoshiro en su sillita para bebes al lado.

-No les molesta que nos quedemos aquí?-pregunto Kikyo

-Claro que no Hija-Dijo Naomi

-Solo nos sorprendió su decisión, todos pensábamos que se irían a la casa de tus padres-Dijo Takemaru

-Igual debimos consultarles primero a ustedes-Dijo Naraku

-No se preocupen, aquí estarán muy bien-Dijo Naomi

-Nos alegra que estén aquí-Dijo Kagome

-Lo que les dije a mis padres es verdad, yo prefiero quedarme aquí, me siento mas cómoda aquí, ustedes son mi familia desde hace mucho, antes de conocerlos yo pasaba sola en esa casa, en cambio acá me siento mucho mejor-Dijo Kikyo

-Tu sabes que desde siempre eres parte de esta familia-Dijo Naomi

-lo bueno es que Yoshiro y Midori se criaran junto-Dijo Kouga

-Si, esa es la idea-Dijo Bankotsu

-Ahora cual será el mas consentido?-pregunto Souta

-Creo que los dos-Dijo Naraku

Todos rieron por las palabras de Naraku, ya que sabían que eran la pura y santa verdad.

Pasaba el tiempo y Yoshiro cumplió un añito, se le celebro en el patio de la casa de los Higurashi, ya que era temporada de calor.

El niño estaba feliz con todos los dulces que tenia para comer y los regalos que eran muchos. Estaba todos tan los Higurashi como los Taisho, aun que solo los padres de Inuyasha con Shippo, también estaban las amigas de Kagome.

-Yoshiro tienes que apagar la vela-Dijo Kagome a su hijo, luego de que le cantaran el cumpleaños feliz

Yoshiro apago la velita en forma de autito en el pastel.

-Muy bien-Dijeron todos y aplaudieron al niño

-patel-Dijo Yoshiro

-Claro hijo-Dijo Kagome

-Tu hijo esta cada vez mas lindo-Dijo Ayame

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Doli-Dijo Yoshiro

-Tu prima esta muy pequeña para comer pastel, hijo-Dijo Kagome, Yoshiro le decía "Doli" a Midori

-Tío Koa-Dijo Yoshiro a Kouga

-Que pasa pequeñín?-Dijo Kouga a su sobrino

-Degalo-Dijo Yoshiro apuntando a los regalo

-Todavía no, es muy temprano-Dijo Kouga, ya que sabia que su sobrino le gustaba abrir regalo

-Quero degalo-Dijo Yoshiro con lagrimas en los ojos

-ok, okey, pero no llores-Dijo Kouga- temo que me regañaran

-Kouga es muy temprano para que abra los regalos-Dijo Takemaru a su hijo

-Pero se pondrá a llorar si no lo llevo-Dijo Kouga con Yoshiro en brazos

-Cada día lo consientes mas-Dijo Kagome

-Por eso te quiere tanto-Dijo Naraku

-Porque tu eres un amargado-Dijo Kouga molestando a Naraku

-No te pases-Dijo Naraku serio

-Ya, no pelean-Dijo Takemaru-Yoshiro que quieres?

-Degalos-Dijo el niño apuntando los regalos

-Esta bien, que abra los regalos-Dijo Kagome

Así llevaron al niño donde tenían todos los regalos y este se puso feliz, los abrió todos, eran infinadades de juguetes.

-Creo que le gusto el autito que le regalaron sus abuelos-Dijo Kouga a Kagome, ya que el niño no lo soltaba

-Si creo que ese fue el que mas le gusto-Dijo Kagome

-Solo porque era el mas grande-Dijo Kouga

-Kouga es solo un niño-Dijo Naomi

-Ya veras que jugara con todos los regalos-Dijo Kagome

Así siguió pasando el tiempo, Yoshiro ya caminaba, aunque no tan firme, pero caminaba.

Kagome ponía todo el empeño en la escuela, ya que ese año se graduaría, le estaba yendo muy bien con sus calificaciones, pero todavía le costaba dejar a su hijo, este siempre se ponía a llorar cuando ella se despedía para irse a la escuela, lo que le dolía aun mas.

Kikyo con Midori seguían viviendo aun en la casa de los Higurashi, Naraku trabajaba para la agencia de abogados que tenían los padres de Kikyo, luego de que le insistieran mucho, ya que este quería conseguir empleo con sus propios meritos, pero los padres de Kikyo lo convencieron de que no lo contrataban porque fuera su yerno, sino por sus facultades, ya que tenia honores en la universidad, al final Naraku acepto, pero con la condición de no viajar como lo hacían los padres de Kikyo.

Naraku había decido irse a vivir solos los tres, pero Kikyo no quiso, ya que se sentía mejor como están en la casa de sus suegros, no quería estar sola con Midori en otra casa.

Pasaron los meses y Kagome se graduó, siendo el primer lugar del curso. La familia le organizo una celebración a la que asistieron todos sus familiares, incluyendo Sango, Miroku, su hija y los padres de Sango con su hermano, los padres de Inuyasha.

Ella estaba muy feliz ya que le había costado mucho, mas que a sus amigas. ya que tenía un hijo.

-Kagome estoy muy orgulloso de ti-Dijo Takemaru a su hija

-Gracias papá-Dijo Kagome abrazando a su padre

-No agradezcas hija, supiste salir a adelante con todos lo problemas y con un hijo-Dijo Takemaru

-El fue mi fuerza para lograrlo-Dijo Kagome

Todos felicitaban a Kagome por su esfuerzo y por graduarse, pero Kagome aun tenia la tristeza por lo de Inuyasha.

-Ahora te toca buscar universidad-Dijo Kikyo a su cuñada

-Si, pero creo que me tomare el tiempo, no quiero que sea fuera de Tokio, ya que Yoshiro tendrá que cuidarlo mi mamá-Dijo Kagome

-Yo también te ayudare-Dijo Kikyo

-Lo se gracias-Dijo Kagome-pero tu también empezaras a trabajar

-Si, pero será de medio tiempo, no puedo dejar a Midori-Dijo Kikyo- tenias razón, ahora entiendo lo que sufriste al dejar a Yoshiro para ir a la escuela

-Es duro, pero tenia que hacerlo si quería llegar donde estoy ahora-Dijo Kagome

-Por cierto, que quieres estudiar?-pregunto Kikyo

-Estaba pensando en medicina-Dijo Kagome

-Guau, si que es una buena carrera-Dijo Kagome

-Claro, me gusta, pero lo único malo es que son 6 años-Dijo Kagome

-Pero es bueno, ya que tendremos una doctora en la familia-Dijo Kikyo haciendo reír a Kagome

-Eso espero-Dijo Kagome

Kagome postulo a la Universidad de Tokio y quedo aceptada en medicina, como ella quería, por lo tanto estaba muy feliz.

Pasaron los meses y su sobrina Midori cumplió un añito, por lo que también le celebraron el cumpleaños en la casa de los Higurashi.

-Mamá-Dijo Yoshiro

-Que pasa hijo?-pregunto Kagome

-papá?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Hijo papá esta de viaje-Dijo Kagome con el dolor de su alma

Yoshiro solo entristeció, desde hace un buen tiempo Yoshiro preguntaba por su padre, al que solo conocía por fotografías, Kagome siempre le decía que estaba de viaje, pero el niño insistía en verlo, ya que veía a su prima con sus padres y el solo tenia su madre, a Kagome se le hacia cada vez mas difícil mentirle a su hijo, le partía el alma, pero tenia que hacerlo

-No te pongas así, tu prima esta de cumpleaños, hay que estar feliz por ella-Dijo Kagome

-Si-dijo el niño y se fue a jugar con sus tíos Souta y Shippo

-Que pasa?, porque esa cara?-pregunto Kouga a su hermana

-Es Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-De nuevo pregunto por su papá?-pregunto Kouga

-Si, ahora pregunta a diario por el-Dijo Kagome

-No has pensando en ubicar a Inuyasha y contarle?-pregunto Kouga, aunque ya sabia la respuesta

-Claro que no, el no lo merece, Yoshiro no será una carga para Inuyasha, no quiso saber de el cuando intente contarle, ahora menos-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, pero entonces cambia la cara, Midori no se merece que estés con esa cara en su cumpleaños-Dijo Kouga

-Si, lo siento-Dijo Kagome

Cuando termino la celebración Kagome acostó a su hijo que estaba dormido, ya que había jugado todo el día y estaba muy cansado que se quedo dormido en los brazos de su abuela Izayoi.

Después de acostarlo, se quedo contemplándolo como todos los días, pero ahora tenia una pena que cada día crecía mas, ya que no sabía como le respondería a su hijo cuando preguntaba por su padre.

Pasaron otros dos meses y ahora era el cumpleaños de Yoshiro, cumplió 2 añitos.

-Mamá, hoy viene mi papá?-pregunto Yoshiro

-No hijo, aun esta de viaje-Dijo Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos

-no pongas tiste, el ya vendrá-Dijo Yoshiro a su madre

-Si, ahora a ponerte muy lindo pronto llegaran los invitados-Dijo Kagome

-Si, quero muchos regalos-Dijo Yoshiro feliz

-Eso es lo único que te importa-Dijo Kagome riendo

La celebración esta vez se llevo a cabo en la casa de los Taisho, ya que estos insistieron mucho, por lo que Kagome acepto.

Kagome estaba con Yoshiro en la habitación de Inuyasha, con Yoshiro que insistió en estar en el cuarto de su padre, lo vistió y Yoshiro salió corriendo para el patio donde se llevaría acabo la celebración, mientras que Kagome se quedo observando las cosas de Inuyasha.

En el cumpleaños estaban todos, ya sea la familia como los amigos, Yoshiro insistía en abrir primero los reglaos, como era su cumpleaños le concedieron ese deseo.

Cuando el cumpleaños termino todos se fueron a sus casas.

-Que te pareció la fiesta?-pregunto Izayoi a su esposo

-Estuvo muy entretenida-Dijo Inu no

-Aunque falto Inuyasha-Dijo Izayoi

-Si, pero esa es la condición de Kagome-Dijo Inu no

-Como me gustaría que Inuyasha supiera que tiene un Hijo-Dijo Izayoi

-QUE-Dijo una tercera voz

* * *

><p><strong>QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO <strong>

**QUIEN SERA LA PERSONA QUE LLEGO CUANDO ESTABAN HABLANDO LOS PADRES DE INUYASHA?**

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA Y POR SOBRE TODOS A AQUELLO QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO Y DEJAN REVIEWS**

**BESOS, NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO EN OTRO CAPITULO**

**CECI22**


	31. Chapter 31

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJERON?- Pregunto la persona

-Hijo, que haces aquí?-pregunto Inu no

-Como que hago aquí, Volví, pero respónsame la pregunta que hice-Dijo este

-Hijo, no es lo que te imaginas, escuchaste mal-dijo Inu no

-Claro que no escuche mal, dijeron claramente que Inuyasha tenía un hijo-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru, cálmate-Dijo Izayoi

-No me voy a calmar hasta que me expliquen-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Inu no, es mejor que le contemos la verdad-Dijo Izayoi

-Está bien, no nos queda de otra-Dijo Inu no- mejor siéntate, va para largo

.

Sesshomaru obedeció a su padre y se sentó, fue cuando Izayoi y Inu no le contaron de la existencia de Yoshiro y porque Inuyasha no sabía nada de él.

.

-Pero como permitieron que Inuyasha no se enterara-Dijo Sesshomaru enojado-son sus padres debieron contárselo igual, tiene todo el derecho de saberlo

-Entiende Sesshomaru, era eso o no saber nunca más del niño-Dijo Izayoi

-Pero cómo es posible que permitieran que una niña los controlara-Dijo Sesshomaru aun mas enojado

-Que querías que hiciéramos?-pregunto su padre

-No lo sé, convencerla, por ejemplo-Dijo Sesshomaru sarcásticamente

-Créeme que no hay día que no tratemos de conversarla de que nos deje darle la noticia a Inuyasha-Dijo Izayoi

-Entonces pudieron buscar otras formas de hacer que Inuyasha se enterara-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Créeme Sesshomaru, lo intentamos miles de veces, pero era Inuyasha quien nos prohibía hablar de Kagome cuando lo intentábamos-Dijo Inu no

-Eso es verdad-Dijo Sesshomaru-siempre que se la nombraban se podía de mal humor

-Ves que si lo intentamos-Dijo Izayoi-crees que no nos duele que tenga un hijo y no sepa de él.

.

Sesshomaru suspiro y miro a su padre y a Izayoi, se quedo pensando en todo lo que acaban de contarle.

.

-Está bien, los entiendo-Dijo Sesshomaru- entonces el niño debe tener alrededor de dos años?, por lo que escuche es niño

-Si es niño, su nombre es Yoshiro-Dijo Izayoi

-Y efectivamente tiene dos años, hoy los cumplió y se los celebramos aquí en la casa-Dijo Inu no

-Por eso están limpiando el patio-Dijo Sesshomaru-Como es?

-es igual a tu hermano-Dijo Izayoi- mira aquí esta su fotografía

.

Sesshomaru tomo la fotografía que le entregaba Izayoi y abrió los ojos sorprendido

.

-Es idéntico a Inuyasha cuando era pequeño-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Si, es como una copia en miniatura de el-Dijo Izayoi sonriendo

-Como es?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Es muy tierno y travieso también-Dijo Inu no

-Es el niño más mimado-Dijo Izayoi

-Quiero conocerlo-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Ya es un poco tarde para que vamos a la casa de los Higurashi-Dijo Inu no

-Pero quiero ver al niño-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Tu sobrino-Dijo Inu no con una sonrisa al ver que Sesshomaru no se convencía de decirle así

-Sesshomaru, como dice tu padre es un poco tarde, Yoshiro debe estar durmiendo, es mas cuando se fueron estaba a punto de quedarse dormido-Dijo Izayoi

-Está bien, pero mañana a primera hora iremos-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Está bien, pero te lo advierto, Kagome está muy cambiada, no físicamente, si no emocionalmente, no es la misma niña tímida que dejaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer-Dijo Inu no

-Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Sesshomaru levantando una ceja

-No dejara que la convenzas de decirle a Inuyasha-Dijo Inu no

-Y si le dices algo pesado, es capaz de sacarte a patadas de la casa y créeme que sus hermanos la ayudaran-Dijo Izayoi

-Así que ten cuidado con lo que le dices-Dijo Inu no serio

.

Sesshomaru solo miro a su padre e Izayoi y de pronto se largo a reír, por lo que desconcertó a los otros.

.

-Está bien, ya quiero que sea mañana-Dijo Sesshomaru- aunque Inuyasha es un idiota, le dije desde un principio que no se metiera con esa niña

-Como esta eso?-pregunto Izayoi

-Desde la fiesta de su cumpleaños que ellos tenían algo, le advertí que no se metiera con ella, era solo una niña, en cambio hizo todo lo contrario y la dejo embarazada-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Si, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora tengo un nieto-Dijo Inu no-aun que no del hijo que esperaba

-No es mi culpa que Inuyasha sea tan irresponsable-Dijo Sesshomaru- además para que yo tenga un hijo te van a faltar años para esperar

-Uno nunca sabe-Dijo Izayoi

-no soy tan irresponsable-Dijo Sesshomaru- pero ahora tengo mucho curiosidad por conocer al niño

-Sesshomaru no puedes ponerte a la altura del niño y molestarlo como molestabas a Inuyasha cuando tenía su edad-Dijo Inu no

-Que tiene de malo, además es de la familia-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Pero no estás en la edad de molestar a un niño de dos años, por mucho que se parezca a su padre-Dijo Inu no

-Su padre-dijo Sesshomaru pensando- no puedo creer que Inuyasha sea padre

-Creo que no eres el único-Dijo Izayoi

-No me lo imagino cuando se entere-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru, Inuyasha no puede enterarse-Dijo Izayoi alarmada

-Que, piensan tenerlo en secreto por el resto de sus vidas?-dijo Sesshomaru sorprendido

-Si es necesario para tener a Yoshiro cerca lo haremos-Dijo Inu no- Además es tu hermano el que no quiere volver a Japón

-Porque no sabe nada, se que si supiera algo vendría inmediatamente-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru debes prometer no decirle nada a Inuyasha-Dijo Izayoi

-Porque dejan que una niña los contrale-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Ya te lo dijimos, no queremos perder a Yoshiro, además recuerda que su padre es mi abogado, ellos tienen la ley por sus manos, Kagome es menor de edad, Inuyasha podría estar en problemas por dejar a una menor de edad embarazada-Dijo Inu no

-Pero el Señor Takemaru es tu amigo-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Pero ella es su hija y se pondrá del lado de su hija, además Naraku ya se graduó por lo tanto también es Abogado, Kikyo también y los padres de Kikyo tienen una agencia de Abogados, una de las más importantes de este país, no dudarían en ayudar a Kagome, después de todo ella es parte de la familia de su hija, crees que no podemos competir contra eso-Dijo Inu no

-Está bien, tienen razón-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Promete que no le dirás a Inuyasha que tiene un hijo-Dijo Inu no

-Está bien lo prometo-Dijo Sesshomaru

-por cierto que haces aquí-Pregunto Inu no a su hijo

-Volví, ya que termine con el trabajo que tenia-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Porque no nos avisaste-Dijo Izayoi

-Quería darles una sorpresa, pero creo que el sorprendido fui yo-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Bueno, entonces bienvenido-Dijo Izayoi

-Que recibimiento después de más de una hora que estoy aquí-Dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa

-Más vale tarde que nunca-Dijo Izayoi abrazando a Sesshomaru

-Gracias-Dijo Sesshomaru respondiendo el abrazo, ya que quería mucho a Izayoi

-Te preparare algo para que cenes-Dijo Izayoi

-No te preocupes, no tengo hambre-Dijo Sesshomaru- cene en el avión

-Entonces te traeré un trozo de pastel del cumpleaños-Dijo Izayoi y se paro y fue a la cocina

-Aparte de la noticia de que tienes un nieto, como han estado las cosas, por aquí-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Bien, los negocios marchan súper bien-Dijo Inu no-Tienes los informes del negocio que cerraste?

-Claro, yo soy eficiente-Dijo Sesshomaru-podría haber vuelto desde hace mucho, pero me quede por estar con Inuyasha

-Lo sé, lo sé-Dijo Inu no

-Aquí está el pastel-Dijo Izayoi entregándole el plato a Sesshomaru

-Es el mismo pastel que le gusta a Inuyasha-Dijo Sesshomaru al probarlo

-Es que también es el favorito de Yoshiro-Dijo Izayoi

-Yoshiro-dijo Sesshomaru-hasta en eso se parece a Inuyasha?

-Si, tiene los mismos gustos, mismas manías que tiene Inuyasha, hasta duerme igual a él-Dijo Izayoi

-Entonces no solo se parece físicamente-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Lo único que saco de Kagome fue la sonrisa-Dijo Inu no

-Entonces es un Taisho-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Claro, todo un Taisho-Dijo Inu no

-Pero quiero ver mas fotografías de él, en la que me mostraron se notaba que tenia meses, dijeron que tiene 2 años, no tienen las fotografías de hoy-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Claro las traeré de inmediato-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Además, la casa está llena de fotografías de él, Izayoi se ha vuelto loca con tu sobrino-Dijo Inu no con diversión

-Te escuche-Dijo Izayoi

-Que si es verdad-Dijo Inu no

-No me digan que ese niño de estas fotografías es el hijo de Inuyasha-Dijo Sesshomaru apuntando a las fotografías que estaban encima de los muebles y en un cuadro grande

-Si, el es Yoshiro-Dijo Izayoi

-Yo pensé que era Inuyasha cuando pequeño-Dijo Sesshomaru asombrado

-Mira aquí hay mas fotografías-Dijo Izayoi mostrándole un álbum

.

Sesshomaru tomo el álbum y empezó a ver las fotografías, en todas salía el niño, en la mayoría salía solo, pero en otras salía con Shippo, con Izayoi o con su padre, las fotografías estaban por orden, cuando el niño era solo un bebe hasta ese día que había sido el cumpleaños.

.

-Me puedo quedar con esta?-pregunto Sesshomaru tomando una fotografía que el niño salía solo en el jardín de su casa

-Claro que si hijo-Dijo Izayoi

-Gracias-Dijo Guardando la fotografía en su billetera-Creo que me iré a descansar

-Está bien, que descanses-Dijo Izayoi

-No se les olvide que a primera hora me tienen que llegar a conocer al niño-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Ok-Dijo Inu no

.

El matrimonio Taisho vio como Sesshomaru subió las escaleras a su habitación.

.

-Que crees que piense Kagome?-pregunto Izayoi a su esposo

-No lo sé, pero tendrá que aceptar que Sesshomaru conozca a Yoshiro y Sesshomaru aceptar quedarse con la boca cerrada-Dijo Inu no

-no te preocupes, en cuanto conozca a Yoshiro se enamorara de él y se convencerá de guardar silencio-Dijo Izayoi

-Eso espera-Dijo Inu no

.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Higurashi, Kagome estaba sola en la sala de la casa, cuando entro Kikyo

.

-Que tienes?-pregunto Kikyo

-Estaba pensando, en Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces por qué esa cara-Dijo Kikyo

-Hoy me pregunto por su padre, como todos los días, pero hoy fue especial, cuando me pregunto por el estábamos en la Habitación de Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-Por eso te demoraste mas, te quedaste viendo las cosas de Inuyasha-Dijo Kikyo

-Solo las mire y me preguntaba que estará haciendo ahora-Dijo Kagome-Yoshiro me dijo que no estuviera triste

-es pequeño pero se da cuenta de que te pone triste cuando te pregunta-Dijo Kikyo

-Además como ya está acostumbrado a ver las fotografias de Inuyasha en esa casa, dice que pronto regresara-Dijo Kagome

-No puedes culparlo, todo niño quiere un padre-Dijo Kikyo

-Si lo sé-Dijo Kagome-Midori ya está dormida

-Si, por suerte, está cansada, hoy jugo mucho con Yoshiro-Dijo Kikyo

-Se quieren mucho, por un momento pensé que Yoshiro se pondría celoso cuando naciera Midori, pero no-Dijo Kagome

-Es es verdad, con Naraku también temíamos lo mismo-Dijo Kikyo

-Chicas quieren tomar un té-Dijo Naomi entrando a la sala

-Yo si quiero, gracias mamá-Dijo Kagome

-Yo también-Dijo Kikyo

.

Luego de que se tomaran el té y conversaran como lo habían pasado en el cumpleaños de Yoshiro y en los muchos de regalos del niño, cada una se fue a su habitación a dormir.

.

Al día siguiente era domingo por lo que Izayoi y su esposo bajaron tarde a tomar desayuno, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Sesshomaru en la sala.

.

-Hasta que por fin aparecen-Dijo Sesshomaru enojado

-Que es lo que pasa, porque estas enojado-Pregunto Inu no

-Como que porque, me prometieron ir hoy a donde los Higurashi para conocer a mi sobrino-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Pero no te enojes, iremos-Dijo Inu no

-Pero ayer les dije que a primera hora, estoy esperando desde hace mas de dos horas-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Ya no te enojes, tomamos desayuno y vamos-Dijo Inu no

-por lo menos hoy dijo "sobrino"-dijo Izayoi

-bueno lo es o no?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Claro que lo es-Dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa

.

Kagome estaba desayunando con toda su familia cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, Souta fue el que corrió a abrir la puerta.

.

-Kagome, son los Taisho-Dijo Souta

-Que temprano-Dijo Kagome-voy a recibirlos

-Hola Kagome sentimos venir sin avisar y temprano-Dijo Izayoi

-No se preocupen, pasa algo?-pregunto Kagome

-Es que hay una persona que quiere conocer a Yoshiro-Dijo Inu no

-Quien es?-pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-Yo-dijo Sesshomaru ingresando a la sala donde estaban los demás

-Sesshomaru-Dijo Kagome asustada

-Si el mismo-Dijo Sesshomaru- ya sé que tengo un sobrino

-Kagome, quédate tranquila, ya le explicamos cómo son las cosas-Dijo Inu no

-Prometió no contarle a Inuyasha sobre Yoshiro-Dijo Izayoi

-lo harás?-pregunto Kagome a Sesshomaru

-No nos dejaste de otra o si?-pregunto sarcásticamente Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru-Dijo Inu no en advertencia

-Si, no les queda de otra, el se entera y nunca más lo verán-Dijo Kagome seria

-Vaya la niña saco las garras-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Por mi hijo soy capaz de lo que sea-Dijo Kagome muy enojada

-Sesshomaru-Dijo Inu no

-Que es lo que pasa aquí?-pregunto Takemaru entrando a la sala seguido por toda la familia

-Takemaru, vinimos para que Sesshomaru conociera a Yoshiro-Dijo Izayoi

-Buenos días-Dijo Sesshomaru al resto de la familia de Kagome

-Hija, porque estas tan enojada-Dijo Naomi

-Sesshomaru me hizo ponerme así-Dijo Kagome

-Sesshomaru, en qué quedamos-Dijo Inu no

-No se preocupe, si no le gusta puede irse por donde llego-Dijo Kagome

-Serias capaz?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-De eso y más, solo pruébame-Dijo Kagome

-Ya basta-Dijo Naraku

-Mejor se calman-Dijo Naomi

-Tío Sessomaru?-dijo Yoshiro sorprendiendo a todos, el niño estaba en brazos de Kouga

-Como sabe quién soy?-pregunto Sesshomaru impactado al ver al niño y porque lo reconoció

-Por las fotografía que le enseña Izayoi-Dijo Kagome, acercándose a tomar al niño en sus brazos

.

Sesshomaru miro a Izayoi e esta asintió.

.

-Es por medio de fotografías que conoce a la mayoría de la Familia Taisho-Dijo Izayoi

-Puedo tomarlo-Dijo Sesshomaru a Kagome, esta lo miro desconfiadamente

-Cumplirás el trato?-Pregunto Kagome

-De mis labios no saldrá que tiene un hijo-Dijo Sesshomaru y se acerco a Kagome-Puedo ahora?

-Tío Sessomaru-Dijo Yoshiro estirando sus brazos para que Sesshomaru lo tomara

.

Sesshomaru se acerco aun mas a Kagome y tomo el niño que le pedía que lo tomara, por más que lo miraba no se convencía.

.

-Es como tomar a Inuyasha en miniatura-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Todos pensamos eso al principio-Dijo Kouga

-Te llamas Yoshiro?-pregunto Sesshomaru al niño

-Ti-Dijo el niño feliz

-Cuantos años tienes?-pregunto Sesshomaru con una sonrisa, que sorprendió a todos

-Dos-dijo Yoshiro

-Pero si eso se lo contamos ayer-Dijo Inu no

-Déjalo está tratando de comunicarse con el niño-Dijo Izayoi

-Sera mejor que los dejemos solos-Dijo Naomi

-Tienes razón-Dijo Izayoi

-Por qué no pasan al comedor y les preparo una taza de té, así nosotros terminamos nuestro desayuno-Dijo Naomi

-Gracias-Dijeron Izayoi y Inu no

-Yo quiero ir a jugar con Souta-Dijo Shippo

-Yo también quiero ir a jugar-Dijo Souta

-Está bien vayan-Dijo Naomi

-Kagome vamos-Dijo Takemaru

-No sé si sea buena idea dejarlos solos-Dijo Kagome

-No le hare nada, si tienes miedo por eso-Dijo Sesshomaru enojado-es mi sobrino, crees que le haría algo malo

-No lo sé, pero no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque nunca antes lo había visto y no sabes cómo es-Dijo Kagome

-Es un niño-Dijo Sesshomaru- de cualquier manera, tengo hermanos menores, se tratar con los niños

-Está bien, pero te lo advierto, Yoshiro no se queda quieto-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces se parece más aun a Inuyasha-Dijo Sesshomaru-Inuyasha era un torbellino

-Bueno, si necesitas algo me avisas, Yoshiro pórtate bien-Dijo Kagome por fin dejándolo solo con Yoshiro

.

Sesshomaru vio que Kagome al fin lo dejo solo con su sobrino y le clavo la mirada a la versión de Inuyasha en miniatura.

.

-Tío Sessomaru-Dijo Yoshiro, despertándolo de su ensoñación

-Eres my inteligente, eh-Dijo Sesshomaru

-queles jugal conmigo-Dijo Yoshiro

-Claro, a que quieres jugar-Dijo Sesshomaru

-A los autos-Dijo Yoshiro feliz

.

Luego de un tiempo prudente Kagome se asomo a ver cómo iban las cosas, pero la escena que vio no se la esperaba, Sesshomaru estaba en el suelo con Yoshiro encima del a lo caballito.

.

-Ale caballito-Dijo Yoshiro

-Yoshiro, que está pasando aquí-Dijo Kagome interrumpiendo la escena, mientras se reía

-jugando con tío sessomaru-Dijo Kagome

-Jugando o aprovechándote del-Dijo Kagome

-Está bien, no te preocupes-Dijo Sesshomaru levantándose

-Mamá tío sessomaru es muy entretenido-Dijo Yoshiro corriendo a los brazos de su madre

-Claro, parece que te dejo hacer todo lo que quisiste-Dijo Kagome

-Es un torbellino, no se le acaban las energías-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Y eso que solo estuviste un momento con el-Dijo Kagome

-En la vida pensé ver a Sesshomaru jugando con un niño-Dijo Inu no riendo

-Papá-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Que si es verdad, nunca pensé que te encariñarías tan rápido con Yoshiro-Dijo Inu no

-Tienes un hijo muy lindo-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome, estaba acostumbrada a que todos le dijeran lo mismo, pero era raro escucharlo de Sesshomaru

-Porque no se quedan y así almuerzan con nosotros, para que así Sesshomaru esta más tiempo con Yoshiro-Dijo Naomi

-No queremos molestar-Dijo Izayoi

-No es molestia-Dijo Naomi

-Entonces deja que te ayude-Dijo Izayoi

-Que dices enano, manos a dar una vuelta?-pregunto Sesshomaru a Yoshiro

-Tiii-dijo Yoshiro Feliz

-Puedo?-pregunto Sesshomaru a Kagome

-Solo no se alejen-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes, no saldremos del patio de tu casa, solo es para tomar un poco de aire, tu hijo me dejo agotado-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Adelante, pero te advierto que no parara de correr-Dijo Kagome sonriendo

.

Así paso el día en que Sesshomaru conoció a su sobrino, el hijo de Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO <strong>

**ERA SESSHOMARU, QUE DECEPCION, NO SE PORQUE CREO QUE ALGUNOS EN ESTOS MOMENTO ME QUIERE MATAR , JAJA, LO SIENTO**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**CECI22**


	32. Chapter 32

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Sesshomaru había conocido a Yoshiro.

Sesshomaru iba a ver casi todos los días a Yoshiro, se había encariñado mucho con él, lo consentía, al igual que todos, en todo lo que el niño quería.

Kagome estaba sorprendida con Sesshomaru, nunca pensó que el sería tan cariñoso con su hijo, ya que a su parecer era frio, pero con Yoshiro era totalmente diferente, podía ver alegría en sus ojos cuando estaba con el niño, además también sabia que malo no era, ya que Inuyasha le había contado que cuando se perdieron el lo había cuidado, por lo que Kagome estaba tranquila cuando Sesshomaru le pedía permiso para salir con Yoshiro.

Kagome ya había entrado en la universidad, le costaba un poco, pero sabía que no seria fácil, mientras ella estaba en la universidad su madre junto con la de Inuyasha cuidaban a Yoshiro.

Kagome había llegado de la universidad.

-Kagome, hija que bueno que llegaste temprano hoy-La recibió su Madre

-Si, hoy salí temprano-Dijo Kagome sentándose en la sala- y Yoshiro?

-Sesshomaru y Naraku salieron un momento con Yoshiro y Midori-Dijo Naomi a su hija mientras le daba un refresco

-Ellos?, no sabes donde fueron?-Pregunto Kagome extrañada de que su hermano saliera con Sesshomaru

-No, solo dijeron que no se tardarían-Dijo Naomi

-Es raro-Dijo por lo bajo Kagome, por lo que su madre no escucho

-Pronto llegaran no te preocupes-Dijo Naomi

-Está bien, me iré a dar un baño, mientras llegan-Dijo Kagome

-Está bien-Dijo Naomi

Cuando Kagome salió del baño sintió las voces de Sesshomaru y Naraku, por lo que se apresuro para vestirse y bajar.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron-Dijo Kagome al llegar a la sala

-Kagome, llegaste temprano-Dijo Naraku

-Si, salí temprano, donde está Yoshiro?-pregunto al no verlo

-Esta con Kikyo-Dijo Naraku

-Ya esta lista la cena, por eso lo llevo para lavarlo, junto con Midori-Dijo Naomi

-Aquí estamos-Dijo Kikyo entrando a la sala con Midori en brazos y con Yoshiro caminando a su lado

-Mamá-Dijo Yoshiro cuando vio a Kagome y corrió hacia ella

-Como te has portado?-pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa

-Bien, yo me polto bien-Dijo Yoshiro

-No sé porque, pero algo me dice que hiciste de las tuyas-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes, nada malo-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Y que hicieron?-pregunto Kagome

-Nada-Dijo rápidamente Naraku

-Solo salimos a pasear a los niños-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Por que se pusieron nerviosos?-pregunto Kagome

-Nosotros nerviosos?, no para nada-Dijo Naraku

Kagome miro a Naraku y a Sesshomaru, sabía que en algo andaban, se pusieron nerviosos, miro a Kikyo y esta también lo estaba, luego miro a su hijo.

-Yoshiro, donde fueron?-pregunto Kagome

-Fuimos a..-Dijo Yoshiro pero fue interrumpido

-Fuimos al parque-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Y por unos helados-Dijo Naraku

-Yoshiro, ven con el tío Bankotsu-Dijo Bankotsu que recién había llegado, pero al ver la situación quiso ayudar a los otros dos

-Ustedes andan en algo raro-Dijo Kagome acusándolos

-No, Kagome son imaginación tuyas-Dijo Naraku

-La cena esta lista, porque no pasan a sentarse-Dijo Naomi

-Que bueno, tengo mucha hambre-Dijo Naraku

-Creo que mejor me voy-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Quédate, tienes listo tú puesto-Dijo Naomi

-Está bien, gracias-Dijo Sesshomaru algo inquieto

-Me quieres decir que les pasa a todos-Dijo Kagome a Kikyo

-A mí, ni me mires, no tengo idea de que hablas-Dijo Kikyo

Kagome miro a todos, en algo andaban, ya que hasta su padre tenía cara de sospechoso, pero ya lo averiguaría.

Pasaron unos días y las cosas seguían raras para Kagome, ya que siempre que llegaba a su casa todos se quedaban callados, además Yoshiro no quería decirle nada, era raro, ya que el niño siempre le decía lo que había realizado en el día.

Llego el fin de semana y Kikyo invito a salir de compras a Kagome, aunque esta no quería en un principio, ya que le tenía miedo a Kikyo cuando salían de compras, estabas salieron solas, sin los niños.

-Kagome, mira ese pantalón te quedara lindísimo-Dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo, estoy agotada, nos hemos comprado la mitad del centro comercial-Dijo Kagome cansada

-Que exagerada-Dijo Kikyo-mejor pruébatelo

-Está bien, pero luego de esto vamos por unos refrescos-Dijo Kagome

-Claro-Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa

Luego de que Kikyo la convenciera de comprar todo lo que se habían probado, se fueron a tomar un refresco.

-Como estarán los niños?-pregunto Kagome a Kikyo

-Bien, no te preocupes, están con Izayoi y con tu madre-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, es raro que Izayoi llegara tan temprano, generalmente llega después de la hora de almuerzo-Dijo Kagome

-Ay que tiene quería ver a su nieto-Dijo Kikyo

-No me molesta, pero me parece extraño-Dijo Kagome

-Son imaginaciones tuyas-Dijo Kikyo

-Ni tantas, es raro que Sesshomaru también llegara con ellos-dijo Kagome, ya que habían llegado Izayoi, Inu no, Shippo y Sesshomaru

-Que tiene?, Sesshomaru se ha encariñado mucho con Yoshiro-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, pero siempre llega después de verse con sus novias-Dijo Kagome

-no me digas que lo estas controlando-Dijo Kikyo

-no, como crees, el mismo lo dijo-Dijo Kagome

-Oye por que no vamos a ver una película-Dijo Kikyo

-Que, estás loca-Dijo Kagome-los niños están en la casa

-Por eso mismo, desde hace cuanto que no salíamos sin ellos, hay que aprovechar-Dijo Kikyo

-Tienes razón, desde hace mucho que no salíamos solas-Dijo Kagome-está bien pero llamare a mamá para avisarle que nos demoraremos mas

Kagome llamo a su madre, para avisarle, la cual solo le dijo que se divirtiera, que no se preocupara por los niños, ellos estaban bien.

Antes de que entraran a ver la película, Kikyo convenció a Kagome de ir a comprar "algo más", cosa que terminaron comprando casi la mitad de la tienda, Kikyo la convenció de ir a una peluquería para las peinaran, por lo que también la convenció de estrenar algo que habían comprado, luego de la película ambas se les abrió el apetito por lo que fueron a una cafetería a comer algo, ya que era bastante tarde.

Kagome y Kikyo estaban en estacionamiento del centro comercial, guardando las miles de bolsas de las compras.

-Kagome quieres súbete al carro, yo termino-Dijo Kikyo

-Como crees, yo te ayudo-Dijo Kagome

-Pero si ya casi terminamos-Dijo Kikyo

-No, te ayudo-Dijo Kagome

-está bien-Dijo Kikyo-Kagome hare una llamada, si quieres me esperas en carro- cuando terminaron de guardar las bolsas

-Ok-Dijo Kagome subiéndose al carro

Kagome desde dentro del carro miraba a Kikyo que estaba hablando por teléfono, seguramente sería con sus padres. Kikyo cortó la llamada y entro al carro

-Todo bien?-pregunto Kagome

-Si, claro, solo estaba devolviendo una llamada de la oficina-Dijo Kikyo-como te la pasaste?

-Bien, pero estoy agotada-Dijo Kagome

-Ohh vamos no es para tanto-Dijo Kikyo con un sonrisa- desde hace mucho que no teníamos una salida de chicas

-Si, es verdad, es mas creo que fue desde antes de quedar embarazada-Dijo Kagome recordando

-Si, desde hace mucho que no renovabamos el guardarropa-Dijo Kikyo

-Querrás decir, desde hace mucho que tu no renovabas el guardarropa de ambas-Dijo Kagome-yo no he gastado ni un centavo

-No es para tanto-Dijo Kikyo-a mí me gusta gastar en ustedes

-Pero no es justo, yo no tengo dinero, el poco que me entra es por parte de mis padres-Dijo Kagome

-Que tiene de malo-Dijo Kikyo

-Que no me dejan trabajar-Dijo Kagome

-Porque quieres trabajar-Pregunto Kikyo

-Porque me mantienen a mí y a mi hijo-Dijo Kagome-quiero ayudar

-Kagome, es normal que quieran ayudarte, te esfuerzas mucho, cuando estabas en la escuela te costaba trabajo estudiar y cuidar de Yoshiro y ahora que estas en la universidad es mucho peor, y así quieres un trabajo, en que momento?-dijo Kikyo

-Eso es cierto, no veo mucho a Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Despreocúpate, cuando termines la universidad podrás trabajar todo lo que quieras-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero no me gusta que mis padres corran con todos los gastos-Dijo Kagome- además los padres de Inuyasha también me ayudan

-Te aseguro que para ninguno es una molestia-Dijo Kikyo mientras iba manejando- cambiando de tema, te das cuenta que solo nos compramos ropa nosotras

-Si, porque querías comprarle algo a Naraku?-pregunto Kagome sonriendo al ver que Kikyo no quería que se pusiera triste por el tema de dinero

-No, no me había acordado de Naraku, lo decía por los niños-Dijo Kikyo

-Tienes razón, las veces que venimos, a los únicos que les comprábamos, ahora solo a sido a nosotras-Dijo Kagome

-Es bueno dejar un momento de lado el papel de madres-Dijo Kikyo

-Si-Dijo Kagome

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la casa, Kagome se sorprendió, ya que estaba todo oscuro, por lo que entro a casa rápidamente, ya que pensó que podría haber pasado algo, en cuanto estuvo adentro prendió la luz.

-SORPRESA-Dijeron todos

-Que?-pregunto Kagome desconcertada

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-Dijeron todos

Por lo que Kagome reacciono y miro a todos, luego al calendario, luego al reloj de la pared que marcaba que eran las 12:10, lo que quería decir que era su cumpleaños, ahí fue cuando entendió todo, la salida, la película y todo para no volver temprano y estaba segura que Kikyo había manejado excesivamente lento, en comparación a como siempre lo hacía.

-Te piensas quedar ahí parada, entra-Dijo Kouga abrazando a su hermana-Feliz cumpleaños, ya eres mayor de edad

-Feliz cumpleaños hija-Dijeron sus padres abrazándola

Luego siguieron todo el resto de la familia, también estaban los padres de Kikyo, los Taisho, sus amigas de siempre y Houyo, también y para su sorpresa estaba su prima Sango con Miroku y su hija, por ultimo Kouga se acerco nuevamente, pero ahora con Yoshiro que tenía un regalo en sus bracitos.

-Feliz cumple mami-Dijo Yoshiro

-Gracias, mi amor-Dijo Kagome con lagrimas en sus ojos, recibió el regalo de su hijo, a quien tomo en sus brazos-Gracias a todos, no tenían que molestarse

-Claro, teníamos que celebrar que ya eres mayor de edad-Dijo Naomi a su hija

-Y también teníamos que celebrarlo, ya que los últimos no quisiste celebrarlos-Dijo Kouga

-Desde cuando tenían planeado todo?-pregunto Kagome

-Desde hace mucho-Dijo Kikyo

-Eres mala, no me dijiste nada en todo el día-Dijo Kagome a su cuñada

-Esa era la idea, era una sorpresa-Dijo Kikyo

-por eso tanto afán de tenerme todo el día fuera-Dijo Kagome

-Claro, tenían que tener tiempo para arreglar todo-Dijo Kikyo

-Ahora entiendo porque la semana pasada estaban todos raros-Dijo Kagome

-Yoshiro casi arruina la sorpresa-Dijo Sesshomaru, quien había sido uno de los encargados de la sorpresa

-Es increíble que hasta tú estuvieras en esto-Dijo Kagome

-Oye, no soy tan amargado como todos creen-Dijo Sesshomaru ofendido, por lo que todos rieron

Así se llevo a cabo la fiesta en la que Kagome cumplió la mayoría de edad, entre risas y bromas, le cantaron el cumpleaños y Yoshiro fue el encargado de ponerle crema a la cara de su madre, por lo que las risas aumentaron, Kagome estaba feliz con la fiesta. Yoshiro no aguanto más y se quedo dormido por lo que Kouga se encargo de acostarlo.

La fiesta duro hasta entrada la mañana, por lo que sus amigas se quedaron a dormir en la casa, Houyo fue el único que no se quedo,, ya que él era el único que andaba en carro, se ofreció a llevar a alguien, pero ninguna quería terminar con la fiesta.

Los que tampoco se quedaron fueron los padres de Kikyo y los Taisho.

Cuando Kagome despertó al día siguiente estaba feliz, todos habían hecho un gran trabajo con la fiesta, se la había pasado muy bien, en comparación a los otros cumpleaños, ya que no los quiso celebrar.

Se dio cuenta que su hijo no estaba en su cuna por lo que supuso que su madre se había levantado para darle el desayuno, entro al baño a darse una ducha, luego se vistió y bajo a desayunar, cuando llego a la cocina, estaba toda la familia.

-Buenos días-Dijo Kagome a todos

-Buenos tardes dormilona-Dijo Kouga

-Es muy tarde?-pregunto Kagome

-Son las dos de la tarde-Dijo Kouga riendo

-QUE?-dijo Kagome- y porque no me despertaron antes?

-Para que descansaras-Dijo Naomi

-Además estas de cumpleaños-Dijo Takemaru

-Pero Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-El ya almorzó con Midori-Dijo Kikyo-no te preocupes

-Es normal que durmieras hasta tarde, nos acostamos cuando había amanecido-Dijo Bankotsu

-Si fuera por mí todavía estaría durmiendo-Dijo Kouga

-Porque eres un vago-Dijo Naraku

-Sabes que no es así, tengo que viajar-Dijo Kouga

-Y despedirte de Ayame-Dijo Naraku divertido

-Deja de molestar-Dijo Kouga

-Te acuerdas todo lo que me molestabas a Kikyo y a mi-Dijo Naraku- me las estoy cobrando

-Y eso que aun sigues molestando-Dijo Kikyo

-Por cierto, las chicas se fueron?-pregunto Kagome

-Si, se fueron temprano-Dijo Naomi

-Ni siquiera las sentí-Dijo Kagome

-Claro, si estabas durmiendo como un oso-Dijo Souta

-Ya no molesten más a su hermana-Dijo Takemaru

-Y Sango?-pregunto Kagome

-Salió con Miroku y Natsuki-Dijo Naomi- dijeron que tenían que hacer unas compras antes de volver a casa

-Porque se irán hoy-Pregunto Kagome

-No se irán mañana por la mañana, por eso querían ir temprano-Dijo Kikyo

-Kagome hoy saldremos todos a cenar fuera para celebrar tu cumpleaños-Dijo Takemaru

-Que, no basto con la fiesta?-pregunto Kagome

-Pero la cena será solo la familia-Dijo Takemaru

-Está bien-Dijo Kagome

Más tarde la familia entera salió, incluyendo Sango, Miroku y Natsuki, esta ultima era la más feliz, ya que tenia más niños con los que jugar, Yoshiro y Midori, fueron a un Restaurant muy grande y ahí estuvieron hasta entrada la noche, por lo que cuando llegaron todos se fueron directo a la cama.

Al día siguiente la familia Higurashi fue a dejar a Sango y compañía a la estación de trenes, también se fue Kouga.

Kagome no tenía que ir a la universidad hasta la tarde, por lo que fue a dejar a Yoshiro a la casa de los Taishos, ya que su madre tenía que salir y no podría cuidarlo y Kikyo iría donde sus padres con Midori, por lo que Izayoi encantada lo cuidaría.

Luego de que salió de la universidad se fue rumbo a casa de los padres de Inuyasha para recoger a su hijo, saco su celular y llamo a Kikyo

-Hola preciosa, como estas?-pregunto Kikyo al teléfono

-Bien gracias, oye te llamaba para pedirte un favor-Dijo Kagome

-Claro el que quieras-Dijo Kikyo

-Me podrías ir a buscar a la casa de los Taisho?-pregunto Kagome

-Claro, en cuanto más?-pregunto Kikyo

-Gracias, Yo creo que en una media hora más, ya que aun voy en camino-Dijo Kagome

-Por que no mejor hacemos esto, me esperas y te paso a recoger donde estas y luego nos vamos a la casa de Taisho?¨-pregunto Kikyo

-Eres un sol-Dijo Kagome riendo-está bien-y le indico donde estaba

-Estoy en unos 10 minutos por ahí, espérame-Dijo Kikyo

-Si gracias-Dijo Kagome cortando la llamada-Creo que llamare a la señora Izayoi

Llamo a la casa pero no una de las empleadas le dijo que habían salido con Yoshiro, por lo que la llamo al calcular.

-Preciosa, aquí estoy-Dijo Kikyo al llegar

-Hola, gracias por venir-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes-Dijo Kikyo- ahora vamos por el bombón de hijo que tienes

-No te apresures tanto, llame a Izayoi y me dijo salieron al parque con Yoshiro, por lo que recién deben estar en camino a casa-Dijo Kagome

-Pero en lo que llegamos ahí, da el tiempo que ellos lleguen a la casa-Dijo Kikyo

-tienes razón-Dijo Kagome

Los padres de Inuyasha, con Shippo y Sesshomaru iban llegando a su casa, cuando Kikyo con Kagome llegaron.

-Mamá-Dijo Yoshiro al verla

-Hola hijo-Dijo Kagome tomando en brazos a su hijo

-Claro y la tía está pintada-Dijo Kikyo con ironía

-Hola tía Kyo-Dijo Yoshiro con una sonrisa

-Pero pasen-Dijo Izayoi

-No se preocupe, nosotros nos vamos de inmediato-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero tengo que entrarte las cosas de Yoshiro-Dijo Izayoi a Kagome

-No se preocupe, puede entregármelas otro día-Dijo Kagome

-No, esta mi ato gande-Dijo Yoshiro

-Está bien-Dijo Kagome

-Yo te espero aquí-Dijo Kikyo-mientras llamo a tu mamá para saber cómo se está portando Midori

-Ok-Dijo Kagome ingresando a la casa

Todos iban entrando a la casa cuando vieron a una persona sentada en el sofá de la sala.

-Hasta que llegan-Dijo la persona con una sonrisa

-INUYASHA?-dijeron todos

* * *

><p><strong>QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO <strong>

**INUYASHA?, AL FIN APARECIO? QUE PASARA?**

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA Y POR SOBRE TODOS A AQUELLO QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO Y DEJAN REVIEWS**

**BESOS, **

**CECI22**


	33. Chapter 33

-INUYASHA?-Dijeron Todos

-El mismo-Dijo sonriente Inuyasha, quien no había visto a Kagome

-Papá?-pregunto Yoshiro

Kagome miro a su hijo, miro a los padres de Inuyasha y por ultimo a Inuyasha, quien se quedo mirando a Yoshiro muy sorprendido.

Kagome tomo mejor entre sus brazos a su hijo y salió corriendo de la casa de los Taisho, escucho como la llamaban, sabia que era Inuyasha, pero no le importo, salió de la casa y rápidamente se subió al carro.

-Arranca-Le grito a Kikyo, quien no dudo en obedecerle

-Me quieres decir que rayos te pasa?-pregunto Kikyo

-Kikyo por favor solo apresúrate-Dijo Kagome

Kikyo al ver el estado de Kagome acelero mas a fondo el carro y no pregunto nada mas, esperaría que Kagome le explicara cuando se calmara un poco, pero lo que si, algo le dijo que no condujera a la casa.

-Ahora si, me puedes explicar que pasa?-Dijo Kikyo luego de unos minutos, sabia que algo no andaba bien

-Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-Que pasa con Inuyasha?-Pregunto Kikyo

-Inuyasha esta ahí, volvió-Dijo Kagome, mirando a su hijo que estaba en silencio mirándola

-Que?-Dijo Kikyo y paro el carro, además ya estaban lejos de la casa Taisho

-Inuyasha volvió, estaba en la sala-Dijo Kagome mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas

-No puede ser-Dijo Kikyo sorprendida

-Pero si lo es, estaba ahí-Dijo Kagome

-Te vio?-pregunto Kikyo

-Si y lo que es peor vio a Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Y te dijo algo?-pregunto Kikyo

-No alcanzo, salí corriendo de ahí antes de que abriera la boca-Dijo Kagome

-Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Kikyo muy preocupada

-No lo se-Dijo Kagome aun llorando

-Por lo pronto tienes que calmarte-Dijo Kikyo

-Como quieres que me calme-Dijo Kagome

-Mamá?-dijo Yoshiro

-Yoshiro, que pasa?-pregunto Kagome

-era papá?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Si, hijo era tu papá-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces por lloras?-pregunto el niño

-Por nada hijo-Dijo Kagome

-Porque no pude saludarlo y abrázalo?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Por que...-Kagome no sabia que decirle a su hijo

-Porque nos teníamos que ir-Dijo Kikyo ayudando a Kagome, ya que sabia que en el estado que estaba no podría inventar nada

-Pero mamá yo quiero ver a mi papá-Dijo Yoshiro

-Ahora no se puede hijo-Dijo Kagome-Kikyo, me podrías hacer un favor?

-Claro, dime que hacemos?-pregunto Kikyo

-Me podrías llevar a otro lugar?-pregunto Kagome

-Claro, pero donde?-Dijo Kikyo

-Podemos ir a la casa de Sango?-pregunto Kagome

-Donde Sango?-pregunto sorprendida Kikyo

-Si no puedes, llamare a mi papá-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes, no es necesario, yo te llevare-Dijo Kikyo-solo hay que avisar en casa

-Ahora llamare-Dijo Kagome

Kagome dejo a Yoshiro en el asiendo de atrás, en la silla para niños y le amarro las correas, ya que con la desesperación se subió con el al asiento del copiloto con el, tomo el celular mientras que Kikyo ponía en marcha nuevamente el carro. Espero a que le contestaran.

-Mamá, soy Kagome-Dijo Kagome por teléfono- quería avisarte que me iré a la casa de Sango, ahora no te puedo explicar, solo avísale a Naraku que Kikyo llegara tarde, ella me ira a dejar, mamá por favor no le digas a nadie que no sea ustedes donde estoy, adiós

Colgó, ya que no quería dar explicaciones ahora, quería pensar lo que iba a hacer. Llamo a Sango para avisarle que iría para su casa.

Estaban por llegar, Kagome había llorado casi todo el camino, para su suerte Kikyo no le había preguntado nada y Yoshiro se había quedado dormido.

-Ya vamos a llegar-Dijo Kikyo

-Gracias por traerme-Dijo Kagome

-No agradezcas, ahora solo dime harás?-pregunto Kikyo

-Por lo pronto me quedare unos días aquí-Dijo Kagome

-Pero no podrás quedarte por mucho tiempo-Dijo Kikyo

-Lo se, ya veré que hago-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, cualquier decisión que tomes, cuenta conmigo-Dijo Kikyo

-Gracias, por todo-Dijo Kagome

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Kikyo y estaciono el carro

-Te iras de inmediato?-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, es largo el camino y tu madre esta cuidando a Midori-Dijo Kikyo

-Gracias por venir a dejarme-Dijo Kagome

-No hay de que, solo me puedes decir porque no quisiste ir a tu casa por tus cosas y las cosas de Yoshiro?-pregunto Kikyo

-Si iba a casa, cavia la posibilidad de que Inuyasha me fuera a buscar, vio a Yoshiro y escucho cuando dijo "Papá"-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces lo vio-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, es mas se quedo de piedra cuando lo vio, pero no le di tiempo de nada, salí corriendo-Dijo Kagome

-Bueno, mejor es que entres y acuestes a Yoshiro, yo igual me tengo que ir, te llamo luego, adiós-Dijo Kikyo despidiéndose, aunque no quería irse y dejar sola a Kagome, pero el deber de madre la llamaba

-Adiós y de nuevo gracias-Dijo Kagome

Kagome entro a la casa, ya que Sango estaba a fuera esperándola, entro y fue directo al cuarto de Sango y acostó en la cuna de reserva que le tenía Sango a Yoshiro. Mientras que Sango le preparaba un te a su prima. Kagome sabia que la noche seria larga.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Taisho todos estaban en la sala de la casa.

-Me quieren explicar que paso?-pregunto Inuyasha

Inuyasha se había quedado de piedra cuando vio a Kagome, pero sobre todo cuando vio al niño que tenia en sus brazos, estaba seguro que el pequeño le había dicho "papá" a el, además era igual a el.

Cuando llego a casa se sorprendió cuando vio las fotografías, que el pensó que eran de el, pero el no se acordaba de haber visto esas fotografías antes, además, desde cuando había tantas fotografías de el, ni siquiera de Shippo había tantas, pero cuando las miraba se dio cuenta de que su corazón se acelero, pero no le tomo importancia, pero además había algo en el niño, que supuestamente era el, que le había diferente, esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa se la había visto a alguien mas.

Había tomado uno de los cuadro y se sentó en el sofá de la sala a contemplarla, cuando sintió las voces de sus padres y hermanos, por lo que se levanto para saludarlos. Sabia que su familia se sorprendería pero nunca tanto, pero de pronto vio a Kagome y al niño y su cabeza empezó a encajar las algunas piezas, cuando volvió en si Kagome había desaparecido, por lo que trato de seguirla, mientras la llamaba, pero su padre trato de detenerlo, cuando se zafo de su padre corrió fuera de su casa, pero no había nada, Kagome había desaparecido y no pasaba ningún taxi para pedirle que lo llevaran a su casa, por lo que entro nuevamente a su casa en busca de las llaves de su carro, pero su padre no lo dejo.

-Van a explicarme lo que pasa?-pregunto Inuyasha a su familia

-Inuyasha cálmate-Dijo Izayoi

-No me voy a calmar hasta que me expliquen-Dijo Inuyasha alterado

-Primero te tienes que calmar-Dijo Inu no

-Como quieren que me calme, acabo de ver a Kagome con un niño que es igual a mi-Dijo Inuyasha- es mi hijo cierto?

-De quien mas-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru-Dijo Inu no e Izayoi

-Que, yo no lo dije, lo dijo el-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Tengo un hijo?-pregunto Inuyasha desconcertado

-Esta bien, si es el tu hijo-Dijo Inu no

-Y porque no me habían dicho nada-Dijo Inuyasha muy alterado

-Intentamos por mucho tiempo, pero eras tu el que no nos dejaba hablar cuando escuchabas el nombre de Kagome-Dijo Izayoi

-Esa no es escusa-Dijo Inuyasha- tengo un hijo del que recién me entero, debieron decírmelo igual

-Mejor cálmate y te contamos como fueron las cosas-Dijo Inu no

-No, no me voy a calmar-Dijo Inuyasha alterado- voy a buscar a Kagome

-Te dije que no, ahora nos escucharas-Dijo Inu no enojado

-No, voy a buscar a Kagome, tengo que hablar con ella-Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, será mejor que nos escuches primero a nosotros-Dijo Izayoi

-Tienes que saber como son las cosas para hablar con ella-Dijo Inu no-así obedece y cálmate

-No me hables así, mira que estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ahora tendrás que escucharnos-Dijo su padre

-Esta bien, pero sean rápidos-Dijo Inuyasha

Cuando Inuyasha se calmo un poco, sus padres le empezaron a contar como habían sucedido las cosas, cuando Kagome había ido para hablar con el y contarle sobre su embarazo y la decisión que había tomado, la decisión de ellos respecto a la condición de Kagome y la ayuda que le había dado hasta ese momento, el nacimiento del niño y todo lo demás, también le contaron porque el niño sabia que era su padre.

-Por eso intentábamos que nos escucharas cuando te hablamos de Kagome-Dijo Izayoi

-Pero que hice?, nunca pensé que era algo así-Dijo Inuyasha con las manos en la cabeza desesperado, mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas que nadie vio por la posición en la que estaba

-Intentamos muchas veces decírtelo, crees que no nos dolía que no supieras que tenias un hijo?-pregunto Izayoi a su hijo

-Debieron seguir insistiendo, como se llama el niño?-Pregunto Inuyasha en la misma posición

-Yoshiro-Dijo Inu no

-Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha

-Yoshiro Taisho Higurashi-Dijo Sesshomaru

-que, tiene mi apellido?-pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha, levanto la cabeza revelando sus lagrimas

-Si, esa fue nuestra condición a Kagome y ella acepto-Dijo Inu no, sorprendido de ver a su hijo llorando

-Voy a buscarla-Dijo Inuyasha levantándose, mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-No, no puedes-Dijo Inu no

-Tengo que hablar con ella-Dijo Inuyasha decidido

-Que le vas a decir?-Pregunto Izayoi

-Le voy a explicar todo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Espera, no puedes ir-Dijo Inu no

-Porque?-pregunto enojado Inuyasha, por lo que sorprendió a su familia

-Kagome, no quiere saber nada de ti-Dijo Inu no

-Tendrá que escuchar, después de todo es mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-No creo que quiera verte-Dijo Izayoi

-Tendrá que hacerlo-Dijo Inuyasha

-No creo que su familia permita que la veas-Dijo Izayoi

-Me importa un comino, voy a verlos igual-Dijo Inuyasha

-Verlos?-pregunto Inu no

-Claro, quiero conocer a mi hijo y Kagome no me lo podrá negar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Si, puede-Dijo Izayoi- es su madre

-Y yo su padre-Dijo Inuyasha

-Si Naraku te golpeo en el pasado por saber que habías tenido algo con su hermana, crees que no te quería matar cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada, te vera y te matara, lleva años esperando a que aparezcas para hacerlo-Dijo Sesshomaru

-no me importa-Dijo Inuyasha- Si quiere golpearme que lo haga, me lo merezco

-Pero hijo-Dijo Izayoi

-Pero nada, ha llegado el momento de hacerme responsable de mis actos-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien, pero te advierto que no será fácil hablar con Kagome-Dijo Inu no

-Te lo aseguro que lo se de sobra-Dijo Inuyasha

-Vas a ir solo?-Pregunto preocupa Izayoi

-Yo te acompaño-Dijo Inu no

-No, voy a ir solo-Dijo Inuyasha-es mi responsabilidad

-Esta bien, es tu decisión-Dijo Inu no a su hijo

-Voy por mi carro-Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, lo sentimos-Dijo Izayoi

-Después hablaremos de eso, porque se lo aseguro que lo haremos-Dijo Inuyasha sin mirar a su madre- ahora quiero conocer a mi hijo y explicar a su madre lo que paso hace años

Inuyasha tomo las llaves de su automóvil y emprendió camino a la casa de Kagome, había pasado mucho tiempo por lo menos dos horas desde que Kagome se había ido, no sabia como lo haría, pero tenía que hablar con ella y conocer a su hijo, un hijo nunca pensó que eso podría suceder.

Kikyo llego a casa luego de dejar a Kagome, no le había tomado mucho tiempo, ya que cuando se fueron lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo y para volver hizo lo mismo, ya que era de noche y no habían muchos automóviles en la carrera, cuando entro estaba toda la familia esperándolo.

-Kikyo, nos puedes explicar que paso?-pregunto Naraku

-Fui a dejar a Kagome donde Sango-Dijo Kikyo ingresando, presentía que seria una noche larga

-Pero porque?-pregunto Takemaru visiblemente preocupado

-Inuyasha volvió a Tokio-Dijo Kikyo esperando la reacción de todos

-Que?-preguntaron todos

Kikyo se sentó y les conto lo poco que Kagome le había contado.

-Pero porque se fue para allá?-pregunto Naraku

-Sabia que Inuyasha podía venir, cuando salió corriendo de la casa Inuyasha, este la llamo, además como Yoshiro lo vio, pensaba que el podría venir y ahora no sabe que hacer, quería irse para poder pensar mas tranquila-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero podría haber pasado por aquí, llevarse algunas cosas-Dijo Naomi

-Yo le dije lo mismo, pero me dijo que nos podría alcanzar aquí-Dijo Kikyo-No ha venido?

-No-Dijo Naomi- por eso no sabíamos que había pasado

-No ha aparecido, pero yo lo voy a buscar-Dijo Naraku

-Para que?-pregunto Takemaru

-Si casi lo mato hace años, ahora si que lo mato, no me importa ir a la cárcel-Dijo Naraku

-Naraku, no digas esas cosas-Dijo Kikyo- se te olvida que tienes una hija- ella sabia que Naraku era capaz de cumplir con lo que decía

-Tienes que calmarte-Dijo Naomi

Justo cuando Naraku iba a decir algo, sintieron que freno un coche frente a la casa. Naraku fue el primero en salir, lo siguieron su familia.

-Así que es cierto que volviste-Dijo Naraku a Inuyasha que se había bajado del automóvil

-Si, volví, ahora necesito hablar con Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha

-Con el único que hablas será con mi puño-Dijo Naraku abalanzándose a Inuyasha

Los padres de Kagome vieron como Naraku le dio el primer golpe a Inuyasha y este se fue al suelo de tan fuerte que le había pegado, entre su padre y Bankotsu intentaron separarlo de Inuyasha, que en ningún momento se defendió.

-Naraku, ya basta-Dijo Takemaru

-No, lo voy a matar-Dijo Naraku tratando de salir de lo agarrado que lo tenía entre su padre y su hermano

-Naraku piensa en Midori-Dijo Kikyo desesperada

-Ya basta-Dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a todos- si quieres seguir pegándome, hazlo, pero no me vas ha impedir que trate en hablar con tu hermana

-Eres un maldito-Dijo Naraku- esta bien no te volveré a pegar por hoy, ya que mi hermana fue mas inteligente, se fue

-Que?-Dijo Inuyasha- eso es mentira, me estas mintiendo para que no hable con ella, por favor necesito hablar con ella, llámenla

-Inuyasha, Naraku dice la verdad-Dijo Naomi- Kagome se fue, no esta aquí

-Donde esta, necesito hablar con ella-Dijo Inuyasha desesperado

-Jajá tu crees que te diremos donde esta?-Dijo con ironía Naraku

-Por favor díganme donde esta-Dijo Inuyasha

-Lo siento no podemos-Dijo Takemaru

-Por favor, si quieren que se los pida de rodillas lo hare-Dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a todos

-No es necesario-Dijo Naomi

-Pero ni aunque lo hicieras no podríamos decirte algo, ella nos prohibió decirle a alguien-Dijo Takemaru

-Por favor-Dijo Inuyasha

-No insistas no te diremos nada-Dijo Naraku

-Esta bien-Dijo Inuyasha- pero díganle que tenemos que hablar tarde o temprano

-Eso si es que regresa-Dijo Bankotsu

-Entonces la buscare donde sea-Dijo Inuyasha

-Porque no te largas de una vez-Dijo Naraku

-Por ahora me voy, pero volveré, no descansare hasta hablar con Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha antes de entrar a su vehículo

-Maldito desgraciado-Dijo Naraku cuando este ya se había ido

-Mejor entremos-Dijo Naomi

Cuando Inuyasha llego a su casa, sus padres y su hermano mayor lo estaban esperando, su madre se asusto al ver que venia golpeada, en silencio le curo las heridas, pero Inuyasha quería hablar.

-Ahora me van a decir porque permitieron que estuviera todo este tiempo sin saber que tenia un hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ya te lo explicamos, era la condición de Kagome, si no lo hacíamos desaparecería como lo hizo ahora-Dijo Izayoi

-Pero me perdí todo este tiempo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Que harás?-pregunto Takemaru

-Voy a esperar hasta mañana para ir nuevamente, si no quiere aparecer la buscare hasta debajo de las piedras-Dijo Inuyasha

-Es enserio?-pregunto sorprendida su madre

-Claro, ahora que se que tengo un hijo no dejare las cosas como era antes-Dijo Inuyasha serio

-Pero y si no aparece?-pregunto Izayoi

-Aparecerá, usare hasta los últimos recursos hasta dar con ella-Dijo Inuyasha

-Eso espero-Dijo Inu no-Ahora que sabes la verdad tienes que ser responsable

-Y lo hare-Dijo Inuyasha- por lo pronto necesito que me cuenten de el

-Es un niño adorable, es igual a ti-Dijo su Madre con una sonrisa

-Cuéntame todo de... de Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha ilusionado

Su madre le conto desde que se entero que seria abuela hasta ese mismo día, Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su madre, mientras el miraba la fotografía de su hijo, su hijo, aun no asimilaba bien la noticia.

-Ya quiero conocerlo-Dijo Inuyasha

-El enano es muy consentido-Dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a Inuyasha

-No me digas que tú también lo consientes-Pregunto Inuyasha

-Claro que si, lo visita casi todos los días y le compra lo que Yoshiro Quiere-Dijo Izayoi, dejando aun mas sorprendido a Inuyasha

-Bueno que querías si es mi único sobrino-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Vaya creo que hoy me iterado de muchas cosas que aun no asimilo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Porque no vas a descansar-Sugirió su madre

-No, quiero saber más de Yoshiro, me puedes mostrar más fotografías o si tienen videos mejor, quiero todo lo que tenga del-Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro te traigo de inmediato las fotografías-Dijo Izayoi

-Yo iré a llamar a Takemaru, para saber como están las cosas-Dijo Inu no

-Trata de que te diga algo de Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha no me dirá nada-Dijo Inu no

-Pero inténtalo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien-Dijo Inu no, aunque sabia que su amigo no le diría nada

Cuando Inuyasha se quedo solo con Sesshomaru miro una vez la fotografía de Yoshiro, luego miro a Sesshomaru.

-Si, es igual a ti-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Si, es increíble-Dijo Inuyasha- aunque tiene la sonrisa de Kagome

-Es lo único que saco de su madre-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Gracias-Dijo Inuyasha a su hermano

-Porque le agradeces?-pregunto Izayoi entrando a la sala con los albanes de fotos en sus manos

-Por nada-Dijo Inuyasha

-Que me esconden?-dijo Izayoi

-Nada mamá-Dijo Inuyasha-Ahora quiero ver la fotografías de Yoshiro

-Claro, estas son todas las fotografías que tenemos-Dijo Izayoi- y aquí están los videos

-Dejamos solo para que las veas mas tranquilo-Dijo Izayoi

-Gracias-Dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba las fotografías

Inuyasha vio todas las fotografías y luego vio los videos, el primero era cuando Yoshiro tenía solo meses, el segundo fue cuando cumplió su primer año, el tercero era un día en el parque y por ultimo era el del segundo cumpleaños. Su familia tenia razón el niño era idéntico a el, hasta los gestos eran los mismos. Como estaba solo no pudo reprimir las lagrimas, se sentía muy mal, sabia que para Kagome tiene que haber sido difícil, su madre se lo había contado, además se había perdido mas de dos años en la vida de su propio hijo.

Aun no podía creer que tenia un hijo con Kagome, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonto y hubiera escuchado cuando ella intento decirle esto no estaría pasando, tenia que asumir las consecuencias, pero como que se llamaba Inuyasha los encontraría, no descansaría hasta encontrarlos.

Cuando Kagome despertó se asusto al no encontrarse en su habitación, pero luego recordó donde estaba y porque, miro la cuna y Yoshiro aun dormía, por lo que s levanto.

-Kagome, que bueno que despertaste-Dijo Sango- siéntate a desayunar

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome

-Luego puedes bañarte y ponerte algo mío-Dijo Sango

-Gracias, pero el que me importa es Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes tengo unos buzos de Natsuki que no son femeninos para que los use Yoshiro-Dijo Sango

-Esta bien gracias-Dijo Kagome

-No agradezcas tanto y desayuna, que me tendrás que decir que pensaste-Dijo Sango

-No lo se, no quiero volver-Dijo Kagome- no quiero enfrentarlo

-Sabes que te puedes quedar el tiempo que se necesario-Dijo Sango

Era la casa de Sango con Miroku, ellos se habían ido a vivir juntos luego de que naciera la bebe.

-No quiero incomodar-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes, hay espacio para ti y Yoshiro-Dijo Sango

-Llamare a mi mamá para saber que paso-Dijo Kagome

-Que paso?-pregunto Sango al ver que cortaba la llamada

-Inuyasha fue ayer a la casa a buscarme-Dijo Kagome

-y que paso?- pregunto Sango

-Naraku lo golpeo, pero le dijo que no se cansaría hasta que me encontrara-Dijo Kagome

-Y porque no mejor lo enfrentas, digo, si ya sabe la existencia de Yoshiro-Dijo Sango

-No, no lo hare-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, si el te busca es por algo, quiere ser parte de la vida de su hijo, además Yoshiro tiene derecho a ver a su padre, hazlo por el-Dijo Sango

-Por mi hijo soy capaz de lo que sea, menos dejar que su padre se acerque a el-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, el nunca supo que tenia un hijo, no sabes que tipo de padre puede ser-Dijo Sango

-Y tampoco lo sabremos-Dijo Kagome

Sango no quiso decirle nada más, no quería atormentarla mas de lo que ya estaba, solo esperaba que su prima pensara bien las cosas.

Inuyasha no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, no podía dormir al pensar en todo lo acontecido, apenar salió el sol, salió de la casa con rumbo a la casa de Kagome, cuando estuvo ahí, estaciono el carro y se encamino a la casa, todo el timple, rogando que saliera la mamá de Kagome y no Naraku, para su suerte salió Naomi

-Hola Sra. Naomi-Saludo Inuyasha- Kagome habrá vuelto?

-Hola Inuyasha, no Kagome no volvió-Dijo Naomi

-No sabe a que hora podre encontrarla?-Pregunto Inuyasha

-Inuyasha te voy a ser sincera, Kagome llamo y no piensa volver-Dijo Naomi

-Por favor Sra. Naomi, dígame donde esta, ya se toda la verdad, tengo un hijo, quiero hablar con ella-Dijo Inuyasha

-Lo siento Inuyasha no puedo decírtelo-Dijo Naomi

-Esta bien, pero dígale que la buscare, adiós-Dijo Inuyasha y se fue

Naomi vio desesperación en los ojos de Inuyasha, de pronto se pregunto que había pasado con el hace años para dejar así a su hija y no querer saber nada mas de ella, porque si solo hubiera querido jugar con ella, ella se hubiera dado cuenta, pero en ese entonces Inuyasha mostraba amor en sus ojos y en sus gestos.

-Quien era-Pregunto Takemaru

-Era Inuyasha-Dijo Naomi

-Y a que vino tan temprano?-pregunto Takemaru

-Quería hablar con Kagome, dice que la buscara hasta dar con ella-Dijo Naomi

-Yo ya no se que pensar-Dijo Takemaru- en un principio quería al igual que Naraku matarlo, pero ayer al verle la cara me hizo cambiar de parecer

-Sabes, yo siempre supe que a Inuyasha le gustaba en serio nuestra hija, se le notaban en sus ojos al verla, se le iluminada, pero después que pelearon pensé que volverían, después se supo lo del embarazo, pero aunque nunca lo haya dicho encuentro que algo raro paso, Inuyasha de verdad quería a Kagome-Dijo Naomi

-Puede que tengas razón, ayer lo vi desesperado-Dijo Naraku metiéndose en la conversación de sus padres

-Pero si Kagome no habla con el nunca se sabrá-Dijo Takemaru

-Por muy desesperado que este, no quiero que se acerque ni a Kagome ni a Yoshiro-Dijo Naraku

-Todavía es muy pronto, Kagome tiene que tomar una decisión y la que sea la respetaremos-Dijo Takemaru a Naraku

Cuando Takemaru salió a trabajar puso ver el automóvil de Inuyasha en la esquina de la casa, le sorprendió, pero no haría nada, si el quería estar todo el día esperando a que Kagome volviera que lo hiciera, total el sabia que Kagome no volvería pronto.

Durante la mayor parte del día Inuyasha estuvo cerca de la casa de Kagome, quería verla y hablar con ella y si tenía que quedarse mas tiempo lo haría, de pronto le golpearon suavemente la ventana del carro, Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando vio quien era.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha

-La pegunta es que haces tu aquí?-dijo Kikyo

-Creo que ya lo sabes-Dijo Inuyasha

-Si piensas quedarte todo el día, es problema tuyo, pero te lo advierto Kagome no volverá hoy-Dijo Kikyo

-Porque que me dices esto?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Para que no estés aquí-Dijo Kikyo-pierdes tu tiempo

-No me importa estaré aquí hasta que Kagome vuelva, en algún momento tiene que volver-Dijo Inuyasha

-Bueno si eso quieres, toma come algo-Dijo Kikyo y le entrego un sándwich con un jugo y se fue

Inuyasha quedo mirando las cosas que Kikyo le había entregado, Kikyo se había preocupado por el, de pronto su estomago empezó a sonar, tenia hambre, por lo que se lo comió, pero también le había dado una idea.

Luego de que llegara la noche Inuyasha se fue resignado a su casa, por el día de hoy no vería a Kagome, pero ya tenia unas ideas, que esperaba que resultaran, llego a su casa, sus padres estaban esperándolo en la sala.

-Pudieron averiguar algo?-pregunto Inuyasha a sus padres

-Naomi no quiere decirme nada-Dijo Izayoi

-Con Takemaru me fue peor, no quiso responder mis llamadas en todo el día-Dijo Inu no

-Y Shippo le habrá preguntado a Soata?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Si, pero le dijo que no sabia nada-Dijo Izayoi

-Maldita sea-Dijo Inuyasha enojado

-Inuyasha cálmate-Dijo Inu no

-No me voy a calmar hasta encontrar a Kagome y pueda hablar con ella-Dijo Inuyasha-Contactaste al Investigador privado?

-Si, vendrá mañana a primera hora-Dijo Inu no- estas seguro?

-Si, si no quiere aparecer hare todo para encontrarla-Dijo Inuyasha

-Que harás ahora?-pregunto Izayoi

-Comeré algo, hare unas llamadas y saldré nuevamente-Dijo Inuyasha y se fue a su habitación

-Crees que logre algo?-pregunto Izayoi a su esposo

-Eso espero, no quiero que mi nieto ande por ahí-Dijo Inu no

Mientras en la casa de los Higurashi, estaban todos cenando, esperando que Kagome llamara.

-Inuyasha estuvo todo el día cerca de la casa-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, lo vi cuando me fui, pero es tiempo perdido-Dijo Takemaru

-Que, piensa pasársela fuera de la casa?-pregunto enojado Naraku

-Al parecer si, hoy no se movió hasta hace poco que se fue, pero estoy segura que volverá-Dijo Kikyo

-Bueno que haga lo que quiera, no dejare que se acerque a Kagome ni a Yoshiro-Dijo Naraku

-Eso lo decide Kagome-Dijo Takemaru sorprendiendo a todos

De pronto sonó el teléfono y todos corrieron a este, pero la que contesto fue Naomi.

-Hola mamá-Dijo Kagome

-Hola hija como están?-pregunto Naomi

-Bien, no te preocupes, como están las cosas por allá-Dijo Kagome

-Vino Inuyasha nuevamente hoy en la mañana-Dijo Naomi

-Que, para que?-Dijo Kagome sorprendida

-Quería hablar contigo, dijo que si no querías aparecer te buscaría, además estuvo todo el día fuera de la casa haciendo guardia-Dijo Naomi

-Que?-dijo Kagome aun sorprendida

-Hace como le escuchas, pero que vas a hacer?-pregunto Naomi

-Por ahora me quedare unos días por aquí-Dijo Kagome

-Y la Universidad?-pregunto Naomi

-Creo que perderé estos días, ya veré que hago-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome como estas?-pregunto Takemaru quien le había quitado el teléfono a su esposa

-Bien papá-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Como esta mi nieto?-pregunto Takemaru

-Bien, aunque esta ultra revoltoso, con Natsuki no han parado de hacer desorden-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces esta bien-Dijo Takemaru con una sonrisa

-y ustedes como están?-pregunto Kagome

-Con un guardián afuera-Dijo con ironía Takemaru- pero todos estamos bien

-Como se ha portado Midori-Dijo Kagome

-Bien es un ángel cuando no esta con Yoshiro-Dijo Takemaru sonriendo

-Tu hijo es la mala influencia-Dijo Kikyo que también le quito el teléfono a su suegro

-Oye mi hijo es un ángel, pero tu hija lo mal influencia-Dijo Kagome riendo

-Y que esta haciendo ahora mismo el "ángel" de Yoshiro-Dijo Kikyo

-Jugando con Natsuki-Dijo Kagome

-No será que esta haciendo alguna maldad con Natsuki-Dijo Kikyo

-Ya esta bien-Dijo Kagome riendo- bueno será mejor que lo vaya a ver, me despides de todos, adiós

-Colgó-Dijo Kikyo

-No me dejaron hablar con ella-Dijo Naraku enojado

Todos rieron por la actitud de Naraku, parecía un niño.

-Que te dijeron?-pregunto Sango

-Inuyasha me ha estado buscando-Dijo Kagome-además que estuvo todo el día fuera de la casa

-Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Sango

-Por lo pronto no voy a volver por unos días-Dijo Kagome

-Aquí te puedes quedar sin problemas-Dijo Sango

-Gracias, pero tendré que ver que hago, ya que ustedes se cambiaran de casa a Tokio-Dijo Kagome

-Pero eso será en unos meses mas, además te puedes ir con nosotros-Dijo Sango

-tengo que pensar pronto que hacer-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome siempre serás bienvenida donde quiera que viva-Dijo Sango

-Solo yo? y Yoshiro?-dijo Kagome riendo

-Tu hijo es una mala influencia para mi hija-Dijo Sango- cuando están los dos se vuelve buena para las maldades

-Porque todos dicen que mi hijo es el de la mala influencia?-Dijo Kagome

-Porque lo es-Dijo Sango riendo

* * *

><p><strong>PERDON POR LA DEMORA<br>**

**INUYASHA APARECIO, AL FIN Y SE ENTERO DE QUE TIENE UN HIJO  
><strong>

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO  
><strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTA  
><strong>

**ESPERO LOS DEJEN EN ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN  
><strong>

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO  
><strong>

**CECI22  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34

Había pasado casi una semana e Inuyasha estaba desesperado no sabia nada de Kagome, se había pasado todo el día cerca de la casa de esta pero simplemente no aparecía, además el Investigador privado que contrato aun no se comunicaba con el, era hora de recurrir a otra idea que tenia.

Kikyo estaba sola en la casa, estaba cambiando de ropa a su hija, cuando sonó el celular, como pudo tomo el celular mientras seguía cambiando a Midori, miro el numero, pero no lo conocía, por lo que igual contesto.

-Si, quien habla-Dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo soy Inuyasha-Contestaron

-Inuyasha, de donde sacaste mi numero?-pregunto Kikyo sorprendida

-Es el mismo número que tenías hace años-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ya, y para que me llamas, que quieres?-Dijo Kikyo terminando de cambiar a Midori

-Necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Inuyasha

-No te diré nada de Kagome-Dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo por favor, conversemos-Dijo Inuyasha

-No me interesa conversar contigo-Dijo Kikyo

-Por favor-Dijo Inuyasha

-Mira Inuyasha ahora estoy ocupada, no puedo hablar-Dijo Kikyo

-Podríamos juntarnos?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Para que?, no te diré nada-Dijo Kikyo

-Yo lo se, pero necesito que me escuches-Dijo Inuyasha

-Te estoy escuchando ahora y no me interesa seguir escuchándote-Dijo Kikyo

-Por favor juntémonos-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien, en una hora-Dijo Kikyo luego de pensarlo un momento y le indico el lugar

-Este bien, te espero allí-Dijo Inuyasha

-No que estoy haciendo-Dijo Kikyo cuando colgó

.

Cuando Kikyo llego Inuyasha ya la estaba esperando en la cafetería que lo había citado, por lo que veía estaba nervioso, por lo que se acerco.

.

-Ya estoy aquí, se rápido tengo a Midori con mi suegra-Dijo Kikyo sentándose frente a Inuyasha

-Midori?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Es mi hija, pero creo que no me citaste para hablar de mi vida-Dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo necesito que me digas donde esta Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha desesperado

-Para que?-pregunto Kikyo

-Necesito hablar con ella, conocer a mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ahora quieres hablar con Kagome, pero cuando ella quiso hablar contigo hace años fuiste tu el que no quiso-Dijo Kikyo

-Lo se, Kikyo, estoy arrepentido-Dijo Inuyasha- si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas bien, todo seria diferente

-Que, estas diciendo que te hubieras hecho cargo del niño?-pregunto Kikyo

-Claro, es mas quiero hacerme cargo desde ahora-Dijo Inuyasha

-Si es que Kagome te deja-Dijo Kikyo

-Por eso necesito que me digas donde están-Dijo Inuyasha

-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que te lo diré-Dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo por favor soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que me digas donde están-Dijo Inuyasha

-No lo hare Inuyasha, no insistas-Dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo tu dices que tienes una hija, el padre de ella es Naraku cierto?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Claro que es Naraku, quien mas, pero que tiene que ver eso?-pregunto Kikyo

-Tu hija desde siempre a estado con su padre?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Claro que si, Naraku ha estado desde el primer momento-Dijo Kikyo

-En cambio Yoshiro, no ha tenido un padre-Dijo Inuyasha- quiero ser parte de la vida de el

-Sus tíos han sido como su padre-Dijo Kikyo

-Como su padre, pero no su padre, su padre soy yo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Que ya asimilaste que lo eres?-pregunto sorprendida Kikyo

-Me a costado, no lo niego, pero en cuanto me entere de toda la verdad soy consiente de que tengo un hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-También estas consiente de que Kagome no dejara que te acerques a el?-pregunto Kikyo

-Kikyo por favor ayúdame-Dijo Inuyasha

-Porque lo haría?-pregunto Kikyo

-Porque sabes que Yoshiro necesita un padre-Dijo Inuyasha

-y quien me asegura que te comportaras como un padre con el-Dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo llevo casi una semana intentando ubicarla-Dijo Inuyasha

-Y aun no has dado con ella-Dijo Kikyo

-Necesito que me ayudes-Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha yo no te ayudare-Dijo Kikyo

-Hazlo por Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ni siquiera lo conoces-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero es mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha ya te lo dije, no te ayudare-Dijo Kikyo-además me dijiste que querías que te escuchara y lo único que haz hecho es pedirme que te ayude, lo cual no hare, además te dije que tenia que volver pronto y hasta ahora solo he perdido mi tiempo

-Este bien, tienes razón, pero necesito que me escuches con atención-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ok, pero apresúrate-Dijo Kikyo

-Veras hace años, cuando estaba con Kagome- empezó a contar Inuyasha

.

Kagome estaba en la habitación con Yoshiro.

.

-Mamá, cuando pode ver a mi papá?-pregunto Yoshiro a Kagome

-No lo se hijo-Dijo Kagome

-Porque no lo llamas y le dices que venga?-pregunto Yoshiro

-No puedo, el tuvo que viajar-mintió Kagome a su hijo

-yo quiero conocer a mi papá-Dijo Yoshiro empezando a llorar

-Ya hijo no llores-Dijo Kagome

Kagome no sabia que mas decirle a su hijo para que se calmara, le costo mucho trabajo calmarlo, es mas Yoshiro lloro tanto que se quedo dormido, Kagome lo miraba con mucho dolor, no quería ver sufrir a su hijo, le partía el corazón, ella lloro y luego también se quedo dormida

-Kagome-Dijo Sango-siento despertarte pero te están llamando desde hace mucho

-Que, gracias-Dijo Kagome tomando el celular sin mirar quien era-Diga

-Kagome como estas?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru-Dijo reaccionando, ellos la habían llamado pero no había contestado por miedo a que fuera Inuyasha-Bien gracias

-Como esta mi sobrino-Pregunto Sesshomaru

-Bien-Dijo Kagome, no le podía contar que había estado llorando por conocer a su padre

-Que harás?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Que hare de que?-pregunto Kagome

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no nos haz querido contestar nuestras llamadas y eso es por mi Hermano-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Mira no volveré-Dijo Kagome

-Sabias que te esta buscando?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Si, ya me lo dijeron, pero perderá su tiempo, no me encontrara-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, contrato a un investigador privado para buscarlos-Dijo Sesshomaru-te encontrara igual

-QUE?-Dijo Kagome

-Tendrás que aparecer igual-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Volveré a irme-Dijo Kagome en tono de amenaza

-Oye, yo no te estoy amenazando, solo te estoy diciendo que mi hermano esta haciendo todo para buscarlos-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Porque me estas diciendo esto?-pregunto Kagome

-Porque quiero que recapacites, ahora que sabe que tiene un hijo no se cansara, porque no solo vuelves y hablan-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Yo no tengo que hablar nada con tu hermano-Dijo Kagome

-Esta arrepentido de no querer escucharte en el pasado-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru si llamas para intervenir por tu hermano créeme que no te funcionara-Dijo Kagome

-No, solo llamaba para saber de mi sobrino, ya que hace una semana que no lo veo, lo extrañamos y estábamos todos preocupados-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Ahora esta durmiendo, pero ha estado bien-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien no te molesto mas, pero me gustaría que le contestaras a Izayoi, esta muy preocupada por ustedes, si no quieres saber nada de Inuyasha no es culpa de los demás, bueno adiós-Dijo Sesshomaru y corto

-Que paso?-pregunto Sango

-Sesshomaru me dijo que estaban preocupados por nosotros y que echaban de menos a Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Es normal, son su familia-Dijo Sango

-también me dijo que Inuyasha contrato un detective para buscarnos-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces esta decidido a encontrarte-Dijo Sango

-Creo que si-Dijo Kagome

-Aun vas a seguir evitándolo?-pregunto Sango

-por el momento si, ya veré que hare-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome ha pasado una semana y aun no sabes que hacer-Dijo Sango

-Es muy difícil-Dijo Kagome-pero seguiré evitándolo

Sango quedo mirando a Kagome, no podía creer que Kagome siguiera empecinada en ocultarse de Inuyasha

Kikyo escucho con atención lo que le estaba contando Inuyasha, quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero dejo que terminara, además de que estaba sorprendida, a el l habían salido lagrimas cuando le estaba contando todo, lagrimas que intentaba reprimir, aunque fuera inútilmente, pasándose las manos por los ojos.

-Así es como pasaron las cosas para mi-Dijo Inuyasha terminando de contarle todo

-Para que me cuentas todo esto?-pregunto Kikyo

-Quería que me escucharas, ahora que sabes, podrías ayudarme?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Inuyasha no te puedo ayudar, es Kagome la que no quiere saber nada de ti-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero ella te escuchara a ti-Dijo Inuyasha

-No puedo lo siento-Dijo Kikyo levantándose

-Kikyo por favor piénsalo siquiera-Pidió Inuyasha

-Inuyasha ella es la que tiene que decidir que hacer-Dijo Kikyo

-Estoy seguro que no quiere saber nada de mi, se que le hice daño con mis actos, pero nunca quise que las cosas salieran así, menos me imagine que tendríamos un hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Mira lo pensare-Dijo Kikyo

-Gracias-Dijo Inuyasha

-No agradezcas que aun tengo que pensarlo-Dijo Kikyo

-No importa igual te lo agradezco, también te agradezco que vinieras-Dijo Inuyasha

-Me tengo que ir-Dijo Kikyo

-Adiós, cualquiera que sea tu decisión por favor llámame-Dijo Inuyasha

-OK, adiós-Dijo Kikyo y se fue

-Eres mi única esperanza-Dijo Inuyasha cuando Kikyo se fue

Pasaron un par de días mas e Inuyasha no sabia nada de Kagome ni Yoshiro, no había dormido nada, se la pasaba cerca de la casa de los Higurashi para ver si volvía, pero nada, además el Investigador que había contratado no tenia ninguna novedad hasta el momento, para el era un inepto, tampoco Kikyo se había comunicado con el, lo único que sabia era que Sesshomaru había podido hablar con Kagome, pero no había ninguna pista de ella.

-En que piensas-Dijo Sesshomaru a su hermano

-Ha pasado mas de una semana y nada-Dijo Inuyasha

-No pierdas la fe-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Ya ni se que pensar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Hecho de menos al enano-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Creo que todos lo echan de menos, pero para mi es algo raro ya que solo la vi un segundo-Dijo Inuyasha

-No se que decirte-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Me siento raro, conozco a mi hijo por fotografías y por videos, pero ya lo quiero tener aquí conmigo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ya lo tendrás contigo-Dijo Sesshomaru animando a su hermano

-A veces pienso que nunca los voy a encontrar-Dijo Inuyasha

-No te puedes rendir así de fácil-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Lo se, pero ya hasta le pedí ayuda a Kikyo y no me dado una respuesta-Dijo Inuyasha

-Le contaste todo-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Si, necesito que alguien cercano a ella me ayude-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esperemos que eso resulte-Dijo Sesshomaru

Mientras en la casa de los Higurashi estaban todos reunidos en la sala, Kouga había ido de visita y se había enterado de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Nunca me imagine que algo así estuviera pasando-Dijo Kouga

-Kagome no ha querido volver-Dijo Naomi

-Aunque no me guste la idea, Yoshiro tiene derecho a conocer a su padre-Dijo Kouga

-Ahora te pondrás del lado de el-Dijo Naraku

-Claro que no, pero conociendo a Inuyasha no descansara hasta dar con ellos-Dijo Kouga

-Eso esta por verse, Kagome no quiere saber nada de el-Dijo Naraku

-Creo que iré a visitarla-Dijo Kouga

-Estas loco-Dijo Naraku

-Porque que tiene de malo, quiero verlos-Dijo Kouga

-Inuyasha puede seguirte, casi no se mueve de aquí, siempre esta vigilando, además contrato un investigador-Dijo Naraku

-No lo había pensado-Dijo Kouga-Entonces la llamare quiero saber como esta

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba con Sango en la casa, ya que casi no salía, desde que Sesshomaru le conto que Inuyasha había contratado a alguien para saber el paradero de ella tenia miedo de salir y que la encontraran.

-Kagome que harás con la Universidad?-pregunto Sango

-Creo que he perdido muchas clases, tendré que congelar por un tiempo-Dijo Kagome

-Pero no puedes detener tus estudios-Dijo Sango

-Solo será un tiempo-Dijo Kagome

-Y ya pensaste que harás, han pasado muchos días para que lo pensaras-Dijo Sango

-Si, ya lo pensé, buscare un trabajo y no volveré-Dijo Kagome

-Pero tarde o temprano te encontrara-Dijo Sango

-Si eso llega a pasar, me iré nuevamente-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, esa esta decisión-Dijo Sango

-Por lo pronto tengo que encontrar un trabajo que no llame la atención-Dijo Kagome

-Puedes pedirle a Miroku que hable en su trabajo para ver que tienen-Dijo Sango

-Tienes razón, eso hare-Dijo Kagome

-Pero no es necesario que trabajes, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas-Dijo Sango

-Pero no puedo depender de ustedes, tengo que hacerme cargo de los gasto míos y de Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-No es necesario-Dijo Sango

-Claro que lo es, además ustedes pronto se irán-Dijo Kagome

-Puedes venir con nosotros, ya lo hablamos con Miroku, no hay problema-Dijo Sango

-No te preocupes prima, además ustedes se cambiaran a las afueras de Tokio, es muy probable que Inuyasha nos encuentre allá-Dijo Kagome

-Es una lastima que a Miroku lo trasladaran para allá-Dijo Sango

-Pero eso es bueno para ustedes, ya que lo ascenderán allá-Dijo Kagome

-Si, pero acá estábamos bien-Dijo Sango

-Allá también lo estarán, además esta mi familia allá por cualquier cosa que necesiten-Dijo Kagome

-Es cierto, pero me preocupa tu situación-Dijo Sango

-Tu no tienes que preocuparte por mi, tienes que preocuparte por tu familia-Dijo Kagome

-Por cierto, no te ha llamado Kikyo?-pregunto Sango

-No, es raro que no me haya llamado estos días-Dijo Kagome

-Ya lo hará, quizás tiene mucho trabajo-Dijo Sango

-Ojala sea eso-Dijo Kagome

De pronto sonó el celular de Kagome, era Kouga por lo que contesto de inmediato, este le dijo que ya sabia todo lo que estaba pasando y que tenia su ayuda para lo que necesitara.

Inuyasha estaba en la esquina de la casa de Kagome esperando si pasaba algo, pero nada, solo había visto a Kouga, Naraku y Bankotsu salir a la casa.

Ya no sabia que pensar cada día perdía la esperanza de encontrarlos, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, la persona que contrato para encontrarlos no le había dado ninguna novedad, solo que seguiría buscando.

Saco de su billetera la fotografía que le pidió a su madre, era de Yoshiro en el cumpleaños que le habían celebrado en su casa, el niño estaba frente al pastel apagando la vela que indicaba los dos años que cumplía.

-Te encontrare, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, te encontrare-Dijo a la Fotografía

Encendió el carro y se fue a su casa, por hoy estaba cansado, además sabia que no tenia caso seguir ahí, por lo que pensaría bien que hacer en su casa luego de un baño.

Kikyo estaba en casa cuando cenando con todos cuando sonó el celular miro a ver quien era, era Inuyasha por lo que se puso nerviosa, se disculpo y apago el celular.

-Quien era?-pregunto Naraku

-No lo se, era numero desconocido-mintió Kikyo

-Porque te has puesto tan nerviosa entonces-Dijo Naraku

-Son ideas tuyas, a mi no me pasa nada-Dijo Kikyo

-Eso espero-Dijo Naraku

-Ya, no me digas que te pones celoso-Dijo Kouga

-Kouga deja de decir idioteces-Dijo Naraku

-Yo solo decía-Dijo Kouga

Al día siguiente cuando todos se fueron a trabajar y Naomi fue a dejar a Souta a la escuela , Kikyo prendió su celular, tenia muchos mensajes, todos eran de Inuyasha, por lo que lo llamo.

-Hola Kikyo-Dijo Inuyasha por teléfono

-Para que me llamas?-pregunto Kikyo

-Quería saber que has pensado-Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha no pienso ayudarte-Dijo Kikyo

-Porque?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Porque Kagome es como mi hermana, ella no quiere saber nada de ti-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero Kikyo quiero conocer a mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ella no quiere que te acerques a Yoshiro-Dijo Kikyo

-Por favor habla con ella-Dijo Inuyasha

-No Inuyasha-Dijo Kikyo

-Por favor Kikyo te lo ruego ayúdame-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ya te dije que no lo hare-Dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo por favor Yoshiro necesita conocer a su padre-Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha no me convencerás-Dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo por favor piénsalo bien-Dijo Inuyasha

Kikyo colgó la llamada, se quedo pensando, Inuyasha en algo tenia razón, Yoshiro tenia todo el derecho de conocer a su padre, lo conocía por fotografías, pero eso no era justo para el, además siempre preguntaba por el.

Paso un mes y aun Inuyasha no tenia rastros de Kagome, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, cada día quedaba mas deprimido, el quería hablar con Kagome, conocer a su hijo. Llamaba a Kikyo cada dos días para pedirle que le ayudara, pero esta seguía sin querer ayudarlo.

Kikyo estaba sola en su habitación, ya que recién la había llamado Inuyasha, como siempre le había dicho que no lo ayudaría, cada vez que la llamaba pensaba en Yoshiro. Tomo el celular y marco.

-Kagome como estas?-pregunto Kikyo

-Bien, aunque extrañada de que no hayas llamado antes-Dijo Kagome

-Si es que estado muy ocupa con el trabajo-Mintió Kikyo

-Me lo imaginaba-Dijo Kagome- alguna novedad por haya?

-Tengo algo que me gustaría que conversáramos, pero tiene que ser personalmente-Dijo Kikyo

-Pero yo no puedo ir, no volveré-Dijo Kagome

-Estaba pensando en ir yo-Dijo Kikyo

-Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, no vaya a ser que Inuyasha te siga o la persona que contrato-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes, ya se como hacerlo-Dijo Kikyo

-Esta bien, pero asegúrate que nadie te siga-Dijo Kagome

-Si no te preocupes-Dijo Kikyo

-Cuando vienes?-pregunto Kagome

-Hoy mismo-Dijo Kikyo

-Esta bien te espero-Dijo Kagome

Kikyo espero que llegara su suegra para salir, fue al trabajo, ahí cambio el auto por el de su padre, dio varias vueltas sin sentido para asegurarse que nadie la siguiera, cuando estuvo segura emprendió marcha a la casa de Sango.

Kikyo llego a la casa de Sango, tuvo que esperar a Kagome, ya que esta estaba bañando a Yoshiro, cuando termino bajo a hablar con ella.

-Que bueno que llegaste-Dijo Kagome

-Si, me demore porque tenia que estar segura que nadie me siguiera-Dijo Kikyo

-Y que es lo tan importante que querías hablar conmigo-Dijo Kagome

-Inuyasha me pidió ayuda-Dijo Kikyo

-Que?-pregunto Kagome

-Así como lo oyes, me pidió que nos juntáramos y me pidió ayuda-Dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo espero que no me traiciones-Dijo Kagome

-Claro que no-Dijo Kikyo

-Entonces porque querías hablar esto personalmente-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, Inuyasha me dijo algo que tiene razón, Yoshiro tiene todo el derecho a conocer a su padre-Dijo Kikyo

-El nunca estuvo ni lo estará-Dijo Kagome

-Se que nunca estuvo, pero además me conto todo porque se fue-Dijo Kikyo

-No me interesa porque se fue, solo se que jugo conmigo y cuando intente contarle que estaba embarazada no quiso escucharme-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome no tienes que decírmelo, yo estuve contigo cuando paso-Dijo Kikyo

-Entonces?-pregunto Kagome

-Solo digo que podrías escucharlo-Dijo Kikyo

-Eso nunca-Dijo Kagome

-Mira aunque no te guste el es padre de Yoshiro-Dijo Kikyo

-Eso lo se de sobra-Dijo Kagome

-Yoshiro desde que aprendió a hablar pregunta por su padre, es justo que lo conozca-Dijo Kikyo

-Te estas poniendo de parte de el-Dijo Kagome

-No, claro que no, pero yo estoy pensando en Yoshiro-Dijo Kikyo

-Yo también pienso en Yoshiro, por eso me fui, no quiero que conozca a alguien que no quiso saber que el venia en camino-Dijo Kagome- quien me asegura que lo querrá?

-Te aseguro que esta arrepentido-Dijo Kikyo

-No lo creo-Dijo Kagome

-Si no lo estuviera, no te estaría buscando, Kagome no ha dejado un día de buscarlos-Dijo Kikyo

-Mira Kikyo no quiero seguir hablando de Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-No es de Inuyasha es de Yoshiro-Dijo Kikyo

-No quiero que lo lastime-Dijo Kagome

-Te aseguro que no lo hará-Dijo Kikyo

-No, no lo hará por que nunca lo conocerá-Dijo Kagome

-Piensas huir toda la vida?-Pregunto Kikyo

-Para mantearlo lejos de mi hijo, si-Dijo Kagome

-y como lo vas a criar?-Dijo Kikyo

-Trabajare-Dijo Kagome

-y mientras trabajes quien lo cuidara-Dijo Kikyo

-Lo pondré en un guardería-Dijo Kagome

-por cuando? por unos días hasta que su padre los encuentre y tengas que salir huyendo nuevamente, que vida es esa-Dijo Kikyo

-No me importa, lo hare si es necesario-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome estas huyendo como si hubieras hecho algo malo tu, no hiciste nada malo-Dijo Kikyo

-no, no lo hice, pero su padre si, jugo conmigo-Dijo Kagome

-Pero no con tu hijo-Dijo Kikyo

-Si el me hubiera escuchado, hubiera tenido oportunidad de conocerlo, pero como no me escucho, ahora se aguanta-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome estamos hablando de tu hijo, Yoshiro quiere conocer a su padre-Dijo Kikyo

-Crees que no lo se, me pregunta a diario por el-Dijo Kagome mientras se colocaba a llorar

-Kagome, estoy de tu parte, eso no lo dudes, pero creo que deberías pensar en Yoshiro, el quiere a su padre aun sin conocerlo en persona, además hasta ahora no podríamos saber si Inuyasha puede ser un buen padre-Dijo Kikyo

-Tú no sabes lo que se siente, lo que duele que tu hijo te pregunte por su padre ausente-Dijo Kagome

-No, no lo se como madre, pero lo se como tía, a Yoshiro todos lo queremos mucho por eso nos preocupamos por su futuro, por eso nos duele que el siempre pregunte por su padre y tengamos que mentirle-Dijo Kikyo

-En mala hora volvió-Dijo Kagome

-Pero lo hizo y se entero de todo-Dijo Kikyo

-Entonces que sufra sabiendo que tiene un hijo al que no conocerá nunca-Dijo Kagome

-y tu como sufrirás mintiéndole toda la vida a tu hijo, huyendo y ocultándote siempre de su padre?-Pregunto Kikyo

-Esa es la única solución que veo-Dijo Kagome

-No seria mejor hablar con el y que conociera a su hijo?-pregunto Kikyo

-No-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, dices que piensas trabajar, como lo harás si cada cierto tiempo vas a huir, el dinero no te alcanzara-Dijo Kikyo

-Ya lo veré-Dijo Kagome

-Sera mejor que me vaya-Dijo Kikyo

-Tan pronto-Dijo Kagome sorprendida

-Claro, vine par hablar contigo pero estas tan cegada en lo que paso hace años que no quieres ver lo que esta pasando hoy-Dijo Kikyo

-Que quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto Kagome

-Que todavía no superas lo que paso con Inuyasha-Dijo Kikyo

-Claro que lo supere-Dijo Kagome

-No, no lo haz hecho, dime que ya no lloras al recordarlo-Dijo Kikyo

-No lloro-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, no me mientas a mí, pero lo más importante no te mientas a ti misma-Dijo Kikyo

-Lo odio-Dijo Kagome

-Si, eso no lo dudo, pero reconoce que aun estas enamorada de el-Dijo Kikyo

-No que hacer-Dijo finalmente Kagome llorando, luego de un par de minutos en silencio pensando lo que le había dicho su cuñada

-En lo personal, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Inuyasha de que te explique como fueron las cosas-Dijo Kikyo

-Porque estas interesada en lo que me pueda decir, que te conto?-pregunto Kagome

-No soy la que te lo tiene que contar, es el, pero créeme que tienes que escucharlo-Dijo Kikyo

-No...-Dijo Kagome

-Tía Kyo-Dijo Yoshiro apareciendo de repente interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir su madre

-Pero que niño tan lindo-Dijo Kikyo tomando en sus brazos a Yoshiro

-Midoli?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Esta con la abuela Naomi-Dijo Kikyo- y tu como te haz portado?

-Bien-Dijo Yoshiro alegremente

-Seguro? no haz hecho ninguna maldad?-pregunto Kikyo divertida

-no, me polto bien-Dijo Yoshiro

-Si, claro-Dijo Kikyo sonriendo

-y Tío Naku?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Trabajando-Dijo Kikyo- pero pronto te vendrá ver

-Siiii-Dijo Yoshiro

-Extrañas a tus tíos?-pregunto Kikyo mirando a Kagome

-Si, mucho-Dijo Yoshiro, mientras Kikyo le hacia señales a Kagome

-Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta-Sugiero Kikyo

-Siii-Dijo Yoshiro

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí-Dijo Kagome

-Mamá esta triste?-pregunto Yoshiro

-no hijo, solo estoy cansada, ve con tu tía que no haz visto en estos días-Dijo Kagome a su hijo

-Esta segura, te hará bien tomar un poco de aire fresco-Dijo Kikyo

-Prefiero quedarme-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, vamos Yoshiro-Dijo Kikyo saliendo y dejando a Kagome sola

Kikyo salió con su sobrino a jugar al parque cerca de la casa, mientras jugaba miraba a su sobrino, no quería darle la razón a Inuyasha, pero la tenia de alguna forma, Yoshiro tenia derecho a estar con el, conocerlo, ella siempre lo pensó, pero creía que Inuyasha no se lo merecía por lo que había hecho en el pasado, pero había cambiado de parecer.

Cuando Kikyo volvió ya era algo tarde, por lo que se tendría que ir de inmediato a casa.

-Ya te vas?-pregunto Kagome cuando volvieron tomo sus cosas

-Si, tengo que regresar, ya es tarde-Dijo Kikyo sin mirar a Kagome

-Todavía estas enojada?-pregunto Kagome

-No te confundas, no estoy enojada, estoy decepcionada-Dijo Kikyo

-Porque?-pregunto Kagome

-Pensé que ya habías madurado, pero me equivoque-Dijo Kikyo

-Porque no quiera hablar con Inuyasha quiere decir que no he madurado?-pregunto Kagome

-Kagome, estas comportando como una niña, no quieres escucharlo por lo que te hizo a ti, sin pensar en el daño que le estas haciendo a tu propio hijo-Dijo Kikyo

-El no me quiso escuchar cuando intente contarle-Dijo Kagome

-Y ahora esta arrepentido, por algo no ha parado de bucarte-dijo Kikyo-pero ya no sirve de nada lo que te diga

-Y quieres que lo perdone así de fácil?-pregunto Kagome

-No te he pedido nada, nunca te pediría que lo perdonaras, eso es algo que solo tu puedes hacer, solo te estoy diciendo que lo pienses, que lo escuches y hay ver que haces-Dijo Kikyo-pero haz lo que quieras ya me aburrí, me voy, adiós

Kagome vio con Kikyo le dio un beso en la frente a Yoshiro y se fue, dejándola aun mas confundida.

-Kikyo se fue?-pregunto Sango

-Si-Dijo Kagome

-Y porque se fue tan rápido?, ni siquiera se despidió-Dijo Sango

-Se fue enojada-Dijo Kagome

-Porque?-pegunto Sango

Kagome le conto con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado.

-Kikyo tiene razón, no estas pensando en Yoshiro-Dijo Sango

-Pero que hago, no quiero verlo, no lo puedo perdonar así de sencillo-Dijo Kagome llorando

-Nadie te esta pidiendo que lo perdones-Dijo Sango-solo que lo escuches

-No quiero verlo-Dijo Kagome

-Pero no haz pensado que si Kikyo te lo esta diciendo es por algo?-pregunto Sango

-Dice que es por el bien de Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, se que has llorado mucho por lo que te hizo en el pasado, pero no condenes a tu hijo a pagar por el error de los padres-Dijo Sango

-Yo no he cometido ningún error-Dijo Kagome

-Si no escuchas lo que te tiene que decir Inuyasha, si lo harás-Dijo Sango

-Porque?-pregunto Kagome

-No sabes lo que te tiene que decir, si no lo escuchas nunca sabrás que te quiere decir y puede que Yoshiro sea el mas perjudicado, el solo ha pedido hablar contigo para explicarte las cosas y poder conocer a su hijo, en ningún momento a hecho una amenaza-Dijo Sango

-Y no tiene porque hacerla-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, solo estas actuando a la defensiva, ninguno de nosotros te ha atacado para reacciones así, solo queremos que pienses bien las cosas, que lo hagas por el bien de Yoshiro, Kikyo tiene razón, lo sabes, aun estas enamorada por eso tienes miedo de enfrentarlo, pero nadie te esta pidiendo que vuelvas con el, solo que lo escuches y ahí tomes una decisión-Dijo Sango

Kagome se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que le había dicho Kikyo y ahora Sango, su madre por teléfono también le había insinuado algo parecido, al parecer tenia una decisión muy grande por tomar.

* * *

><p><strong>QUE DECISION TOMARA KAGOME?, QUE CREEN QUE HARA?<strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW, ME ALEGRAN MUCHO, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA**

**ESPERO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO**

**CECI22, CUIDENCE MUCHO, BESOS**


	35. Chapter 35

Inuyasha estaba en su casa cuando sonó el celular, miro quien era y era el investigador que había contratado para encontrar a Kagome, por lo que se apresuro a contestar.

Sesshomaru entro a la habitación de su hermano y vio cuando este cortaba la llamada y lanzaba hacia la pared el teléfono.

-Que paso?-pregunto sorprendido Sesshomaru

-Era el inepto del investigador-Dijo Inuyasha enojado

-Y que te dijo para que te pusieras así?-pregono Sesshomaru

-Nada, no sabe nada-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero llevan más de un mes desaparecidos-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Dice que se esta escondiendo tan bien que no puede hacer nada para dar con ella-Dijo Inuyasha estándose en su cama y tomándose la cabeza

-Tienes que calmarte un poco-Dijo Sesshomaru poniéndole un mano en el hombre de Inuyasha y descubrió que este estaba llorando

-No se que hacer, no quiere aparecer, me la he pasado cerca de la casa para ver si alguien va a verla o si aparece, pero nada, además Kikyo no me quiere ayudar, era una de las pocas personas que me podría ayudar y no quiere y ahora el ese inútil este me dice que no sabe nada-Dijo Inuyasha

-Cálmate, pronto aparecerán-Dijo Sesshomaru dándole ánimos

-Como quieres que me calme, no se que hacer, vuelvo y me entero que tengo un hijo con Kagome, con Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha

-Se como pasaron las cosas-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Y ella al verme desaparece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, quiero hablar con ella, que me perdone, que me deje conocer a mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

Sesshomaru no supo que decirle, desde que era pequeño que no lo veía llorar así, es cierto que cuando llego y le contaron todo lo que había pasado también lo hizo, pero esta vez era muy diferente, esas lagrimas eran de dolor y desesperación acumuladas, el también estaba afectado con la huida de Kagome, el quería mucho a su sobrino y a ella, pero nunca llegaría a comprender lo que Inuyasha sentía en esos momentos, lo acompaño hasta que Inuyasha se calmo, luego de mucho.

Cuando Kikyo llego a casa era muy tarde por lo que supuso que la mayoría de la familia estaría durmiendo, entro y vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida por lo que se acerco a ver, sabía que era Naomi.

-Hola-Dijo Kikyo

-Que bueno que llegas-Dijo Naomi- siéntate te serviré tu cena

-Gracias-Dijo Kikyo, ya que no había comido nada

-Como te fue con Kagome-Dijo Naomi

-Los vi y estuve con Yoshiro en el parque-Dijo Kikyo

-pudiste convencerla?-pregunto Naomi sorprendiendo a Kikyo

-Usted lo sabe?-pregunto Kikyo

-Lo sospechaba-Dijo Naomi

-Como?-pregunto Kikyo

-Cuando te ofreciste y le fuiste a dejar algo para que comiera algo ese día, cuando te dije que iría a dejarle algo, me imagine que el te pediría ayuda-Dijo Naomi- sospeche cuando me pediste que me quedara con Midori, además de que te empezaron a llamar misteriosamente, sabia que era Inuyasha

-No esta enojada?-pregunto Kikyo

-No podría-Dijo Naomi- te entiendo, estas pensando en mi nieto, al igual que tu, estoy preocupada por futuro de mi hija y mi nieto, además presiento que Inuyasha te tiene que haber dicho algo para que quieras que Kagome lo escuche

-Si me conto todo-Dijo Kikyo-pero lo que quiero es que Yoshiro pueda tener un padre

-Yo también quiero que Yoshiro tenga a su padre, lo he visto llorar cuando pregunta por el, me duele mucho, también he visto la desesperación en Inuyasha-Dijo Naomi

-Pero Kagome no lo entiende-Dijo Kikyo-cree que estoy de parte de el, que la traicione

-Kagome esta actuando con el corazón, no con la razón-Dijo Naomi

-Es lo mismo que pienso yo, aun esta herida por el pasado-Dijo Kikyo

-Creo que voy a ir a verla-Dijo Naomi- tiene que pensar un poco en Yoshiro

-Terminara peleando con ella-Dijo Kikyo- esta cegada

-Soy su madre, me tendrá que escuchar-Dijo Naomi

Kikyo, mientras cenaba, le conto lo que haya hablado con Inuyasha y con Kagome, luego conversaron de varias cosas.

Izayoi volvió a su cada, luego de dejar a Shippo en la escuela y se sorprendió cuando entro y vio a Inuyasha sentado en la sala, el estaba mirando los videos de Yoshiro.

-Hijo, que haces aquí?-pregunto Izayoi

-Estaba mirando los videos de mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha sin mirarla

-Pensé que estarías cerca de la casa de los Higurashi-Dijo Izayoi

-No, no sirve de nada, Kagome no volverá-Dijo Inuyasha

-Te estas rindiendo?-pregunto Izayoi

-No, por supuesto que no, pero ya estoy cansado de estar ahí-Dijo Inuyasha

-Que harás?-pregunto Izayoi

-Lo primero contratare un mejor Investigador, ya que el otro es un idiota-Dijo Inuyasha mientras seguía con la vista en el video

-Pero si te lo recomendó tu padre es porque es bueno-Dijo Izayoi

-Pues a pasado mas de un mes y aun no sabe nada, para mi es un tarado-Dijo Inuyasha

Izayoi se acerco a su hijo y descubrió que esta llorando, se sentó a su lado y le seco las lagrimas, pero a su vez a ella le empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, no podía ver a su hijo sufriendo, además ella extrañaba mucho a su nieto.

-No pierdas la fe-Dijo Izayoi

-Hay veces que creo que no la encontrare nunca-Confeso Inuyasha

-No digas eso, la encontraras-Dijo Izayoi

-Pero cuando?-dijo Inuyasha

-Hijo, lo ultimo que puedes hacer, es poder la fe-Dijo Izayoi

-Sigue sin contestarte las llamadas?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Si-Dijo Izayoi

-No le contesta a nadie-Dijo Inuyasha, el también había intentado muchas veces comunicarse con ella por teléfono, pero no contestaba

Kagome estaba arreglando a su hijo, ya que ella empezaría a trabajar ese día, había conseguido el trabajo gracias a Miroku, iba a trabajar de secretaria, por suerte era medio tiempo, mientras ella estuviera trabajando Sango se quedaría cuidando a los niños, tanto Miroku como Sango insistieron en que no era necesario que trabajara, pero ella sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

-Te portaras bien con la tía Sango?-pregunto Kagome a su hijo

-Si-Dijo Yoshiro

-Porque esa carita, que tienes?-pregunto Kagome al verlo desanimado

-Quiero ver a mi papá-Dijo Yoshiro

-Lo se hijo, pero no se puede-Dijo Kagome

-Porque?-pregunto Yoshiro, como todos los días

-Esta de viaje-Dijo Kagome- ahora ve con Natzuki

Kagome miro con dolor como su hijo iba con la hija de Sango, Yoshiro cada vez que podía le preguntaba por su padre, al verlo sus ganas de conocerlo aumentaron.

-Sabes que no es necesario que trabajes-Dijo Sango interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Es necesario-Dijo Kagome- no puedo estar aquí sin aportar

-Kagome no tenemos problemas-Dijo Sango

-Ya basta, no me convencerás-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Ok, pero tenia que intentarlo-Dijo Sango

-Podrás con ambos?-pregunto Kagome

-Eso espero-Dijo Sango riendo

Cuando Kagome volvió del trabajo se llevo una sorpresa, ya que estaba Kouga en la casa de Sango, este corrió a abrazarla.

-Como es eso de que estas trabajando?-pregunto Kouga

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo un hijo al que mantener-Dijo Kagome

-Claro que no tienes que hacerlo, para eso estamos nosotros, sabes que te ayudaremos-Dijo Kouga

-No puedo depender de ustedes, además ya soy mayor de edad puedo hacerlo-Dijo Kagome- como estas?

-Esta bien cambia el tema-Dijo Kouga- estoy bien, aunque preocupado por la situación

-No te preocupes-Dijo Kagome

-Claro que me preocupo, que harás?-pregunto Kouga

-Seguir aquí por el momento-Dijo Kagome

-Y porque no regresar y arreglas las cosas-Dijo Kouga

-Tu también-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, además tienes que seguir tus estudios, no trabajar-Dijo Kouga

-Los terminare-Dijo Kagome

-Cuando?, cuando dejes de huir?-pregunto Kouga

-No me digas que también estas de parte de Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-Claro que no, solo sigo que es mejor que vuelvas y soluciones las cosas como una persona adulta-Dijo Kouga

-Tu también, Kikyo me dijo que me estaba comportando como una niña-Dijo Kagome

-Porque lo estas, créeme que por mi el nunca hubiera vuelto, pero lo he pensado mucho, Yoshiro tiene derecho a conocer a Inuyasha, Inuyasha no se lo merece, pero si Yoshiro-Dijo Kouga

-Cada vez me confunden más-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome todos te apoyamos a ti, pero también queremos lo mejor para Yoshiro, puede que el que Inuyasha volviera sea una señal-Dijo Kouga

-No entiendo que quieres decir-Dijo Kagome

-Que si Inuyasha volvió sea porque el destino quiere que Yoshiro tenga a su padre-Dijo Kouga

-Desde cuando piensas en el destino-Dijo Kagome sorprendida

-No lo se, pero he pensado mucho-Dijo Kouga con una sonrisa

-Como esta Ayame?-pregunto Kagome

-Y vuelves a cambiar el tema-Dijo Kouga suspirando- bien, te hecha de menos, sobre todo a Yoshiro

-Me hubiera gustado que vinieras con ella-Dijo Kagome

-No podía, me vine de la universidad-Dijo Kouga- así nadie me seguiría

-Es cierto-Dijo Kagome

Se quedaron conversar ando hasta que se hizo de noche, por lo tanto Sango le dijo a Kouga que se quedara a dormir, Kouga siempre intentaba sacar el tema de Inuyasha pero Kagome cambia el tema rápidamente, por lo que no quiso seguir molestándola.

Cuando Kagome salió de casa de Sango a mitad de la noche, Kouga la sintió por lo que fue con ella.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Kouga detrás de ella

-Me asustaste-Dijo Kagome

-Lo siento no era mi intención-Dijo Kouga-que haces levantada a esta hora

-Pensando-Dijo Kagome

-En que?-pregunto Kouga

-En lo que me han dicho todos, que hare con Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-No te quiero atormentar, pero el no se cansara de buscarlos, yo lo vi fuera de nuestra casa, además creo que por Yoshiro tendrías que hablar con el-Dijo Kouga

-No lo se-Dijo Kagome

-Sera mejor que entres y descanses mañana tienes que ir a trabajar-Dijo Kouga

Paso un semana mas, Kagome estaba trabajando y mientras Sango se quedaba con los niños, cuando llegaba ella le ayudaba un poco a Sango y luego se dedicaba a atender a su hijo, pero ese día cuando llego tenia visitas, eran su Madre, Naraku y Midori.

-Que bueno que llegas-Dijo Naomi

-Me alegra que estén aquí-Dijo Kagome abrazando a su madre

-Ha pasado mucho sin verlos-Dijo Naomi

-Se vinieron con cuidado-Dijo Kagome

-Claro, no te preocupes, nos vinimos separados y nos dimos muchas vueltas antes-Dijo Naraku

-Separados?-pregunto Kagome

-Si, yo salí temprano a dejar a Souta a la escuela y después me di unas vueltas y me vine en tren-Dijo Naomi

-Yo fui primero a la oficina y luego a buscar a Midori a las casa de mis suegros, luego unas vueltas y me vine en el auto de mi suegro-Dijo Naraku

-Que bueno-Dijo Kagome tomando en brazos a su sobrina- porque no vino Kikyo?

-Tenía cosas que hacer-Dijo Naomi

Kagome estaba muy feliz de que su madre, su hermano y su sobrina estuvieran ahí con ella, los echaba mucho de menos, pero se quedo pensando en Kikyo, sabia que no había quería ir porque aun estaba enojada, por lo que cuando se fueron la llamo por teléfono, pero esta no contesto, luego de muchos intentos prefirió llamar a su casa.

-Diga?-Dijo Souta

-Hola Souta-Dijo Kagome- como estas?

-Bien, como estas tu?-pregunto Souta

-Bien, oye esta Kikyo por ahí-pregunto Kagome

-Si espera-Dijo Souta

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome y espero

-hermana, Kikyo esta ocupada-Dijo Souta

-Esta bien, le puedes decir que me llame cuando se desocupe-Dijo Kagome

-Claro yo le digo-Dijo Souta

-Gracias y adiós-Dijo Kagome, sabía que Kikyo no había querido contestar

Inuyasha estaba solo en su habitación, se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, pensaba como lo haría para encontrar a Kagome, cada día estaba mas desesperado, todas las ideas que había tenido habían fracasado, había seguido insistiendo con ir a casa de los Higurashi pero nada, había hablado con Kikyo y nada, no quería ayudarlo, había contratado un investigados privado, pero era un completo idiota que no sabia hacer su trabajo, había contratado a otro, pero aun no tenia ninguna noticia, ya no sabia a que mas recurrir.

-Inuyasha, te buscan-Dijo su madre fuera de su habitación

-No quiero recibir a nadie-Dijo Inuyasha

-Tendrás que recibirlo-Dijo Izayoi

-Quien es?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Es Kouga-Dijo su madre

-Kouga?-pregunto Inuyasha levantándose de inmediato para abrir la puerta

-Si, dice que quiere hablar contigo-Dijo Izayoi

Inuyasha no espero más y bajo para recibir a Kouga, no sabia porque lo buscaba, podría ser para golpearlo como lo hizo Naraku, pero no le importaba, se lo merecía.

-Kouga, que haces aquí-Dijo Inuyasha al verlo en la sala mirando las fotografías de Yoshiro

-Vine a hablar contigo-Dijo Kouga

-Vienes a hablar o a golpearme como Naraku-Dijo Inuyasha serio

-Créeme que me gustaría, pero no soy como mi hermano mayor, vine para hablar-Dijo Kouga

-Esta bien, pero puede ser en otro lugar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro, donde quieres ir?-pregunto Kouga

-Vamos a un bar, necesito tomar algo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien-Dijo Kouga algo sorprendido

-Vamos en mi carro-Dijo Inuyasha

-Creo que lo mejor es que vamos en taxi, no es bueno que manejes de vuelta si haz tomado algo-Dijo Kouga

-Ok, vamos-Dijo Inuyasha

En el camino ninguno hablo, llegaron a un bar que estaba cerca de la casa de Inuyasha, se sentaron en una mesa alejada y pidieron al mesero unos tragos.

-Ya estamos aquí, que querías hablar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Quería hablar de lo que esta pasando-Dijo Kouga

-No descansare hasta encontrar a tu hermana-Dijo Inuyasha

-Creo que eso lo se, lo que me interesa, es para que la buscas tanto-Dijo Kouga

-Kouga, quiero que me escuche, necesito que me escuche-Dijo Inuyasha mientras se tomaba su trago de un solo golpe

-Porque estas tan interesado en que te escuche?-pregunto Kouga

-Quiero explicarle como sucedieron la cosa hace años, pedirle perdón, no era mi intención herirla-Dijo Inuyasha

-Entonces, si no querías herirla porque jugaste con ella-Dijo Kouga serio

-Nunca jugué con ella-Dijo Inuyasha

-Entonces que paso?-pregunto Kouga

-Este bien te contare lo que paso-Dijo Inuyasha

Inuyasha se sirvió otra copa y luego miro a Kouga, no sabia porque pero sentía que podía confiar en el.

Sesshomaru estaba viendo televisión en la sala de la casa, cuando tocaron la puerta, extrañado se levanto, pero antes miro el reloj, era muy tarde para que alguien estuviera tocando la puerta.

-Que bueno alguien este despierto-Dijo Kouga

-Kouga, que haces aquí?-pregunto Sesshomaru sorprendido

-Salí con Inuyasha-Dijo Kouga

-Con Inuyasha?, donde esta?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Esta en el Taxi, se tomo casi todo el bar y en el camino se quedo dormido y no me lo puedo, necesito que me ayudes a entrarlo-Dijo Kouga

Sesshomaru y Kouga entraron a Inuyasha y le acostaron en su habitación, luego de esto Kouga se fue dejando a Sesshomaru muy confundido, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente día para que su hermano le explicara.

Inuyasha despertó, le dolía mucho la cabeza y al intentar levantarse se mareo por lo que volvió a acostarse, miro su ropa, aun estaba vestido, lo ultimo que recordaba es que estaban en el bar hablando con Kouga, no recordaba como había llegado a casa, por lo que supuso que Kouga lo había dejado ahí.

-Por fin despiertas-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Que haces en mi habitación?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Vine a ver como estabas-Dijo Sesshomaru- ya que ayer tuvimos que subirte entre Kouga y yo

-Me duele la cabeza-Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro es lógico, Kouga dijo que te había tomado casi todo el bar-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Creo que me excedí-Dijo Inuyasha

-Crees?-dijo Sesshomaru con ironía

-Ya no molestes, soy baste grandecito para beber-Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro que lo eres, pero también deberías ser mas responsable-Dijo Sesshomaru- te tuvimos que subir entre los dos, porque el "grandecito" se había quedo dormido como piedra

-Ahora tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago?-pregunto Inuyasha con ironía

-Claro que no, es tu vida no la mía, pero no creo que bebiendo solucionaras todos tus problemas-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Por favor es la primera vez que bebo desde que volví-Dijo Inuyasha

-Desde que volviste si, pero cuando estábamos en otro país lo hacías bastante seguido-Dijo Sesshomaru serio

-No te metas-Dijo Inuyasha

-Me meto, tengo todo el derecho, estoy preocupado por ti-Dijo Sesshomaru

-No te preocupes por mi-Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha se porque lo hacías y creo saber porque lo hiciste ayer, pero no puedes beber de esa manera-Dijo Sesshomaru

-No te metas-Dijo Inuyasha

-Crees que así harás que Kagome vuelva?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Te dije que no te metieras-Dijo Inuyasha

-Que crees que pensaría Yoshiro si te viera en ese estado, linda la imagen que se llevaría de su padre-Dijo Sesshomaru y se fue de la habitación de Inuyasha

Inuyasha quedo mirando la puerta de su habitación cuando su hermano salió, tenía razón.

-Kouga donde fuiste ayer?-pregunto Naraku

-Salí con un amigo-Mintió Kouga

-Llegaste tarde-Dijo Naraku

-Ahora me estas controlando?-pregunto Kouga

-No, solo me extraño, ya que no saliste con Ayame-Dijo Naraku

-Tengo derecho a salir con amigos-Dijo Kouga- que tú no salgas no en mi culpa

-Yo no salgo con mis amigos porque tengo una familia que mantener-Dijo Naraku

-Pero podrías salir de vez en cuando-Dijo Takemaru metiéndose en la conversación de sus hijos

-Creo que paso, ahora quiero dedicarme a mi familia-Dijo Naraku

-Tan amargado como siempre-Dijo Kouga

-Hoy no saldrás?-pregunto Kikyo metiéndose antes de que se pusieran a pelear

-No, quiero dormir todo el día-Dijo Kouga

-Eres un vago-Dijo Naraku

-Claro que no, pero no tengo nada que hacer-Dijo Kouga

-Creí que querías ir donde Kagome-Dijo Naomi

-Quería, pero no tengo ganas de darme vueltas para que nadie mi siga-Dijo Kouga

-Si quieres te llevo-Dijo Kikyo

-No gracias, me quedare-Dijo Kouga

-Iras?-pregunto Naomi

-No, solo le ofrecí llevarlo-Dijo Kikyo

-Estas buscando una excusa para ir-Dijo Kouga con una sonrisa

-Estas enojada con ella?-pregunto Naraku

-No-Dijo Kikyo

-Como no has hablado con ella pensé que estabas enojada-Dijo Naraku

-Oye, Kikyo, ya que te ofreciste para llevar a un lugar, me podrías llevar a otro?-pregunto Kouga

-Que?-pregunto Kikyo

-Vamos, llévame, no seas mala-Dijo Kouga

-Kouga solo te ofrecí llevarte a ver a Kagome-Dijo Kikyo

-No seas mala, llévame-Dijo Kouga- no nos demoramos nada

-Esta bien-Dijo Kikyo

Kikyo sabía que Kouga tenía algo entre manos, pero le siguió la corriente, además quería salir. Luego de un par de horas Kouga le pidió que se fueran por lo que ella dejo a Midori al cuidado de Naomi.

-Donde te llevo?-pregunto Kikyo cuando ambos estaban en el carro

-Vamos a una cafetería donde podamos conversar tranquilos-Dijo Kouga

-Sabia que algo tenías entre manos-Dijo Kikyo

-Eres muy inteligente-Dijo Kouga

-Para que quisiste venir aquí, en ves de conversar en la casa?-pregunto Kikyo cuando ya estaban en la cafetería

-Que piensas sobre Inuyasha?-pregunto Kouga

-Porque lo preguntas-Dijo Kikyo

-Ayer estuve con el, era con el con quien salí-Dijo Kouga

-Que?-pregunto Kikyo

-Así como oyes, me conto todo, también me dijo que había hablado contigo-Dijo Kouga

-No te molesta que hablara con el?-pregunto Kikyo

-No, porque lo haría, además yo también hable con el, es mas yo lo fui a buscar-Dijo Kouga

-porque hiciste eso-Dijo Kikyo

-Necesita saber su versión, además de querer saber si realmente le interesaba Yoshiro-Dijo Kouga

-Esta interesado, creo que mas de lo que creíamos-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, ayer cuando hablaba me di cuenta de que en realidad le importa-Dijo Kouga

-Si, pero tu hermana no permitirá que lo conozca-Dijo Kikyo

-Kagome tiene que dejar que Yoshiro conozca a su padre-Dijo Kouga

-Que?, estas hablando enserio?-pregunto Kikyo sorprendida

-Hable mucho con Inuyasha ayer-Dijo Kouga- lo único que quiere es conocer a Yoshiro

-Si lo se-Dijo Kikyo- por eso llegaste tan tarde

-Ayer fuimos a un bar, el estaba mal, se le notaba que necesita salir, así que cuando me dijo que fuéramos, acepte, además se tomo casi el bar completo-Dijo Kouga

-Se emborracho?-pregunto Kikyo

-Si, de todas las veces que salimos cuando íbamos a la universidad, nunca lo vi tomar así, además todo el tiempo vi desesperación y dolor en sus ojos, esta muy mal con todo esto-Dijo Kouga

-Antes hubiera dicho que se lo merecía, pero ahora no lo se-Dijo Kikyo

-Sabes, cuando me conto que había visto todas las fotografías y videos que tiene su familia de Yoshiro fue la única vez que vi ilusión en sus ojos-Dijo Kouga

-También lo vi ilusionado cuando me dijo eso-Dijo Kikyo

-Dime, que podemos hacer?-pregunto Kouga

-Sabes yo hable con Kagome-Dijo Kikyo

-Le contaste lo que te dijo Inuyasha-Dijo Kouga

-No, le dije que el me pidió ayuda y que debería hablar con el y que Yoshiro necesita conocer a su padre-Dijo Kikyo

-Yo también le dije que Yoshiro tenía que conocer a su padre, pero no entiende-Dijo Kouga

-Cree que podrá huir toda la vida-Dijo Kikyo

-Se le acabo el tiempo-Dijo Kouga

-Porque dices eso?-pregunto Kikyo

-Creo que me mataran-Dijo Kouga

-Que hiciste?-pregunto Kikyo asustada

Inuyasha salió del baño, luego de darse una ducha fría para quitar los efectos del licor que había bebido, se vistió y tomo su celular, hablo con el nuevo investigador que había contratado, pero este no le dijo nada, bajo a comer algo y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, hizo lo de todos los días, cuando estaba solo, tomo las fotografías de su hijo.

-Ya comiste?-pregunto Izayoi a su hijo, cuando entro a la casa

-Si, gracias-Dijo Inuyasha

-Viendo las fotografías nuevamente?-pregunto Izayoi

-Es la única forma que tengo de verlo-Dijo Inuyasha

-que te dijo Kouga ayer-pregunto Izayoi

-Creo que tampoco me ayudara-Dijo Inuyasha

-es lógico, es su hermano-Dijo Izayoi

-Pero el quiere que conozca a mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-que?-pregunto Izayoi

-Me dijo que Yoshiro se merecía tener un padre, aunque su madre no le guste la idea-Dijo Inuyasha

-Entonces puede que te ayude-Dijo Izayoi

-No lo se, eso espero, aunque difícil que traicione a su hermana-Dijo Inuyasha

-Uno nunca sabe-Dijo Izayoi

-Saldré a dar una vuelta, necesito tomar aire-Dijo Inuyasha

-Cuídate-Dijo Izayoi

-Claro, volveré pronto-Dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la casa

Inuyasha monto su carro y salió a dar una vuelta, lo necesitaba, se detuvo en el parque donde había terminado con Kagome, se bajo del carro y fue al sitio donde habían peleado, en ese lugar revivió toda la pelea y los sentimientos, luego de un par de minutos meditando saco su billetera con la intención de ver nuevamente la fotografía de su hijo, pero se encontró con un papel doblado.

-Que es esto?- se pregunto a si mismo

Tomo el papel y lo desdoblo era una dirección y un mapa, al principio no entendió como había llegado eso ahí, pero vio la nota al final que decía:

_"Jamas digas de donde sacaste la informacion._

_No se lo que estoy haciendo, pero mas te vale que valga la pena que traicione mis principios y te ayude a encontrarlos._

_Kouga Higurashi_

_P.D. APRESURATE, PORQUE ESTA ES LA UNICA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TE DOY"_

* * *

><p><strong>QUE PASARA?, QUE HIZO KOUGA? PIENSAN USTEDES?<strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA Y SOBRE TODO A LOS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS, SON MI INSPIRACION, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS...**

**CON RESPECTO A LA PREGUNTAS NO COMAN ANSIAS SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE PRONTO SE SABRAN MUCHAS COSAS.**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS PRONTO ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**UN GRAN ABRAZO, CECI22**


	36. Chapter 36

-QUE HICISTE QUE?-Pregunto Kikyo

-Ayude a Inuyasha, no me grites y te explico-Dijo Kouga- cuando estábamos en el taxi camino a su casa, cuando se quedo dormido, le escribí la dirección de Sango y le hice un mapa de como llegar, además de una nota

-Porque hiciste eso?-pregunto Kikyo

-Kikyo hice lo que tenia que hacer, no estoy pensando en Kagome ni en Inuyasha, estoy pensando en Yoshiro, lo hice por el bien de mi sobrino-Dijo Kouga- además tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, solo apresure las cosas

-Sabes lo que te hará tu hermana?-pregunto Kikyo

-Si lo se, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, además le puse en la nota a Inuyasha que no dijera de donde salió la información-Dijo Kouga

-Sabes que igual se enterara, Voy a ir-Dijo Kikyo

-Claro que no, ellos tienen mucho de que hablar-Dijo Kouga

-Tan rápido te convenció-Dijo Kikyo

-Si, Kikyo, Inuyasha sabe lo que tiene que hacer, además la esta consiente de que no será fácil que lo perdone-Dijo Kouga

-Esperemos que las cosas salgan bien-Dijo Kikyo

-Lo saldrán, de eso estoy seguro-Dijo Kouga

-No se si enojarme o no contigo-Dijo Kikyo

-Porque?, porque ayude a Inuyasha o porque me adelante a lo que querías hacer tu-Dijo Kouga sonriendo

Inuyasha leyó una la nota y salió disparado a su carro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias-Dijo Inuyasha cuando subió al carro y lo arranco- te debo la vida Kouga

No le importo pasarse varios altos, su único objetivo era llegar a la dirección que estaba en la nota.

Kagome había salió del trabajo y paso a comprar unas cosas para su hijo y la hija de Sango, iba apresurada, ya que le había tomado mas del tiempo que ella había pensado, estaba por entrar a la casa de su prima cuando escucho como frenaba un carro tras ella, por lo que miro y al reconocer el automóvil se quedo de piedra.

-Podemos hablar?-Dijo Inuyasha cuando se bajo del carro

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Kagome luego del shock

-Necesito que hablemos-Dijo Inuyasha frente a ella

-Como me encontraste?-pregunto Kagome luego de unos minutos

-Eso no importa, podemos hablar?-pregunto nuevamente Inuyasha

-Yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo-Dijo Kagome haciendo el intento de huir, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y le agarro el brazo

-No puedes escapar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Suéltame o grito-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, pero quiero que hablemos-Dijo Inuyasha soltándola

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, ya se la existencia de Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro, ahora, hace años cuando intente decirte que estaba embarazada de mi hijo no me escuchaste-Dijo Kagome

-Estoy arrepentido-Dijo Inuyasha

-Y crees que eso esto es suficiente-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome por favor, necesito que hablemos-Dijo Inuyasha

-No tengo porque hablar contigo-Dijo Kagome

-Hazlo por nuestro hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Es mi hijo, tú no tienes derecho sobre el-Dijo Kagome

-Porque no te calmas y vamos a otro lugar y conversamos-Dijo Inuyasha

Kagome se sorprendió Inuyasha no le estaba exigiendo nada sobre conocer a su hijo, solo quería que conversaran, además lo estaba pidiendo, en ningún momento la estaba obligando ni nada parecido, ella pensó que si algún día los llegara a encontrar lo primero que haría seria exigir ver al niño, pero no lo estaba haciendo, quería hablar primero con ella, hasta ese momento insistía en no querer que Inuyasha se acercara a Yoshiro, pero ahora no sabia que hacer.

Verlo ahí la sorprendió mucho, tanto que demoro unos minutos en reaccionar, tenerlo frente le removió todo el interior, pero tenia que pensar en su hijo, no en ella.

-Esta bien-Acepto Kagome

-Vamos a una cafetería o algo para que podamos estar tranquilos-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ok, hay una muy cerca de aquí-Dijo Kagome, ojala no se equivocara de la decisión que estaba tomando

-Vamos en mi carro-Dijo Inuyasha, al ver que asentía le abrió la puerta para que subiera

La cafetería estaba cerca, podrían caminar, pero a ella le temblaban las piernas, estaba muy nerviosa, ni siquiera lo miraba, pero sabia que el también estaba nervios, ya que lo miro de reojo y sus manos temblaban.

Llegaron rápidamente a la cafetería y se sentaron en el lugar mas privado que encontraron, ninguna se haba dirigido la palabra, llego el camarero e Inuyasha pidió dos cafés.

-Esta bien, ya estamos aquí, que quieres hablar-Rompió el silencio Kagome

-Quiero conocer a mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha-pero primero quiero contarte como pasaron las cosas

-Solo jugaste conmigo-Dijo Kagome

- Eso no es cierto, por favor escuchame-Pidio Inuyasha

-Inuyasha no quiero excusas, esa es la verdad, nunca me quisiste lo querías acostarte conmigo, nunca te importe-Dijo Kagome

-Por favor escúchame-Rogo Inuyasha-las cosas no son lo que parecen

Kagome miro a Inuyasha, no sabia que pensar, podía ver que estaba desesperado y que realmente necesita que lo escuchara, pero tenía miedo.

-Habla-Dijo Kagome

-Gracias-Dijo Inuyasha- por favor solo escúchame, después me dices todo lo que quieras, bueno, cuando te conocí, realmente me gustaste, por eso intente acercarme a ti y cuando por fin nos hicimos novios, me di cuenta de que te quería mucho, nunca sentí nada parecido, no me importo la diferencia de edad, no me importo que fueras hermana de Naraku, no me importo nada, al pasar el tiempo las cosas se fueron poniendo serias entre nosotros y supe que estaba enamorado de ti, estaba realmente contento, nunca me había enamorado, además tu me correspondías, era muy feliz, tanto que quería salir pronto de la universidad para estar siempre contigo y no tener que viajar para estarlo, cuando hicimos el amor me sentí el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, además que me habías entregado tu virginidad, eso era muy importante, quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero luego de unos días después, me llego una carta, era de una Escuela de Negocios, una de las mas importante del mundo, al principio no sabia para que era, pero cuando la abrí y leí el contenido lo supe, me habían aceptado una solicitud que había hecho justo antes de conocerte, que había olvidado, había enviado la solicitud para seguir mis estudios y hacer un magister, era complicado ya que cuando la hice aun no había salido de la universidad, en la carta decía que me aceptaban y que harían una excepción, ya que no aceptan a nadie sin haber ejercido su profesión, pero me aceptaban ya que la universidad había dado muchas buenas referencias mías, me alegre mucho cuando eso paso, nunca pensé que me aceptarían tan rápido, pero luego de pensarlo bien, no me gusto ya que eso implicaría salir del país por mucho tiempo y estabas tu, no quería dejarte, menos después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, quise rechazarla, pero mi padre no me dejo, me dijo que esa era la única oportunidad que tendría en la vida y que así podría dirigir la empresa de la familia sin problemas, a mi no me importaba, no pensaba dejarte, eran 3 años sin poder venir a Japón, mi padre me dijo muchas cosas, en las cuales tenia razón, tu eras menor de edad, tenias muchas cosas que vivir todavía, eso me hizo pensar que tu estabas dejando muchas cosas de lado y haciendo muchas cosas para estar conmigo, como por ejemplo mentir, ocultar lo que teníamos, tu aun estabas en la escuela mientras que yo estaba terminando la universidad, si me iba podría tener un mejor futuro y tu podrías tener una vida normal, como cualquiera de tus amigas, me costo mucho, ya que fue la decisión mas importante que había tomado hasta ese momento, pero decidí irme, pero no sabia como lo tomarías, por lo que preferí mentirte, la que no me podrías acompañar, aunque me hubiera encantado, escogí enojarme por cualquier cosas, tu justo te fuiste con tu familia a ver a unos familiares, por lo que esa fue una oportunidad para seguir el plan, cuando peleamos y termine nuestra relación, se me partió el alma, quería decirte que todo era mentira, abrazarte y decirte que te amaba mas que nunca, que no podría vivir sin ti, quise mandar al demonio la oportunidad que tenia de ir a estudiar, pero me hice el fuerte, supuestamente era por tu bien y mi futuro, luego de que saliste llorando, me quede ahí llorando también, me costo mucho trabajo no hacerlo mientras te decía esas cosas, que eran todas mentiras nunca lo pensé realmente, quise salir corriendo tras tuyo y decirte toda la verdad, pero eso no lo podía hacer, quede destruido por lo que cuando me fui a mi casa mi padre le pidió a Sesshomaru que me acompañara, ya que no quería que estuviera solo, a mi me daba igual, la compañía que quería era la tuya, cuando nos fuimos sentí que había dejado el corazón aquí, contigo, sabia que estabas odiándome, no había querido contestar ninguna llamada de Kikyo ni de nadie, al llegar allá me sentía tan mal que el primer día fui a un bar y me emborrache, ese fue mi único consuelo durante mucho tiempo, no podía olvidarte, te habías clavado en mi, empecé los estudios, me costo mucho, ya que no me podía concentrar por estar pensando en ti, por lo que siempre recurría a la bebida, nunca pensé que dejarte me dolería tanto, pero trataba de pensar que tu estabas bien aquí, que seguirías haciendo tu vida, luego de un tiempo empezó a irme bien, ya que me centre en los estudios, hice algunos amigos, salí con muchas chicas tratando de olvidarte, pero con ninguna pude hacerlo, aun no lo hago, pero se que nunca me vas a perdonar, cuando termine los estudios hace unos meses, me plante volver, pero tenia miedo de encontrarte y ver que habías hecho tu vida, sin mi, por lo que pensé en quedarme para siempre y hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre allí, entonces Sesshomaru viajo a Tokio y desde entonces me llamaba para que volviera, nunca me dijo para que, pero siempre insistía, me mandaba mensajes también, por lo que me entro la curiosidad, por lo que tome la decisión de volver, aunque de visita, estaría un par de días y me hidria, para no enterarme nada de lo tu habías hecho en estos años, no quería saber si tenias novio o algo parecido, me enfocaría solo en mi familia y regresaría, total ya había renunciado a ti, no tenia sentido estar aquí, cuando volví y entre a mi casa me sorprendió ver tantas fotografías, que yo sinceramente pensé que eran mías, pero había algo en el niño en ellas que me hacia sentir algo raro, de repente sentí las voces de mis padre y los vi a todos, pero me quede en shock cuando te vi, con el niño de las fotografías que pensé que era yo, además que el me dijo "papá", rápidamente empezaron a encajar algunas piezas, pocas, de pronto reaccione y tu ya no estabas, por lo que salí a buscarte y ya habías desaparecido, entre a mi casa para buscar las llaves de mi carro e ir a buscarte, pero mis padres no me lo permitieron, entonces le exigí una explicación, me contaron lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo, fue ahí cuando encajaron todas las piezas, me entere que era padre de un hijo de ambos, el niño de las fotografías, por eso la sonrisa me recordaba a ti, luego te fui a buscar, Naraku me golpeo y deje lo hiciera, tal y como lo hice años atrás cuando se entero de todo, luego me dijeron que tu ya te habías ido por lo que volví a mi casa y me terminaron de contar todo, mi madre me dijo la fecha en la que nació nuestro hijo y recordé que justo el día que nació Yoshiro, algo sentí, no sabría como explicarlo, pero estaba en el departamento que compartíamos con Sesshomaru, estaba tomando una cerveza, cuando de repente algo me paso, se me callo la cerveza al suelo, ya que una sensación raro me recorrió todo el cuerpo y tu imagen se me vino a la mente, Sesshomaru se sorprendió porque corrí al teléfono y llame para tu casa nadie contestaba por lo que me preocupe, luego llame a mi casa, nadie contestaba , llame al celular de mi padre, pero tampoco contestaba, luego llame a mi madre y me contesto, la encontré rara sentía que algo me quería decir, le pregunte que pasaba, no me dijo nada, solo me dijo que no me preocupara que todos estaban bien y ellos estaban en una reunión con muchas personas, celebrando algo importante, pero no me dijo que, le creí, también le pregunte si sabia algo de ti y me dijo que tu estabas bien por lo que me quede algo mas tranquillo y colgué, quise llamarte pero no podía, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no sabia que había pasado hasta ese momento contigo, sin contar que cuando me fui Naraku me dio una paliza porque se había enterado de que nosotros habíamos tenido una relación, solo pedía que a ti no te hicieran nada, pero no tenia como saberlo, esa vez fue la única vez que pregunte por ti, ya que mi madre intentaba muchas veces hablar de ti, pero siempre la interrumpía y le pedía que no me hablara de ti, siempre terminaba mal, ya que recordaba todo lo que había pasado y me ponía muy triste, había algo en mi interior que siempre me decía que volviera, pero nunca quise hacer caso, bueno, como te decía, mis padres terminaron de contarme todo, desde que me fui, cuando tu llegaste a mi casa para contarme lo de tu embarazo y todo lo demás, me sentí tan mal, quise que el tiempo regresara y poder hacer lo que me dictaba el corazón no la razón, y haberme quedo aquí y haber enfrentado todo eso contigo, pero no podía ya era muy tarde, ese día vi todas las fotografías y videos que tenían mis padres de Yoshiro, mi hijo, no sabes no que sentía, por una parte dolor por haber sito tan imbécil y por otra parte emoción de tener un hijo, cada fotografía o video que veía me sorprendía mas, ya que el niño es igual a mi, ese día jure que haría todo por encontrarlos, quería que me escucharas y me dejaras conocer a mi hijo, contrate a un investigador para encontrarlos, me pare cerca de tu casa todo este tiempo con la esperanza de que volvieras y hasta ahora que pude encontrarte y puede contarte como fueron las cosas, Kagome te pido que me perdones, por favor, se que no actué como debería haberlo hecho, debería haberte dicho toda la verdad desde un principio, pero me fui por el camino fácil, por eso estoy aquí pidiéndote perdón y que me dejes conocer a nuestro hijo

Kagome estaba mas que sorprendida con todo lo que Inuyasha le había contado, nunca pensó que las cosas fueran de esa manera, le sorprendió muchísimo que mientras Inuyasha le estaba contento el estuviera llorando tanto que le costaba hablar, pero lo hizo, además de que el estaba muy nervioso, lo notaba, pero si bien el lloraba, ella también tenia muchas ganas de llorar, reprimió las lagrimas, el relato le hizo revivir muchas cosas, no sabia que hacer, si creerle o no.

El relato de la historia había sido largo, ya que Inuyasha le costaba hablar, pero el esperaba que Kagome lo entendiera y le dejara conocer a su hijo. Luego de sus ultimas palabras la dejo pensar, sabia que ella no sabría si confiar o no en las cosas que le había contado, pero eran la verdad.

-Me vas a decir algo?-pregunto Inuyasha luego de largos minutos en silencio

-Porque me cuentas todo esto?-pregunto Kagome impidiendo que las lagrimas salieran

-Porque es la verdad, te lo juro-Dijo Inuyasha

-Y que esperas que haga?-pregunto Kagome

-Me gustaría que me perdonaras y me dejaras conocer a nuestro Hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Porque me lo estas pidiendo y no exigiendo?-pregunto Kagome, ya que esa era una de las cosas que no entendía

-No quiero pelear, quiero hacer las cosas bien, por una vez en mi vida, se que podría exigirte por vía legal tener a mi hijo, pero no quiero eso, además yo soy el culpable de todo esto-Dijo Inuyasha

-No se que pensar-Dijo Kagome

-Por favor créeme, no te estoy mintiendo, Kagome se que es muy pronto para pedirte perdón, quizás nunca logre que me perdones por lo que hice, pero quiero conocer a Yoshiro y compensar todo este tiempo que no he estado con el-Dijo Inuyasha

-De verdad quieres ser un padre?-pregunto Kagome

-Mas que nada en este mundo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Sobre lo que me contaste, quiero que me digas unas cosas-Dijo Kagome luego de unos minutos en silencio

-Claro pregúntame lo que quieras-Dijo Inuyasha

-Porque no quisiste escucharme cuando te llamamos con tu madre?-pregunto Kagome

-Quería olvidarte, que tu también me olvidaras, además tenia miedo de lo que me podrías decir, no quería que me dijeras algo que me hiciera volver y contarte toda la verdad-Dijo Inuyasha

-De verdad me quisiste o solo jugaste conmigo?-pregunto Kagome

-Kagome, no te quería, te amaba y aun lo hago, nunca pude olvidarte-Dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a Kagome- se que por lo que hice no volveremos a estar juntos, ya que tu debes haber hecho tu vida, pero podemos intentar llevarnos bien por Yoshiro, si tu quieres y me dejar conocerlo y ser parte de su vida

-Y que harás si no te dejo conocerlo?-Pregunto Kagome

-Seguiré insistiendo para que me dejes conocerlo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Vas a poner a la ley para eso?-pregunto Kagome

-No, no me gustaría que el niño pasara por eso y no quiero hacerte eso a ti también-Dijo Inuyasha

-Podría huir nuevamente-Dijo Kagome

-Te buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras, se seguiría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de conocer a mi hijo, por eso quiero que seas tu la que decida si quieres seguir así-Dijo Inuyasha

-Quien me asegura que no le harás daño-Dijo Kagome

-Nunca, oye me bien, nunca le haría daño a nuestro hijo, no sabes el dolor que siento de saber que tengo un hijo y no conocerlo, de todas las cosas que me he perdido por mi mala decisión, desde que me entere de que existe ha sido un infierno, solo quería encontrarlos-Dijo Inuyasha

-No me lo quitaras?-pregunto Kagome

-Nunca, no podría hacerte mas daño del que ya te he causado-Dijo Inuyasha- Solo te pido que me dejes conocerlo y ser parte de su vida

-No se si lo que voy a hacer esta bien, pero, mas te vale que valga la pena-Dijo Kagome- te dejare que conozcas a Yoshiro

-Gracias-Dijo Inuyasha, que se levanto para abrazar a Kagome mientras lloraba

Kagome se sorprendió de la reacción de Inuyasha, el estaba feliz, mientras que ella solo le pedía a los dioses que su decisión fuera la correcta.

-Vamos rápido-Dijo Inuyasha cuando la soltó

-Esta bien, solo prométeme que serás un buen padre-Dijo Kagome

-Te lo juro-Dijo Inuyasha feliz

Salieron de la cafetería e Inuyasha se apresuro al carro, el quería correr a la casa, pero no podía dejar el carro ahí, luego de que Kagome se subió arranco el carro y llegaron en unos segundos a la casa de Sango, Kagome le pidió que aguardara en el jardín que ella traería al niño, por lo que Inuyasha no le quedo otra que aceptar, estaba nervioso.

-Kagome que bueno que llegas-Dijo Sango al verla entrar-Me tenias preocupada, que te paso?

-Luego te cuento, donde esta Yoshiro?-pregunto Kagome

-los niños están en la habitación de ustedes jugando-Dijo Sango

-Voy por el-Dijo Kagome y fue a buscar a su hijo dejando a Sango confundida

-Me quieres explicar que pasa-Dijo Sango viendo a su prima con Yoshiro en brazos

-Te cuento luego, ahora nos están esperando-Dijo Kagome

-Quien?-pregunto Sango

-Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome en el oído de Sango para que no escuchara Yoshiro

-Que?, esta aquí?, como?-pregunto Sango totalmente sorprendida

-Después te cuento todo, ahora voy a que lo conozca-Dijo Kagome

Salió del alcance de Sango antes de que le preguntara otra cosa, no quería dilatar mas la situación, salió de la casa aun con el niño en brazos, quien no entendía a su madre, Inuyasha estaba de pie esperando, al verla se acerco corriendo, pero Kagome le hizo señal para que esperara.

-Hijo, hay una persona que te quiere conocer-Dijo Kagome a su hijo que aun no veía a su padre, ya que estaba de espaldas a el

-Quien?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Mira-Dijo Kagome volteándolo para que viera a Inuyasha

-Papá?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Si, soy tu papá-Dijo Inuyasha y se acerco mas a ellos y le pidió a Kagome con la miraba tomarlo

-Papá-Grito el niño y salto a los brazos de un sorprendido Inuyasha que lo alcanzo a tomar

* * *

><p><strong>POR FIN INUYASHA CONOCIO A SU HIJO<strong>

**CREEN USTEDES SOBRE LO QUE LE CONTO INUYASHA A KAGOME?, TOMO UNA BUENA DECISION? ****QUE PASARA AHORA?**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA Y LOS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS, SON MI INSPIRACION  
><strong>

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO EN OTRO CAPITULO Y SABREMOS QUE PASARA  
><strong>

**BESOS, CECI22  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

Kagome solo observaba como Yoshiro salto hacia Inuyasha, quien lo recibió y lo abrazo mientras temblaba, se notaba que estaba nervioso, pero ella también vio que estaba feliz de poder estar con su hijo. Las dudas que tenia al principio sobre dejar que su hijo conociera a su padre, aun estaban, no podía dudar que tenia miedo de haber tomado una mala decisión, pero tenia esperanzas de que Inuyasha fuera un buen padre, el se lo había prometido, además la imagen frente suyo podía verificar que así seria, ya que Inuyasha lo abrazaba con amor e ilusión, mientras que su hijo no quería despegarse de su padre.

Luego de unos minutos que Inuyasha y Yoshiro estuvieron abrazados sin querer soltarse, Yoshiro lo miro y sonrió.

-Que bueno que viniste-Dijo Yoshiro

-Siento la demora-Dijo Inuyasha

-Porque no habías venido antes?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Esta de viaje-Dijo Inuyasha

-Y te volverás a ir?-pregunto Yoshiro

-No, no lo volveré a hacer, me quedare contigo-Dijo Inuyasha acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

Kagome solo miraba como padre e hijo estaban ahí muy en el fondo de si ella siempre soñó con ese momento, aunque nunca lo reconociera en voz alta, Inuyasha no lo soltaba al niño por ningún motivo, además de hacerle cariño en la cabeza, se imagino que aun no se convencía de que fuera verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo, también sintió nervios, ya que Yoshiro había empezado a preguntarle infinidades de cosas a Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha le respondía todas las cosas sin problemas, además que las respuestas eran las que siempre le decía Kagome al niño, supuso que Izayoi debía haberle contado, se quedo en silencio viendo como padre e hijo conversaban.

-Podemos?-pregunto Yoshiro a Kagome, quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

-Que?-pregunto Kagome

-Yoshiro quiere ir al parque a jugar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Podemos mamá?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Podemos ir los tres para que estés tranquila-Dijo Inuyasha al ver a Kagome dudosa

Kagome miro a su hijo, quien tenia los ojitos iluminados por la idea de jugar con su papa, no quería dejarlos solos y que Inuyasha se escapara con el niño, aunque el le dijo que no lo haría, además Inuyasha le dijo que fuera con ellos.

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome al final

-Siiiiiiiiiii-grito Yoshiro-Vamos papá

-Si vamos-Dijo Inuyasha-gracias-le dijo a Kagome

Kagome solo lo miro, pero su hijo insistía en que quería irse al parque por lo que Inuyasha tomo nuevamente en sus brazos a Yoshiro y salieron rumbo al parque.

-Que crees que habrá pasado?-pregunto Kouga a Kikyo, ambos estaban en el jardín de la casa de los Higurashi

-No lo se, me desespera no saber nada-Dijo Kikyo

-Espero que todo haya salido bien-Dijo Kouga

-Voy a llamar a Kagome-Dijo Kikyo

-Deja de intentar llamar, pronto sabremos que paso, crees que yo no estoy nervioso-Dijo Kouga

-Te va a matar, de eso puedes estar seguro-Dijo Kikyo

-Solo si se entera como Inuyasha supo su paradero-Dijo Kouga

-Puede que ahora no se entere, pero se enterara igual-Dijo Kikyo

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo importante es lo que haya pasado-Dijo Kouga

-Espero que todo salga bien-Dijo Kikyo

-Eso espero, por el bien de mi sobrino-Dijo Kouga

Mientras tanto Kagome veía como Inuyasha jugaba en el parque con Yoshiro, el niño estaba feliz y podía ver que Inuyasha también lo estaba, aunque también podía notar que estaba nervioso, vio como su hijo se acerca a ella.

-Mamá vamos a jugar-Dijo Yoshiro

-Juega por mientras con tu padre, yo iré luego-Dijo Kagome

-Quieren un helado?-pregunto Inuyasha cuando se acerco

-Siiiiiiiii-Dijo Yoshiro feliz

-Yo que tu no lo consentiría demasiado, después no parara de pedirte cosas-Dijo Kagome

-Quiero recompensarlo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Mamá podemos comer helado?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome

-Voy por ellos, espérenme aquí-Dijo Inuyasha

-Yo lo quiero de Chocolate-Dijo Yoshiro

-ok-Dijo Inuyasha y se fue a comprar los helados

-Estas feliz hijo?-pregunto Kagome

-Si, papá es muy divertido-Dijo Yoshiro

Kagome no pudo mas que sonreír al ver a su hijo feliz, luego de unos minutos Inuyasha llego con tres helados, le dio a Yoshiro el que era para el y le entrego el helado a Kagome, quien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era su helado favorito, al parecer Inuyasha aun lo recordaba.

Luego de que se tomaran el helado, Yoshiro insistió en seguir jugando con tu padre, Inuyasha estaba mas que feliz de la oportunidad que Kagome le había dado de conocer a su hijo, todos le decían la verdad era un niño encantador y muy energético, ya que no se cansaba nunca, además lo ponía completamente feliz que se pareciera a el, era como verse a si mismo en el pequeño, aunque no podía negar que le encantaba mas que tuviera la sonrisa de Kagome. Sabia que esta oportunidad era la única que tendría, por lo que el pondría todo de si para que su hijo fuera feliz.

Se hizo muy tarde y Yoshiro se quedo dormido en brazos de su padre por lo que Kagome quiso irse a la casa de Sango, Inuyasha no puso ninguna objeción y se fueron, el cargando al niño, además dudaba que lo soltara, ya que Yoshiro estaba aferrado a su chaqueta.

Cuando llegaron Kagome hizo entrar a Inuyasha y tomo al niño, zafándolo del firme agarre para ir a acostarlo, cuando volvió Inuyasha estaba sentado en la sala conversando con Miroku.

-Ya lo acosté-Dijo Kagome interrumpiendo la conversación

-Podemos hablar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ya hablamos-Dijo Kagome

-Necesito que hablemos algo mas-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome

-Yo los dejo solos-Dijo Miroku retirándose, ignorando las miradas de suplica que Kagome le daba

-De que quieres hablar, ya deje que conocieras a Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, de lo que te quiero hablar, es sobre hacerme cargo de Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha

-Que?-Dijo Kagome

-Quiero desde ahora hacerme cargo de los gastos de mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Yoshiro no necesita nada de ti, por eso estoy trabajando, para mantenerlo-Dijo Kagome

-Yo soy su padre, tengo el deber de hacerlo, además tu no puedes estar trabajando, deberías estar estudiando y no puedes llevar esa cargo sola, ahora estoy yo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Y como lo harás?-pregunto Kagome

-Mi padre quiere que ocupe el puesto que me corresponde en la empresa, ahora que los encontré puedo hacerlo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome

-También quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo en como lo haremos para que yo pueda estar con el niño-Dijo Inuyasha

-Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Kagome asustada

-Tranquilla, cumpliré con mi palabra y no lo hare a través de la ley, quiero que lo solucionemos los dos-Dijo Inuyasha-quiero verlo todos los días si es posible

-Con el trabajo no podrás, ya que estamos lejos-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes por eso me las arreglare-Dijo Inuyasha

-Yoshiro no puede quedarse hasta tarde despierto-Dijo Kagome

-No vendría tarde-Dijo Inuyasha-pero lo ideal seria que volvieras

-No pienso volver-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, solo te fuiste porque yo regrese, si lo que quieres es no verme, no te preocupes podemos arreglarlo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Lo dices de verdad?-pregunto Kagome sorprendida y un tanto desilusionada

-Claro, hare lo que me pidas con tal de que no vuelvas a huir-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ya es tarde, estoy cansada, hablemos en otro momento-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, pero puede ser mañana?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Ok, mañana hablamos-Dijo Kagome

-Me prometes que no volverás a irte y mañana los encontrare aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Si, lo prometo-Dijo Kagome sorprendida, ya que en algún momento de esa tarde lo había pensado

-Esta bien confiare en ti-Dijo Inuyasha-A que hora puedo venir?

-Después de medio día, ya que tengo que trabajar en la mañana-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien-Dijo Incusa-nos vemos mañana

-Adiós-Dijo Kagome al ver que Inuyasha se dirigía a la puerta

-Adiós Kagome y recuerda que prometiste no huir-Dijo Inuyasha y salió de la casa

Kagome estaba acostada en la habitación pensando en las ultimas palabras de Inuyasha, había prometido no huir, pero ella de cierta forma quería hacerlo, tenia miedo de estar cerca de Inuyasha, por otro lado Sango había querido que le explicara lo que había pasado, pero ella le dijo que al día siguiente hablaran que esta muy cansada, era verdad, pero también no quería hablar de lo sucedido, quería pensar.

Al día siguiente Kagome por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero cuando su hijo despertó, le había preguntado si hoy volvería a ver a su padre, por lo que se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, se fue al trabajo prometiéndole a su hijo que volvería a ver a su padre, no se pudo concentrar en toda la mañana, por lo que cuando dio la hora de irse se fue rápidamente, quería pasar un momento con su hijo antes de que llegara Inuyasha.

Cuando llego Yoshiro estaba comiendo, por lo que Sango le pidió que le contara lo sucedido, ella finalmente le conto todo lo que había hablado con Inuyasha, o mas bien lo que le había contado.

-Entonces nunca quiso dejarte-Dijo Sango

-No lo se, el dice que no, pero hubara sido mejor que me dijera la verdad-Dijo Kagome

-Pero el tenia que irse, esa oportunidad era muy importante-Dijo Sango

-Eso es cierto, pero porque no me dijo la verdad-Dijo Kagome

-Tienes que entenderlo, tenia miedo-Dijo Sango

-Miedo a que?-pregunto Kagome

-Miedo a decirte la verdad y que le pidieras que no fuera-Dijo Sango

-Yo no hubiera hecho eso-Dijo Kagome

-Ahora dices eso, pero estoy segura que en ese entonces le hubieras pedido que se quedara-Dijo Sango

-Puede que tengas razón, pero también hubiera entendido que era lo mejor para el, además le hubiera podido decir lo que estaba pasando con respecto a mi embarazo-Dijo Kagome

-Bueno, ya nada se puede hacer, no podemos cambiar el pasado-Dijo Sango

-Pero me hubiera evitado mucho dolor-Dijo Kagome

-Pero el esta arrepentido-Dijo Sango

-Eso dice-Dijo Kagome

-Y que piensas hacer ahora?-pregunto Sango

-Por lo pronto, vendrá hoy, debe estar por llegar, quiere que nos pongamos de acuerdo para que pueda ver a Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Lo dejaras?-pregunto Sango

-No me queda de otra, ya se lo prometí a Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Esa es la mejor decisión que tomaste, pensar en tu hijo primero-Dijo Sango

-Aun estoy confundida, no te lo puedo negar, pero ver la carita de felicidad de mi hijo es muy importante-Dijo Kagome

-Ya no quieres huir?-pregunto Sango

-No podría, igual me encontrara, si descanso hasta dar conmigo y Yoshiro, no descansara ahora que lo conoce-Dijo Kagome

-Es una buena decisión, pero piensas quedarte aquí?-pregunto Sango

-Ya quieres que me vaya-Dijo Kagome sonriente por la broma, sabia que su prima no la estaba echando

-Claro que no, lo sabes, pero también sabes que nos quedan pocos días aquí, ya que tendremos que cambiarnos-Dijo Sango

-Lo se, solo era una broma, pero durante la noche pensé en lo que me sugirió una vez Miroku, irme con ustedes, pero arrendar una casa cerca de la suya-Dijo Kagome

-Pero te puedes ir con nosotros, no habría problema-Dijo Sango

-Lo se, pero seria mejor-Dijo Kagome

-Y porque no mejor vuelves a la casa de tus padres?-pregunto Sango

-Lo pensé, pero si Inuyasha quiere ver a Yoshiro todos los días, se encontrara constantemente con Naraku y puede que sea una pelea eterna, además así nadie se metería-Dijo Kagome

-Es segura que eso es lo que quieres?-pregunto Sango

-Si, además este próximo semestre quiero volver a retomar mis estudios y la Universidad me quedaría mas cerca-Dijo Kagome

-Y yo podría cuidar de Yoshiro mientras trabajas y estudias, sabes que no tengo problemas con eso-Dijo Sango

-Te lo agradecería, pero aun lo estoy pensando-Dijo Kagome

-No lo pienses tanto, es la mejor decisión-Dijo Sango con una sonrisa

-Hablare con Miroku para que me consiga una casa cerca de ustedes-Dijo Kagome

-Lo hará enseguida-Dijo Sango

-Gracias, por todo-Dijo Kagome

-No tienes que agradecer, para esos somos primas-Dijo Sango abrazando a Kagome

De repente llamaron a la puerta, por lo que Kagome supuso que seria Inuyasha, pero antes de que ambas se levantaran, escucharon como Yoshiro gritaba que era su papá, por lo que Kagome se apresuro a abrir la puerta, era Inuyasha.

Después de que Yoshiro se lanzara a los brazos de Inuyasha, este le dijo si podrían hablar, por lo que Kagome le pidió a su prima que cuidara de su hijo mientras ella hablaba con el, aunque fue un poco difícil que Yoshiro soltara a Inuyasha.

-Ahora que estamos solos podemos hablar-Dijo Kagome

-Si, quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo con las visitas-Dijo Inuyasha

-Que tienes en mente?-pregunto Kagome sorprendida al verlo serio, además se preguntaba porque estaba con la misma ropa del día anterior

-Quiero verlo todos los días y recompensar lo que no he estado con el-Dijo Inuyasha

-Se te hará difícil con el trabajo-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes por eso, eso déjamelo a mi-Dijo Inuyasha- pero además quiero sacarlo a pasear, no solo visitarlo aquí, por lo que si no quieres verme, podría hablar con mi madre para que ella viniera, así también podrías estar tranquila que estará en buenas manos

-Confió en que tu lo puedes cuidar-Dijo Kagome

-Gracias, lo cuidare-Dijo Inuyasha- podría venir a buscar en un horario que tu no estés

-De eso quiero hablar contigo, ya no viviré aquí-Dijo Kagome

-Volverás a la casa de tus padres?-pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido

-No, alquilare una casa en Tokio-Dijo Kagome

-Se te hará difícil-Dijo Inuyasha

-Eso déjame a mi-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, entonces será mas fácil ir a buscar donde te vayas, que venir aquí-Dijo Inuyasha

-Por cierto te puedo hacer una pregunta-Dijo Kagome

-Claro dime-Dijo Inuyasha

-Porque andas con la misma ropa de ayer y como llegase temprano?-Pregunto Kagome

-Me quede en un hotel para no viajar en la noche y tener que volver a aquí temprano-Dijo Inuyasha-Ahora puedo preguntarte algo yo?

-Claro-Dijo Kagome

-Cuando te vas a cambiar de casa?-pregunto Inuyasha desilusionando a Kagome que pensó que seria otra pregunta

-En unos días, voy a pedir un traslado en el trabajo-Dijo Kagome

-Que bien, bueno volviendo al tema de las visitas, me dejaras que salga con Yoshiro?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Si, solo si prometes que no te lo llevaras-Dijo Kagome

-Sabes que no lo haría, no soy de esa clase de hombres-Dijo Inuyasha ofendido

-Disculpa, tienes que entender que tengo miedo-Dijo Kagome

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes, nunca lo alejaría de ti-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien puedes salir con Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-También me gustaría, que mas adelante, me dejaras que se quedara conmigo algunas noches-Dijo Inuyasha

-Me costara, pero estas en todo tu derecho-Dijo Kagome

-Gracias, quiero que pase tiempo con mi familia-Dijo Inuyasha

-No te preocupes antes lo pasaba-Dijo Kagome

-Si, pero desde que te fuiste mi familia lo extrañan mucho-Dijo Inuyasha

-Lo siento-Dijo Kagome

-Ellos lo entienden-Dijo Inuyasha- ahora falta que nos pongamos de acuerdo con el horario en que puedo venir a buscarlo y a que hora debo traerlo

-Eso lo vemos después, ya que pronto me cambiare y tengo que ver el horario del trabajo-Dijo Kagome

-Bueno, entonces podemos hablar del tema del dinero-Dijo Inuyasha

-Dinero?-pregunto Kagome

-Si, como te dije ayer quiero hacerme cargo de mi hijo económicamente, por lo que tendrás que recibir una suma de dinero para mantenerlo-Dijo Inuyasha

-No es necesario, para eso trabajo-Dijo Kagome

-Ese es otro tema del que quiero hablar contigo después, ahora quiero que entiendas que tienes que recibirlo, tu, tu familia y la mía se han hecho cargo de los gastos de mi hijo todo este tiempo, ahora es mi deber por lo que tendrás que aceptarlo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome suspirando, sabia por la cara de Inuyasha que no iba a desistir

-Todas las semanas te dará el dinero-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ok-Dijo Kagome cansada

-Pero tengo una condición-Dijo Inuyasha

-Cual?-pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-Quiero que estudies, ya me entere que estabas en la Universidad y lo dejaste por huir de mi, por lo que ahora que ya los encontré puedes retomar tus estudios-Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha mis estudios, son mi problema-Dijo Kagome

-Esa es la condición-Dijo Inuyasha serio

-Esta bien, además ya lo había pensado-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces no podrás trabajar-Dijo Inuyasha-Seria mejor que regresaras a la casa de tus padres

-No voy a regresar a la casa de mis padres, quiero hacer mi vida, ocuparme de mi hijo yo, además ahí te encontrarías con Naraku todo el tiempo-Dijo Kagome

-No tengo ningún problema en enfrentarme con Naraku cuantas veces quiera-Dijo Inuyasha

-Tu no, pero yo si, no quiero que mi hijo vea a su padre y a su tío peleando todo el tiempo-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, tienes razón hay que pensar en Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha

Durante media hora mas Kagome e Inuyasha se pusieron de acuerdo respecto a las visitas, cuando por fin terminaron, Yoshiro le pidió a su padre que lo llevara a jugar al parque, por lo que Kagome, les dijo que fueran ellos dos solos, era la prueba de fuego para Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>VOLVI<strong>

**DE VERDAD SIENTO LA DEMORA, PERO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA  
><strong>

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPIRTULO, ES CORTO, PERO PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE LO RECOMPEZARE  
><strong>

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS  
><strong>

**BESOS A TODOS  
><strong>

**CECI22  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

Kagome estaba nerviosa, ya que Inuyasha había salido con Yoshiro, ellos solos, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, ya que Inuyasha podría llevarse lejos a su hijo, aunque el se lo prometió, no podía dejar de sacar eso de su cabeza. Pronto llego la hora en la que Inuyasha había prometido llegar con Yoshiro y Kagome se desespero, pero para su tranquilidad llamaron a la puerta, por lo que corrió a abrirla ella, el alma regreso a su cuerpo era Inuyasha con Yoshiro dormido en sus brazos.

-Se quedo dormido en el camino-Dijo Inuyasha

-Lo iré a acostar-Dijo Kagome

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo, además dudo que suelte tan fácil el agarre con el que me tiene-Dijo Inuyasha

-Este bien, te indico donde es-Dijo Kagome comprobando que nuevamente Yoshiro tenía bien firme el agarre

Kagome le indico las escaleras e Inuyasha la siguió, en cuando estuvieron en la Habitación Kagome abrió la cama en la que dormía Yoshiro para que lo acostara, Inuyasha lo acostó, aunque le costo un poco soltar las manos de su hijo de su chaqueta, le saco los zapatos, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación en compañía de Kagome.

-Cuando te cambiaras?-pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome cuando ambos estaban en la planta baja

-En una semana-Dijo Kagome

-Que bueno, así no tendré que viajar tanto-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa que hizo que Kagome se pusiera nerviosa

-Hoy te quedaras en el hotel nuevamente?-pregunto Kagome

-No hoy voy a irme a la casa de mis padres, deben estar preocupados-Dijo Inuyasha

-No los llamaste?-pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-No, ayer se me descargo mi celular y no pude llamar para darle la noticia-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero pudiste avisarle desde el hotel-Dijo Kagome

-No quise, ya que era tarde, además estaba cansado, Yoshiro tiene mucha energía-Dijo Inuyasha

-Te lo dije-Dijo Kagome

-Si, todos me lo dijeron, pero vale la pena-Dijo Inuyasha

-Debes estar cansado y tienes que manejar devuelta a casa-Dijo Kagome

-No hay problema, pero tengo que volver y darles las noticias, además no quiero hacerlo por teléfono-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ok-Dijo Kagome

-Pero vendré mañana a la misma hora-Dijo Inuyasha

-Mañana?-pregunto Kagome

-Si, como te lo dije antes quiero ver a mi hijo todos los días-Dijo Inuyasha

-Mañana tengo un almuerzo en el trabajo y será con la familia, por lo que iré con Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces vengo más tarde-Dijo Inuyasha serio

-No se a que hora lleguemos-Dijo Kagome

-No será que estas buscando excusas para que no este con el?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Claro que no-Dijo Kagome, aunque ella sabia que era como el decía-si quieres le puedes preguntar a Sango ella también tiene que ir, ya que le harán la despedida a Miroku

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa, eran Miroku, Sango y su hija, quienes habían salido un momento.

-Que pasa aquí-Dijo Miroku

-Nada, no te preocupes-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome me estaba diciendo que mañana te harán una despedida en tu trabajo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Si, organizaron la despedida para mañana, ya que en la semana tendré que ver el cambio-Dijo Miroku

-Es en familia y no sabremos hasta que hora estaremos ahí-Dijo Sango, quien entendió el motivo del tema

-Pero si quieres puedes venir-Dijo Miroku ignorando las miradas asesinas de las mujeres

-No me gustaría incomodar-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes, no hay problema-Dijo Miroku

-Pero Miroku, la fiesta es solo para las personas de la oficina y su familia-Dijo Kagome

-Inuyasha es el padre de Yoshiro, y todos conocen a Yoshiro, además basta verlo para saber que es el padre-Dijo Miroku restándole importancia

-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana-Dijo Inuyasha

-Nos vemos-Dijo Miroku despidiéndose de Inuyasha

-Adiós-Dijo Inuyasha, quien salió rápidamente de la casa

-Miroku por que hiciste eso?-pregunto enojada Kagome

-Que tiene de malo?-pregunto Miroku

-Tiene mucho de malo, no ves todo lo que he pasado por culpa del-Dijo Kagome

-Eso es parte del pasado-Dijo Miroku- además es el padre de Yoshiro tiene derecho a estar con el y que mejor que estén en una fiesta para que se diviertan

-Pero yo no quiero que el este ahí-Dijo Kagome

-Lo siento, ya lo invite, además yo soy el festejado, tengo derecho a invitar a quien quiera-Dijo Miroku

-Pero no lo conoces-Dijo Kagome

-Esa es una excelente oportunidad para conocerlo-Dijo Miroku

-Ya basta los dos, lo hecho, hecho esta ya no hay nada que hacer-Dijo Sango cortando la discusión, bueno mas bien cortando los reproches de Kagome, ya que Miroku no estaba discutiendo

-Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir-Dijo Kagome subiendo las escaleras para ir a la habitación

-Porque hiciste eso?-pregunto Sango

-El me cae bien-Dijo Miroku

-Tiene que simpatizarte mucho para haber hecho eso-Dijo Sango

-Se que lo conozco recientemente, pero hay algo en el que me hace querer ayudarlo-Dijo Miroku

-Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero no quiero que Kagome salga lastimada-Dijo Sango

-Yo tampoco, por eso es mejor tenerlo cerca y saber lo que esta haciendo en vez de no saber nada-Dijo Miroku

En el Templo Higurashi estaban todos cenando mientras conversaban.

-Me parece raro que Kagome no se haya comunicado con nosotros ni ayer ni hoy-Dijo Takemaru

-Deben tener mucho con lo del trabajo y Yoshiro-Dijo Naomi

Tanto Kouga como Kikyo se miraron nerviosos, ellos sabian que las cosas eran muy diferentes a lo que su familia estaban pensando, pero también ellos estaban sin saber que paso con el encuentro de Kagome con Inuyasha, la incertidumbre los estaba matando, querían llamar y saber todo, pero no lo hacían, ya que eso significaría que se estaban delatando.

-Ya es muy tarde para llamarla, debe estar durmiendo-Dijo Naomi

-Mañana a primera hora la llamare-Dijo Takemaru

-Yo iré a verla-Dijo Naraku

-Yo iré contigo-Dijeron Kikyo y Kouga

-Primero llámenla, por lo que me dijo la ultima vez que conversamos, el día de mañana tendrían una fiesta en la empresa donde trabaja ella y Miroku, algo así como la despedida, por lo que probablemente ella no este en la casa-Dijo Naomi

-Tendré que llamarla-Dijo Naraku decepcionado

-Es raro que no se haya sabido nada de Inuyasha estos días-Dijo Bankotsu

-Eso es bueno, puede que se haya cansado de buscarlos-Dijo Naraku

-Naraku, sabes muy bien que eso no pasara-Dijo Takemaru

-Soñar no cuesta nada-Dijo Naraku

-pero aun así es raro-Dijo Takemaru- tampoco me ha llamado Inu no

-Porque sabe que no le dirás nada-Dijo Naomi

-Si, pero siempre me llama para saber como esta Yoshiro y Kagome-Dijo Takemaru

-Cuando se acabara esta pesadilla?-Dijo Souta- quiero ver a mi hermana y a mi sobrino

-Pronto, ya veras que pronto los podrás ver-Dijo Naomi sorprendiendo a todos

Mientras tanto en la casa de los padres de Inuyasha.

-Aun no se ha comunicado?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-No, además tiene apagado el celular-Dijo Izayoi

-Esperemos que no le haya pasado nada malo-Dijo Inu no Taisho

Todos estaban muy preocupados por la desaparición de Inuyasha, luego de una hora el llego, su familia estaba reunida.

-Inuyasha donde has estado?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Como estas hijo?-pregunto Izayoi

-Porque desapareciste?-pregunto Inu no a su hijo

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen, es mas estoy mas que bien, estoy feliz-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos, ya que no lo habían visto sonreír así, desde hace mucho, desde antes de su viaje hace años

-Y a que se debe esa felicidad?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Encontré a Kagome y Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo aun mas a toda su familia

-Que?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos

-Así como lo oyen, los encontré al fin-Dijo Inuyasha aun mas sonriente

-Como?-preguntaron todos

-Como no les puedo decir, es mas ahora eso no importa, lo importante es que los encontré y pude conocer a mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Kagome te lo permitió?-pregunto Izayoi sin salir de su asombro

-Si, cuando la encontré le pedí que habláramos, le conté toda la verdad, lo que sucedió hace unos años hasta ahora y luego me permitió conocer a Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha

-Eso es maravilloso-Dijo Izayoi

-Si mamá, al fin pude conocer a mi hijo y pude estar con el, todos tenían razón es igual a mi-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero ahora volverá a huir-Dijo Sesshomaru

-no, hablamos y me prometió darme la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo y no huir-Dijo Inuyasha

-Crees que cumpla?-pregunto Izayoi

-Si, la conozco, cumplirá su promesa-Dijo Inuyasha

-Así que conociste al enano-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Si, pude estar con el estos dos días-Dijo Inuyasha

-Es es genial, al fin Yoshiro pudo estar con su padre, contigo-Dijo Inu no

-Todos decían la verdad es igual a mi, solo que tiene la sonrisa de Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero cuéntanos, como reacciono mi nieto-Dijo Izayoi

-Me reconoció de inmediato, estaba feliz, no me soltaba-Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro, te conocía por fotografías-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Pero dinos mas-Dijo Izayoi emocionada

Inuyasha les conto absolutamente todo, donde estaban, lo que hablo con Kagome, la emoción y los nervios que tenia cuando esta le dijo que dejaría que conociera al niño, cuando estuvo frente al niño, lo que sintió en su corazón cuando lo cargo, la salida al parque, cuando el niño no quiso soltarlo cuando estaba dormido y el siguiente día cuando Kagome le permitió salir con Yoshiro solos.

-Aun no puedo creer que este pasando, rogué mucho para que esto sucediera y al fin se realizo-Dijo Izayoi

-Si, Mamá al fin sucedió-Dijo Inuyasha sonriente

-Y cuando lo veras nuevamente?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Mañana-Dijo Inuyasha- me hubiera quedado nuevamente en el hotel, pero quise venir a contarles personalmente lo que esta sucediendo

-Crees que pueda acompañarte?, quiero ver nuevamente a mi nieto, lo extraño tanto-Dijo Izayoi

-podemos ir todos-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Crees que Kagome se moleste si vamos todos?-pregunto Inu no a su hijo

-Lo siento, mañana solo puedo ir yo, ya que irán a una fiesta y el novio de la prima de Kagome, me invito, por lo que no podrá ser mañana-Dijo Inuyasha

-No se vale-Dijo Shippo

-Pero podremos ir al día siguiente-Dijo Izayoi

-No lo se, tendría que preguntarle a Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha- pero lo mejor seria que esperaran, ya que pronto lo podrán ver todos los días que quieran

-Si? Porque?-pregunto Izayoi ilusionada

-Kagome volverá-Dijo Inuyasha

-Es muy buena noticia-Dijo Inu no

-Eso es una excelente noticia-Dijo Izayoi

-Pero no volverá a la casa de sus padres-Dijo Inuyasha

-no?, entonces donde volverá?-pregunto Sesshomaru

-Alquilara una casa, al principio no me pareció, ya que tendrá que trabajar mucho, pero luego me dijo que era lo mejor, ya que si no me toparía con Naraku, aunque a mi me da igual toparme con el, pero me dijo que no quería que Yoshiro nos viera siempre peleando-Dijo Inuyasha

-Tomo una buena decisión, aunque ahora que estas tu, tienes que hacerte cargo de los gastos de tu hijo-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Claro que lo hare, además le pedí a Kagome que volviera a estudiar, por lo que espero que acepte mi ayuda-Dijo Inuyasha

-Entonces ahora podrás hacerte cargo del lugar que te corresponde en la empresa-Dijo Inu no

-Si, pero eso será en unos días, ya que ahora necesito pasar tiempo con mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-No me voy a oponer a eso-Dijo Inu no

-Ahora cuéntanos que como esta Yoshiro-Dijo Izayoi

-Esta muy bien, es muy energético, me dejo agotado cuando salimos, no paraba de correr-Dijo Inuyasha y les conto todo cuando estuvo con el niño

-No veo la hora de volver a estar con el-Dijo Izayoi

-Creo que todos lo extrañamos mucho-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Pronto, no se preocupen, pronto podrán estar nuevamente con el-Dijo Inuyasha

-Al parecer estas muy cansado, será mejor que te des una baño y te acuestes-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Yo te llevare algo a tu habitación para que comas-Dijo Izayoi

-Esta bien, Yoshiro me dejo agotado-Dijo Inuyasha

-Te lo dije, no se cansa nunca-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Ahora lo se-Dijo Inuyasha antes de irse a su habitación


	39. Chapter 39

Era medio día cuando Inuyasha llego a la casa de Sango, como Kagome y Miroku estaban en el trabajo, se ofreció a llevar a Sango y los niños hasta donde se realizaría la fiesta, cuando llego Yoshiro salto a su encuentro, cada vez le sorprendía más la energía y alegría que proyectaba su hijo.

-Llegaste-Dijo Yoshiro

-Si, los vine a buscar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Ya estamos listos-Dijo Sango con Natsuki en brazos

-Entonces vamos al carro para irnos-Dijo Inuyasha luego de saludarlas

Sango le indico el camino al trabajo de Miroku y Kagome, cuando ya todos estaban en el carro, Inuyasha en pocos minutos llego al destino, Miroku estaba esperándolos en el estacionamiento.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron-Dijo Miroku

-Gracias a que Inuyasha nos paso a buscar-Dijo Sango

-Te lo agradezco-Dijo Miroku cuando se acerco a Inuyasha para saludarlo

-No hay de que-Dijo Inuyasha

-Yo me adelantare-Dijo Sango

-Parece que no esta a gusto con mi presencia-Dijo Inuyasha

-No te preocupes, solo esta preocupada por Kagome-Dijo Miroku

-Gracias por invitarme-Dijo Inuyasha con Yoshiro en brazos

-De nada, pero te lo advierto, no quiero problemas-Dijo Miroku aunque estaba con una sonrisa

-Por mi parte no tienes de que preocuparte-Dijo Inuyasha

-Eso espero-Dijo Miroku

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, apareció Kagome, quien se acerco rápidamente a ellos y Yoshiro quiso ir con ella por lo que Inuyasha lo dejo en el suelo para que fuera a su encuentro.

-Hola-Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome

-Hola-Dijo Kagome sin mirarlo

-Yo me adelantare con Yoshiro algunas personas preguntan por el-Dijo Kagome

-Nos vemos allí, en un momento vamos nosotros-Dijo Miroku, quien se gano una mirada de sospecha de Kagome, quien se fue

-Quieres decirme algo cierto?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Eres muy perceptivo-Dijo Miroku- Si quiero advertirte, muchos de los hombre que trabajan aquí tienen mucho interés por Kagome, por lo que no te extrañe que tu presencia sea una sorpresa para todos ellos

-Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto un serio Inuyasha, ya que no le había gustado nada lo que acaba de escuchar

-No puedes ocultar que aun estas interesado en ella, puedo verlo en tus ojos, así que no lo niegues-Dijo Miroku

-No podría negarte, ya que seria una mentira si lo negara-Dijo Inuyasha-Nunca he dejado de amarla

-Es bueno escuchar eso, entonces mi plan puede funcionar-Dijo Miroku

-Que plan?-pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha

-Mira no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que te invite para que te acerques a ella, no solo para estar con tu hijo-Dijo Miroku

-Si, sabia que por algo mas me habías invitado-Dijo Inuyasha

-Lo que dije antes, es verdad, muchos hombres aquí quieren a Kagome, solo que ella no les presta atención, por lo que tu presencia aquí les sorprenderá, ya que pensaran que están juntos, porque es evidente que tu eres el padre de Yoshiro y ellos pensaran que si estas aquí con ellos es por eso-Dijo Miroku

-Pero ella no dejara que este cerca suyo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Delante de tanta gente no te hará un desaire-Dijo Miroku

-Entiendo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Solo asegúrate de estar siempre con Yoshiro y cerca de Kagome, así nadie se le acercara para intentar algo con ella-Dijo Miroku

-Esta bien-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-Bien ahora entremos-Dijo Miroku

-Solo tengo una pregunta-Dijo Inuyasha

-Cual?-pregunto Miroku

-Porque me ayudas si ni siquiera me conoces?-Pregunto Inuyasha

-Como te lo dije, veo en tus ojos que aun estas enamorado de ella, además me lo confirmaste con tus propias palabras, quiero ayudarte, ya que me caíste bien y pienso que podemos ser amigos, también quiero lo mejor para tu hijo y su madre, tengo una familia y se lo importante que es que la familia este completa, Yoshiro se lo merece, a pesar de su corta edad a sufrido al no tenerte en todo este tiempo-Dijo Miroku

-Gracias, se que el se merece todo lo mejor-Dijo Inuyasha

-Por eso te pido que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo en recuperarlos-Dijo Miroku

-Pondré todo de mi para estar con ellos siempre y poder formar la familia que Yoshiro y Kagome se merecen, esta ayuda que me estas dando la aprovechare-Dijo Inuyasha

-Eso espero, eso espero, pero será mejor que vamos antes de que nos vengan a buscar-Dijo Miroku

-Si vamos-Dijo Inuyasha caminando al lado de Miroku

Cuando llegaron al salón donde se realizaría la fiesta Inuyasha se sorprendió de ver a Kagome rodeada de hombres, por lo que sus celos reaccionaron inmediatamente.

-Te lo dije-Dijo Miroku al ver a Inuyasha- pero no le hagas una escena, cálmate y acércate como si nada

-Tendré que hacerlo aunque me costara un infierno no golpear a todos esos tipos-Dijo Inuyasha ardiendo en celos

-Si quieres que resulte, tendrás que calmarte, recuerda que el objetivo es acercarte a Kagome, no alejarla-Dijo Miroku

-Esta bien-Dijo Inuyasha respirando profundamente para calmar sus ansias de matar a esos tipos

Cuando Inuyasha considero que era tiempo suficiente y que ya estaba calmado, se acerco sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, hasta que Yoshiro lo vio.

-Papá-Grito el niño, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban presentes, quieres voltearon a mirarlo

-Aquí están-Dijo Inuyasha con un sonrisa acercándose mas a su hijo y a Kagome

-Mira mamá, ya llego papá-Dijo Yoshiro a su madre

-Si hijo, ya lo vi-Dijo Kagome

-El es el padre de Yoshiro?-pregunto uno de los hombres

-Creo que eso esta a la vista, Yoshiro es igual a el-Dijo otro hombre

-Buenas tardes-Dijo Inuyasha luego de tomar en brazos a Yoshiro y ponerse al lado de Kagome

-Buenas tardes-Dijeron todos impresionados

-Como ya se dieron cuenta soy el padre de Yoshiro, Inuyasha Taisho-Se presento Inuyasha

-Un gusto conocerlo-Dijeron todos

-Pueden decirme Inuyasha-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esperamos te diviertas Inuyasha-Dijo uno de los hombre

-Gracias-Dijo Inuyasha

-Nosotros vamos a saludar a las demás personas-Dijeron los hombres y se fueron

-Veo que nos dejaron solos-Dijo Inuyasha

-Si-Dijo Kagome incomoda

-Como estas?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Bien-Dijo Kagome

-Mi familia te manda muchos saludos-Dijo Inuyasha luego de un par de minutos en silencio, que solo se escuchaba la música del lugar, ya que Yoshiro se había ido con Natsuki a jugar

-Gracias, como están ellos?.-pregunto Kagome algo tímida

-Bien, aunque los extrañan mucho-Dijo Inuyasha

-Les contaste?-pregunto Kagome

-Si, se alegraron mucho de me dejaras conocer a mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Me imagino-Dijo Kagome

-Me pidieron si podían venir a verlos-Dijo Inuyasha

-Que les dijiste?-Pregunto Kagome

-Que primero tenia que preguntarte a ti-Dijo Inuyasha

-nunca tuve problema en que ellos estuvieran con Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Lo se, no tienes que decírmelo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Como es que no vinieron contigo-pregunto Kagome

-Les dije que hoy no se podría ya que estarías aquí en la fiesta, además que te tenia que preguntar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Si quieres puedes venir con ellos mañana, también los extraño-Dijo Kagome

-Gracias, pero prefiero que sea otro día, ya que quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi hijo yo, ya que ellos han estado todo este tiempo con el-Dijo Inuyasha

-Entonces podría ser cuando ya me haya cambiado-Dijo Kagome

-Seria lo mejor-Dijo Inuyasha

No pudieron seguir con su conversación, ya que el Jefe de Miroku tomo el micrófono y les dio la bienvenida a todas las familia de sus empleados y explico el motivo de la fiesta, luego les pidió a todos que se sentaran para la comida, todos obedecieron y se sentaron, Inuyasha y Kagome se ubicaron al lado de Miroku, Sango y Natsuki, aunque dejaron en medio de los dos a Yoshiro, ya que niño insistió en estar al lado de ambos.

Luego de la comida hubo un show, por lo que Inuyasha estaba con Yoshiro en brazos para que viera el show y Kagome se ubico a su lado, ya que no quería estar lejos de su hijo, se divirtieron mucho, pero todos los demás se asombraban, ya que parecían una verdadera familia.

Inuyasha esta más que feliz, su hijo no se despegaba de su lado, por lo que eso implicaba que Kagome tampoco, aunque se dio cuenta de que muchos lo miraban con envidia ya que pretendían tener algo con Kagome, pero su presencia ahí los hizo rendirse.

En la fiesta había un fotógrafo que les pidió que se juntaran para sacarle una fotografía en familia, antes de que Kagome alcanzara a decir algo, Inuyasha la abrazo por los hombros con una mano y con la otra ubico mejor a Yoshiro para que la sacara, Kagome se puso muy roja por esta acción, ya que ella pretendía negarse en que sacara la fotografía, pero no espero a que Inuyasha hiciera eso, pero al sentir su cercanía su corazón se acelero.

-Quedo excelente, son una hermosa familia-Dijo el fotógrafo

-Gracias-Dijo Inuyasha, antes de que Kagome dijera algo y sin soltarla

-Porque hiciste eso-Dijo Kagome

-Porque somos una familia-Dijo Inuyasha

-no, no lo somos-Dijo Kagome, sin darse cuenta de que aun la estaba abrazando

-Claro que lo somos, somos los padres de Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

Antes de que Kagome dijera algo, el jefe tomo nuevamente el micrófono, por lo que todos pusieron su atención en el e Inuyasha sonrió, ya que Kagome aun no había desecho el abrazo y todos los hombres que estaba con ella cuando el llego los miraban, por lo que el sonreía ya que daba la imagen que ellos estaban mas que juntos.

Cuando el Jefe le pidió a Miroku que subiera al escenario para darle un regalo de despedida por parte de la empresa todos aplaudieron, menos Inuyasha, ya que tenia las manos ocupadas con Yoshiro y Kagome, luego de que Miroku recibiera el regalo, el jefe también le pidió a Kagome que subiera, fue cuando Kagome se percato que Inuyasha aun la estaba abrazando, se soltó del abrazo y subió, recibió el regalo, aunque estuvo poco tiempo en la empresa todos la querían mucho, cuando bajo los primeros en recibirla fueron Yoshiro e Inuyasha, su hijo se lanzo a sus abrazos para abrazar, fue entonces que Inuyasha se acerco mas y también la abrazo.

Kagome, no sabia porque, pero su cuerpo le pedía no soltarlo, por lo que estuvieron así unos momentos, hasta que su prima Sango se acerco a ellos.

Cuando termino la fiesta, todos se despidieron y se fueron con sus familias, cuando estaban en el estacionamiento, Kagome quería irse en el carro de Miroku.

-Inuyasha, podrías llevar a Kagome y a Yoshiro tu-Pregunto Miroku a Inuyasha, con una sonrisa cómplice

-Claro-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa igual que Miroku

-porque?-pregunto Kagome

-Nosotros iremos a otro lado antes-Dijo Miroku

-No te preocupes, yo los llevo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Si, voy a ir en el carro de papá-Dijo Yoshiro

A Kagome no le quedo mas que subirse al carro de Inuyasha cuando este le abrió la puerta del copiloto y el mismo ubico a su hijo en el asiento de atrás. Inuyasha pudo ver como aun estaban algunos hombres que estaban interesados en Kagome, por lo que sonrió, ya que esa era otra prueba más para ellos.

-Quieren ir al parque?-pregunto Inuyasha cuando puso en marcha el carro

-Siiiii-Dijo Yoshiro desde el asiento de atrás

-Yo estoy agotada-Dijo Kagome

-Mamá, vamos por fissssssssss-Pidio Yoshiro

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome al ver a su hijo con cara de suplica

-Entonces al parque-Dijo Inuyasha

Inuyasha y Yoshiro jugaban en el parque, mientras que Kagome los observaba desde una banca en la que estaba sentada, cuando paso un largo tiempo, Yoshiro pidió algo de comer por lo que Kagome dijo que tendrían que volver, ya que era tarde, pero Inuyasha los invito a un restorán y como Yoshiro estaba entusiasmado Kagome acepto.

Luego del comer, se fueron a la casa de Sango en el camino Yoshiro se quedo dormido, por lo que el trayecto silencioso, al llegar Inuyasha cargo a Yoshiro y Kagome le abrió la puerta y lo acompaño hasta la habitación para que lo acostara.

-Gracias, por todo-Dijo Kagome cuando ambos habían bajado las escaleras

-Gracias a ti por dejar que estuviera con ustedes-Dijo Inuyasha-Sera mejor que me vaya, el camino es largo

-Cuídate-Dijo Kagome

-Si, gracias, adiós-Dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós-Dijo Kagome sorprendida del beso en la mejilla

Inuyasha rápidamente salió de la casa y se subió al carro, pero no arranco de inmediato, antes pensó en todo lo que vivió en el día, tenia que agradarle mucho a Miroku.

Al día siguiente Kagome recibió la llamada de su hermano a primera hora, Naraku le pregunto como estaban y que informo que irían a verla, Kagome dijo que no podría recibirlos porque tenía que trabajar, pero que no se preocupara que ese día en la tarde hablaran.

Cuando Inuyasha llego a casa de Sango para visitar a Yoshiro, se sorprendió de que Kagome estuviera esperándolo.

-Hola, pasa algo?-Pregunto Inuyasha preocupado

-Hola, no pasa nada, solo te quería pedir un favor-Dijo Kagome

-Lo que quieras-Dijo Inuyasha

-Necesito informales a mi familia lo que esta pasando-Dijo Kagome

-Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Sorprendido Inuyasha

-No, no es eso, ayer pensé mucho en la noche, creo que es mejor que les diga yo, pero no quiero hacerlo por teléfono, quiero hacerlo personalmente-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces les dirás que vengan?-pregunto Inuyasha aun sin entender

-No, te quería pedir si nos puedes llevar de regreso a la casa de mis padre?-Dijo Kagome

-Por supuesto-Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido-Pero llegaremos tarde

-Si no puedes puedo viajar en tren con Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Claro que puedo, es solo que será noche cuando quieras volver y Yoshiro estará durmiendo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Con respecto a eso, ya arregle el alquiler de la casa por lo que puedo quedarme allí o en la casa de mis padres, ya que oficialmente deje de trabajar aquí, por lo que no tendré que volver a la oficina-Dijo Kagome

-Eso es bueno-Dijo Inuyasha- también, si quieres claro, podemos llevarnos tus cosas ahora y desde hoy vuelves definitivamente

-Es una buena idea-Dijo Kagome- iré a preparar mis cosas y las de Yoshiro, ya que es casi pura ropa

-Entonces te espero-Dijo Inuyasha sonriente

-Si quieres puedes ir con Yoshiro al parque mientras yo prepara las cosas-Dijo Kagome

-Es una buena idea, pero no necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Inuyasha

-No, voy a buscar a Yoshiro que esta jugando con Natsuki-Dijo Kagome

Inuyasha estaba mas que feliz al fin tendría a su hijo y a Kagome cerca, solo espera que las cosas que tenia planeadas resultaran, aunque sabia que tenia que ir despacio.

Inuyasha estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando su hijo llego a su lado gritando.

-Papá-Dijo Yoshiro

-Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha tomando en brazos a su hijo

-Llegaste-Dijo Yoshiro abrazándolo

-Si, quieres ir al parque?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Dijo Yoshiro

-Entonces vamos, Kagome nos vamos-Dijo Inuyasha al verla en la puerta de la entrada de la casa

-Si, que se diviertan-Dijo Kagome- Yoshiro pórtate bien

-Si, mama-Dijo Yoshiro sonriente

Kagome espero en la entrada a que Inuyasha subiera a Yoshiro en el carro, se sorprendió al ver que se dirigía al parque caminando, cuando se perdieron de vista , entro a la casa.

-Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?-pregunto Sango desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Kagome y Yoshiro

-Es lo mejor, así tendré a mi familia cerca-Dijo Kagome

-No lo digo por eso, lo sabes-Dijo Sango muy seria

-Lo se, pero que vuelva, no quiere decir que volveré a tener una relación con Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-Pero aun estas enamorada de el y no lo niegues-Dijo Sango aun seria

-A ti no te lo puedo negar, aun después de lo que hizo, lo sigo amando, mi corazón late mas fuerte cuando lo tengo cerca, además no me he podido sacar de la cabeza todo lo que me conto-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, sabes que siempre te apoyare, a pesar de la decisión, no te niego que me alegra que Yoshiro ahora pueda tener a su padre, pero tampoco quiero que tu sufras-Dijo Sango

-No te preocupes, aunque aun lo ame, no volveré con el, además ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, los dos cambiamos-Dijo Kagome

-Pero el te lo dijo, aun te ama, además tu lo acabas de decir también lo sigues amando-Dijo Sango

-Tranquila, estoy bien así como estoy-Dijo Kagome

-No te estoy diciendo que no le des una oportunidad, solo te digo que lo pienses bien, ya que ahora no se trata de ti solamente, también se trata de Yoshiro, no quiero que te vea sufrir, no quiero que sufras-Dijo Sango

Antes de que Kagome digiera algo, tocaron la puerta, por lo que imaginaron que podría ser Inuyasha con Yoshiro, ambas bajaron con las maletas, cuando llegaron abajo Miroku había abierto la puerta y efectivamente era Inuyasha con Yoshiro, tanto Miroku como Inuyasha al verlas con las maletas fueron a ayudarlas y aprovecharon de meterlas en el carro, ya que Miroku ya se había entera de la decisión de Kagome.

Kagome bajo las ultimas cosas que le quedaban, que eran los juguetes de su hijo y salió de la casa, frente al carro estaban los demás, tanto Miroku, Sango y la hija de ambos se despedían de Yoshiro.

-Solo queda esto-Dijo Kagome

-Yo lo guardo, tu despídete-Dijo Inuyasha

Kagome fue donde su prima a despedirse, la abrazo.

-En unos días estaremos ahí-Dijo Sango

-Ahí los estaré esperando-Dijo Kagome

-Cuídate, y que salga todo bien-Dijo Sango soltando a Kagome

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-Dijo Miroku abrazando ahora a Kagome-nos vemos en unos días

-Si, gracias por todo, por recibirme aquí junto con mi hijo-Dijo Kagome

-Para eso esta la familia-Dijo Miroku

-Sera mejor que nos vamos, se nos hará tarde y el camino es largo-Dijo Inuyasha, quien había terminado de poner a Yoshiro en la silla para niños, que había comprado unas horas antes, después de que Kagome le dijera su decisión.

-Si, adiós pequeña-Dijo Kagome abrazando a la hija de Sango

Luego de esto Kagome se subió al carro, mientras Inuyasha se despedía de los demás, luego se subió al carro y arranco, el estaba feliz, al fin los tendría cerca y si todo le resultaba pronto estarían como la familia que debieron dar desde un principio, pero eso tendría que esperar un poco, tenia que ir lento, pero seguro.

Yoshiro se quedo dormido al poco tiempo, mientras que Kagome solo miraba por la ventana, estaba nerviosa, no sabia como reaccionaria su familia, sobre todo Naraku, por eso no les había dicho nada.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien-Dijo Inuyasha al verla nerviosa

-Eso espero-Suspiro Kagome

-Tendrán que respetar tu decisión-Dijo Inuyasha con la vista en el camino

-Si, lo se, pero no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa-Dijo Kagome

-Que harás primero, ir a la casa de tus padres o ir a la casa nueva?-pregunto Inuyasha para cambiarle el tema, para que se tranquilizara

-Ahora que lo dices, podría ir primero a la casa nueva, dejar las cosas y después ir a la casa de mis padres, aunque creo que me será un poco difícil ya que Yoshiro se quedo dormido-Dijo Kagome

-Lo mas seguro es que despierte cuando lleguemos, aun es temprano-Dijo Inuyasha

-Puedes ser-Dijo Kagome

-Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte con el-Dijo Inuyasha

-Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo sola-Dijo Kagome

-Si quieres me quedo con el y así tu vas mas tranquila-Dijo Inuyasha

-Seria lo idea, pero se que mi familia querrá verlo-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces lo despertamos cuando lleguemos y después de dejar sus cosas en la casa nueva los llego para la casa de tus padres y después lo paso a buscar para llevarlo nuevamente-Dijo Inuyasha

-Creo mi padre me puede llevar-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces los dejo y me voy a mi casa-Dijo Inuyasha

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar en todo el camino, Inuyasha no quería ponerla mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, cuando llegaron a Tokio, en menos tiempo del esperado, Kagome le indico donde era el camino a la casa que había alquilado, cuando la encontraron se bajaron y Kagome abrió la casa, no era muy grande, pero estaba bien para Kagome y Yoshiro, era de dos pisos tenia living, comedor, cocina, 1 baño en la primera la planta, mientras que en la segunda eran dos habitaciones y un baño, la casa tenia un jardín amplio donde Yoshiro podría jugar.

-Esta linda la casa-Dijo Inuyasha al entrar

-Gracias, no es muy grande pero para Yoshiro y para mi esta bien-Dijo Kagome

-Estas segura que podrás con esto?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Claro-Dijo Kagome

-Recuerda que yo te ayudare con los gastos de Yoshiro, así no tendrás problemas-Dijo Inuyasha

-No es necesario, yo puedo arreglármelas bien-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome no quiero discutir, es mi deber como padre de Yoshiro ayudarte con los gastos de el-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome

Por suerte para Kagome, la casa estaba amoblada en la planta baja, ya que no tenia muebles para la casa, aunque en la planta superior estaba casi amoblada, ya que había solo una cama y era de una plaza, por lo que tendría que comprar una cama mas.

Inuyasha se quedo en la planta baja cuidando a Yoshiro, que estaba acostado en el sofá, no quiso subir y conocer mas la casa, no quería incomodar a Kagome, mientras ella subía y revisaba las habitaciones. Cuando Kagome bajo se sorprendió, ya que Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofá dormido con Yoshiro en brazos quien también dormía.

Si bien al principio la sorprendió que Inuyasha estuviera durmiendo, luego comprendió que debía estar cansado ya que tuvo que ir y volver, el camino era largo además de que jugo con Yoshiro que lo hacia correr, los miro bien y se enterneció al ver la imagen, padre e hijo durmiendo abrazados, ya que Yoshiro estaba sobre las piernas de Inuyasha mientras que abrazaba su cintura e Inuyasha con sus largos brazas cubría el cuerpo de su hijo, ella no se aguanto las ganas y les tomo una fotografía, que nadie se enteraría que la tenia, luego se acerco para despertarlos.

-Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome moviendo lo un poco

-mmm-Dijo Inuyasha entre sueños

-Inuyasha despierta-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al verlo así

-Un ratito mas-Dijo Inuyasha abrazando aun mas a Yoshiro

-Inuyasha, despierta-Dijo Kagome mas fuerte en su oído para no asustar a su hijo

-He-Dijo Inuyasha despertando- que pasa?

-Te quedaste dormido-Dijo Kagome

-Lo siento-Dijo Inuyasha sonrojado

-No te preocupes, pero tengo que ir a la casa de mis padres-Dijo Kagome

-Si claro, yo los llevo-Dijo Inuyasha-pero hay que despertar a Yoshiro

-Si, Yoshiro, hijo despierta-Dijo Kagome dándole un beso en la frente para despertarlo

-Ni siquiera de movió-Dijo Inuyasha sonriente-creo que eso también lo saco de mi

-Eso es verdad-Dijo Kagome y movió a su hijo

Cuando Yoshiro despertó Kagome le dijo que irían a ver a sus abuelos por lo que el niño despertó completamente y se emociono, se subieron al carro de Inuyasha y se fueron rumbo a la casa de los padres de Kagome.

Cuando llegaron Inuyasha se estaciono en la entrada.

-Estas segura que quieres ir sola-Dijo Inuyasha

-Si, es mi familia-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, pero si quieres te espero-Dijo Inuyasha

-No será necesario, mejor ándate a tu casa a descansar-Dijo Kagome

-Ok, Cualquier cosa me llamas-Dijo Inuyasha

-Si no te preocupes, Adiós-Dijo Kagome

-Adiós, adiós hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Adio papá-Dijo Yoshiro con tristeza

-No te preocupes mañana te voy a buscar para que juguemos-Dijo Inuyasha

-Sitio-Dijo Yoshiro

-Suerte-Dijo Inuyasha a Kagome

Inuyasha vio como Kagome subió las escaleras, cuando se perdió de su vista , se subió al carro, lo encendió, pero solo lo corrió un poco, para que no se viera, esperaría hasta que Kagome saliera.

Cuando Kagome estuvo frente a la puerta, sus nervios volvieron, pero tenia que ser fuerte, saco las llaves de la casa y abrió.

Toda la familia Higurashi estaba reunida en el salón, ya que iban a llamar a Kagome, nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella hasta que Yoshiro hablo.

-Holaaaa-Dijo Yoshiro

Todos se dieron vuelta a ver a Yoshiro que corrió hasta donde estaban ellos, como Kouga era el mas cercano se lanzo a el para que lo tomara, por suerte Kouga alcanzo a reaccionar, a pesar de la sorpresa.

-Yoshiro, Kagome, que hacen aquí-Preguntaron todos sorprendidos

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAAAA DE NUEVO<strong>

**POR FIN VOLVI, SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, SE QUE ALGUNOS QUERRAN MATARME POR HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO, PERO SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE MI COMPUTADORA ES MI ENEMIGA, NO ME FUNCIONABA, POR LO QUE NO PODIA SUBIR EL CAPITULO.  
><strong>

**ESPERO QUE TODOS LO HAYAN PASADO MUY BIEN EN LA NAVIDAD  
><strong>

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN SUS REVIEWS  
><strong>

**BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO,  
><strong>

**DECEANDO QUE TENGAN UN LINDO AÑO NUEVO, SE DESPIDE  
><strong>

**CECI22, MUCHOS BESOS  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Kagome y Yoshiro, por lo que eso hizo que Kagome se supusiera más nerviosa, pero también estaba contenta de al fin verlos.

-Que estas haciendo aquí-Dijo Naraku sin dar crédito de verla

-Los vinimos a ver, no nos piensan saludar-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa

Casi todos se acercaron rápidamente a Kagome para abrazarla, casi todos, ya que Kouga y Kikyo se miraron de manera nerviosa.

-Y a mi-Dijo Yoshiro en los brazos de su tío Kouga

-Yoshiro, cielo cuanto te extrañe-Dijo su abuela tomándolo en sus brazos, luego todos se acercaron a el para saludarlo

-Ahora quieres explicarnos que hacen aquí, alguien puede verte-Dijo Naraku luego de unos minutos

-Familia tengo algo que hablar con ustedes-Dijo Kagome seria

-Kagome que pasa?-pregunto su padre

-Sentémonos-Dijo Kagome, por lo que todos obedecieron, ya que estaba muy seria-Souta puedes ir a jugar con Yoshiro y Midori a tu habitación

-Claro-Dijo Souta, aunque el quería saber de que hablarían

-Después te cuento-Dijo Bankotsu

Souta llevo a sus sobrinos rumbo a su habitación, Kagome los siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron escaleras arriba.

-Ahora nos dirás que esta pasando?-pregunto su padre

-Inuyasha nos encontró-Dijo Kagome, esperando la reacción de todos

-Como que los encontró?-pregunto Naraku enojado

-Como?-Pregunto Takemaru

-Cuando?-pregunto Bankotsu

-Sera mejor que nos calmemos, así Kagome responderá todas nuestras dudas-Dijo Naomi

Kikyo y Kouga no dejaban de mirarse nerviosos.

-Bueno como les decía Inuyasha nos encontró, así como lo oyen, no se como, pero nos encontró y lo hizo hace unos días-Dijo Kagome

-Y que paso?-pregunto Bankotsu

-Para donde iras ahora?-pregunto Naraku

-Necesito que me escuchen atentamente, sin interrupciones y que luego respeten mis decisiones-Dijo Kagome seria

-Que pasa hija?-pregunto Takemaru

-Solo necesito que lo hagan-Dijo Kagome-Luego responderé todo lo que quieran

-Esta bien-Dijeron todos

-Bueno, les resumiré lo que ha pasado, hace unos días, cuando iba llegando del trabajo un carro paro frente a la casa de Sango, era Inuyasha, yo estaba muy sorprendida de verlo, pero también aterrada, el solo me pidió si podíamos hablar y luego de pensarlo accedí, dije que me dejaran hablar-dijo Kagome al ver que Naraku iba a hablar- nos fuimos a una cafetería y me conto el porque se marcho, me dijo que nunca dejo de quererme, por qué no quería regresar y todo eso, pero que al regresar supo de la existencia de Yoshiro tan solo con verlo unos segundos supo que era su hijo e intento por todos los medios buscarme y explicarme todo, bueno me pidió perdón y conocer a su hijo, no me lo exigió, me lo pidió, por lo que accedí luego de pensarlo mucho, luego de conocerlo, me pidió que no huyera de nuevo, esa era mi intención, pero luego recapacite, no puedo criar a mi hijo así, después hablamos y él quiere hacerse cargo de Yoshiro, lo cual es normal, es su hijo, además me pidió si podía verlo todos los días, yo accedí, en resumidas cuentas eso ha pasado- dijo aun no quería mencionar que volvería a Tokio

-No lo puedo creer-Dijo Bankotsu

-Como dejaste que lo conociera-Dijo Naraku enojado

-Tiene el derecho es su hijo-Dijo Naomi sorprendiendo a todos

-Eso es verdad-Dijo Kagome

-Porque cambiaste de parecer-Pregunto Takemaru

-Al ver a Yoshiro con su padre supe que no podía negarle ese derecho a mi hijo-Dijo Kagome

-Piensas volver con el cierto?-dijo Takemaru

-Claro que no, que haya accedido a que estuviera con su hijo, no quiere decir que le daré una oportunidad conmigo, eso quedo en el pasado-Dijo Kagome seria

-Pero aun lo quieres-Dijo Bankotsu

-Eso es imposible, después de todo el daño que te hizo-Dijo Naraku

-Tranquillos, ya lo dije, no volveré con el-Dijo Kagome

-No permitiré que el desgraciado este cerca de mi sobrino-Dijo Naraku

-No puedes hacer nada-Dijo Kagome- ya lo conoce y Yoshiro esta feliz al estar cerca de su padre

-En cuanto lo vea lo mato-Dijo Naraku

-Crees que eso arreglaría las cosas?-pregunto Kagome- él ya es parte de la vida de Yoshiro y lo seguirá siendo, ya se lo permití

-Como puedes haber accedido tan fácil?-pregunto Naraku

-Es que ya no quiero ver sufrir a mi hijo por la ausencia de su padre, crees que es muy fácil para mi verlo llorar preguntando por su padre-Dijo Kagome con los ojos llorosos

-Todos somos testigos del sufrimiento de Yoshiro, por lo que creo que Kagome tomo la mejor decisión-Dijo Naomi

-Siempre estuviste del lado de el-Dijo Naraku a su madre

-Cuidado como le hablas a tu madre Naraku-Dijo Takemaru

-Lo siento, pero es verdad, siempre estuvo de parte de el-Dijo Naraku

-No estuve de parte de él, estuve del lado que es el mejor para mi nieto, como lo dijo Kagome, Yoshiro sufría al no tenerlo cerca, además ahora ya nada puede hacerse, ya esta con el-Dijo Naomi

-Ya cálmense todos-Dijo Kagome- la decisión era mía y ya la tome, Inuyasha es y será para siempre parte de la vida de Yoshiro, sé que durante todo este tiempo me han apoyado en todo, pero esta decisión la tome sola y espero que la respeten, ya que es lo mejor para mi hijo

-Kagome tiene razón, calmémonos, ella es la que decide con respecto a Yoshiro, si esa es su decisión hay que respetarla-Dijo Takemaru

-Así todos viviremos en paz-Dijo Naomi

-Yo no viviré en paz sabiendo que ese desgraciado esta cerca de mi sobrino-Dijo Naraku

-Naraku a ti te gustaría que si tu y Kikyo pelean ella te negara ver a Midori?-pregunto Bankotsu

-Claro que no-Dijo Naraku

-Entonces ponte en la posición de Inuyasha, él es su hijo, aunque se entero hace poco, no descanso hasta que lo encontró, es lógico que quiera ser parte de su vida y recuperar el tiempo perdido-Dijo Bankotsu

-El perdió el derecho cuando dejo a Kagome y se fue-Dijo Naraku

-Pues es ella la que le esta dando la oportunidad-Dijo Kouga por primera vez interviniendo en la discusión

-Tu también?-pregunto Naraku a Kouga

-Si-Dijo Kouga

-Yo también pienso lo mismo que Kouga-Dijo ahora Kikyo

-Todos están en mi contra-Dijo Naraku decepcionado

-Nadie esta en tu contra, solo estamos en el bien de Yoshiro-Dijo Kikyo

-Hermano, por favor acéptalo-Dijo Kagome

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero por ahora no hare nada-Dijo Naraku

-Y como lo hará para verlo, piensa viajar todos los días?-pregunto Naomi cambiando el tema

-No, hay algo que aun no les he dicho-Dijo Kagome nerviosa

-Que pasa?-preguntaron todos

-Tome la decisión de volver a Tokio-Dijo Kagome

-Que?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos

-Así como lo oyen volveré-Dijo Kagome

-Eso es fabuloso-Dijo Bankotsu

-Si, aunque no volveré a esta casa-Dijo Kagome

-Como que no volverás a esta casa?-pregunto Takemaru serio

-Lo pensé muy bien y lo mejor es que yo viva sola con Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome esta es tu casa-Dijo Naomi

-Si lo se, pero es lo mejor, alquile una casa aquí en Tokio que queda cerca de la oficina a la que me trasladaron junto con Miroku, además pienso volver a estudiar, por lo que también queda cerca de la universidad-Dijo Kagome

-Pero no es necesario-Dijo Naomi

-Lo es, quiero hacerlo, además así Naraku no se toparía con Inuyasha cada vez que lo vaya a visitar, que será todos los días como el me lo pidió, así no habrían peleas-Dijo Kagome

-Pero no podrás con tantas cosas, si vuelves aquí no tendrás que trabajar y te dedicaras solo a Yoshiro y a estudiar-Dijo Takemaru

-Yoshiro es mi hijo, les agradezco que todo este tiempo me ayudaran con los gastos de él, pero es mi deber como su madre hacerme cargo de sus gastos, además Inuyasha también se hará cargo de sus gastos-Dijo Kagome

-Al muy cobarde le da miedo verme?-Dijo Naraku

-Claro que no, es mi decisión, no quiero que mi hijo vea a su tío y a su padre pelar siempre-Dijo Kagome

-Veo que es una decisión tomada-Dijo Takemaru

-Si papá-Dijo Kagome

-No nos queda otra que apoyarte, pero ten siempre presente que esta es tu casa, puedes volver cuando quieras, aunque no me guste la idea de que vivas sola-Dijo Takemaru

-Gracias papá-dijo Kagome abrazando a su padre

-Lo vas a permitir?-pregunto Naraku

-Kagome es igual de terca que tu y tus hermanos, no habrá forma de que la hagas cambiar de decisión, además ya es mayor de edad-Dijo Takemaru

-Además es preferible eso a que siga viviendo tan lejos, es mejor tener la cerca-Dijo Naomi

-Por favor hermano acéptalo-Dijo Kagome

-No lo voy a aceptar nunca, pero tendré que vivir con ello, ya que tomaste la decisión-Dijo Naraku suspirando

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome ahora abrazando a Naraku

-Aunque sea algo bueno salió de todo, volveré a tenerte cerca-Dijo Naraku

Kagome sonrió, todo salió mejor de lo que ella pensó, aunque sabia que todos querían hacer mas preguntas y que aceptaron todo porque el hecho de que ella volvía.

-Y como ha estado mi nieto?-pregunto Takemaru

-Ahora esta feliz, esta completamente fascinado con su padre, que para mi desgracia lo consiente en todo-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, por favor no hables de el-Dijo Naraku

-Naraku no empecemos de nuevo-Dijo Naomi

-Acostúmbrate, ya que no para de hablar de el-Dijo Kagome

-Voy a buscarlo-Dijo Bankotsu

-Por cierto porque están tan callados-pregunto Kagome a Kouga y Kikyo

-Por nada-Dijeron ambos

-Están raros-Dijo Kagome

-Es que aun no lo hacemos a la idea de que estas nuevamente aquí-Dijo Kikyo nerviosa

-Desde cuando te quedaras en tu nueva casa?-pregunto Naomi cambiando el tema

-En realidad ya me entregaron la casa y nuestras cosas ya están ahí, por lo que desde hoy volví-Dijo Kagome

-Yo pensé que te quedarías aquí por hoy-Dijo Takemaru

-No, lo mejor es que nos acostumbremos allí-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien-Dijo Takemaru resignado vaya que sus hijos eran tercos

-Y como lo harás con Yoshiro mientras trabajas?-pregunto Naomi

-Sango vivirá a unas casas de la mía, ella cuidara, pero estos días no tengo que trabajar, ya que empiezo esta otra semana en el trabajo nuevo-Dijo Kagome

-Inuyasha ya lo sabe?-pregunto Naomi

-Si, es mas el me trajo-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces Inuyasha ayudara con los gastos de Yoshiro?-pregunto Takemaru

-Si, además el me pidió que volviera a estudiar-Dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a todos

-Entonces se quedara en el país-Dijo Naraku

-Si, creo que trabajara en la empresa de su padre-Dijo Kagome

-Por lo menos sentara cabeza-Dijo Takemaru

Antes de que alguien dijera mas Bankotsu bajo con Yoshiro y Souta con Midori, por lo que todos centraron su atención en los niños.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando con los niños, Yoshiro siempre hablaba de su padre, hasta que el niño bostezo y Kagome supo que era hora de volver.

-Sera mejor que nos vamos, Yoshiro ya tiene sueño-Dijo Kagome

-Yo los llevare, así conozco la casa-Dijo Takemaru

-Vamos todos-Dijo Bankotsu

-Si-Dijeron casi todos

-Yo creo que mañana iré, Midori también tiene sueño y ya es tarde para que ande en calle-Dijo Kikyo

-Esta bien, es lo mejor-Dijo Naraku

-Adiós-Dijo Kagome a su cuñada y a su sobrina-Mañana conversamos

-Si, mañana, adiós-Dijo Kikyo

Toda la Familia Higurashi se subió al carro de la familia, que habían renovado, ya que era una minivan, ya que eran muchos para un carro normal.

Inuyasha que estaba con su carro en un lugar oscuro, vio salir el carro de los Higurashi y pudo ver a Kagome con Yoshiro en brazos por lo que se tranquilizo, al parecer las cosas habían salido bien, espero a que se perdieran de vista para encender el carro e irse a su casa.

En cuanto llego a su casa la primera en recibirlo su madre.

-Que bueno que llegas hijo, te serviré la cena de inmediato-Dijo Izayoi

-Gracias Mamá-Dijo Inuyasha

-Sucede algo?-Pregunto Izayoi

-Porque lo dices?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Tu cara lo dice-Dijo Izayoi sonriendo

-Si, Kagome volvió a Tokio-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-Que?, es cierto eso?-pregunto Izayoi sorprendida

-Así como lo oyes mamá, Kagome volvió a Tokio con Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha

-Eso es maravilloso-Dijo Izayoi

-mas que maravilloso mamá, ahora los tendré cerca a ambos-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

-y que piensas hacer con Kagome?-pregunto Izayoi

-Por lo pronto me dedicare a demostrarle que seré un buen padre para nuestro hijo-Dijo Inuyasha

-pero y los sentimientos que tienes hacia ella?-pregunto su madre

-siguen igual o mejor dicho mas fuertes que antes, pero después del daño que le hice no creo que quiera volver conmigo tan fácil y rápidamente-Dijo Inuyasha

-entonces te darás por vencido con ella?-pregunto su madre sorprendida

-Claro que no, pero tendré que ir de a poco, con Kagome nada será fácil, pero tengo la esperanza de que aun me quiera-Dijo Inuyasha

-De eso puedes estar seguro-Dijo Izayoi a su hijo con una sonrisa

-Eso espero, pero si quiero que me crea que aun la sigue amando tengo que ser paciente-Dijo Inuyasha

-Tendrás que demostrárselo con hechos-Dijo su madre

-Claro que lo hare, día a día se lo demostrare, aunque me lleve la vida entera-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esperemos que no sea tanto-Dijo Izayoi con esperanza

-lo bueno es que podre estar con mi hijo mas tiempo y recuperar lo perdido-Dijo Inuyasha

-Nunca pensé verte a ti como padre, aun que siempre tuve la esperanza-Dijo Izayoi

-Antes tampoco me imagina con hijos, es mas nunca los había tenido en cuenta, pero después de conocer a Kagome, mi visión cambio, aunque nunca pensé que seria tan pronto-Dijo Inuyasha

-Por cierto cuando podre ver a Yoshiro?-pregunto Izayoi

-Mañana hable con Kagome para que puedas visitarlo en su casa-Dijo Inuyasha

-Por fin, extraño tanto a mi nieto-Dijo Izayoi-bueno te traeré la cena

-Gracias mamá-Dijo Inuyasha

Cuando la familia Higurashi llego a la casa de Kagome, se sorprendió, ya que era una casa acogedora, entraron y Kagome fue a costar a Yoshiro que se había quedado dormido en el camino, luego les mostro la casa a su familia.

-Sera mejor que nos vamos, para que Kagome descanse-Dijo Naomi

-Yo no me quiero ir todavía-Dijo Naraku

-Naraku tu madre tiene razón, tu hermana debe estar cansada, mañana vendremos mas temprano-Dijo Takemaru

-Claro, pueden venir a cenar-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Esta bien-Dijo Naraku resignado

-no te preocupes mañana nos vemos-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Adiós-Dijeron todos y se fueron

En camino de regreso la familia Higurashi esta en silencio, hasta que hablo Bankotsu

-Me cuesta trabajo hacerme a la idea que Kagome esta en Tokio, pero viviendo en otro lugar-Dijo Bankotsu

-Creo que eso nos posa a todos-Dijo Kouga

-Takemaru sucede algo-Dijo Naomi al ver a su esposo tan silencioso

-al igual que todos me cuesta trabajo saber que Kagome estará aquí, pero viviendo en otra casa que no es la nuestra, de la que nunca debió haber salido, mas encima estará viviendo sola, y si le pasa algo?-dijo Takemaru

-Nada le pasara, Kagome ya es una mujer-Dijo Naomi

-Eso es lo que mas me duele, darme cuenta que mi niña se convirtió en una mujer-Dijo Takemaru sorprendiendo a todos

-Takemaru, Yoshiro nació hace tiempo deberías haberte hecho a la idea-Dijo Naomi aunque ella sabia lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su esposo

-lo se, pero me es imposible, cuando estaba en la casa, en mas de una ocasión me la imagine que estaba jugando y que no era real que tuviera un hijo, y ahora sale que vivirá sola-Dijo Takemaru

-Amor, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-Dijo Naomi

-Si, pero porque tuvo que ser tan pronto-Dijo Takemaru

Después de eso nadie mas hablo, todos estaban sorprendidos de las palabras dichas por Takemaru, si bien sabían que Kagome era la niña de sus ojos, nunca pensaron lo difícil que era verla crecer.

Kagome despertó por el sonido de su celular y se apresuró a contestar, sin mirar quien era

-Si, quien habla?-pregunto Kagome

-Kagome soy yo Inuyasha-Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Inuyasha?, para que me llamas tan temprano?-pregunto Kagome aun dormida

-Temprano?, Kagome son las 11:00-Dijo Inuyasha riendo

-QUE?-Dijo Kagome quien despertó de inmediato

-Si son las 11-Dijo Inuyasha aun riendo

-me quede dormida-Dijo Kagome mas para si misma que para Inuyasha

-Ya me di cuenta-Dijo Inuyasha- estoy llamando desde hace una buen rato

-Y para que me llamas?-pregunto Kagome levantándose un poco para ver si su hijo que estaba dormido también

-Quería invitarlos a almorzar, pero como recién despiertas, puedo invitarlos a desayunar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la casa, por lo que no puedo salir, si quieres puedes llevar a Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome en un suspiro al darse cuenta que su hijo todavía dormía

-Como a que hora voy?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Ah?-dijo Kagome recién dándose cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Inuyasha, sintió nervios, pero se recordó que el ya había salido con Yoshiro y nada le había pasado-puedes pasarlo a buscar en una hora mas

-Esta bien ahí estaré, adiós-Dijo Inuyasha cortando la llamada

-Espero que este haciendo bien-Dijo Kagome en un suspiro, luego se inclino a despertar a su hijo-Yoshiro hijo despierta

-No quelo-Dijo Yoshiro dándose vuelta

-Hijo, tu papá te vendrá a buscar-Dijo Kagome

-Papá?-pregunto Yoshiro ahora mirando ilusionada a su madre

-Ahora si despiertas?-pregunto Kagome sonriendo y un poco celosa-Si amor tu papá vendrá a buscarte

-Siiii-Grito Yoshiro mientras se paraba de su cama

-Este niño un día de estos me dejara sorda-Dijo Kagome

Había pasado un poco mas de una hora y Yoshiro preguntaba a cada minuto porque no llegaba su padre, Kagome le había dado un leche para el desayuno, además le respondía que pronto, pero por alguna razón ella también estaba impaciente, pasaron otros quince minuto cuando el timbre sonó y Yoshiro corrió a la puerta.

-Si, llego papá-Dijo Yoshiro

-Deja abrir-Dijo Kagome- Hola Inuyasha

-Hola, siento la demora-Dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kagome, lo que la sonrojo

-Papá-Grito Yoshiro lanzándose a sus brazos

-Hola pequeño, como estas?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Bien-Dijo Yoshiro

-Y esas bolsas?-pregunto Kagome, al sentir un aroma delicioso y verlo con varias bolsas

-Como me dijiste que no podrías salir, pensé en mejor traer la comida y que los tres comiéramos juntos-Dijo Inuyasha sonriente

-No era necesario-Dijo Kagome, pero su estomago le jugo una mala pasada y rugió, lo que la hizo sonrojarse aun mas de lo que ya estaba, lo que causo la risa de Inuyasha

-Creo que acerté-Dijo Inuyasha aun riendo

-Oye no te rías-Dijo Kagome enojada

-Lo siento-Dijo Inuyasha-pero tienes que reconocer que fue chistoso

-No le veo el chiste-Dijo Kagome

-Ya no te enojes, mejor apresurémonos que se enfriara la comida que traje-Dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome, tenia que reconocer que tenia hambre, ya que aun no camina nada, solo se había encargado de su hijo, y el que Inuyasha llegara con comida, le abrió aun mas el apetito

-Toma, espero les guste-Dijo Inuyasha entregándole las bolsas a Kagome-te ayudo?

-No es necesario, si quieres puedes jugar con Yoshiro mientras preparo la mesa-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, como tu quieras-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, haciendo que Kagome se supiera aun mas nerviosa

Kagome se fue a preparar la mesa, mientras Inuyasha jugaba con su hijo, quien en ningún momento lo soltaba, luego de unos minutos Yoshiro, le pregunto a su padre.

-Papá?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Si Yoshiro?-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, le encantaba cuando su hijo le decía "papá", su corazón bombeaba de alegría

-me complas un helado-Dijo Yoshiro con carita de cordero

-ya lo compre, es el postre, sabia que querías helado-Dijo Inuyasha

-Siii-Dijo Yoshiro

-Lo consientes mucho-Dijo Kagome acercándose a ellos

-no tiene nada de malo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Bueno, ya esta servida la comida, Yoshiro ve a lavarte las manos para comer-Dijo Kagome

-Papá me acompañas?-pregunto Yoshiro

-Claro, vamos-Dijo Inuyasha tomando en brazos a su hijo

Kagome los vio entrar al baño y suspiro, Inuyasha lo consentía mucho, a pesar de que había paso muy poco desde que conocía a su hijo, además le sorprendió de que el estuviera ahí con ellos dos en vez de llevarse a su hijo a otro lugar, no quería acerca ilusiones, pero era algo que no podía evitar, además de que Inuyasha compro su comida favorita, al parecer no se había olvidado de sus gustos.

Cuando Inuyasha y Yoshiro volvieron, se sentaron a comer junto con Kagome.

-Kagome, mi mamá me pregunto si podía ver a Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro, cuando quiera puede venir a verlo-Dijo Kagome

-Si, yo quelo ver a mi abuelita-Dijo Yoshiro

-Si quieres puedes decirle que venga mañana-Dijo Kagome

-esta bien, aunque esta desesperada por ver a su nieto, al igual que los demás-Dijo Inuyasha

-podrías haberlo llevado a comer a tu casa-Dijo Kagome

-No, me hubiera perdido de una comida con una agradable compañía-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

-No digas tonterías-Dijo Kagome sonrojada

-No estoy diciendo tonterías, es un placer estar con ustedes-Dijo Inuyasha

-Mamá puedo comer postle?-pregunto Yoshiro interrumpiendo a sus padres

-Claro hijo, vuelvo enseguida-Dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina a buscar el helado

Inuyasha sonrió, tanto por que Kagome se puso nerviosa con sus comentarios, otra porque Yoshiro estaba desesperado por el helado, y finalmente por la buena idea que se le había ocurrido en el camino, de llevar la comida para así disfrutar los tres, como una familia, la familia con la que soñaba que pudieran ser un día, se sentía tan a gusto así, que haría cualquier cosa porque Kagome lo perdonara.

Kagome estaba en la cocina sirviendo el helado, no pudo dejar de pensar en la situación, parecían una familia los tres, su corazón pensó a latir con fuerza ante el pensamiento, muy en el fondo le gustaba la sensación, pero tenia que ser realista, sacudió la cabeza y llevo los helados a la mesa donde Inuyasha y Yoshiro la esperaban.

-Siii, helado-Dijo Yoshiro

-Calma campeón-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

-Ahora tendrá mas energías, te dejara agotado-Dijo Kagome

-Vale la pena-Dijo Inuyasha revolviendo los cabello plateados de su hijo, quien rio por los mimos de su padre

-Papá podemos ir a jugar?-pregunto Yoshiro cuando termino el helado

-Claro, si tu mamá nos da permiso-Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro vayan, pero tienen que regresar pronto, ya que tengo que bañarte Yoshiro, hoy vienen a cenar tus abuelo y tus tíos-Dijo Kagome a Yoshiro

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a terminar de arreglar la casa-Se ofreció Inuyasha

-No gracias, será mejor que lo lleves a jugar-Dijo Kagome levantando los cubiertos de la mesa

-Deja te ayudo-Dijo Inuyasha ayudando a Kagome

Cuando terminaron de recoger la mesa Inuyasha salió con Yoshiro al parque mas cercano, dejando a Kagome sola, luego de dos horas Inuyasha y Yoshiro volvieron, Kagome vio que Inuyasha estaba algo cansado por lo que le dijo que se sentara mientras le traía un refresco, mientras Yoshiro veía televisión, ajeno a lo sus padres hablaban

-Gracias-Dijo Inuyasha

-Te dije que te dejaría agotado-Dijo Kagome sonriendo

-si lo se, nunca se cansa-Dijo Inuyasha mirando la casa- vaya terminaste pronto

-Si, gracias a que Yoshiro no estaba termine antes-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, mañana puedo llevar a Yoshiro a la casa de mis padres para que lo vean?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Pensé que vendrían aquí-Dijo Kagome

-Si quieres puedo decirles que vengan, no hay problemas-Dijo Inuyasha al ver la incomodidad de Kagome

-no, tienes razón, ellos quieren estar con Yoshiro después de todo este tiempo, puedes llevarlo-Dijo Kagome

-Estas segura, no creo que tengan problemas al venir-Dijo Inuyasha

-No te preocupes, confió en que lo traerás sana y salvo-Dijo Kagome

-Claro que si, es mi hijo-Dijo Inuyasha serio

-Lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal, pero comprenderás que es difícil después de todo-Dijo Kagome

-Te entiendo, después de todo es mi culpa, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haberte dejado, eso me impidió estar contigo en los momentos mas difíciles y no poder estar con Yoshiro desde el primer momento-Dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie y quedaba frente a frente con Kagome- no sabes lo que me duele no hacer estado en todos los momentos importantes, por eso quiero recompensarlos, a los dos- se acercó mas a Kagome, solo a centímetros de sus labios-solo déjame demostrártelo-dijo esto la beso

Kagome se sorprendió por el beso, quedo en shock, por lo que no reacciono, luego de unos segundos su cabeza la traicionó y comenzó a responder el beso que le estaba dando Inuyasha mientras la abraza, cuando este profundizaba mas el beso, ella se separo de él y le dio una bofetada.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca mas-Dijo Kagome sin gritar ya que su hijo estaba ahí y no quería llamar su atención, pero intentando soltarse de Inuyasha

-Kagome, no puedo decirte que lo siento, porque estaría mintiéndote, lo que si siento es no haberte dicho toda la verdad desde un principio-Dijo Inuyasha sin soltar a Kagome del abrazo en el que la tenia-no sabes cuanto te amo

-Suéltame-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien-Dijo Inuyasha resignado, se suponía que iría lento, pero en cuando vio la oportunidad la beso sin pensarlo, la soltó

-Sera mejor que te vayas-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, no te quiero molestar mas-Dijo Inuyasha- Adiós Campeón-llamando la atención de su hijo

-Ya te vas?-pregunto Yoshiro triste

-Si, pero te prometo que mañana te vengo a buscar para que vamos con tus abuelo y tus tíos-Dijo Inuyasha

-Papá queda un ratito mas-Dijo Yoshiro abrazando a Inuyasha

-Yoshiro, Inuyasha tiene cosas que hacer, mañana lo veras-Dijo Kagome

-ta bien, adiós papá-Dijo Yoshiro

-Adiós campeón-Dijo Inuyasha y lo dejo en el sofá donde esta antes y fue hacia la puerta, en donde lo esperaba Kagome

-A que hora lo puedo venir a buscar?-pregunto Inuyasha frente a Kagome

-como a las 11-Dijo Kagome

-esta bien, aquí estaré a esa hora, adiós-Dijo Inuyasha acercándose rápidamente a Kagome y le dio un suave, pero rápido beso en los labios- te amo- y se fue dejando a Kagome sorprendida, ya que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

* * *

><p><strong>PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNN<strong>

**ESTA VEZ SI QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO, PERO MI COMPUTADORA NO ESTA DE MI LADO, NO QUERIA FUNCIONAR**

**ESPERO TODOS SE ENCUENTREN DE MARAVILLA, PROMETO QUE NO ME DEMORARE EN ACTUALIZAR**

**AHORA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEW**

**NOS VEMOS, BESOS A TODOS**

**CECI22**


	41. Chapter 41

Kagome quedo mirando la puerta, que estaba cerrada, se toco los labios aun sintiendo el beso, estaba sorprendida, la había besado, se sonrojo tanto que competía con un tomate, si bien se había mostrado enojada ante el, su corazón latía con fuerza ante el acto, su cabeza le daba mil vueltas, no podía creer lo que había pasado, además él le dijo "te amo", no podía creerlo, su cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo, debía estar loca, mientras su mente decía una cosa su corazón decía otra, su mente le decía que no se dejara llevar por el que no confiara, mientras que su corazón daba brincos de felicidad al volver a sentir esos labios que tanto añoro durante años.

-Mamá?-pregunto Yoshiro sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Que pasa hijo?-pregunto Kagome

-estas roja-Dijo Yoshiro

-Es que tengo calor-Dijo Kagome- mejor anda a ver televisión, mientras preparo tu baño

-No quelo bañarme-Dijo Yoshiro

-Tienes que hacerlo hijo, jugaste mucho con tu papá y estas sucio y vendrán tus abuelo, tíos y tu prima-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-pero después me das helado?-pregunto con los ojitos iluminados, Yoshiro

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome sonriendo

Kagome se fue a preparar el baño para su hijo, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso con Inuyasha, la había dejado tan confundida, pero sacudió la cabeza ahora no ponía quedarse pensando, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, su familia vendría a cenar.

Inuyasha salió rápidamente de la casa de Kagome y se monto en su carro, pero no arranco de inmediato, golpeo el volante.

-Porque lo hiciste Inuyasha-Se dijo así mismo- se suponía que te ibas a acercar poco a poco, recuperar la confianza, con esto solo logre enfadarla-de pronto sonrió- aunque no me arrepiento, todos estos años había esperado un beso de sus labios, aunque fueron dos-sonrió aun mas- igual ella me respondió- de pronto se puso serio- espero esto no afecte mi plan- prendió el carro y se fue

Luego de un par de horas Kagome tenia la cena y la mesa lista, solo faltaba que llegara su familia, de pronto sonó el timbre de la casa, por lo que se alegre, había llegado, corrió a abrir la puerta y para su alegría estaba toda su familia, sus padres, sus 4 hermanos, su cuñada, su sobrina y su abuelo.

-Que bueno que llegaron-Dijo Kagome feliz-adelante pasen

Todos pasaron y Kagome les dijo que pasaran de inmediato a la mesa, su madre y su cuñada le ayudaron a servir la cena, la cena fue muy animada, el único que estaba serio era Naraku, ya que su sobrino no dejaba de hablar de su padre, cuando terminaron la cena fueron a la sala donde todos se sentaron a conversar, o mas bien a interrogar a Kagome.

-Cuando empiezas a trabajar?-pregunto Kouga a su hermana

-La próxima semana-Dijo Kagome

-Y cuando volverás a la Universidad?-pregunto Bankotsu

-no lo se, creo que el próximo semestre, ya que tendré que hacer el papeleo y ya empezaron la clases, por lo que quedaría retrasada-Dijo Kagome

-Cuando llega Sango y su familia?-pregunto Kikyo

-En un par de días, así ella se quedara cuidando a los niños-Dijo Kagome

-Kagome, puedes dejar a Yoshiro en casa y yo lo puedo cuidar-Dijo su madre

-Te lo agradezco mamá, pero me tomaría tiempo ir a buscarlo y volver aquí y como me vendré con Miroku, es mejor que lo cuide Sango-Dijo Kagome

-Y cuando lo visita Inuyasha?-pregunto Kouga

-Aun no lo acordamos, porque el aun no a empezado a trabajar tampoco-Dijo Kagome

-Sera mejor que empiece a trabajar pronto, ya que te tiene que ayudar-Dijo Kouga

-Bueno si no lo hace, para eso nos tienes a nosotros-Dijo Naraku enojado

-No te preocupes el cumplirá su palabra, de eso estoy seguro-Dijo Takemaru

-Porque estas tan seguro?-pregunto Naraku a su padre

-Hoy hable con Inu no y me dijo que empezaría a trabajar en dos semanas mas en su empresa y que este tiempo se lo tomaría para estar con Yoshiro-Dijo Takemaru

-Eso no lo sabia-Dijo Kagome

-Pensé que te lo había dicho, ya que hablo hoy en la tarde con su padre-Dijo Takemaru

-debe haber hablado con el después de que se fue de aquí-Dijo Kagome recordando lo que había pasado con Inuyasha

-Que harás mañana?-pregunto Kouga a su hermana

-Estaba pensando en ir de compras, ya me hacen falta algunas cosas para la casa, y como Inuyasha vendrá a buscar temprano a Yoshiro para llevarlo con sus padres, creo que aprovechare ese tiempo-Dijo Kagome

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar-Dijo Kouga

-Esta bien, así tendré alguien que cargue las bolsas-Dijo Kagome

-Creo que me arrepentí-Dijo Kouga haciendo que todos rieran

-Y como esta Ayame?-pregunto Kagome ya que hace tiempo que no sabia de sus amigas

-Bien, quiere venir a verte, pero le dije que era mejor que viniera otro día-Dijo Kouga

-Podrías venir con ella mañana-Dijo Kagome

-Mañana tendrá todo el día clases, por lo que podría venir a la hora de la cena-Dijo Kouga

-esta bien, pero que venga la hecho de menos-Dijo Kagome

-Le diré que venga con sus otras amigas-Dijo Kouga

-Seria genial-Dijo Kagome

-Bueno será mejor que nos vamos, mañana tenemos que trabajar-Dijo Takemaru

-Tan pronto se van?-pregunto Kagome triste

-lo siento hija, pero se nos esta haciendo tarde y Souta tiene que ir mañana a la escuela-Dijo Naomi

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome

-Si quieres yo me puedo quedar-Dijo Kouga

-No tengo mas camas-Dijo Kagome aunque la ilusionaba

-Dormiré en el sofá-Dijo Kouga

-En serio te quedaras?-pregunto Kagome

-Claro, si tu quieres-Dijo Kouga

-claro que quiero-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces no se diga mas me quedo-Dijo Kouga

Sus otros hermanos miraron con envidia a Kouga, ya que ellos también querían quedarse, pero no había de otra, aunque Kouga igual seguía nervioso por lo que había hecho, estaba mas tranquilo por que las cosas salieron bien e Inuyasha estaba comportándose.

La familia Higurashi se despidieron de Kagome, Yoshiro y Kouga y se fueron, cuando se quedaron solos, Kagome fue a acostar a su hijo que ya se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá, cuando volvió vio que su hermano estaba mirando televisión.

-Siento que tengas que dormir en el sofá, ya que tengo una sola cama y duermo con Yoshiro -Dijo Kagome

-No te preocupes, no me molesta dormir en el sofá-Dijo Kouga-así les presumiré que soy el primero en dormir en esta casa a nuestros hermanos-abrazando a Kagome

-Eres malo-Dijo Kagome riendo mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hermano

-el enano ya esta dormido?-Pregunto Kouga

-Si esta como tronco, así que podemos conversar sin problemas-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Aunque me gustaría beber una cerveza-Dijo Kouga

-Kouga-Dijo Kagome- bueno, como eres mi hermano consentido te tengo lo que pides

-En serio?-pregunto Kagome

-Si cuando fui al mercado compre unas para cuando vinieras, te iré a buscar una-Dijo Kagome

-Por eso eres mi hermana preferida-Dijo Kouga

-Soy tu única hermana, ya que los otros son hombres-Dijo Kagome riendo mientras regresaba con la cerveza en la mano y se la daba

Se sentaron a conversar, de como había sido su estadía en la casa de Sango, el trabajo, Yoshiro y Kagome le pregunto a Kouga por su relación con Ayame y de su vida mientras ella no estaba, luego llegaron al tema de Inuyasha y Kagome le conto todo, aunque Kouga de cierta forma se puso nervioso cuando le dijo que no sabia como la había encontrado, pero se calmo cuando le dijo que pensaba que había sido el investigador que había contratado, también le conto todo lo que conversaron el la cafetería cuando la encontró, la relación que Inuyasha tenia con su hijo, la fiesta en el trabajo, la vuelta y lo que había pasado ese día en la tarde.

-Que?-pregunto Kouga sorprendido

-shhh, no grites, Yoshiro puede despertar-Dijo Kagome

-Y tu le respondiste el beso?-pregunto Kouga

-Al principio no, pero luego si, se lo respondí, pero reaccione y lo separe de mi y le di una bofetada-Dijo Kagome

-Y que te dijo-pregunto Kouga

-Que no se arrepentía, ya que aun me amaba-Dijo Kagome

-Y tu que sientes por el?-pregunto Kouga, aunque sabia la respuesta

-Kouga a ti no te puedo mentir, aun lo amo-Dijo Kagome, ya que le tenia mucha confianza a su hermano- el beso me revivió todo lo que sentía por el en el pasado

-Kagome porque no le dar una segunda oportunidad-Dijo Kouga

-Le di la oportunidad, esta siendo parte en la vida de sus hijo-Dijo Kagome

-Yo me refiero a una segunda oportunidad contigo-Dijo Kouga

-Él nunca me pidió una segunda oportunidad a conmigo, solo con Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Porque sabe que tu no lo perdonaras-Dijo Kouga-pero si te la pidiera, que estoy seguro que lo hará, lo harías?

-Claro que no, sufrí mucho por su culpa-Dijo Kagome

Kouga le iba a decir otra cosa, pero mejor se quedo callado, sabia que Inuyasha quería volver con ella, el la seguía amando, lo vio en sus ojos cuando estuvieron en el bar y se lo dijo, pero por ahora dejaría que Inuyasha moviera sus cartas, aunque él le ayudaría sin que se notara, sabia que su hermana lo seguía amando, lo acaba de ver.

Luego siguieron conversando de otras cosas, hasta que se hizo muy tarde, por lo que Kagome le ayudo a preparar el sofá con frazadas para que durmiera, luego se fue a acostar.

Al día siguiente Kouga llevo a su sobrino a jugar luego de desayunar, aunque quería estar mas que nada con su sobrino, también era para ayudar un poquito a Inuyasha, ya que su hermana le había comentado a que hora lo iría a buscar.

Kagome estaba limpiando la casa cuando sonó el timbre, por lo que fue a abrir pensando que eran Yoshiro y Kouga, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome al verlo

-Buenos días, Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa que la sonrojo

-Buenos días, Yoshiro no esta-Dijo Kagome- tendrás que esperar a que Kouga lo traiga

-Porque, salió con el?-pregunto Inuyasha extrañando

-Si fueron al parque a jugar mientras tu llegabas, pero creo que se les paso la hora-Dijo Kagome

-Puedo esperarlo adentro?-pregunto Inuyasha, ya que Kagome no lo había dejado pasar

-Si, claro paso-Dijo Kagome dejándolo pasar al fin

-Tu hermano vino temprano?-pregunto Inuyasha luego de un silencio incomodo

-En realidad de quedo a dormir-Dijo Kagome

-Ahh-Dijo Inuyasha- ahora que estamos solos, podemos hablar de lo que paso ayer-Dijo Inuyasha

-No tenemos nada que hablar, no se volverá a repetir-Dijo Kagome

-Lo se por eso, quiero pedirte una disculpa, aun que no me arrepiento, lo que te dije ayer es verdad te sigo amando-Dijo Inuyasha

Pero la conversación que hasta ahí, ya que tocaron el timbre y eran Yoshiro y Kouga, este ultimo quería darles mas tiempo, pero Yoshiro había visto el carro de su padre y quiso ir a la casa.

-Papá-Dijo Yoshiro lanzándose a sus brazos

-Hola campeón-Dijo Inuyasha recibiendo a su hijo

-Hola Inuyasha-Saludo Kouga, lo cual sorprendió a Kagome por lo tranquilo que estaba su hermano con la presencia de Inuyasha

-Hola Kouga-Dijo Inuyasha dándole la mano

-Papá, vamos-Dijo Yoshiro interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir su padre

-Si, nos vamos-Dijo Inuyasha a los hermanos-despídete

-Adiós-Dijo Yoshiro abrazando a su madre

-y a mi no-Dijo Kouga

-Adiós tío Kouga-Dijo Yoshiro

-Adiós Kouga-Dijo Inuyasha guiñándole el ojo a Kouga

-Adiós-Dijo Kouga

-Nos vemos mas tarde-Dijo Inuyasha a Kagome

-Tráelo temprano-Dijo Kagome

-Yo traeré antes de la cena-Dijo Inuyasha y se fue

Inuyasha fue hasta su carro con su hijo y lo sentó en la silla para niños y emprendió el viaje a la casa de sus padres, que esperaban ansiosos su llegada.

Luego de que se fue Inuyasha con Yoshiro, los hermanos salieron de compras, Kagome quería comprar una cama para Yoshiro y unas cuantas cosas mas para la casa y luego llenar la despensa de comida.

Inuyasha llego a la casa de sus padres con Yoshiro, cuando entraron se sorprendió de que todos los estaban esperando, incluso su padre había faltado a la empresa para poder ver al niño.

-Yoshiro, mi niño hermoso-Dijo Izayoi corriendo a abrazar a su nieto

-Hasta que por fin llegan-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Estábamos ansiosos porque llegaran-Dijo Shipou

-Como estas enano-Dijo Sesshomaru a su sobrino

-Ya no soy tan enano tío-Dijo Yoshiro

-Si haz crecido-Dijo Inu no con una sonrisa

-Abuelita tienes pastel?-pregunto Yoshiro ilusionado

-Igual a Inuyasha-Dijeron Sesshomaru, Inu no y Shipou

-Oigan-Dijo Inuyasha enojado

-Si es cierto-Dijo Sesshomaru- no puedes negar que tu hijo es igual a ti hasta en eso

-Ya dejen de molestarme, mejor no lo hubiera traído-Dijo Inuyasha ofendido

-ya no te enojes-Dijo Izayoi-Traeré pastel para todos

-Siii-Grito Yoshiro

-Igual al padre-Dijeron los otros tres hombres, haciendo que Inuyasha gruñera

-Enano te compre algunos juguetes-Dijo Sesshomaru con una bolsa gigantesca, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha

-Algunos?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Siii juguetes-Dijo Yoshiro emocionado

-Creo que se excedió-Dijo Inu no

-Solo crees?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Que tiene de malo es mi único sobrino-Dijo Sesshomaru

-Ya te quiero ver cuando tengas un hijo-Dijo Izayoi volviendo con el pastel

-Eso si que seria un milagro-Dijo Inuyasha

-No creo que eso suceda-Dijo Sesshomaru serio, haciendo que todos rieran

Así la tarde avanzo muy rápido en la casa de los Taisho, riendo, jugando con Yoshiro, mientras que a Kagome la tarde se le hacia eterna con las compras, aunque no podía quejarse, ya que la compañía de Kouga le hizo menos pesada la tarde.

-Por fin de vuelta en casa-Dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Quede agotado-Dijo Kouga tirándose al sofá, luego de entrar todas las compras

-Exagerado-Dijo Kagome

-No estoy exagerando, recorrimos todo Tokio-Dijo Kouga

-no es para tanto, pero mejor descansa un poco, ya que tendrás que ayudarme a armar la cama de Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, todo sea por mi sobrino-Dijo Kouga- tengo hambre

-Yo también-Dijo Kagome- traeré algo para que comamos

-Porque no pedimos una pizza-Dijo Kouga

-Pizza?-pregunto Kagome extrañada

-Si se me antojo una Pizza-Dijo Kouga

-Antojo?-Dijo Kagome- es raro que tu tengas antojos, no será que voy a ser tía?

-Que?-Dijo Kouga sorprendido-Claro que no, como crees

-No tiene nada de malo-Dijo Kagome- seria tía nuevamente

-No sueñes princesa, eso no pasara, al menos no por ahora-Dijo Kouga

-Agua fiestas-Dijo Kagome- pero mas te vale, ya que Ayame esta estudiando aun

-Ya deja de tonterías y pidamos la Pizza, tengo hambre-Dijo Kouga

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagome tomando el teléfono para pedir la pizza

-Pero igual tienes que cocinar, recuerda que vienen las chicas a cenar-Dijo Kouga

-Y tu estas esperando que lleguen para ver a Ayame-Dijo Kagome luego de pedir la pizza

-Claro es mi novia-Dijo Kouga

Luego de comer la pizza los hermanos armaron la cama de Yoshiro en su habitación, después guardaron todo lo que habían comprado y se pusieron a cocinar entre los dos, pronto sonó el timbre, por lo que Kagome fue a abrir la puerta.

-Se quedo dormido-Dijo Inuyasha con Yoshiro en los brazos

-Sera mejor acostarlo-Dijo Kagome con intensiones de tomarlo, pero Inuyasha se negó

-Yo lo llevo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Vamos entonces acompáñame-Dijo Kagome indicándole el camino a Inuyasha, mientras Kouga veía todo desde la cocina

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Yoshiro Kagome le abrió la cama e Inuyasha lo acostó, luego lo arropo y ambos bajaron para dejar descansar al niño.

-Y mi sobrino?-pregunto Kouga haciéndose el que no sabia nada

-Lo acosté, se quedo dormido apenas lo subí al carro-Dijo Inuyasha

-Debe haber jugado mucho-Dijo Kouga

-Solo se detuvo a la hora de comer-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa, caminando a la puerta

-Ya te vas?-pregunto Kouga

-Si, pero antes voy a traer los regalos que le compro mi familia-Dijo Inuyasha

Cuando Inuyasha volvió con la bolsa de regalos, los hermanos se sorprendieron.

-Creo que son muchos-Dijo Kouga

-Si, creo que se les paso la mano-Dijo Inuyasha- aunque es normal después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, donde los dejo?

-Déjalos en el sofá, luego los subo-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, me voy, adiós-Dijo Inuyasha

-A que hora vendrás mañana?-Pregunto Kagome

-A que hora quieres que venga?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Puedes venir después del almuerzo-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la casa dejando a Kagome extrañada porque se despidiera sin tomarla mucho en cuenta

-Creo que querías un beso-Dijo Kouga riendo al ver la cara de decepción de su hermana

-Claro que no, que cosas dices-Dijo Kagome sonrojada

-A mi no me puedes mentir, querías que te diera un beso, como el de ayer no?-pregunto Kouga riendo mas

-No, deja de decir idioteces, mejor ayúdame a preparar la mesa-Dijo Kagome enojada

Kouga sabia que su hermana estaba esperando el beso de Inuyasha, al parecer se había quedado con las ganas, no paso ni media hora cuando sus amigas estaban ya en la casa de Kagome, cenaron mientras conversaban de todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que dejaron de verse y prometieron juntarse mas seguido, a pesar de que todas las amigas de Kagome estudiaban, Ayumi andaba en carro por lo que todas se fueron con ella para que las llevara hasta sus casa por lo que Kagome estaba mas tranquilla, ya que también llevaría a Kouga.

Tal y como lo había dicho Inuyasha al siguiente día, fue a buscar a Yoshiro después de comer, pero esta vez Inuyasha quería estar solo con su hijo, no quería ser egoísta con su familia, pero necesita pasar mas tiempo con el, ya que su familia siempre había estado con el desde el nacimiento, el quería aprovechar y conocerlo mejor, pero también consentirlo.

Cuando Inuyasha fue a dejar a Yoshiro, se sorprendió de que hubiera un carro fuera de la casa de Kagome, el cual no conocía y al parecer su hijo tampoco lo reconocía, por lo que se apresuró a entrar, se sorprendió ver a Kagome con un chico cuando esta le abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar, el chico, si no estaba mal era el chico que estaba enamorado de Kagome, cuando ellos eran novios, por lo que sintió unos celos enormes.

-Tío Houyo-Grito Yoshiro abrazándolo, por lo que Inuyasha aumento sus celos

-Hola pequeño, que grande estas, creciste mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi-Dijo Houyo

-Buenas tarde-Dijo Inuyasha haciendo notar su presencia

-hola-Dijo Houyo serio a Inuyasha

-Inuyasha él es Houyo, Houyo él es Inuyasha, el padre de Yoshiro-Presento Kagome

-Si lo recuerdo-Dijeron ambos para la sorpresa de Kagome

-Papá podemos jugar con los juguetes que me compraste-Dijo Yoshiro ajeno al tenso ambiente que había en la habitación

-Yoshiro, tu papá tiene que estar cansado, además pasaste toda la tarde con el-Dijo Kagome

-No tengo problema-Dijo Inuyasha, la verdad su hijo le había ayudado, ya que estaba buscando una excusa para quedarse

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya se me hizo tarde-Dijo Houyo, para la tranquilidad de Inuyasha-Adiós Pequeño

-Adiós-Dijo Yoshiro sin prestarle mucha atención- papá juguemos

-Kagome, me acompañas al carro-Dijo Houyo y los celos de Inuyasha se podían ver a kilómetros

-Claro, vamos-Dijo Kagome, para desgracia de Inuyasha

-Adiós-Dijo Houyo a Inuyasha, aunque era mera educación

-Adiós-Dijo cortante Inuyasha

-Papá vamos-Dijo Yoshiro al ver que su padre no le prestaba atención

Inuyasha no se quedo tranquilo hasta que Kagome regreso, suspiro cuando entro y cerro la puerta, luego de jugar una tiempo mas con su hijo dijo que se iría.

-No, papá quédate-Dijo Yoshiro con sus ojitos tristes

-Hijo tu papá tiene que ir a descansar-Dijo Kagome

-Yo quelo que se quede conmigo-Dijo Yoshiro

-Esta bien me quedare un rato mas-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa- me quedare hasta que se duerma-esto se lo dijo a Kagome sin que su hijo se diera cuenta

-Entonces cenemos primero-Dijo Kagome resignada-por cierto quiero hablar contigo Inuyasha

-Si dime-Dijo Inuyasha

-Después-Dijo Kagome, dejando a Inuyasha curioso e ilusionado

Cenaron los tres, como una familia, luego padre e hijo jugaran hasta que al niño le dio sueño y pidió a su padre que se acostara con el, Inuyasha estaba algo incomodo en la cama del niño, ya que era pequeña, claro era de niños, mas pequeña, cuando por fin se quedo dormido, bajo y Kagome lo estaba esperando en el sofá.

-Ya se durmió, de que querías hablar conmigo-Dijo Inuyasha

-Mañana tengo que salir a la hora de la cena, voy sola por lo que Yoshiro, se tiene que quedar con alguien-Dijo Kagome

-Yo me puedo quedar con el-Dijo Inuyasha

-Voy a llegar tarde, por lo que estuve pensando y, si quieres claro, Yoshiro podría quedarse a dormir contigo en tu casa-Dijo Kagome

-Estas segura?-pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido

-Si no puedes lo puedo dejar con mis padres-Dijo Kagome

-Claro que puedo, es mas me encanta la idea-Dijo Inuyasha

-Entonces puedes pasar por el a la misma hora que hoy y te tengo el bolso con sus cosas listas-Dijo Kagome

-Claro, entonces mañana lo paso a buscar, será mejor que me vaya-Dijo Inuyasha feliz de poder estar mas tiempo con su hijo

-Claro, adiós-Dijo Kagome

-Adiós-Dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Inuyasha estaba tan feliz que se fue rápidamente a su casa, pero ya estando en su casa, luego de darles la noticia a su familia, se pregunto donde iría Kagome, eso lo dejo preocupado, pero ya vería como lo averiguaba, ahora tenia que pensar en su hijo, hijo se extrañaba tanto esa palabra, pero se sentía también, le encantaba cuando él le decía "papá", así siguió hasta que se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha fue por su hijo, se sorprendió cuando Kagome le abrió la puerta, esta muy linda, ya estaba arreglada para salir, lo que lo desconcertó, para donde iría tan linda?

-Estas hermosa-Dijo Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara

-Gracias, Yoshiro esta listo, espera aquí mientras voy a buscar sus cosas-Dijo Kagome

-Donde vas a ir?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Eso a ti no te importa-Dijo Kagome dejando mas desconcertado

Inuyasha se quedo de pie sin poder creer lo que le había dicho Kagome, cuando bajo lo hizo con Yoshiro de la mano y con un bolso en otro, el cual se apresuró en tomar.

-Aquí están todas las cosas que necesita Yoshiro-Dijo Kagome-Yoshiro te portas bien

-Si mamá-Dijo Yoshiro

Antes de que alguien dijera algo el timbre sonó, por lo que Kagome abrió nerviosa, ya que era temprano aun y no quería que Inuyasha viera a la persona, bueno mas bien si quería, en el fondo esa era su idea, pero no quería problemas, tal y como lo pensó era Houyo

-Hola, Kagome, estas muy linda-Dijo Houyo aun sin notar la presencia de Inuyasha

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome

-Que hace el aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha celoso y muy molesto

-Ya estas lista para irnos-Dijo Houyo ignorando a Inuyasha

-Saldrás con el-Dijo Inuyasha

-Si, hay algún problema-Dijo Kagome

-Claro que lo hay-Dijo Inuyasha pero fue interrumpido

-Papá, poque estas enojado?-pregunto Yoshiro

-No es nada Yoshiro-Dijo Inuyasha a su hijo- será mejor que nos vamos

-Adiós mamá-Dijo Yoshiro

-Adiós hijo y recuerda portarte bien-Dijo

-Si mamá-Dijo Yoshiro-Adiós tío Houyo

-Adiós pequeño-Dijo Houyo mientras Inuyasha cargaba a su hijo y el bolso y salió enfurecido de la casa

En el fondo a Kagome le encanto la reacción de Inuyasha, se había puesto mas que celoso, pero se controlo ya que estaba su hijo presente, bueno ahora tenia que disimular ante Houyo, ya que tendrían una cita, ya cual el llevaba años pidiendo.

-Kagome nos vamos?-pregunto Houyo al verla pensativa

-Si, claro vamos-Dijo Kagome

Fueron al cine luego a cenar, mientras estaba en la cena, no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha y en su hijo, se la estarán pasando bien?

-En que piensas?-pregunto Houyo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-En Yoshiro, me pregunto si ya estará dormido-Dijo Kagome

-Él debe estar bien, mas que mal esta con su padre, o no confías en el, aunque lo entendería después de todo lo que te hizo-Dijo Houyo

-Él ya me explico lo que paso, pero sobre todo confió en que lo cuidara bien, es su padre después de todo y el poco tiempo que lo conoce lo ha cuidado muy bien, solo que es la primera vez que Yoshiro se quedara a dormir con otra persona que no sea yo-Dijo Kagome

-Porque no llamas para comprobar que este bien-Dijo Houyo

-Me encantaría, pero quiero darle la oportunidad de ser responsable sin que yo este encima-Dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, es tu decisión, Kagome hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar-Dijo Houyo

-Claro, me puedes decir lo que quieras, para eso somos amigos-Dijo Kagome sonriente

-Ese es el problema, yo no quiero ser tu amigo-Dijo Houyo

-Que?-pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-Yo quiero que seamos mas que amigos, desde hace años que estoy enamorado de ti, quiero que me des la oportunidad de estar contigo como pareja-Dijo Houyo tomándole la mano a Kagome

-Houyo yo..-Dijo Kagome

-Solo piénsalo, no te estoy pidiendo una respuesta ahora, he esperado años, no me cuesta esperar unos días mas-Dijo Houyo

-Houyo, disculpa, pero yo siempre te he considerado un amigo, además seria injusto para ti, ya que yo no quiero hacerte daño estando contigo queriendo a otra persona-Dijo Kagome

-Aun estas enamorada del padre de Yoshiro?-Pregunto Houyo serio

-Se que es difícil de entender, pero si aun estoy enamorada de el-Dijo Kagome con sinceridad no podía mentirle, no quería darle falsas esperanzas

-Después de todo lo que te hizo?-pregunto Houyo

-El me explico como fueron las cosas, según el, nunca me quiso dejar, pero tuvo que hacerlo-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces regresaras con el?-pregunto Houyo decepcionado

-Claro que no, pero aunque no se lo reconozca a él, aun sigo enamorada de él, pero no voy a volver con el, sufrí mucho, aunque no fuera su intención, pero el dolor no se me olvida, lo tengo presente siempre-Dijo Kagome

-Entonces porque no me das la oportunidad de hacer que lo olvides?-pregunto Houyo

-No seria justo para ti-Dijo Kagome

-Déjame intentarlo-Dijo Houyo

-Yo no lo se-Dijo Kagome, ahora que lo pensaba tenia razón podría ser la oportunidad para olvidar a Inuyasha, pero no quería hacerlo daño a Houyo

-No me respondas ahora, solo piénsalo, luego me das una respuesta-Dijo Houyo


End file.
